Little God of Mischief
by fan girl 666
Summary: Its been 5 years since Loki invaded Earth and 3 since he disappeared from Asgard however on the anniversary of the invasion the Avengers get a call that Loki has reappeared in Central Park, when they arrive they not only find that Loki is now 12 years old but he has no recollection of anything that's happened. Norse References.
1. Chapter 1 Little Loki

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

Chapter 1 - Little Loki

*STARK Tower – Penthouse Living Room*

Today marked the 5 year anniversary of the Avengers victory against Loki and the Chitauri. After the first anniversary the Avengers had decided to make it a tradition of get together in STARK Tower for a celebration of their first victory as a team. Over the years fighting and getting to know each other better they had all grown closer and were now like a weird messed up family.

Tasha and Steve had started dating 2 years ago, though their time was usually divided between SHIELD and the Avengers they still remembered to take time for themselves and relax. Tasha even had her own room set up in Avengers Mansion for when she came over, since apparently working for SHIELD meant she had to live where they told her to when not on an assignment.

Steve however had decided to take up permanent residence in Avengers Mansion and over the years when he wasn't out saving the world you could find him teaching a self defense classes or mentoring kids around the city. He used some of the money he earned to pay rent on the room he lived, since he didn't want to live off of Tony's money.

Clint much like Tasha had tried his hand at dating, he had gone out with a young woman from SHIELD named Barbara "Bobbi" Morse. They were only together for a year before deciding to split up, Clint had said they had just drifted apart over time. Later though when Clint wasn't around Tasha had explained to everyone that the woman had been jealous over her partnership with the archer and demanded that he chose between them. When Clint hadn't been able to choose between his partner and his girlfriend Bobbi dumped him.

Bruce also had started to live in Avengers Mansion full time. Three years prior General Ross's 'Hulk Buster' unit had been dissolved making him a free man, barring any further instances aside from the help Hulk gave the Avengers. Bruce had been so happy to finally have a place to settle down and found that Tony was right when that STARK Tower's R&D labs were like Candyland.

Tony had come with Fury to deliver Bruce the good news and offered him a job right there to help cure people who had been altered by gamma radiation like Blonsky and Sterns had but to also to prevent anymore gamma villains from being born; Bruce didn't waste any time thinking about it and quickly said yes. To make it even better Tony had Pepper contact Betty Ross to inform her about Bruce's freedom. Betty had hopped on the first plane and flew in for a surprise reunion, they had been together ever since.

Thor was still coming and going between earth and Asgard, the Bifrost had been fixed not long after the Avengers first victory as a team with the help of the Tesseract allowing the God of Thunder to come and go as he pleased between the worlds. Though when not fight you could find Thor with Jane Foster, they had been officially together for 4 years and according to Darcy a trip to Asgard to meet his parents was in the works.

Tony was still Tony nothing it seemed could change him not even the passage of time. His relationship with Pepper was still as solid as ever, he even had JARVIS discreetly help him look at rings for what he explained to Steve was 'something I'm saving for just the right time'.

Over the years the couple had finally worked out the kinks they had with the running Stark Industries and having a relationship. Tony would stay in his lab at the Tower or his home in Malibu and invent/ review inventions for the company and come in for meetings whenever his presence or signature was needed. Pepper however would handle the day to day matters of the company because as Tasha joked one day 'if Pepper can handle Tony Stark a multibillionaire dollar corporation should be a walk in the park'.

Currently the Avengers were gathered in Tony's penthouse living room for a party at STARK Tower. Tony and Pepper were snuggled together on a loveseat well Tony talked with Jane, who Thor had invited along with Darcy to the party, Bruce and Betty about science and the new things that Stark Industries had developed that could help further their research. Pepper never one to miss a business opportunity was trying to convince Jane and Betty to come work at Stark Industries permanently.

Thor and Clint decided to have a dart throwing competition near the bar to test their accuracy against each other, currently Clint was winning. Steve, Darcy and Tasha had come together to watch the competition but somehow ended up chatting with each other, though no one knew exactly what they were talking about at the bar.

Although they were celebrating known of them got drunk, not even Tony fearing that today would be the day they all dreaded happening. Two years after Loki's defeat Thor came down to warn SHIELD and the Avengers that his brother had somehow escaped from his prison and his whereabouts were currently unknown. Even after all this time the Avengers weren't about to let their guards down fearing the trickster might suddenly jump out of the shadows.

"Sir Director Fury is on the line." JARVIS voice spoke breaking up the happy mood of the Avengers party.

"Put him through JARVIS." Tony answered pulling away slightly away from Pepper to give the Director his attention.

"Stark we have a situation and it's a weird one." Fury's commanding voice spoke a few second later.

"Can't SHIELD deal with the super villain of the week I mean we were having a party here." Tony retorted back at the bodiless Director of SHIELD.

"It's not a run of the mill super villain Stark its Loki he's in Central Park." Fury said causing all the Avengers to immediately freeze at the news.

"My brother," Thor questioned lowering his dart silently praying that this wasn't a cruel joke. "But he has not been seen in quite some time are you sure it is him?"

"Eye witness accounts say someone wearing green and gold armour with a horned helmet suddenly walked into an area of Central Park and began doing magic a few minutes later." Fury explained.

All the Avengers automatically placed whatever they were holding down and started making their way towards their respective rooms to change and gather their gear.

"We'll be there as soon as possible Fury keep us informed if anything happens." Tony said making his way to his small armoury to suit up.

"Just do this quickly and quietly Stark I don't need an incident on today of all days." The Director said in a final tone before breaking communication

When all the Avengers had gathered what they needed they started to make their way to the roof where Tasha and Clint's plane was parked. Betty, Jane, Pepper gave quick kisses to their boyfriends wishing them a safe return, even Clint got a peck from Darcy for 'good luck'. Once everyone was buckled in Tasha nodded at Tony and Thor through the window of the Quinjet as they stood on the edge of the roof. Both of the men nodded back before taking off towards the park well Tasha and everyone else proceeded to follow after them.

*Central Park Entrance*

Setting the plane down just outside the park entrance the rest of the Avengers stepped out of the plane giving Bruce a chance to change into the Hulk. Tony and Thor who had been waiting for the rest of their team stood near the entrance, once everyone was gathered together they noticed that the civilians were giving them odd looks not quite understanding why the heroes were here.

"Uh guys is it just me or is nobody fleeing in terror?" Iron Man questioned wondering why there were no screaming people and explosion to help alert them to Loki's current whereabouts in the park.

"You are correct Man of Iron no one seems afraid which is very odd." Thor answered back.

"So does anyone have a plan on how were going to do this." Clint asked. Since nobody was coming up with anything Steve offered an idea.

"Hulk, Thor and I should go in from the front and try to see what Loki is up to and talk him down if possible. Hawkeye and Widow you two should go around back and find some trees to give us cover fire in case things turn ugly," Captain America said before looking at Tony. "Tony you fly above and direct us to Loki location and come in as backup when we make contact."

When everyone had agreed to the plan Hulk, Thor and Captain America entered the park starting making their way forward. Iron Man took off into the sky and started scanning the park for Loki's figure. Hawkeye and Black Widow separated from each other and jumped over a different place wall half way down from the entrance and started making their way through the trees hoping to find a good spot to get behind the trickster before the rest of the team meet up with him.

*Inside Central Park*

After making it through half of the park Tony informed the rest of the three men over their communicators that Loki wasn't too far up ahead they started to tense and slowly make their way to the trickster they hadn't seen in 5 years. However when they got there they weren't however quite expecting the scene in front of them.

Children and their parents were sitting in a circle around a figure in gold and green with what appeared to be butterflies flying above their heads, in a second all the butterfly's converged creating a large dragon that breathed fire towards the sky. Captain America tensed ready to throw his shield when he noticed something odd the dragon wasn't attacking the families in front of it but instead was doing aerial tricks for the people in the audience who just clapped at the display.

"Is anyone else seeing this?" Hawkeye questioned over his communicator.

"You mean Loki putting on a magic show for children and the parents." Black Widow answered.

"No I'm seeing it to." Captain America said telling the assassin's that they weren't hallucinating.

"That dragon doesn't look too tough." Hulk added watching as the dragon did one last barrel role in the sky before disappearing in a ball of green smoke when the people cheering Loki took a small bow.

"Guys are you saying that Loki, the guy who tried to make all the people of the world kneel before him is putting on a magic show for kids and their parents?" Tony questioned not believing what he was hearing.

"Aye Man of Iron my brother is doing just that." Thor replied a little smile crossing his face and the scene before him thinking that maybe his brother's disappearance might have changed him for the better.

"Avengers we should start moving in before he starts to do anything dangerous to those civilians," Captain America spoke breaking the moment. "Tony you should move in as well."

Coming out from their hiding position behind a small hill the three heroes made their way over to the crowd as Tony started making his way down from his position in the sky hopeful to glance a bit the magic show before Steve broke it up.

"Alright everyone we need you to move back from its dangerous." Steve called to the small crowd of people.

Taking a few moments to realize who it was the parents quickly got up and started gathering their children before jogging quickly away from the superheroes hopeful not to get caught in the cross fire of whatever was about to happen. Looking back to where the green and gold figure was Captain America saw the horned helmet was also walking away from him and his team instead choosing to follow the people who had just left.

'_Is it just me or is he smaller than last time we saw him.'_ Captain America thought noticing that Loki's 6'2 figure couldn't have been more the 5'0. Hulk quickly reached forward and grabbed the back of the green cape the retreating figure was wearing lifting the person attached to it towards him.

"You going somewhere puny god." Hulk asked turning the cap wearing god towards him. A scared pair emerald green eye locked with Hulks own gamma green ones. It was Loki alright but at the same time not Loki at least not the one the Avengers knew.

Loki looked the same only much younger and his eyes were green now, not ice blue like they had been the last time they met. He was also wearing a shrunken version of his armour helmet and all.

"You got smaller." Hulk said making a confused look appear on the boys face. Turning his hands Hulk showed Captain America and Thor the young boy in his hands, they just started down at the small armoured boy in shock.

"Alright I'm here now we can start kicking a- WHAT IS THAT!" Tony exclaimed landing a few feet from Thor quickly opening his helmet to get a better look at the strange site before him.

"I think its Loki." Steve said still not believing that the boy in Hulk's giant hands was the same insane god they had defeated 5 years ago.

"Yes my name is Loki can your green giant please put me down now?" Little Loki spoke for the first time directing his question at the men in front him.

Not use to hearing manners out of the gods mouth Hulk put him slowly and still stared down at the little trickster who had turned around mumbling a small "thank you" back up at him before turning his attention back to the other three men. Tony simply knelt down on one knee and extended one of his fingers poking the young boy in his side to make sure he wasn't an illusion.

"Brother what has happened to you?" Thor questioned kneeling down like Iron Man.

"I'm sorry but you must be confused I'm not your brother," Loki said looking at Thor confused not recognizing the man. "My older brother Thor is a couple of year older than me and Baldur is .. no was three years younger."

Loki got a very sad look in his eyes when he mentioned the name Baldur but it quickly faded turning to fear when he realized for the first time that these strange men had him surrounded.

Quickly seeing the fear entering Loki's eyes Steve motioned for Tony to move back and stand behind the young boy with Hulk hopeful that the space would calm the young boy down; Thor however chose to stay standing in front of his brother.

"No Loki, I am Thor," Thor said softly kneeling down like Tony had done. Placing his hammer on the ground beside Thor held his hands out towards Loki as a sign of peace. "I have missed you brother."

Still not sure what to do Loki simply did what the strange man in armour had done and poked the hands in front of him to see if this was an illusion.

"Are you really Thor?" He questioned looking into blue eyes for any sign of deception.

"Yes Loki I am Thor how you could not know me?" Thor inquired wondering how different he looked from his younger self.

"You were smaller and less hairy yesterday," Loki explained causing a small smile to appear in the Thunderer's face before he continued. "Have you taken a potion? Mother has warned you against drinking out of strange vials."

"No Loki I have not taken a potion you have been missing for a long time, but now you are back." Thor said as his eyes misted in unshed tears over the loss of his brother as he pulled the small trickster into a hug.

"I love you brother." Thor whispered softly to the boy.

Loki stiffened at the declaration and he tried to break the strangers hold on him screaming. "No, no you lie Thor doesn't love me who are you!"

"Loki what are you saying of course I love you, you are my brother." Thor asked holding Loki out a little from his arms trying to figure why his brother was in distress from his confession.

"NO!" Loki yelled placing his hands on Thor's chest. "IT'S A LIE THOR HATES ME HE TOLD ME HIMSELF!"

Suddenly a large gust of wind burst forward from Loki which blew Thor and Avengers away with great force. Seeing the men down Loki quickly start to run away from them making his way towards across the field towards the trees.

Straight into Hawkeye's waiting arms.

***Authors Note***

**Since I don't know Loki's actual height I decided to use Tom Hiddleston's. **

**Hulk being able to talk I got the idea from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes so I thought it would work here.**

**Loki's outfit shrunk with him so just imagine his normal armour and helmet except smaller. And no I'm not saying why he shrunk yet but your theories are welcome.**

**Please review the chapter when you done and tell me what you thought of my new story. Help build my confidence as an author *puppy eyes***

**Your reviews not only feed me as an author and my inspiration but every reviewer gets a cyber cookie as a reward.**


	2. Chapter 2 Baldur

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

Chapter 2 - Baldur

*With Hawkeye*

"Hey Widow." Hawkeye said over the communicator watching from his tree as Iron Man and Captain America went to stand next to Hulk, Thor though was still blocking his view of the trickster.

"Yeah Hawkeye." The women's smooth voice replied not having a better view at what was going on from her position either. _'Why does Thor be so tall and muscled?'_

"You notice anything weird about what we're seeing?" Clint questioned.

"You mean our teammates backing up from who I can only assume is Loki without Loki first attacking them." Tasha supplied trying to catch another glimpse of familiar green and gold armour with her binoculars.

"Yeah that, but also does Loki look smaller to you?" Clint pressed looking through his scope trying to figure out what was different about the trickster having only caught a brief glance of the man, it was hard though with Thor's red cape blocking his view.

Black Widow looked back at the scene in front of her through a pair of binoculars. Thor was kneeling down and try as she might Natasha couldn't see around the man to see what her partner was talking about, though she did get a good view of the horns of Loki's helmet over the top of Thor's shoulder.

"He could be kneeling Hawkeye," Tasha offered. "Maybe he's injured."

"You know Loki's not the type to kneel to anyone injured or not." Clint countered.

"Maybe's he's changed it has been 5 years." Tasha suggested.

"Loki will NEVER change Widow you know that." Hawkeye growled thinking back to what the trickster had done to him.

Suddenly the scene in front of them changed the rest of the Avengers were blown backwards away from Loki by an invisible force. The standing god then took off towards the two assassins in the trees instead of continuing his attack on the fallen heroes like he normally would have.

"Hawkeye he's heading your way." Widow observed climbing down from her tree and making a beeline towards her partner's position.

"I still owe him and arrow to the eye." Hawkeye stated pulling back his arrow and starting to take aim and wait for a clear shot. He was about to shoot when Cap's voice broke over the communicator crying out.

"Hawkeye, Widow do NOT shoot Loki he's a kid."

"What?" The assassin's said together. Quickly returning his arrow to his quiver and collapsing his bow Hawkeye waited until Loki came close enough to his tree before he jumped down the 'kid'.

A surprised cry came from the small figure in Clint's arms before immediately started to claw, bite and twist in an effort to get free. Trapping the miniature god tighter to his chest with one arm Clint raised his other and quickly removed the horned helmet from the gods head trying to get a better look what Steve had told him.

Holding Loki at arm's length Clint saw for the first time what Steve had just talking about. The God of Mischief, the man who had unmade him had been turned into a kid. _'Crap I can't shoot a kid, even if the kid is Loki.'_

"LET ME GO." Loki wailed trying to kick the stranger holding him.

"No." Hawkeye said simply watching as the tricksters small legs kicked nothing but air.

"YOUR WITH THOSE MEN AREN'T YOU, I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT ME FOR REVENGE." Loki howled angry tears falling from his eyes as he clawed the hands holding him having given up on kicking his captor.

"You deserve everything you get." Hawkeye snarled.

Going limp for a second Clint wondered what had happened. _'One second he's like a small wild animal trying to escape and now he's was almost like a little girl's doll.'_

All he heard was a small sniffle as warning before Loki started to cry loudly. Hawkeye acting on instinct awkwardly brought the crying god closer trying to sooth the small boy before Thor showed up and pummelled the archer for making his little brother cry. Loki just grabbed Clint's shirt weeping into the man's chest saying things Clint couldn't fully here, but the words '_accident'_, '_sorry'_ and _'Baldur'_ were used a lot.

"Hawkeye you ok?" Tasha said appearing beside him causing Loki to flinch at the new presence.

"Yeah," Clint asked warning her to 'tell no one' with his eyes at that he was comforting a crying super villain. "Where are the others?"

"I told them to hang back, Thor seemed real eager to chase Loki down again." Tasha explained looking at the small boy held against her partner's chest. Loki gave a quick cry of alarm at Thor's name before trying to escape again.

"Hey calm down." Hawkeye said startled slightly by the sudden attempt to escape.

"N-no you're in league with that liar you want to punish me." Loki said pushing his arms against Clint's chest trying to escape the man's hold.

"Why would he want to punish you?" Tasha inquired speaking directly to the trickster for the first time.

"Because of what happened to Baldur." Loki answered turning attention towards the women.

"What happened?" Tasha inquired further.

"You won't believe me only mother and father do." Loki insisted biting his lip and shaking his head.

"We have special powers kid; we know when people are lying." Clint spoke in a surprisingly softly tone. Placing Loki on the ground Clint sat down in front of the boy giving the small god his undivided attention, he was also curious about what had Loki so scared.

"I have that to," Loki confessed looking into both the assassin's eyes with his own big green ones trying to find any hint of deception. "Do you promise that you'll listen?"

"We promise." They both said in unison.

"Baldur …," Loki started quietly wiping tears away from his eyes and confessing softly. "Baldur was my little brother and I killed him."

'_He killed his brother.'_ They thought together stiffening slightly at the declaration.

"But it was an accident you must believe me I would NEVER hurt either of my brothers I love them." Loki cried seeing their blank faces. _'They have the same looks on their faces as the people back home.'_

"What happened?" Clint asked as Tasha from her leaning position against the tree pressed on her communicator making the conversation known to the rest of the team hoping they would hang back until they got the whole story out of Loki.

"Baldur started having bad dreams about dying 2 years ago, nothing Thor or I would make him believe that they were just nightmares so he went to see mother," Loki started to say. "She went on a long journey and made everyone and everything in all the realms to swear a holy oath so that nothing could harm to him, for a long time we all thought that nothing would."

"What happened after that? Tasha asked.

"Baldur started to become more like Thor; thirsty for battle he thought that since nothing could hurt him now he was invincible. I warned him that although mother's oath was absolute he shouldn't let his guard down, he just laughed at me saying that I was jealous that he was no longer weak like me."

"I got angry at him and started to avoid both him and Thor because Thor had agreed with him in favour of my magical lessons. Then a month ago Thor suddenly burst into my chambers when I was making a potion for my lessons causing me to spill some of the ingredients onto my hands. He started going on about how he and his friends had discovered a new game that I _'absolutely must play_ _with them'_."

"He grabbed my arm and dragged me down to the weapons room, we got there just in time for me to see Sif throw a dagger at Baldur, I cried out but when it suddenly dropped to the ground before it could hit Baldur. I was so glad, then Thor pushed a dagger into my hand telling me to throw it telling me that nothing can hurt our brother anymore_._ When I told him no they all started mocking me saying that I couldn't hit him even if I tried, even Thor and Baldur joined in the taunting."

'_Peer pressure.'_ Clint and Tasha thought together.

"I just wanted them to stop so I threw the dagger Thor had given me but it didn't stop like it had with Sif. Baldur h-he just fell to the ground we all stood there hoping that it was a joke but when Baldur didn't get up Thor and I rushed to him and saw that was bleeding w-we shook him but he didn't m-move." Tears were starting to fall from Loki's eyes again as he remembered his little brother just lying on the ground not moving.

"One of the palace guards came in a saw Thor's friends standing there and Thor and I were kneeling next to Baldur before he started to call for help. When he came over he pushed Thor and I away from Baldur checking him over and asking us what had happened."

"Everyone just looked at me and the guard asked me what I had done, I-I just ran out of their not listening to the cries of stop behind me. I ran to the library I remember thinking _'maybe if I can find a spell everything will be ok'._ I searched for hours before father found me he dragged me out of the library to Baldur's chambers." Loki shuddered as he remembered the furious look Odin had on his face when he found his dark haired child.

"Mother she was sitting on Baldur's bed crying as father demanded to know what I had done when I told him that I didn't know he hit me demanding that I tell him the truth," Loki raised a hand to his check remembering where Odin had struck him. "Mother cried out begging father not to hit me again yelling to him that I had sworn the oath like everyone else."

"She got up from the bed and gathered me in her arms asking me what had happened; I told her how Thor had gotten me from my chamber to play his '_game'. _Then she asked me what I had been doing prior to that, I told her I was working on my potions. I pleaded with them that something must have happened when the ingredients spilled onto my hands."

"Father demanded that I tell him what sort of ingredients I had been using, when I said mistletoe mother let out a soft cry and held me tighter. She looked at father and told him that along her journey she had overlooked a small mistletoe bush believing that it could do no harm to her son because it was so young. Then father demanded that I tell him why I was in the library,I started crying telling him that I was looking for a spell to undo what had happened, that I wanted my brother back."

"Mother just held me tighter and started to cry again, father then knelt down next to me and explained that Baldur was dead. I don't know what happened next mother says that I passed out. When I woke up hours later I was in my own chambers and Thor was glaring down at me." Loki just paused in his story as he wiped the tears away more tears that had fallen from his eyes during his story.

"Loki what happened next?" Tasha asked having an idea of what might have happened next.

"Thor hit me, he just kept hitting me and yelling that I must have been jealous of Baldur and that was why I had murdered him. I pleaded with him that it wasn't true that I had loved our younger brother as much as he did. He grabbed me by the neck and dragged me from my bed and pressed me up against the wall next to it. I tried to push him off but I could barely breathe, when he had me pinned there I heard him say that _'You are no longer my brother, you are my brother's murderer' _and then he dropped me screaming that he would forever hate me before he left."

"What happened after that?" Clint questioned angry at Thor over what he had just heard.

"I stayed in my chambers in order to heal I didn't even go to the Baldur's funeral because I was so sacred what Thor would do it again if he saw me." Loki said shivering a little at the thought of what his older brother might have done if he had shown up.

"Didn't your parents try to find out why?" Tasha inquired.

"No they thought I was still in shock over what had happened to Baldur," Loki explained. "Whenever they came in I would cast an illusion over myself so that they couldn't see my injuries."

"What happened after you healed and left your chambers?" Clint questioned.

"People started to look at me funny and say things behind my back even though they thought I couldn't hear them" Loki replied sadly.

"Loki, what did they call you?" Tasha asked Loki looked up at the women with this heartbroken expression.

"They called me a monster and a murderer but the worst name they called me was liesmith." Loki explained.

"Didn't your father explain what happened to everyone?" Clint asked wondering why Odin hadn't stopped this.

"Yes," Loki answered as more small tears fell from his eyes again. "But they all thought that I had tricked him and mother into believing it was an accident."

"Loki how come you're on Midgard?" Tasha asked changing the subject suddenly not wanting to bring up anymore memories for the young trickster.

"I just wanted to escape for a little while so I went to the Bifrost and asked Heimdall to send me to Midgard," Loki explained. "I landed a few yards from here in a small clearing I was on my way back when you caught me."

"And the magic show?" Clint asked again.

"There was a little boy crying I just wanted him to smile, did I do something wrong?" Loki said suddenly a little afraid about what he had done would get him into trouble again.

"No you haven't," Clint assured the boy before holding his hand out. "My name Clint Barton but you can call me Hawkeye. I also believe you when you say you didn't kill Baldur on purpose."

Loki hesitantly took the offered hand giving it a shake showing the archer a small smile. Tasha crouched down and also extended her hand.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff you can call me Tasha or Black Widow, and I also believe that you're not lying." She said as Loki quickly latched onto her hand as well giving her an even bigger smile then he had the archer.

"It's nice to meet you Hawkeye and Lady Tasha your hair is the color of my mother's most beautiful red roses." He complimented Clint snickered softly as a small blush appeared on the Widow's cheeks.

"Loki if we promise to stay with you will you come with us to meet our teammates." Clint asked pointing to the four men behind Loki that he had previously been running from as he started to stand up.

Turning around Loki saw that it was the four strange men as before looking at his new companions Loki gave a hesitant nod before grabbing a hold of Clint's hand and following him towards the Avengers. Tasha followed a few moments after making sure she picked up Loki's helmet. The small group started to make their way over to the rest to the Avengers.

'_As long as Hawkeye and Lady Tasha are here I don't have anything to fear.'_ Loki thought.

***Author's Note***

**When Baldur died here are everyone's ages.**

**Thor, Sif and the Warriors: 14**

**Loki: 12**

**Baldur: 9**

**Clint might seem a little out of character but I don't think he could be mad a kid, especially after the story Loki told him. **

**Also I exaggerated the actual story of Baldur to suit my story and if anyone is wondering because the mistletoe spilled onto Loki's hands it stopped the oath from working on the dagger he threw.**

**Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Remember your reviews not only feed me as an author and my inspiration but every reviewer gets a cyber cookie as a reward.**


	3. Chapter 3 Forgiveness

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

Chapter 3 – Forgiveness

*In the Field*

'_The sky is so blue today.'_ Steve thought looking upwards at the cloud free sky from his position on the ground.

"Hawkeye he's heading your way." Tasha's voice came breaking Steve out of his musing at the blueness above him.

"I still owe him and arrow to the eye." Clint responded sending a jolt of fear through Steve's mind _'Loki.'_ Quickly sitting up remembering how the little God of Mischief that had thrown him backwards before running away Steve pushed on his communicator and urgently informed the two assassins of the startling development.

"Hawkeye, Widow do NOT shoot Loki he's a kid." Captain America yelled hoping he was in time to save the young boy.

A quick 'What?' was heard before silence from the two before complete silence. _'I hope I was in time'_ Steve thought praying silently that he was able to save the small boy from Hawkeye's arrow.

"That kid just kicked our collective asses." Tony said slowly sitting up having regained his senses before making his way slowly back to his feet.

"Aye, my brother has always had powerful magic," Thor said standing up as well wincing slightly at the pain in his head. "Be glad you have never seen him throw a tantrum Man of Iron."

"That bad huh?" Tony questioned.

"Even Hulk would have been amazed at the level of destruction Loki caused." Thor spoke looking at the green giant before he too had started to silently stand again. Hulk just frowned at the thought of the puny god causing more destruction then he could.

Tony whistled. "That's some tantrum."

"Guys Clint's got Loki I can hear him yelling," Tasha's voice said over the communicator. "But could you explain that whole 'he's a kid' thing to me."

"Lady Tasha it would appear that my brother has become a child again," Thor stated before becoming concerned. "Quickly we must go to him before Hawkeye hurts him."

"Clint wouldn't hurt a kid, not even if that kid was Loki." Tony said grabbing Thor's arm before he could fly off.

"Besides Thor, I think Loki ran off because you scared him." Steve added brushing some of the dirt off his legs well Hulk nodded agreeing with the smaller man.

"What would my brother have to fear from me?" Thor questioned as Loki's voice suddenly broke out over their communicators.

"Baldur started having bad dreams about dying 2 year ago, nothing Thor or I would make him believe that they were just nightmares when they persisted he went to see mother." Hearing Loki's voice the four men shut up and started listening to the trickster's story.

***10 Minutes Later***

"Thor you didn't." Steve said in disbelief over what he had just heard. Thor just hung his ashamed giving a small nod confirming that what Loki had said about him beating his brother after Baldur's death was true.

"No offence Thor," Tony said in a serious tone lifting his helmet to give the god a stern look. "I would have thrown you as well. Saying you loved him must have confused the hell outta Loki after what we just heard."

"I- I did not know the whole story of Baldur's death till the funeral when mother and the Allfather explained to everyone else what had happened." Thor declared still knowing that what he had done was wrong.

"Did you apologize?" Steve questioned solemnly.

"Yes, so many times. After Baldur's death though it was like Loki had changed becoming more withdrawn from people," Thor professed he never could understand why his younger sibling had pulled away from his family after their youngest members death. "Now I know why."

"It was a mask," Hulks deep voice rang out suddenly causing everyone to look at him. "He put on a mask because he was afraid of getting hurt again."

Thor simply hung his head and let small tears fall from his eyes thinking about all the pain he and the people of Asgard had caused Loki because of Baldur's death.

"Loki if we promise to stay with you will you come with us to meet our teammates." Clint's voice said breaking Thor out of his dark thoughts.

Nothing was said but when Thor looked up he saw the two assassins and his small brother making their way out of the wooded area towards the rest of the group. Wiping his tears away Thor simply stood behind the rest as they walked towards the trio meeting in the middle if the field.

Once everyone was reunited Loki quickly dove behind Clint's legs, Tony just let out a small laugh at this. "I see you've made a friend Hawkeye."

Clint just gave the billionaire a smirk. "You're just mad that he likes me more then you Stark."

Kneeling down in front of Clint to where Loki was hiding Steve extended his hand to the small trickster who was peering around the archer's legs curiously.

"Hello Loki," Steve said giving his friendliest smile. "I'm sorry if we scared you before. My name is Steve Rogers you can call me Steve or Captain America."

Looking towards Tasha, the Russian woman nodded to the trickster silently confirming that the man in front of him was safe. Loki stepped a little out from behind Clint's leg and extended his own hand.

"It's nice to meet you Captain, I'm sorry I blew you and your friends backwards," Loki said accepting the hand well putting on his toughest face. "But I wasn't scared Asgardian warriors don't get scared."

"Then what were you?" Steve asked finding the tough face adorable on the trickster.

"Cautious." Loki said simply puffing out his chest to try and make himself appear bigger.

"My turn," Tony's voice rang kneeling next to Steve and extending his hand and giving the classic 'Tony Stark' grin. "I'm Iron Man but you can call me Tony."

"Hello Tony, I like your armour." Tony just basked in the comment the little god gave him as a shadow fell over the crouched heroes. Turning their heads Steve and Tony saw Hulk standing over them with an expression that said 'move now'. Not hesitating to listen to the silent command they both stood up and stepped away as Hulk extended his own large green hand.

"Names Hulk, I'm the strongest there is." Hulks deep voice said as Loki placed his small hand into Hulk's larger one.

"Greeting Hulk, are you a giant?" Loki questioned curiously at the very large man. Hulk just let out a laugh and shook his head no. Thor decided to make his presence known to his little brother again by stepping out from behind the large green man. Everyone tensed a little worried that they might be thrown back again if Loki started feeling 'cautious' again.

"Loki," He said simply getting the boys attention and kneeling down to look his smaller brother in the eye. Loki's own eyes widened slightly in fear as he dove back behind Clint's legs again, Thor just sighed a little at his brother's reluctance to see him. "You might not wish to see me but please listen. I am so very sorry at the pain I have caused you, what I did was wrong and I have no excuse."

Loki just looked up at Tasha again his eyes pleading with her again as silently if Thor was safe to talk to now; it was unusual for his older brother to apologize without their mother having to make him. Bending down Tasha placed the helmet she had been carrying on the small boy's head well whispering to him.

"This will give you the courage to talk to Thor," She said giving the boy a small encouraging smile. "And remember that Clint and I are here for you if anything happens."

Quickly fixing his helmet back on straight Loki stepped out again from behind Hawkeye looking into Thor's eyes and scouring for any sign of a lie. Loki saw no deception in the familiar blue pools just endless pain, pain because Thor knew now just how much he had hurt his sibling. Not wanting to see sorrow in them anymore Loki stepped out fully from Hawkeye and walked carefully towards Thor bringing his arms around the older man shoulder into a hug saying.

"My helmet is still better than yours."

All of the Avengers just let out a laugh as Thor smiled wrapping his own arms around his younger sibling returning the hug; he knew that Loki's joke was his way of forgiving his brother's cruelty without words.

'_He always did know how to make me smile when I was sad.'_ Thor thought saying to the boy. "You look like a goat little brother."

"And you look like a bird big brother" Loki countered.

"Speaking of bird's maybe we should all fly on back to my place and continue this little reunion there." Tony said interrupting the brotherly moment well secretly snapping a picture of it with his helmet.

"Good idea, Thor why don't you and Tony fly ahead and give the girls a heads up," Steve said following Tony's train of thought knowing that it was better to get this out of the public eye and someplace more private. "I'll radio Fury so that he and Coulson can meet us at the Tower."

"Loki how would you like to fly." Tony questioned looking down towards the boy and giving him a choice in what was about to happen.

"I would like that very much," He answered before looking confused. "Where would we be flying to?"

"My place, I have a lot of neat stuff you can do there and some beautiful women I can introduce you to." Tony said.

"Careful Stark he's a little charmer," Clint informed the billionaire before explaining. "He got Tasha to blush."

"Really," Tony said amazed that the young boy was able to do what no one else besides Steve had done before him. "Then it's settled Loki is coming with us to STARK Tower."

***Author Note***

**I know the chapter was short but don't worry the next one will be longer, hopefully.**

**Loki is shy and awkward with his feelings so that's why he made the helmet joke in case anyone wondered.**

**Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Remember your reviews not only feed me as an author and my inspiration but every reviewer gets a cyber cookie as a reward.**


	4. Chapter 4 Little Charmer

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

Chapter 4 – Little Charmer

*Central Park*

The walk back to the entrance had been slow; Loki had unable to keep up with the adults like he normally would have because of his current size. When Thor offered to carry him Loki just shook his head no and replied "I am a prince of Asgard, I do not need to be carried."

"Then I shall tell mother and the Allfather that next time I see them brother." Thor declared in a joking voice to his brother remembering that at this age Loki had no problem being picked up by his parents, though Frigga did it more often the Odin.

"NO," Loki shouted before lowering his voice. "They are special exception to the rule."

"Then what am I?" Thor questioned feeling a little left out.

"You are Thor, my brother," Loki stated looking very determined. "If I am to one day stand next to you as your equal I can't have you carrying me around as you would a small child."

"Let it go point break, obviously Loki's pride won't let anyone other than your parents hold him." Tony reasoned hoping his little world manipulation would wipe that kicked puppy look off Thor's face.

"That's not true, Thor can hold me," Loki explained hoping that what he said hadn't hurt his older brother's feelings already. "However as a future warrior of Asgard I have to learn to do things for myself and not rely on Thor all the time."

Thor just gave a small smile at his brothers reasoning, it wasn't that Loki didn't like him he just wanted to be independent like all children his age wished to be. "Aye Loki, you will make a mighty warrior someday."

When they reached the entrance Clint and Tasha quickly disappeared into the Quinjet checking over everything before the others entered. Hulk chose at this moment to shrink down into the form of Bruce Banner, who Thor caught before he reached the ground. Loki just stood their flabbergasted asking where the green giant went and why a small man had taken his place.

"You see Loki this is Bruce Banner, he turns into friend Hulk to fight with us. However he cannot stay that way all the time so when it is safe he changes back." Thor explained looking down at the small man in his arms and carrying him into the plane in order to buckle him up for the ride back.

"Are we going to fly in this?" Loki questioned looking up at Tony.

"Yup," Tony answered back before trying to fish for more compliments from the trickster. "It's not as awesome a ride as my suit though."

"But Hawkeye and Lady Tasha aren't in your suit." Loki said making his way over to the plane.

Steve let out a small chuckle from beside Tony watching Loki disappear into the Quinjet. "Beaten by the assassin's plane I see."

"Don't you have a call to make Capsicle?" Tony said pouting a little, though Steve couldn't see it.

"Yeah I should do that," Steve responded pushing on the communicator. "Hello Director Fury, we have Loki but I think it would be best if you and Coulson came over, there's been a development."

"What sort of development Steve?" Coulson questioned over the communicator.

When Loki had first showed up and stabbed Coulson everyone had truly believed he had died. Later though after the fight they had found out that the emergency medical personal had made a mistake in the identity, everyone was both angry and relieved when it was revealed that Coulson was still alive.

When Coulson had woken up and learned about being declared dead he was also angry but understanding saying that the medical staff's mistake wasn't really their fault that given the chaos on the Hellicarrier. _'It wasn't like they had done it on purpose'_ Coulson had said.

Only after he learned what Fury had done to his cards did he blow his top. _'THEY WERE A COMPLETE VINTAGE SET FURY, VINTAGE!'_ Steve remembered the bedridden man yelling at Fury throwing a cup with surprising accuracy at the Director despite his injury. Even after all this time Fury had still unable to track down replacements for Coulson.

"Well it appears that Loki is a child both physically and mentally he's around 12 years old." Steve explained getting straight to the point.

"You mean enemy number one is now some little kid." Fury's voice asked curiously over the communicator speaking for the first time.

"Yes sir," Steve answered. "The team and I think that you and Agent Coulson should meet us at STARK Tower to figure out our next move."

"Alright will be Stark's in half an hour maybe sooner." Fury declared to the Captain.

"Bye Steve." Coulson said.

"Bye Phil, Director Fury" Steve said hoping the men hadn't turned off their communicators before he could say goodbye again like they had done in the past.

"Are they coming over?" Tony asked only having listened to half the conversation.

"Yeah, are you going to fly ahead with Thor to warn the girls?" Steve answered well asking his own question to the armoured man.

"I don't see why not, I just hope you have a plan to tear him away from Bambi's side." Tony responded nodding towards the plane where Thor and Loki had just stepped out of.

"Thor," Steve yelled getting both gods attention. "Are you going back to the Tower with Tony to give the girls a heads up on our visitors?"

Thor simply looked at his friends then back down at Loki looking torn. Loki then said something neither men could hear to his brother before Thor nodded taking a few steps back and quickly took off into the air heading towards STARK Tower.

"Guess that's my cue, later Capsicle." Tony said taking off into the air after Thor.

Steve walked over to where Loki was standing watching Thor and Tony grow smaller in the sky as they flew away looking down and asking the small god what he had said to Thor.

"I said that if anything were to happen on our journey back I would let him carry me around from now on." Loki answered simply.

Steve just smiled and walked with Loki back to plane. Once they had all been safely buckled in Tasha turned the plane on lifting them into the air and towards STARK Tower.

*STARK Tower Tony's Penthouse*

"Do you think their ok?" Jane asked looking out the window again. "We haven't heard anything from them yet."

"I'm sure everyone's fine Jane." Betty assured the other woman placing a hand on her shoulder also worrying about Bruce but not letting it show.

"Tony better make it back safe or he'll have to answer to me." Pepper said taking a sip of her drink from her seat at the bar.

"You got him on a short leash huh Pep." Darcy joked to the woman in front of her.

"So short it's almost nonexistent." Pepper said looking at the younger women who just laughed at the mental image of Tony in a collar well Pepper held onto a small leash.

"Hey, I think I see Tony and Thor." Jane's voice rang out stepping out onto the balcony to greet her boyfriend.

The rest of the women quickly followed wanting to get an idea of what had happened between the Avengers and the resurfaced God of Mischief. Tony landed on his pad, letting robotic arms rise and start to stripping away his armour well Thor landed a few feet away from Jane who immediately pulled him into a kiss.

"Is everyone ok?" Betty asked looking at Tony.

"Yup, there on their way back right now with Loki," Tony answered watching as the four women tensed a little at the god's name. "We should probably tell you something before the get here."

"Is he hurt or something?" Jane asked looking at Thor. Even though she had never met the man in person and couldn't forgive for killing Thor Loki was an important person to her boyfriend so she had learned to accept him being in their lives.

"My brother is not hurt, however he has been changed." Thor answered cryptically.

"Changed how like an extra head or did he grow actual horns cause that helmet of his was pretty badass." Darcy questioned remembering the picture SHIELD had shown her and Jane of the armoured god that had been taken in Germany when they had come to pick up Eric from the hospital.

"Loki's a kid," Tony answered. "About 12 years old."

All the women just stood there for a moment processing the information, Pepper being the first to ask how that was even possible.

"Not sure, Fury and Coulson will also be here in half an hour so we can try to figure that out when the get here." Tony said silently ushering everyone inside for a drink before the rest of the team could arrive.

It had taken the others all of ten minutes for the rest of the team to get from the park to STARK Tower, land on the roof and make their way downstairs. Steve, who by now had removed his mask carried Bruce, who had still not woken up and placed him gently on the sofa where Betty was currently sitting, she quickly moved his head into her lap running her fingers through his hair softly.

Clint and Tasha entered next with their little shadow trailing behind them holding his helmet in his small hands; Steve had told the young god that unless there was a good reason it was polite to remove whatever headgear you were wearing when you entered someone house, Loki had just nodded before removing his helmet.

Loki just settled behind Clint's legs like he had done in the park. Seeing that the small boy was afraid of the new people Clint just looked down behind him and gave the young god encouraging smile. "There's nothing to be afraid of they're just girls."

Tasha just punched him in the arm mumbling about how she was also a girl.

"Sif's a girl to but that doesn't mean she's not scary." Loki answered peeking around the archer to look at the women shyly. Pepper was the first to make a move walking across the room from Tony's bar and over to the tiny trickster she crouched down in front of him trying to look as friendly as possible.

"Hello there my name is Pepper Potts," She said in a soft voice well holding out her hand to him. "It's nice to meet you Loki."

"It's nice to meet you Lady Potts, your hair looks like a sunset." Loki said giving her a small smile and a firm shake it seems the women weren't as scary as he thought. Clint just gave Tony an 'I told you so look' at the little gods compliment towards the Iron Man's girlfriend.

"Please call me Pepper, would you like to come and my friends." She asked hoping to coax him out from behind Clint, giving a quick nod and handing Clint his helmet Loki took Pepper by her hand as she led him over to Betty.

"Hello, my name is Loki who are you?" He asked extending his hand to the seated woman.

"Hello Loki I'm Betty Ross, you can call me Betty," She said gently answered removing one of her hands from Bruce's hair to shake his outstretched on. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Lady Betty did you know that your eyes shine like the night sky." He said causing the women to blush a little. Pepper then moved on to Darcy who was already crouched down in anticipation.

"What's up little man I'm Darcy," She asked as she extended her hand like Pepper and Betty had done before her. "You have an awesome helmet can I try it on sometime?

"It is nice to meet you Lady Darcy you have a very beautiful smile," Loki said smoothly before looking at his helmet and then back towards the woman. "I'm not sure if my helmet would fit you though without me first casting a spell on it."

"You are just so cute," Darcy exclaimed grabbing the boy from Pepper bringing the boy into a hug his face landing dead center against her sizable chest.

'_Lucky kid'_ Clint thought watching Loki charm the women, even getting a hug from the busty young political science graduate. Pulling back Darcy picked the boy, who now had a bright red face up and started bringing him over to Jane.

"And here is the last member of our motley crew, f.y.i she and your bro are an item." Darcy said winking at Jane who was trying to look as calm as possible. _'She always did get really nervous when it came to meeting new people.'_

"What is f.y.i? Lady Darcy?" Loki questioned the women curious about the meaning.

"It stand for 'for your information' squirt." She answered bringing Loki face to face with the brunet who had been standing next to Thor.

"Hello Loki my name is Jane Foster. It's nice to finally meet you Thor has told me so much about you." Jane said holding out her hand hoping that she was making a good impression on who might someday become her brother-in-law.

"Hello Lady Jane you have very lovely eyes they remind me of the seas in Asgard." Loki said smoothly giving her a big smile taking the offered limb.

Darcy just cooed at the boy in her arms. "Aren't you a little charmer."

"Mother says that when you meet a lady for the first time you should tell her what you think about her in order to break the ice." Loki explained remembering what his mother had told him.

"Thor, your mother is raising a dangerous kid here Loki's going to break a lot of hearts when he's older doing that." Tony joked at the explanation for Loki's compliments to the women.

Pepper just smacked him softly on the chest. "Like your one to talk about breaking hearts Tony Stark."

"Only heart I have to worry about breaking is yours Pepper." He said giving the women a loving kiss to the check.

"Sir Director Fury and Agent Coulson have just arrived and are on their way up." JARVIS's voice rang out smoothly.

"That was fast." Tony said waiting for the inevitable arrival of the SHIELD Director.

***Author's Note***

**On Asgard magic is used mostly by women so I figured Loki must have spent a lot of time around females and seeing how Frigga was more prominent in his life then Odin she made sure to raise her son to be the perfect gentleman.**

**What did everyone think of the compliments? I tried to make them as different as possible.**

**Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Remember your reviews not only feed me as an author and my inspiration but every reviewer gets a cyber cookie as a reward.**


	5. Chapter 5 Story Time Part 1

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

Chapter 5 – Story Time Part 1

*STARK Tower Penthouse Living Room*

When Fury and Coulson stepped off the elevator the Director took one look at the helmet in the archer's hands and started scanning the room looking for its owner. When his intense gaze landed on the boy in Darcy's arms everyone heard quick _'eep'_ before Loki turned burying his head in the woman's neck. Immediately all five women in the room sent a glare to the Director of SHIELD, even Tasha glared at the man for frightening the boy.

"Good job Nick you scared him." Tony said amazed that within a short period of time Loki had managed to turn all the women in the room into his own personal bodyguards.

"Need I remind you what he's done?" Fury growled at the billionaire not put off in the slightest at the glaring women, though Coulson seemed a little put off by them.

Loki just lifted his head with a confused expression looking at Thor. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No Loki," Thor said taking the boy from Darcy's arms and placing him on the ground before he knelt down in front of him. "I will explain to you in a moment about what Director Fury means. Do you remember what mother and father taught us about meeting foreign leaders?"

"That when they arrive we should always greet them with the proper respect and introduce ourselves accordingly to them." Loki said quoting their mother.

"Yes," Thor said before pointing at the two new arrivals. "These men are a part of an organization that protects Midgard; perhaps it would be best to introduce yourself to them before I explain to you what the Director Fury meant."

Nodding slowly Loki simply walked over to the two men, when he stood in front of them he spoke clearly.

"Greetings protectors of Midgard, I am Loki Odinson, second son of Odin Allfather and Frigga Allmother it is an honour to meet you." Loki said bowing slightly as he said this and extending one of his hands at the end to the men hoping one of them would take it like the offered limb.

Coulson numbly extended his own hand not wanting to be rude not believing that the young god before him was not the same man who had nearly killed him five years prior.

"Hello Loki it is nice to meet you my name is Phil Coulson," he said smoothly. "You can call me Phil if you like."

Fury just started at the hand offered to him for a moment before looking around the room at the people who just nodded trying to tell him that the small boy was safe.

"Nick Fury Director of SHIELD," He said gruffly trying to read the boy before him seeing if his name sent off any bells in the small gods head. "We belong to a peace keeping organization that protects the planet from people who would try to conquer it."

All the Avengers in the room groaned at the last part knowing it was Fury's way of trying to bait the small trickster.

"It is privilege and an honour to make your acquaintance Phil Coulson and Director Nick Fury of SHIELD." Loki answered not understanding what Fury had meant in his statement but not letting his confusion show, he did not want to appear rude to Midgard's protectors. Turning around Loki just walked back towards Thor asking if he did alright.

"You were perfect Loki." Thor answered picking the boy up and giving him a hug. Face suddenly turning serious Thor turned his attentions towards Tony he asked if it would be alright if he borrowed one of his bedrooms. The thunder god resolved to himself earlier when he was flying back to the tower that it would be best to explain **everything** that had happened over the missing years to his small brother.

"You sure you want to do this?" Jane asked at his side having an idea of what her boyfriend was about to do.

"Yes I must Loki," Thor said with a sad smile turning to his brother. "Would you please come with me so that I can explain to you what Director Fury means?"

"Ok." Was the simple reply as grabbing Thor's hand and letting the larger god guide him towards an empty bedroom Tony said was located at the end of the hall.

"You sure this is the best idea Thor?" Fury asked looking down at Loki.

"I vowed once to **never** lie to my brother again." Thor simply answered disappearing down the hall with a confused Loki.

*Spare Room*

When they entered the room Thor quickly guided his brother over to the made up bed to sit down then he grabbed a chair for himself and placed it in front of the small boy.

"Thor have I done something wrong to Director Fury." Loki asked confused about what was going on.

"Yes and no," Thor said looking into the boys green eyes. "Do you remember when I said that you had been missing for a long time?"

"Yes."

"Well you see during the time you've been gone someone has cast a spell on you turning you back into a child," Thor explained. "Loki you're an adult now like me."

Loki just took a moment before firing out questions. "Then why am I a child? How long was I gone? And why was a missing in the first place?"

"You have been missing for 3 years Loki and I do not know why you are a child as to explain why you were missing it is best to I must tell you the whole story from the beginning," Thor said steeling himself inside for what he was about to do knowing that once again his brother would be deeply wounded. "Loki you are my brother and no matter what I will **always** love you. But the truth is that you are not the blood son of Odin Allfather and Frigga Allmother."

"What?" Loki whispered hoping that he heard wrong.

"Loki you are a Frost Giant that father brought to Asgard as a babe when the war ended." Thor said watching as tears started well up in Loki's eyes.

"Then why do I not look like those monsters?" Loki asked willing himself to not letting the tears fall. "Is it a part of the spell you mentioned?"

"No Loki, you may be a Frost Giant but you are not a monster," Thor answered hoping that his brother would not start to think himself a monster once again. "Odin told me that he found you as a babe in a temple on Jotunhiem, when he held you for the first time your shape-shifting changed you into an Æsir child."

"Why did he just take me then if he knew what I was?" Loki asked not understanding why his fa-, no Odin he corrected himself had taken him.

"At first it was because he thought that through you he could help create a permanent peace with the Frost Giants. However when he returned to Asgard and told mother of his plan she declared that if he tried she would take you and I and leave Asgard forever." Thor told Loki about the argument Odin and Frigga had once the Allfather returned to Asgard with the infant Loki.

"Why?" Loki questioned softly no understanding his mother's threat to Odin.

"She said that you were a child, not a tool and declared to the Allfather that you were to become her child." Thor said telling his upset sibling what their mother had told him.

"Why would she even want me?" He protested still not understanding his mother's desire to keep him as her own.

"To quote mother you were _'the most beautiful child I had ever seen next to you Thor. He was so full of life that I immediately fell in love with Loki whom I named right there in front of Odin before whisking him away to my chambers'_." Smiling softly as he remembered thinking something similar when he first met Loki as a toddler.

"Is this why fat-Odin likes you more?" Loki cried as Thor flinched at the old reasoning behind his brother's contempt for him.

"The Allfather has confessed to me that although he didn't love you like he did me at first over time he came to love you as much as mother and I did. He just doesn't know how to talk to you like he can me." Thor explained hoping that his brother could understand.

"Does Odin know who my Jotun parents are?" Loki inquired looking up with teary green eyes.

Giving a small sigh Thor simply answered. "King Laufey was one of your parents; sadly we have no idea about your other."

Loki just sat there in silence looking up at Thor with a completely heartbroken expression. "Is this what Odin meant when he said we would both be kings?"

"No Loki, at first that was his reasoning but then as we grew the Allfather realized that neither of us separate would make a good king for the realm, only by us working together as co-rulers that we could rule Asgard peacefully." Thor explained to his brother bringing him into a hug as the boy as he processed what he had been told.

Thor got up and repositioned them so that they were now sitting on the bed together, Loki was now sitting in his older brother's lap as Thor tried to convey all the feelings of love he had for his brother into his hug. After a few minutes of silence Loki asked Thor to continue with his story turning over to look up at his brother.

"Over the years Loki as we grew up I became arrogant, I am not ashamed to say that I became the worst thing a King could have become." Thor said thinking back and frowning at his old ways.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked.

"I wanted to start a war to prove myself," Thor explained. "More specifically I wished to start that war with Jotunhiem."

Loki filched slightly at the name of the planet he had been born on, Thor explained how he had seen what his brother was becoming and what he would do if made king. When no one listened to him Loki took desperate measures to prove his point.

"What did I do?" Loki inquired.

"You allowed two Frost Giants to make their way into Asgard on the day of my coronation so that they could attempt to reclaim the Casket of Ancient Winters," Thor answered as Loki looked up at the older man shocked at what he had done. "I think you knew that their plan would fail from the start and through your deception you would prove to the Allfather that I was not ready to take the throne just yet, unfortunately you hadn't counted on my reaction in your plan."

"I don't understand." Loki said confused.

"I dragged you, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and Sif off to Jotunhiem to find out how their people came to be on Asgard," Thor said frowning. "Looking back now I see that it was an excuse, I wanted revenge for my ruined coronation."

"What happened when we got there?" Loki asked.

"When we arrived on Jotunhiem Laufey told use that he didn't know how his people came to Asgard and that we should leave. When we started to do so at your insistence but I heard one of them call me 'princess' and broke out into a rage killing nearly all who were present." Thor said sadly remembering all those who had dies for a petty insult.

"Then what happened?" Loki asked wondering how they had survived.

"Father showed up before we all got killed and took us back home, when we returned he and I got into a fight many harsh words were said. In the end he banished me for nearly starting a war saying that until I proved myself worthy of them Mjolnir would hold my powers," Thor spoke before giving a small smile. "That is how I came to meet Jane she was one of the people to find me when I first landed on Midgard."

"What happened well you were banished?" Loki asked wondering about what had happened to change his brother so much.

"I was angry at father and tried to take Mjolnir back by force not caring if about who got in my way," Thor stated remembering his siege against the SHIELD base. "When I realized that I couldn't just take it back and you visited I accepted my banishment."

"Why did I visit you?" Loki asked confused about why he had just left his brother instead of helping him return home.

"During my banishment Odin told you of your origins and you did not take it well, I believe you lashed out at me because you were afraid at what I might do should I ever discover the truth." Thor said thinking back to once when Loki was a child after a nightmare Thor had told him how someday he would kill all the Frost Giants that had plagued his brothers dreams.

"Did I hurt you?" The little trickster asked looking Thor over for any visible injuries.

"At first you merely lied to me to keep me on Midgard well father fell into the Odinsleep since I gone you were made King. Mother thinks that is when everything started spiraling out of your control and you entered a state of madness." Thor said remembering the talk between himself and his mother alone after Loki had fallen from the bridge.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked.

"Bringing the Frost Giants into Asgard was just supposed to prove you were right about me being to arrogant for the throne nothing else was to happen. Instead everything went spinning out of your control," Thor explained thinking of the conclusion their mother had come to about what might have been going through her youngest mind during his brief time on the throne. "With the revelation of your origins mother believes you felt like you had to prove to father that you were as much his son as I was."

"I did something wrong didn't I?" Praying that whatever he might have done could still be forgiven.

"Yes, you brought Laufey into father's chambers well he slept and killed him. Then you tried to destroy all of Jotunhiem using the Bifrost to prove that you cared nothing for your Frost Giant origins." Thor said simply not wanting to lie.

"Was someone able to stop me?" Loki questioned numbly hoping that he had not destroyed an entire world, even if it did belong to the Frost Giants.

"Yes, I believe deep down so you wanted me to be the one to stop you," Thor said before continuing his story. "You sent the Destroyer after me perhaps secretly hoping I could prove myself worthy of Mjolnir again."

"I hurt you didn't I?" Loki said looking fearful.

"Yes, it killed me but in doing so I was able to emerge a better man. I returned to Asgard and we battled on the bridge, I had to destroy the Bifrost in order to stop you but we both fell," Recalling the events a small tear fell from Thor's eye. "Father appeared and you yelled at him that you could have destroyed all the monsters for us, when father said no to you I swear I watched a piece of you die inside."

"What happened next?" Loki said tears starting to fall from his eyes.

"You let go and allowed yourself to fall into the abyss." Thor said remembering the pain he felt as he watched Loki fall

Loki just sat there digesting what he had just been told and started to cry.

***Authors Note***

**It might seem cruel to have Thor telling Loki everything but think how much worse it would be if he decided to keep his mouth shut about everything that happened and Loki find out from someone else.**

**What happened in the Avengers takes place in the next chapter and a surprise appearance.**

**Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Remember your reviews not only feed me as an author and my inspiration but every reviewer gets a cyber cookie as a reward.**

**Special shout out to ****electracait for being my 50****th**** reviewer I'm always so happy when I see people reviewing my story**

**Heads up I won't be posting the next chapter until next weekend, I have exams to write so I want to focus of studying.**


	6. Chapter 6 Story Time Part 2

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

**Glad to be back everyone now I can focus on my stories until school starts up again.**

Chapter 5 – Story time part 2

*STARK Tower Penthouse Living Room*

Bruce had finally woken up from his nap and asked what had happened with Loki. Tony, Clint and Betty explained what had happened from in the park to what happened when they returned to the Tower. When Bruce asked where Loki was now Tony told the gamma scientist that Thor had taken him to one of the spare rooms wanting some privacy well he probably explained **everything** to Loki.

"Is that a good idea," Bruce questioned hoping that Thor was thinking of the consequences of his actions. "I mean seeing how Loki reacted as an adult do you think it's wise to tell everything well he's a kid?"

The Avengers along with Fury and Coulson paused to think about what would happen if Loki went on a rampage again after learning the truth about his origins. It wasn't like they could defend themselves and fight back like they had been able to against his adult self, he was only a child. It was Jane who finally broke the silence.

"I think Thor knows this and that's why he's doing this," she said wisely making everyone look at her. "If Loki does turn back and remembers how we've all lied to him again it might make him even angrier than before. But if he sees that we were honest with him from the beginning maybe he could see it as a second chance to move on with his life."

"Barton," Fury said looking at the archer. "You were unmade by Loki do you want him to have a second chance?"

"Honestly, if I hadn't heard about Baldur then I would have said no," Clint said looking at the Director reminding him of the story he had told to everyone who hadn't been in the park when Bruce had woken up. "Fury this kid whether he's Loki or not wasn't born evil."

"I agree with Hawkeye Director," Tasha said adding her own input. "Loki was hurt after Baldur; I think he might have started hurting other people so they don't get a chance to do it first."

"Plus there are the eyes." Tony added drawing attention to himself again.

"What do you mean Stark?" Coulson questioned remembering the god's cold blue eyes staring at him as he bled out from the stab wound.

"Coulson what color are his eyes right now?" Tony asked looking at the agent knowing that the man had gotten a much more personal encounter with the god then anyone besides himself had.

"Green …. You don't think." Coulson said before realizing where Tony was going.

"That Loki was given the same brainwash that Clint and Selvig were," Tony said taking a sip of his scotch. "Yeah I do."

"But when I hit Clint he turned back," Tasha said to the billionaire as Clint rubbed his head remembering where Tasha had hit him. "Why didn't Loki, he got thrown around by Hulk."

"Thor said he fell off the Bifrost almost a year before he showed up here." Jane supplied reminding everyone of the missing year between Loki's fall and his appearance on Earth.

"Right and we know that somewhere along the line he met up the Chitauri, so let's assume that they had him for that whole year," Tony stated continuing with his 'brainwashed Loki' theory. "It wouldn't have been a simple one like it was with Clint; they had time to put down and strengthen layers of mind control on him before sending him off to us."

"Are you suggesting that Loki was a victim of mind control Stark?" Fury asked looking at the billionaire.

"Yeah, think about it he finds out he's adopted, basically he's been lied to his **whole** life, then he falls off a rainbow bridge in space trying to commit suicide. Now as we've discovered Loki has some serious traumatic stuff in his past it wouldn't have been too hard to manipulate him given what we've seen the Chitauri capable of." Tony said counting the ways the Chitauri might have been able to get into Loki's head on one hand.

"But how were they able to keep up the control of that distance Stark?" Coulson asked reminding the Iron Man of the great distance that had been between Loki and the Chitauri before the portal had opened.

"His staff," Clint said causing all eyes to turn to him, Clint normally didn't talk about his vacation to the dark side, he found it to painful. "When I was ….. gone I remember that he used it to communicate with someone once."

"And in that brief time before the portal opened when you were flying back and he was detained on the Hellicarrier he never let that thing go," Bruce said going along with the theory. "That's when it started affecting us, when it was separated from him."

"Then why didn't he snap out of it when Hulk beat him?" Fury asked returning to Widow's question.

"Maybe reinforced over time," Tony thought out loud. "Hulk's beating may have been able to shake most of it off, remember how subdued he was afterwards."

"Yeah it was almost eerily how quiet he became all of a sudden," Steve said remembering that after asking for a drink Loki had barely said anything before leaving for Asgard. "We all just thought that he couldn't handle being beaten and was pouting."

"All good theories people but where's the proof." Fury said playing devil's advocate.

"That's the problem Fury, unless we get adult Loki to tell us what happened during his missing year we won't know." Tony said feeling slightly depressed about not being able to prove his theory.

"You should ask Thor what Loki was like when they returned to Asgard, I mean he was there for 2 years before disappearing again." Pepper reasoned hoping that Thor might be able to shine more light on the theory at hand.

They looked towards the hall that Thor and Loki had disappeared down.

*Spare Room*

"Why don't you hate for what I've done?" Loki cried not understanding why Thor still loved him after everything he had done.

"Loki when you fell all my anger with you left, I was so broken when I realizied that I had lost another brother," Thor said remembering the pain he had felt for a year. "I mourned you coming to realize after learning everything from mother and father just how much I and everyone else had played a hand in your 'death'."

"But I'm not dead." Loki said.

"No, thankfully you're not. When I heard you had appeared on Midgard I demanded that a way be found to transport me here immediately so that we could reunite." Thor said remembering the joy he felt when he heard from his father that Loki was alive.

"Did you come and get me?" Loki asked.

"Yes, but when I arrived I found that you had changed." Thor said recalling their conversation on the cliff and how angry he had been when he learned about all the pain and death Loki had caused before his arrival.

"Changed how," Loki questioned confused gesturing to his small body. "Like right now?"

"You were darker," Thor explained remembering the anger and madness he had seen in his brother's eyes. "You wanted to conquer Midgard and you were willing to do anything to see that happen."

"Did I hurt people?" Loki asked afraid that he already knew the answer.

"Yes you killed a great number of people and injured many more." Thor answered honestly remembering the video Fury had shown him of his brothers appearance in Gemany.

"Did I hurt your friends to?" Loki questioned wondering if this was why Director Fury looked like he hated him.

"Yes you hurt them very much; you brought an army down upon them and their city and tried to kill them numerous times." Thor answered honestly again.

"Will you tell me what I did to them?" Loki inquired wondering what he had done to the people who were so nice to him after what he had done.

"I believe that you should ask them yourself, it is only fair that they give you the answers you seek." Thor said wisely.

"Why did I do it though?" Loki asked softly not understanding why he would do what Thor was saying.

"I have always believed that your actions were not your own." Thor declared confusing his little brother a little.

"Why not?" The trickster asked.

"Your eyes," Thor said. "They were not your normal emerald green but instead an icy blue, I am sad to say that I didn't realize this until we returned to Asgard."

"How did you realize that?" The trickster questioned.

"When we returned to Asgard you were silent no matter what I asked you there was no answer. I finally got so angry and grabbed you face to make you look at me," Thor explained recalling how he had removed the muzzle upon arrival hoping to understand why Loki had done what he had done before they went to see Odin. "One of your eyes was green well the other the was blue. I only saw it for a brief moment before both your eyes were blue again but I knew then that something had happened to you after you fell off the Bifrost."

Suddenly the small boy lying on his lap melted away turning into his adult form that looked up at Thor with the same dual eyes he had on that day upon their return to Asgard. However they were infinitely sadder, more than anything Thor had seen in his brother's eyes before. _'I have only ever seen him like this when it involved his children'_

"Do you hate me Thor?" Loki said his tone sounding so broken one that Thor had sadly heard many times when it involved his children.

Pulling Loki closer Thor hugged his now adult brother with all his might. "No."

"Do they hate me?" Loki asked, Thor knew who _they_ were and didn't have an answer for his brother.

"I am not sure." Thor answered truthfully.

Hugging his normal sized brother for a moment longer Thor felt has the tricksters body start to shrink, looking down he saw that his brother was a child again and now was asleep.

Smiling sadly Thor skillfully removed Loki's cape without waking him, he laid the sleeping boy down placing his head onto the pillows that had been placed on the bed by whoever had made it up last. Placing Loki's cape over him as a blanket Thor removed his own cape and placed it over his brother to keep the trickster extra warm and to remind Loki when he woke up that Thor hadn't abandoned him.

"JARVIS." He said quietly moving smoothing back some of his brother's dark hair from his face much like their mother had done when they were children.

"Yes Mr. Odinson." The British voice asked equally quiet as if trying to make sure that he didn't wake the sleeping boy.

"Could you inform me when my brother wakes up please?" Thor asked.

"Yes sir." The AI's soft replied.

Thor gently got up from the bed and made his way back to the door. Opening it he took one last look behind him at the sleeping child before closing it and walking down the hall towards his friends to explain to them what had just happened.

***Author's Note***

**Another short chapter this may happen from time to time so please don't be mad at me when it happens.**

**How did everyone like adult Loki making an appearance? Any theories as to why he's a child yet?**

**Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Remember your reviews not only feed me as an author and my inspiration but every reviewer gets a cyber cookie as a reward.**


	7. Chapter 7 Confessions and Nightmares

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

Chapter 7 – Confessions and Nightmares

*STARK Tower Penthouse Living Room*

"How'd Loki take the news Thor?" Coulson asked when he saw the blonde god had re-entered the living room without the small trickster following, a blank look set on Thor's face as he looked out at his friends. The blank look on Thor's face worried Fury as he watched the asgardian intently wondering what they would do if the trickster became violent again.

"Was he upset?" Fury asked wondering just what had happened between the two gods.

"Yes, hearing what he had done made him upset but we will have to wait for him to wake up to know fully of how he took the news," Thor tiredly said, the thunderer was emotionally drained from everything he had told his brother and wasn't looking forward to a fight with his friends should they not believe him. "There is something I must tell you all though."

"Did something weird happen?" Steve asked.

"Yes, before he fell asleep Loki became his adult self again." Thor confessed taking everyone in the room by surprise.

"How's that possible, I thought he was under a spell?" Bruce asked not enjoying the thought of meeting the adult god again if he was still under possible alien mind control.

"I am not sure myself," Thor answered looking out at the people in the room from where he stood in the doorway. "There is something else though I must confess before we figure that out what happened to Loki."

"Thor what's wrong?" Jane said walking towards her boyfriend and placing a hand on his large arm when she reached him trying to offer her comfort and support.

"I believe that Loki was not in control of himself when he last visited Midgard," Thor said honestly to the people in the room hoping that his confession would not cause any more problems between his brother and his friends. "I would have told you all sooner but I had no proof and everything happened so fast that I was unsure until we returned to Asgard."

"Yeah, I got that feeling when I saw your brother's big green eyes." Tony said from in front of the bar startling Thor a little with the revelation that the Iron Man already knew or at least considered his idea about Loki being himself without Thor telling him.

"There is more though," Thor said his eyes landing on Clint knowing that the archer would understand what he was about to say. "When we returned to Asgard I briefly saw that my brother had one green eye and one blue before they both quickly became blue again."

"Thor, is it possible that that Chitauri were able to use that mind control on him." Clint asked seriously.

"I am not sure," Thor answered letting Jane lead him from the door towards a loveseat to sit before he continued. "Though an Asgardian like me might not be affected Loki is originally from Jotunhiem."

"With what you told us happened to Loki in those last few days before his first disappearance could that have given them a way to get into his head?" Fury asked seriously starting to consider at least Stark's mind control theory more then he previously had given what the God of Thunder was saying.

"Yes, if Loki's mind was so damaged after his fall which I believe it might have then it would be easy for someone powerful enough to break into and manipulate it." Thor responded now coming to realize that his brother might have been a prisoner of the Chitauri for a year as they took advantage of him molding his mind into whatever they wanted.

"What was Loki like when you returned home Thor?" Natasha asked bringing up the second part of Tony's theory about Hulk knocking most of the mind control out of the trickster much like she had with Clint.

"At first he was almost like a statue he was so still and quiet very unlike Loki, it was like he could hear no one even when the Allfather sentenced him to an eternity in a prison cell he did not so much as flinch." Thor said remembering the blank face upon his brother as Odin yelled at the trickster from his throne well Frigga sat silently crying next to him wanting nothing more than to run and hug her lost son.

Thor suddenly remembered something some of the guards had been saying. "The last six months or so before his escape though Loki started mumbling and pacing around his cell, no one was quite sure what he was saying I'm afraid."

"Thor, I think that may have been the Chitauri trying to contact him." Tony said taking a sip of the scotch he had poured himself.

"How's that possible?" Coulson asked. "SHIELD had that staff destroyed the moment Loki left."

"What is this about my brothers staff Son of Coul?" Thor asked looking at the agent then at Tony confused about what it had to do with his brother.

"Thor, Tony thinks that Loki's staff was how the Chitauri were able to control him before the portal was opened." Jane explained to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, here's what I think happened," Tony said starting on his theory again to everyone now that Thor had shed some more light on the situation. "Loki falls from your rainbow bridge into the hands of the Chitauri, over the next year they warped his mind before sending him here to open a portal to bring them forward. Then when he got tossed around by Hulk, lost his staff and had portal was closed he was able to shake off most of the mind control, though not without some consequences."

"But by the sounds of it they were able to establish the link after a year and a half when he was in Asgard," Bruce continued following Tony's reasoning and adding his own input. "Whoever did that must have been very powerful."

"Why would they have wanted earth in the first place?" Darcy questioned wondering about the aliens motives.

"Your realm is in the center of Yggdrasil, had they conquered it then all the other realms could have easily fallen to them," Thor explained. "If they had been able to get the Tesseract to help assist them with their conquest nothing would have been able to stop them."

"BROTHER HELP ME!" A cry suddenly came from down the hall startling everyone.

*Somewhere in deep space*

'_Where has that retch gone?'_ The Other thought as he continued to scour space looking for his Master's lost toy.

Not many knew but The Other had a power similar to that of Heimdall the Gatekeeper of Asgard, he was able to see far and wide across the universe and find anyone he was looking for given enough time, but there was more to his power then just simple watching.

Right now though he had to focus on looking for his Master's lost toy. When Loki had escaped them a week ago his Master had immediately informed his servant that if his favourite toy was not found that HE would take the prince's place.

'_That fool failed us and nearly caused complete ruin to my Master's army, I will not allow him to escape so easily.' _He thought remembering how when he had first come across the floating trickster in space he had thought that the fallen god would help him bring fortune to his Master. How wrong he was a year of preparation and manipulation and that fool had lost to a bunch of ants and his oafish brother.

'_Brother.'_ He thought quickly adjusting his gaze not for the trickster but instead for his oafish brother. It only took a few minutes to locate him on that backwater planet but it was not the thunderer that he gave a cruel smile about seeing it was the man, no the CHILD asleep in his arms.

'_Found you.'_

_*Loki's Dream*_

_Loki was sitting in a field under a large tree with his mother his head resting on her lap as she read to him from one of her spell books, Thor and Odin sparring in front of them. Normally Loki would have joined them in the rare treat of having their father train with his sons but he did not want his mother to feel lonely so he let Thor have this time with their father._

'Maybe father will train me alone next time like he is doing right now with Thor.'_ Loki thought imagining having his father's attentions all to himself for once._

_Suddenly a dark cloud appeared in the blue sky over the field causing all them to look up at its sudden appearance confused. A quick bolt of dark lightning rained down from the cloud dividing the family as something stood up from the spot where it landed. It was wearing some type of armoured cloak with its upper face covered, it looked at the people in the field when its covered eyes came to land on Loki it gave a wide smile revealing reddish stained teeth_

"_I have been looking for you Loki," A raspy voice came as the thing started to walk towards the boy and his mother. "It's time to come back the Master is waiting for you"_

_Loki's heart gave a large _'thump'_ when the creature said Master for some unknown reason. Odin and Thor quickly ran around the creature trying to stop it from reaching its intended target, Frigga had raised herself from the ground and picked Loki up with her and holding him tightly against her chest ready to run or shield her son a moment's notice should the creature try anything._

"_Meddlesome ants." The creature said as Odin grabbed one of its arms and Thor came around to stand in front of it trying to use his body as a barrier between the creature and his family. Then everything quickly started to fall apart, the thing started its assault by quickly turning its body burying its free limb into Odin's belly._

"_FATHER/ ODIN!" Frigga and Loki yelled together as Odin fell to the ground bleeding and not moving._

_Thor was next having tried to tackle the creature away from his father the being grabbed his head snapping his neck swiftly letting his body fall beside the bleeding Allfather._

"_THOR!" The pair yelled again at the loss of another family member._

_Putting Loki on the ground Frigga pushed the boy away from her telling him to run, Loki started to cry looking up at his mother pleading her to allow him to stay and try to help avenge his fallen father and brother. It was only a moment later when a darker shadow fell across him from under the trees own shade did he realize how close the creature had gotten, it's already bloody hand whipped out using sharp nails to slash at Frigga's throat, she like her husband fell bleeding heavily to the ground and did not move._

_Laughing at the women's death the creature turned its attentions back to Loki who was quickly starting to back away afraid of what would happen should this creature capture him. Even when Loki tripped and fell onto to ground he still tried to get away crawling backwards never once taking his eyes off his family's murder that had yet to move towards him, instead the creature choose to watch amused at its prey's futile attempts at escape with its unseen eyes._

"_Now little prince its time you came back with me." The thing said taking its first step towards Loki slowly closing the distance between them._

_Suddenly the field and his family started to melt away until only a complete endless void of darkness surrounding the two. The creature who was not bothered by the change in the landscape, had now reached its prey starting to reach down in an attempt to grab Loki when a flash of green and gold tackled it away from the child._

_Looking over to where the flash and creature had fell Loki saw his own face staring back at him; only he was older and dressed in a larger version of his armour. The older version looked at him with such sadness in his eyes well screaming at his younger self to wake up as he tried to keep the struggling creature pinned._

"_YOU"LL NEVER ESCAPE ME LOKI LAUFEYSON!"_ _The creature yelled towards the younger boy well struggling to get the older man off him. "I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE NOW DO YOU HEAR ME I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!" _

"_Father." Loki said softly unsure of what to do. _

"_Mother." Loki said a little louder as he started to cry._

"_BROTHER HELP ME!" Loki finally screamed as the creature cursed one last time well his older self smiled softly as young Loki woke up from this nightmare. _

***Author's Note***

**I know this was another short chapter but the next one will be longer I promise.**

**I originally wanted to hit 100 reviews before I posted this chapter but I did make a promise to myself and you the readers to have it posted before Monday so I'll give a shout out to the 100****th**** reviewer next chapter.**

**Yes I am majorly cruel to Loki with the dream but a family scene will come in the next chapter.**

**What did everyone think about The Other making an appearance? I'll be honest I don't remember much about him from the movie so I'm working off pictures.**

**Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Remember your reviews not only feed me as an author and my inspiration but every reviewer gets a cyber cookie as a reward.**


	8. Chapter 8 Apologizes and Last Names

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

Chapter 8 – Apologizes and Last Names

*STARK Tower Penthouse Living Room*

To everyone in the room it was almost instantaneous, Thor hearing his younger sibling's sudden cry for his help moved at lightning speed from the loveseat and down the hall to the room where he had left Loki. Being the top SHIELD agents that they are Coulson and Fury quickly followed after the God of Thunder with Tasha and Clint following closely behind them, everyone else quickly moved just as fast from their own seats or places in the living room to trail after the five.

"JARVIS, what's happening in their?" Tony asked from in front of the bar noticing that he was the last in the group to follow down to the room Loki was in.

"Sir, it would appear that young Mr. Laufeyson has had a nightmare," the AI responded before adding. "I am also detecting a very faint energy signature from around him of unknown origin."

"Shit." Tony swore suddenly worried now that if his Chitauri theory was correct then that could be them coming to get the trickster.

*STARK Tower Spare Room*

"LOKI!" Thor cried slamming open the door with such force that it caused an indent to happen in the wall behind it.

Loki was sitting up on the bed holding Thor's cape in a death grip as he cried into it. Quickly scanning the room and seeing that no one else was there Thor moved towards his brother sitting down beside the young boy asking him what was wrong.

Loki just looked up at his older brother face, realizing that if Thor was alive then the vision he had of his families death had just truly been a nightmare. Now knowing this to be the case Loki launched himself into the older god's chest and started crying harder, Thor wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders awkwardly trying to comfort him like Frigga had done with them when they were children.

"Anybody feel like explaining to me why Loki just screamed bloody murder?" Fury asked watching Thor comfort Loki on the bed.

Looking down at his younger brother Thor gently lifted the boy's face to look at him. "What did you dream about?"

Loki just sat there shaking as he trying to bury his head further into Thor's chest again. Seeing that Thor wasn't going to get the information out of the boy easily Natasha took a chance and walked towards the boy and sitting on the chair in front of him that Thor had luckily not yet put back, she placed a comforting hand on the young boys shoulder causing Loki to look at her with watery green eyes.

"Loki, if you tell us about your dream you'll feel better." She softly said showing him the helmet she had plucked from Clint's hands before she had sat down. Taking the helmet from her Loki simply put it on hoping that its magic would allow him to finish his account of the nightmare he had.

"W-we were all in a field together mother, father, Thor and I," Loki started putting the helmet on his head hoping that what Lady Tasha said would be true. "Father and Thor were sparring, I didn't want mother to be lonely so I stayed with her as she read to me from one of her spell books."

Thor smiled at the thought of the family scene his brother had dreamt about, even after everything Thor had told him Loki still dreamt of his family. Giving the Russian woman a thankful look Thor maneuvered Loki so that he was sitting on the larger gods lap curled up in the red cape looking out at everyone who had gather in the room, well taking great care to avoid the horns on top Loki's head. The younger god continued to tell everyone in the room of his dream turned nightmare once Thor was finished.

"Suddenly a dark cloud appeared and a bolt of lightning fell towards us separating mother and I from Thor and father, then some type of creature emerged from where it had struck," Loki said shuddering slightly as he remembered the creature fisting his hand into the red material. "It looked at me and said it had been searching for me."

"F-father he grabbed it by one of its arms and Thor you jumped in front of it trying to protect mother and I," Loki said as Thor nodded knowing that even as a child he would have done that to protect his family from harm, he brought his arms around to hug Loki trying to stop the boys shaking. "It ki-killed father then you, it was like with B-Baldur all over again when the dagger hit him you both just fell not m-moving."

"Then it starting walking towards mother and me, s-she told me to run but it was too quick it c-c-cut her throat before starting after me." Loki was shuddering more now remembering his family's deaths.

"What happened next Loki?" Coulson asked who had come up to stand behind Natasha who was still sitting on the chair in front of where Thor and Loki were listening intently to the boy's story ready to jump in if she was needed.

"I tried to get away from it but it still caught up to me. When it reached down to grab me I remember that it said it time for me to come back something about its 'M-master' waiting for me," Loki said as everyone in the room tensed at the word master. "Before it was could touch me though something tackled it …. no I- I tackled it or at least an older me did."

"What?" Fury asked in disbelief.

"Thor you said I was un-under a spell," Loki turning his head towards his brother. "Maybe the adult me is still in here and was trying to protect me from that creature."

"Why would he do that?" Clint asked not understanding that if adult Loki, who might still under mind control would protect his younger self.

"Maybe adult Loki cast the spell on himself." Darcy said grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Miss Lewis you're going to have to explain that one please." Coulson said looking at the young woman.

"These things that messed Loki up," Darcy said trying to explain what she had meant. "They sent him here for a reason right and it failed, I bet they weren't happy about that and when they were able to take him to from Asgard they showed him just how pissed they were."

"They had Loki for 3 years, maybe when he finally got the chance to escape he took it," Jane following her friend's reasoning continued. "However adult Loki knew that they would come after him so he made himself a child … he probably came to Earth looking for you Thor."

"Why not just return to Asgard though?" Steve asked wondering why Loki hadn't just gone home if he was being chased.

"Simple, no one in Asgard would believe my brother. No matter what his age with everything that has happened his word has become worthless," Thor spoke looking down at the boy. "However by coming to Midgard Loki would have had a chance to gain protection from those pursuing him."

Fury just glared at the confused boy not liking the idea of being used by the trickster. "So you're manipulating us to help you?"

"NO!" Loki yelled at the one eyed man who reminded him so much of Odin.

"Director, Loki's smart he chose his age for a reason." Natasha said truly believing that the boy had no desire to manipulate them.

"She's right Fury he chose this point in his life," Clint added remembering the pain in those green eyes as he talked about his younger brother's death. "I think it's because everything slowly started to go downhill for him."

"It also probably wasn't a coincidence that he landed in Central Park," Bruce said next speaking of where they had found Loki. "He wanted to get noticed as quickly as possible; more specifically Loki might have wanted us to be the ones to notice him."

"But why?" Fury said clenching his teeth. "Loki knows were not his biggest fans."

"Clint, remember how Loki said we were there to punish him, he must have known that if one of us didn't ask what he meant by it Tony most likely would have." Natasha said as Tony grinned sheepishly knowing that his curiosity over the god would indeed have caused him to ask what he meant.

"So Loki wants pity from us?" Coulson said.

"NO!" Loki yelled again getting the attention from everyone in the room again his face slightly red with anger because everyone was talking about him like he there to hear them. "I did not tell Hawkeye and Lady Tasha about Baldur because I wanted pity; they said they had the power to tell if I was lying. I just wanted someone to believe that I'm not a monster."

"Fury let's be honest, we all have something in our pasts that screwed us up Loki might have wanted to show us that he has his as well." Tony said looking at the Director as all the Avengers gave a small nod of agreement.

"So what do we do then Stark, just let him grow up again and hope that he won't try to destroy the world this time." Fury said harshly causing the boy to flinch remembering how Thor had told him what he done to Midgard.

Feeling brave Loki removed the red cape from around him and got up out of Thor's lap making his way over to the Director of SHIELD, as he stood in front of the man he removed his helmet and looked up calmly saying to the man.

"I am sorry about what I have done to your planet," Loki apologized hoping the man would believe him. "Thor has told me some of what I have done to Midgard. Although I know that nothing I say or do will make up for it but I swear to you upon my life and magic that I do not wish any harm to your realm."

Fury just looked at the determined boy in front of him and used everything he knew to look over the trickster trying to see if he was lying to him. Unfortunately all he saw though was a scared and confused child trying to apologize for something he couldn't even remember doing, giving a defeated sigh Fury looked down at Loki.

"You get one chance," Fury said holding up a single finger. "If you so much breathe in a way I don't like I will have you put in a SHIELD containment cell."

Loki just smiled up at the man silently promising to himself that the man's small bit trust in him wouldn't be misplaced. Taking a chance and surprising everyone especially Fury, Loki God of Mischief started to hug the SHIELD Director around his waist well he smiled brightly up at the man.

"JARVIS, would you get a picture of this?" Tony whispered to the AI knowing that his system would silently comply.

When Loki pulled back he gave another huge smile up at the man before turning to move back to the bed where his brother, Coulson and Lady Tasha were. Fury looked around the room at the rest of the people silently daring them to say anything.

"Sir, perhaps it would be best to get Mr. Laufeyson some hot chocolate I have read that it helps after a nightmare." A British voice rang out.

"Not Laufeyson." Loki said frowning at his birth father's name to the disembodied voice.

"Perhaps you would prefer young Mr. Odinson then?" JARVIS asked switching to the Thunder's last name. Thor to smile at the thinking that Loki would us the Allfathers name again.

"No, Friggason please bodiless voice." Loki said. Thor frowned slightly at his brother confused why the boy decided to use their mothers name instead of Odin's.

"Loki," Thor said looking down at the boy who was playing with his red cape nervously. "Why do you not wish to use father's name?"

Looking at his brother for a moment Loki's eyes quickly dropped back to the cape. "After what you have told me I am not sure how I feel about father at the moment, I am though our mother's son no matter what."

'_If mother will still want me as her son that is.'_ Loki thought fearfully to himself hoping that his mother hated him for all that he had done.

"Thor," Jane said surprising everyone in the room with her next words. "Maybe you should return to Asgard."

***Author's Notes***

**So what does everyone think about Loki hugging Fury and wanting to be called Friggason? I don't want the Norse family drama to be solved so quickly so I might have Frigga come down to Midgard at some point or some of the Avengers going to Asgard, not sure at the moment.**

**Shout out to GothChiq80 for being my 100****th**** reviewer, here's hoping for 150 comes soon and also to noukinav018 for guessing first why Loki became a child, there is more to it so stay tuned everyone.**

**Don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you thought. Remember your reviews not only feed me as an author and my inspiration but every reviewer gets a cyber cookie as a reward.**


	9. Chapter 9 Shocking Discoveries

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

Chapter 9 – Shocking Discoveries

"Jane," Thor said shocked at his lover's words. "What are you saying; I cannot leave my brother in this condition."

"I'm not saying don't come back," Jane said trying to explain to Thor what she explain what she meant. "Thor, your parents have a right to know you found Loki."

Thor just looked down at his younger brother hugging him a little tighter almost scared that he would disappear again if he took his eyes off the trickster for too long. Loki just turned his head and looked up into his brother's conflicted blue eyes. "Thor, Lady Jane is right you must tell mother and Odin."

"But what about you? Do you wish to come with me?" Thor asked hoping his brother would say yes and return to Asgard with him.

"Thor," Tasha said getting the blonde's attention giving him a serious look. "Loki should stay here with us, we can watch him."

"Yeah, he'd have the world's strongest bodyguards and scariest women watching over him," Tony said trying to comfort the God of Thunder. "He'll be fine goldilocks."

"I do want to go home Thor," Loki quietly said getting Thor's attention again. "But after what you told me, perhaps some space can be a good thing."

"Mother and father will not be pleased that I have not brought you back with me." Thor said sadly knowing that his friends and brother were right, still he feared what his mother would do to him more than his father.

"Thor, do you remember the small mirrors I enchanted when we were children?" Loki asked suddenly looking like a light bulb had just gone off over his head.

"The ones we used to talk to each other when mother confined us to our rooms." Thor answered confused about why Loki would bring them up suddenly.

"Yes," Loki said before explaining his plan to Thor. "Last I recall they were my closet give one to mother and Odin for me, they will still work even if one is brought here to Midgrad."

"A most brilliant plan brother," Thor said at his brother's plan happy that Loki wasn't closing off communication with their parents this time. "Is there anything else I would bring you?"

"Maybe some clothes." Loki said remembering that he only had his armour to wear before looking a little bashful. "And Sir Cunning."

"Sir Cunning?" Clint asked enjoying the bashful look on Loki's face.

"He's a small fox toy mother gave me when I was small." Loki said going a little red, it might sound childish but whenever he had the small toy he remembered that his mother's love, since Frigga had made it by hand especially for him.

"A fox … it suits you." Fury said seeing the similarities between the creature and the trickster, Loki just blushed deeper at the Director's words.

"Since Loki is going to be staying with us how about we all go to the mansion, it has better security." Tony suggested knowing that the extra rooms would be also come in handy if everyone was planning on staying.

"Good idea Stark," Fury said before looking at Coulson and sharing a knowing nod. "Coulson and I will head back to SHIELD and brief everyone on the situation. Call us if you need anything."

"Will do Fury." Tony said giving the man a small mock salute.

"Loki, it was nice to meet you." Coulson said following the Director out of the room as Fury just nodded at the young boy leaving to head back to SHIELD.

"Goodbye Agent Coulson. Goodbye Director Fury." Loki called to them as the two men left the room.

"Maybe we should go back to the mansion now," Bruce said holding up his pants looking a little embarrassed before confessing. "I forgot to bring a change of clothes."

"Ah you're the man Hulk turns back into," Loki said noticing that the dark haired man was awake getting out of Thor's lap again Loki made his way over to the gamma scientist holding out his hand once he was in front of Bruce. "My name is Loki; it's nice to meet you."

"Bruce," Bruce said holding his pants up with one hand well extending to other to shake the offered limb. "It's nice to meet you to."

"Ok, so let's divide up and meet at the mansion in say an hour?" Tony said to everyone.

"Why an hour Tony?" Steve asked wondering about the delay.

"So that we can get a certain hungry god here something to eat," Tony said as if on cue Loki's stomach let out a growl causing the small trickster to go red again and Tony to laugh. "I'll introduce you to Burger King."

"Tony hamburgers are not healthy." Pepper scolded the billionaire.

"Who is this King of Burgers?" Loki inquired up at the man.

"A man who makes some of the greatest food ever," Tony said ignoring Pepper's scolding before looking at the three people who had been picked up by his limo earlier in the day. "Thor, are you, Jane and Darcy gonna join us in limo?"

Pepper had picked the three up from the airport earlier that day for the party, Steve had driven to the tower from the mansion with Bruce and Betty well Clint and Natasha had come by Quinjet.

"Thanks for the offer Tony but I was hoping to check out the Quinjet, it looks like such a cool ride." Darcy said giving the assassin's a pair of large puppy eyes hoping they would let her fly in their plane.

"One ride and you stay buckled in your seat." Natasha said knowing it best to accept now and save on hours of pleading from the younger woman.

"Yes," Darcy said excitedly going over to the red head and giving her a hug. "Thank you Tash, I so love you right now."

"Where's my hug?" Clint asked giving a fake pout.

"Take me out to dinner and we'll see Robin Hood." Darcy said giving the archer a wink.

"Bruce what are Clint and Lady Darcy doing?" Loki asked looking up at the man confused about the pair's behaviour.

"Ask Thor." Bruce answered not wanting to be the one to give 'the talk' to Loki.

*Avengers Mansion - 1 Hour Later*

After much debate Pepper had finally given into taking Loki to Burger King, under the condition that Tony didn't eat only burgers and Thor didn't order enough to feed a hungry football team. Loki was confused when the strange food was given to him but seeing his older brother eat some without problem he also began to eat the food, just less vigorously then Thor.

Pulling into Avengers Mansion Loki looked out the window marveling at the house from his position between Jane and Pepper asking if this was where he would be staying well Thor was away.

"You bet," Tony said giving the boy a grin pleased that the trickster liked the mansion so much. "Steve and Bruce live here, everyone else will staying over to help keep you safe well Thor's away."

"I can take care of myself," Loki pouted trying to look strong from his seat. "I'm a warrior of Asgard."

"Brother, we know you can take care of yourself." Thor said trying to assure his brother that they did not think him weak. "We just want to make sure that you do not disappear again."

"Believe me Loki I know for a fact just how strong you are, we just want to make sure that the thing from your dreams doesn't try anything funny again." Tony said as Loki shuddered remembering his dream.

Jane just pulled him into a hug seeing the shudder and gave Loki a motherly smile. "Loki everyone needs help sometimes."

"Ok." Loki said simply leaning into the hug. _'Lady Jane reminds me a bit of mother, Thor had better treat her right or I will have to remind him of his manners.'_

They all go out of the limo and made their way inside where everyone was standing in the foyer waiting for them. When Darcy saw Jane she ran over telling the older woman about how awesome the plane ride was and giving Loki another suffocating hug.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Tony said leaving Loki with the four women well the Avengers went off to one side to talk about what to do next.

"Clint and I will be staying here for the time being." Tasha said as Clint nodded next to her.

"We should have someone different watch Loki every day." Steve suggested.

"Teams of two would be best." Bruce said agreeing with the idea.

"Well Steve and Tasha already make a team," Tony said looking at the couple. "Bruce and I can be another and Clint you can be the alternate if one of us has something to do."

"Why do I have to be the alternate?" Clint protested not liking the idea.

"Since Loki likes you and Tasha best it makes sense until Thor comes back that one of you be with him at all times." Tony explained not wanting to ruffle the archer's feathers.

"Then why am I not the alternate Tony?" Tasha asked not understanding the Iron Man's pairings.

"Cause you and Steve might want practice for whenever you two have kids of your own." Tony said grinning causing Steve to go red and Tasha to give him a blank, but annoyed look.

"I should return to Asgard now," Thor said suddenly in a forlorn tone. "Best not delay to the news any longer."

"Don't you want to stay a little longer bond some more with Loki?" Bruce inquired.

"No, our mother and the Allfather must be informed," Thor said looking at Loki, who was making butterfly's with his magic to amuse the women. "Though you might want to prepare yourselves for a visit from our mother, she has been inconsolable since Loki's last disappearance and might come to see him once she learns of his return."

"Cool," Tony said, even though he had never met the woman but knowing Frigga had to be tough considering she raised Thor and Loki. "We'll make sure to keep an eye out for mother goddess."

Walking back towards the women Thor gave Jane a small kiss on her forehead before kneeling down and informing Loki that he was leaving.

"I will return with items from your room and Sir Cunning as soon as possible." Thor said trying to wipe the sad look off his brother's face.

"Promise not to forget him." Loki said giving Thor a pair of puppy eyes.

"I swear that I shall bring you your fox Loki." Thor promised.

"Ok," Loki said sadly. "Can I stay with you until you call Heimdall?"

"I would like that very much." Thor said taking a hold of his brother's hand well Jane took Loki's other hand giving him another beautiful smile, which he returned. Walking into the garden Thor let go of his brother's hand bending down to give him another hug.

"I will return soon Loki don't worry." Thor said to his brother ruffling his hair slightly.

"I'm not worried about you not coming back, I worry that you'll try to bring my chambers with you," Loki said unhappily still holding Jane's hand, the accusation made Thor chuckle. "Give mother and Odin my love."

"I will, you have fun with everyone try not to cause too much mischief." Thor said knowing his brother might be a little overwhelming for his friends. _'Only mother was ever able to keep him from destroying the palace accidently with one of his pranks.'_

"No promises." Loki said giving a mischievous grin causing Jane to laugh a little beside him.

Getting up and giving Jane a long kiss Thor walked away a few feet calling for Heimdall to bring him back. Looking at his love and brother one last time Thor gave them a large smile before disappearing in a flash of light.

*Asgard Bifrost Bridge Observatory*

Thor stood in Heidall's observatory, which had also been rebuilt when the Bifrost had been repaired. "Hello Heimdall how are you today?"

"As well as any other day," Heimdall answered back to Thor. "Why have you returned to Asgard so early my prince?"

"There have been some discoveries well I was on Asgard, Loki has reappeared." Thor said getting straight to the point watching a flicker of shock pass over Heimdall's face before it was gone again.

"Then why have you not brought Loki with you my prince?" Heimdall questioned not seeing the fallen god before him like he would have expected.

"He has been changed into a child; he remembers nothing after Baldur's death." Thor answered as another look passed over Heimdall's face, this one of sadness.

"The youngest prince's death was a tragedy." Heimdall said remembering the mourning Asgard had gone through when the youngest prince had passed, though Heimdall never blamed Loki like the others because he knew the death of Baldur had hit Loki the hardest of all.

"Loki told me that he asked you to send him to Midgard not long after that," Thor said wanting to know what had happened when his brother had left at the time. "That is where his memories stop."

"Yes, Loki came here distraught at what the citizens were saying about him that I allowed him to go to Midgard under the condition that he did not hide from my gaze." Heimdall answered remembering the crying prince coming to him wanting to leave the realm for a while after one guards had called him a murderer.

"Can you tell me what happened when he was there?" Thor asked wanting to know what had happened well his brother had been on Midgard in the past.

"Loki came across some crying children and tried to cheer them up with his magic," Heimdall started as Thor remembered that this was also how they had found Loki. "Their parents saw his magic though and cast stones at him calling him a monster."

"Did no one try to stop this?" Thor questioned angrily.

"A traveling woman grabbed Loki and ran away with him," Heimdall said remembering the brave mortal woman who had grabbed the young prince not caring about her own safety. "Once they were alone and she saw Loki crying she told him _'if you want to survive in this world kid keep your emotions and powers hidden from others'_."

"So she is the cause of Loki's change." Thor said looking furious and the unknown woman.

"My prince, you must understand that she believed Loki a Midgardian like herself," Heimdall said to Thor trying to explain that the mortal's actions hadn't been to be anything but helpful advice. "She might have believed that her advice would help him survive."

"What happened to her?" Thor asked knowing that the woman was only trying to help but still angry about the advice she had given Loki.

"When they parted company she was murdered by some of the men who had been in the mob." Heimdall said stoically remembering how the woman had fought bravely before being struck down by one of the men.

"Did Loki know?" Thor questioned wondering if his brother knew of his rescuers fate.

"Yes, he asked about her when he returned," Heimdall said as another flash of emotion crossed his face Thor thought it looked something like regret. "Upon hearing of her death I believe Loki took her advice to heart, he never showed much of his true emotions again after that, not even to his family."

"Thank you Heimdall for telling me this," Thor said now knowing the whole story behind Loki's sudden change. "May I ask a favour from you?"

"Of course my prince." Heimdall said to the golden prince standing slightly starighter.

"Could you keep an eye on Loki, if you are still able to," Thor said to the Bifrost guardian. "Something tried to take him before I returned."

"Yes my prince," Heimadall said before giving a knowing look to Thor. "If I am unable to see Loki then I will watch your friends, I assume they are with him."

"Yes, they watch my brother well I inform our parents." Thor said looking at the golden palace in the distance.

"If you don't mind me asking my prince, what does Loki believe happened to him?" Heimdall inquired wondering how the young prince reacted to his brother being much older then he remembered.

"I have told him the truth." Thor said honestly letting Heimdall know silently that he meant the **whole** truth.

"I see," Heimdall said bothered slightly by the thought. "How did he take it?"

"He wishes to be called Loki Friggason." Thor said giving a small smile and walking out of the observatory, Heimdall also gave a small smile at the news and nodded slightly turning his gaze towards Avenger's Mansion on Midgard.

*Asgard - Odin's Throne Room*

"Thor your back early," Frigga said getting up from her spot next to Odin to greet her son as the Odin dismissed the guards wanting privacy well his family talked. "Has something happened?"

"Yes and no mother," Thor said softly but cryptically to his parents waiting for the last guard to leave and the doors to close before he told them of Loki. "I have found Loki, or rather Loki found me."

"He's alive." Frigga whispered shocked at the news.

"Yes, but he has been turned into a child," Thor explained to his parents. "He remembers nothing after Baldur's death."

"He's alive," Frigga whispered again tears falling from her eyes. "My sweet boy is alive."

"Why have you not brought him with you Thor?" Odin asked wondering why Thor had not returned with their changed son.

"My friends and I believe that something continues pursues Loki and." Thor explained looking into Odin's eye.

"And?" Odin asked.

"Father, I have told Loki everything that has happened." Thor said causing both Frigga and Odin to stiffen knowing what Thor meant.

"That was not you decision to make Thor." Odin said crossly.

"Father, with all due respect what would you have done had I brought him?" Thor asked his father.

"We would have protected him Thor." Frigga said looking up at her eldest son not understanding why Loki was not safer in Asgard, with her.

"And what would the people of our realm done," Thor said looking at his mother then back at Odin. "I know now of their cruelty to Loki after Baldur's death."

Odin said nothing knowing that his eldest was correct, if Loki did return even as a small child with no memory of what had happened the people of Asgard would have rebelled demanding the tricksters blood for all that he had done. Still this truth did not make it easier to accept.

"Thor, you said you told him everything does that mean he knows of his heritage?" Odin asked worried about what Loki would do now that he knew everything.

"Yes, although he does not yet know how he feels about you father Loki says that Laufey is not his father." Thor said giving Odin a small smile as the Allfather breathed a sigh of relief. _'Not knowing how he feels about me is better than his hate.'_

"And what of me," Frigga asked scared to know the truth. "Does he hate me again for never telling him the truth?"

Thor just brought his mother into a reassuring hug. "He wishes to be called Loki Friggason; even though he is not sure of Odin he says you are his mother no matter what."

Frigga just started to cry, but they were not tears of sadness they were of happiness because her sweet boy still loved her even after learning the truth.

"I have told the Avengers to keep an eye out for you should either of you wish to visit." Thor said causing his mother to smile.

"Thor, does Loki not wish to come back?" Odin asked.

"Yes, he asked me to give you and mother one of our small enchanted mirrors so that you both can talk to him, however until Loki feels like returning he believes that some space would be good idea." Thor said. Odin just nodded seeing the wisdom in his young son's words. Frigga though got this 'I knew it' look upon her face.

"That's how you talked to each other when I separated you two wasn't it?" Frigga asked slightly cross never having figured out how her sons had been able to get around her punishment.

"Yes," Thor said bashfully before offering his mother his arm. "I am on my way to Loki's room now to get him some items would you both care to join me?"

"Unfortunately I have a meeting with the council," Odin said looking annoyed at the concept of meeting with the council. "I shall join you both when that is over."

"I would love to help you Thor," Frigga said taking her son's offered arm. "I know a few shrinking spells we can cast on Loki's clothes."

The family then started to walk out of the throne room, Odin towards the council's room and Frigga and Thor down the familiar route to Loki's chambers.

*Later Loki's Chambers*

Thor and his mother had stopped off in the armoury to pick up a small chest before going to Loki's chamber to place any items in, like most Asgardian chests this one was enchanted to store many items making it easier to carry them when in battle or on a quest.

Currently Thor and Frigga were searching for Sir Cunning, when Thor had told his mother about Loki's desire for the small fox she had laughed slightly at her young sons desire to have the toy, unfortunately neither of them were having much luck finding said toy.

"Perhaps Loki placed it in his closet." Thor said closing on of the desk draws.

"Yes, he always did like hiding special items away at the back of it to keep them safe." Frigga confessed remembering her son's unusual habit of hiding items he treasured.

Grabbing a stool Thor stood upon it and started rummaging through Loki's upper shelf, when he came across a small chest hidden near the back he pulled it down showing it to his mother asking if she knew what it was.

"No, but it must be very special it has a lock." Frigga pointing at the heavy lock on the front of the chest as she and Thor sat down on Loki's bed to get a better look at the chest.

"Perhaps Loki locked Sir Cunning away for added protection." Thor said knowing that it might be possible.

A sharp click was heard as the lock came undone and the chest opened, inside lay the fox plush they had been searching for and some other curious items there was a necklace, a journal and some small collection of paintings. Picking up necklace Thor saw that it was a single green emerald hanging from a strong looking gold chain and a small card attached to it, picking it up Thor read it out loud.

"_To my beautiful Hela, _

_Love your father, Loki."_

"Thor you should look at these paintings." Frigga said passing the paintings to her son looking shocked.

Thor looked at the paintings, there were nine in total. The first was a handsome man with short brown hair and matching eyes. Next were two beautiful women each in a separate painting, one had sharp features with dark blonde hair and ice colored eyes; the other one had soft almost warm features with fair blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes. A young boy how looked like the man followed the women but he had brown hair as the man but with green eyes. Behind the boy was a pair of mischievous looking boys with sharp features like the first woman, one had dark blonde haired and turquoise eyes well the other had black hair and piercing gold eyes. Then another pair of boys again this time twins who looked shockingly like Loki, but with softer features, they both had fair blonde hair and green eyes. The final painting was of a young girl who looked like a female version of Thor's younger brother with black hair and green eyes much like Loki.

'_They all look so happy whoever painted these must have loved them all very much.' _Thor thought looking and the happy face each of the subjects was wearing, on the back of the paintings Thor read the names almost dropping them in shock.

_Svaðilfari_

_Angrboða_

_Sigyn_

_Sleipnir_ age 10

_Jormungand_ and _Fenrir_ age 8

_Narvi_ and _Vali_ age 13

_Hela_ age 8

Both mother and son were shocked by the pictures knowing these not to be the children and lovers they had come to known Loki having. Picking up the journal Thor started to read the first page out loud.

_Dear Thor_

_If you're reading this then I have succeeded and am now dead, so I ask you for one final thing as your brother. Please help save my remaining children from their curses._

***Author's Note***

**Frigga, Odin and Heimdall have now been brought up to speed on the situation with Loki and bonus everyone finds out what happened to Loki when he went to Midgard originally, it was sad but I figured it would work with my story.**

**Just so everyone knows Frigga well, she's going to be a bit scary coming up so if you have a fear of angry mothers hide now.**

**What's everyone think of Loki staying at Avenger's Mansion? Originally I was going to us the Tower but decided that I liked the idea of the Mansion better.**

**Heads up I will be taking creative licensing with the stories of Loki's kids like I did with Baldur so have some Kleenex ready for the next chapter.**

**Speaking of Loki's kids how did everyone like the paintings? Figuring out how everyone besides Hela and Sigyn were going to look was hard.**

**Don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you thought. Remember your reviews not only feed me as an author and my inspiration but every reviewer gets a cyber cookie as a reward and the 150****th**** reviewer gets a Sir Cunning plushie.**


	10. Chapter 10 Children

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

Chapter 10 – Children

*Asgard – Loki's Chambers*

_Dear Thor_

_If you're reading this then I have succeeded and am now dead, so I ask you for one final thing as your brother. Please help save my remaining children from their curses._

_I suppose you're now wondering what I mean when I say they are cursed, you and everyone else have been led to believe that my children as beasts and monsters but they didn't start out that way, no they were turned into their current forms by a curse. _

"Who would dare curse a child of the royal family?" Thor growled wondering who would have the nerve to do such a thing.

_It is true that a majority of them could change into animals before their curses but those forms were their soul creatures, since you probably don't know what I mean I will explain. Every person in nine realms has a creature they connect on a spiritual level and many of my children could change into theirs. I to can change into mine as well, ironically I am a fox this is why I placed Sir Cunning in here; he is the password to opening the chest._

Thor looked down at the homemade fox toy wondering if child Loki had known somehow known what he was doing when he asked to for the plush.

"It explains why they were all different animals." Frigga said next to Thor in a small voice.

"What do you mean mother?" Thor asked the woman.

"Soul creatures symbolize the person's spirit. Your father is a bear, I am a swan," Frigga explained to her eldest looking at the portraits of the children sadly. "Since you held no interest in magic we never did find out what yours was."

_The council for some reason hate me and they are the cause of my children's currents fates. I know you might not believe me when I tell you this but honestly I do not know why but they have always held some unknown contempt for me and after Baldur's death it just seemed to get worse. _

"Were they aware of Loki's heritage mother?" Thor asked his mother seriously.

"Yes, they knew everything," Frigga confessed balling her hands into her dress. "Where Loki was from, who his father was and why Odin had brought him to Asgard."

_When I was old enough father placed me on the council to learn about how to run the kingdom so that I could help you in the future. My first role was to help them broker a deal between an unknown builder and us for rebuilding the wall that had fallen leaving our city vulnerable to attack. Back then I didn't know why they had chosen me for the job, they told me it was because I have a skill for making deals but now I know it to be lies, they wanted me to fail in some way._

_That was where I first met Svaðilfari, no Thor he wasn't a horse but instead the horse handler, the horse was named Sva after him because he loved it like it was his own child. He was wonderful Thor; truly our family would have loved him. Svaðilfari had such passion for his work and life we fell for each other so fast and hard over the short time well he was here._

'Had_ as in he is no longer alive.'_ Thor thought noticing dried tear marks on the page where Loki mentioned Svaðilfari.

_But getting back to my story, the council members were the ones who agreed to let the builder use Sva. I tried to tell them that it was a bad idea, the builder he seemed to sure of himself but they did not listen and by the time they realized their mistake it was too late. They then turned on me demanding that I find a way to fix it; they even lied to father saying it was my fault, that I had made the deal with the builder. When I saw the disappointment in our father's eyes Thor, my heart broke._

"Oh my son." Frigga said sadly remembering Odin's face that day as being one of disappointment in their young son when he learned of what the builder had been promised upon the walls completion.

_During this time I had secretly been seeing Svaðilfari and one night we decided to take it to the next phase in our relationship. I will not tell you the details and I know you might not like the idea of me being with another man but Thor I did love him. _

"Man or woman I wouldn't have cared as long as they made you happy." Thor said angrily out loud at his brothers words.

_Unfortunately the next day was the deadline, when the builder found us that morning he killed Svaðilfari believing he had betrayed him, I watched him die Thor. I almost killed the man right there but knew it would make no difference; my lover would still be dead. Instead I took Svaðilfari's body and Sva and fled to Vanaheim where I discovered through some magic that I was pregnant. _

Thor growled hearing the pain the builder had cause Loki in his words well Frigga just balled her fists tighter into her dress.

_I decided to stay on Vanaheim fearing of what mother and father would think of me, _

"I would have loved him and the child no matter how it came to be." Frigga said suddenly causing Thor to look at his mother and see tears coming to her eyes.

"Loki has never wanted to disappoint you or father, after what the council said about him when the builder started using Sva he most likely feared seeing your disappointment again." Thor said placing his arm around his mother's shoulder giving her a hug before they continued reading.

_it wasn't to be forever I sent them a letters saying that I needed to work on my sorcery and would be back in some years disguising my child as the product of myself and a woman I had met there who had died in childbirth. _

_You should have seen him Thor Sleipnir was truly our child. He had Svaðilfari's looks, love for Sva and passion for life but my eyes and sorcery, though his wasn't as powerful as my own that didn't matter to me. I told him stories about his brave Uncle Thor and loving grandparents Frigga and Odin who we would journey to meet when he was older. Sleipnir even shocked me one day by turning into a horse; I did a spell trying to see if he was a shape shifter like me, imagine my surprise when I discovered that my ability allowed him to turn into his soul creature._

"He did the same thing with me as a child," Frigga chuckled smiling at the memory. "I would suddenly find myself holding a small fox in my arms instead of a little boy."

_We lived together in peace for 10 years before the council found us; they killed Sva and cursed Sleipnir locking him in that form. Then they dragged us both before father and demanded I be punished for causing the wall to not be completed, they spun lies to father and to this day I do not know why but he believed them. _

"Why did father believe them?" Thor asked his mother seriously.

"He didn't, however at the time your brother had disappeared without a word unable to defend himself against the allegations," Frigga said remembering the angry council demanding blood from her son because of the unfinished wall. "They demanded you brother's life but Odin would not have that saying that Loki was to young and inexperienced when it came to deals to have known any better."

_They demanded my son's blood but Odin would have no part in that instead taking him as his own steed. I hated the idea at first and still do but father assured me when we were alone that it was the only way to protect Sleipnir and that he would not ride my son unless necessary. I never told him the truth, I had no proof and I was soon banned from ever visiting Sleipnir by the council. I believe they feared I would find a way of breaking their curse proving what they had done._

"They not only cursed my grandson but separated him from his mother," Frigga hissed dangerously next to Thor. "I will kill them."

_For 4 years I lived in grief until I met Angrboða, she was a small frost giantess sent to Asgard to try and steal back the Casket of Eternal Winters. We became fast friends given that we both so much alike and one night after too much mead we slept together._

"He never could hold his drink." Thor mused remembering his brother's weakness for mead and wine.

_In the morning I woke up to her crying beside my bed, Angrboða confessed to me why she had come to Asgard. I was so angry at her I told her that because of our friendship I would not tell anyone but she was never to come back to Asgard again, she left and a month later I received a letter from her saying that she was on Midgard and was with my child. _

_I immediately rushed down there to find her, when I did she was so glad to see me having feared that I would want nothing to do with a half- frost giant child. _

"Loki always did the right thing when it counted." Frigga said proudly next to Thor who nodded in agreement.

_Though we had no romantic love for each other we decided to raise our child together on Midgard, I told her of what the council had done to Sleipnir and she told me that if the frost giants found out she failed to obtain the casket they would kill her and our child. _

_We lived in peace together for many months, when the child came we were surprised to find that it had a brother and sister. Fenrir was born first then Jormungand but when Hela came along Angrboða's strength was failing her, she used the last bit of life to give birth to our daughter and live just long enough to hold them and give them their names before she past. _

"Angrboða was a mother and friend to be proud of." Frigga said solemnly as Thor nodded.

_I grieved for my friend and swore to her grave that I would protect our children. They were much like my Sleipnir being able to turn into their soul animals though I came to discover later that they were apart of wild magic. _

Frigga gasped at the written words.

"Mother what it wild magic?" Thor asked having never heard of it before.

"Very ancient and powerful, you become a part of nature itself," Frigga explained to Thor picking up the portraits of the triplets and looking at them proudly. "There have been none in any realm for a thousand of year."

_Each of my children governed a different part nature. Fenrir ruled land changing into a wolf, Jormungand was a sea serpent dominating all those in the water and my beautiful Hela commanded the skies as a hawk. Had they been allowed to grow they might have brought stability to Asgard's armies with their abilities. _

"It is true they would have brought fortune to any realm they called home." Frigga said wondering just how stupid the council was for letting such a rare and precious gift slip through their fingers.

_When they were 8 the army found us demanding that I hand them over, when I asked why they said that my sweet children would someday be the cause of Asgard's ruin. I returned with them and discovered that a mad sorcerer had made a prophecy, Thor you should know that true oracles like mother need to have their visions confirmed by the Norns every sorcerer knows this but it seems no one was willing to do this saying that my children were monsters. _

"Odin ordered the council contact the Norns at once when he heard of the prophecy," Frigga said confirming Loki's information on oracles before hissing dangerously. "They told us that they approved the visions as true … those lying bastards they overstep their authority."

_I tried to tell them it wasn't true but when I returned to them I found my children under the same curse that had been place up them as Sleipnir, only Hela was able to avoid it and was thrown into Nifflheim because of her actions. It took me a year to find her in that place but I was already too late she was half dead. Knowing that she could never leave the realm I conquered Nifflheim and made her queen so that I could see her whenever I wanted, unlike her brothers who were either cast out of our realm or chained underneath it with me once again forbidden from seeing them._

"How we must have hurt you Loki, you believed we did nothing to save your children from being taken from you in such a way but it was too late when we discovered what the council had done." Frigga said remembering how furious she and Odin had been when they discovered that Jormungand had been cast into Midgard's oceans and Fenrir chained up below their land. However Odin's hands were tied, the people had been informed and believed it to be the correct course to save themselves.

"She looks much like Loki." Thor said looking at Hela's portrait sadly.

"Do you think that is why they threw her into Nifflheim?" Frigga asked looking at the smiling girl running her fingers over the small painted face.

"If they hated Loki as much as he says then it is possible." Thor confessed knowing that it was entirely possible that Hela was murdered because of her shared features with Loki.

_This is how I came to meet Sigyn again; she was a childhood friend of mine who helped me through my mourning. Without Sigyn, Amora, Lorelei and Skurge it is entirely possible that I would have died from heartbreak. _

"Why would Amora help Loki, she cares little for him?" Thor asked confused at the Enchantress's possible motives in helping his brother.

"They took sorcery lessons together Thor," Frigga said remembering when Loki was small he was normally found in the company of the two small girls. "The Enchantress and her sister were Loki's best friends when he was growing up."

_Eventually over the next couple of years we fell in love and were married, when we discovered Sigyn pregnant I made it known to father and mother as soon as possible to stop the council from taking these children like they had before. We had two beautiful boys, Narvi and Vali._

"We were so happy when the announced the marriage and pregnancy." Frigga said remembering the look of happiness in her son and daughter-in-laws faces when they made the news known to the royal family.

_Thankfully neither possessed my magic or shape shifting; I thought _'finally my children will not be taken from me.'_ But it was too good to be true, one day when we were exploring all Midgard a mortal got caught in the Bifrost return, I wiped his memory and sent him back as soon as Heimdall noticed him but eventually the council found out, how I am still not sure. They demanded I return to Midgard find the boy and kill him. Can you believe that Thor a small mortal boy who now thought our land a strange dream. _

"How dare they try and make Loki do such a thing." Thor snarled lowly.

_I refused so they turned Vali into a wolf and made him kill Narvi when he changed back Vali was driven mad with guilt so I cast a spell on him removing all his memories. Sigyn could not forgive me and left with him to the outer lands of Asgard, I have not seen them since but I pray they are happy._

"So that is why she left." Frigga said. The Allmother had always wondered how her son and daughter-in-law's marriage had ended always believing Narvi's death to being the cause of their divorce.

_Please brother take this necklace to Hela ask her if I speak the truth if you do not believe me but I beg of you take up this last request from your now dead brother and save my children. By giving this necklace to Hela and saying you will take up my request, she will give you similar necklaces that will break their curses and protect my children from the council should they try anything. I know that Jormungand will be the hardest to find so seek out Amora, tell her that it is safe and ask her to scry Midgard for his location._

"What does Amora have to be afraid of?" Thor asked looking at his mother; she shook her head not knowing what the woman had to fear.

_I know that you are probably angry but do not try and fight with the council as I said there is no proof of what they have done when you save my children, _

"We will just have to find some then." Thor vowed looking determined.

"After we inform your father we will start looking for some." Frigga said looking equally as determined as her son.

_I know you will because you are too stubborn to ever stop. Once your finished take them to Vanahiem and hide them away together so that they may live out their lives in peace. Tell them I love them and make them swear to you that they will not take revenge; I do not want their hands stained with blood._

"Loki is a good parent fearing for his children," Frigga said giving a small smile. "However when we change them back I refuse to lose them again."

_Thor don't tell mother or father either it would break their hearts if they knew the truth and I love them too much to let that happen._

"My heart is full of anger as will Odin's be when he learns the truth." Frigga said knowing that Odin will want to kill the council once he learns of their deeds and manipulations.

_I know I can trust you to do what I ask, you are strong and brave and I hope you can forgive me for what I am about to do. Though you are to be king in a few days but I fear you would become an unknowing puppet to the council should you take the throne right now, so I am going to stop it._

Thor and Frigga now realized when Loki had written this.

_I will let a pair of Frost Giants in on the day of your coronation, I know you will be angry but this is the only way. The council will blame me for what is about to happen and demand my death, I know it is coming and I welcome it knowing you will save my children because of it._

_I love you Thor, though I get jealous of you sometimes never think that I don't love you._

_Rule wisely and never loss your heart brother._

_Loki._

"But nothing went as you planned brother and we lost you never knowing the truth." Thor mournfully remembering all that had happened after the Frost Giants had interrupted the coronation.

"Thor," Frigga said calmly next to her son placing a hand on his arm but as Thor looked at it he saw it shaking slightly and knowing that it was shaking in anger. "We must tell Odin of what we have learned."

"No, I must go see Hela." Thor said looking at the girl's portrait again.

"Thor Odinson you listen to me," Frigga said crossly taking the journal and portrait from her son's hands and placing them all back into the small chest. "We will tell your father first then you will go see Hela."

"What of Loki's things mother?" Thor said looking at the chest they had brought. "He will be expecting them."

"I believe this to be a task worthy of the Warriors Three and Lady Sif." Frigga said smiling dangerously.

***Authors Note***

**Sorry for being slightly late with the update, my internet was being weird.**

**I took creative liberties with Loki's kids and the stories behind them but I hope everyone enjoyed them I know they are really sad but you can make plans to start lynching the council if you like. Please tell me what you thought of them though.**

**In case anyone is wondering Loki was 16 when Sleipnir was born, 20 with the triplets and 22 with the twins. When the journal was written just before the events of 'Thor' and he was 27. During the 'Avengers' Loki was 29 and during my story he's about 34. Just so everyone knows**

**I might start going back and forth between Asgard and Earth for the foreseeable future so be prepared for that. **

**I totally made soul creatures and wild magic up so tell me what you think of it. **

**As for the animals I mentioned tell me what you think of my choices, I looked it up and here are some meanings behind the animals.**

**Loki = Fox **

**Cleverness, Subtlety**

**Sleipnir = Horse**

**Freedom, Power**

**Jormungand = Snake (much easier to find then sea serpent)**

**Power, Life Force**

**Fenrir = Wolf**

**Loyalty, Independence**

**Hela = Hawk**

**Awareness, Truth**

**Odin = Bear**

**Strength**

**Frigga = Swan**

**Elegance, Nurturing**

**Special Thanks goes out to MegsayLupin for being reviewer 150**

**Don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you thought. Remember your reviews not only feed me as an author and my inspiration but every reviewer gets a cyber cookie as a reward.**


	11. Chapter 11 Plans and Talks

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

Chapter 11 – Plans and Talks

*Odin and Frigga's Chambers*

After Thor and Frigga finished packing everything Loki would need in the chest they had brought for delivery Frigga shrunk the discovered chest down and placed it into the larger one so that no one would discover it. Once they were finished the pair made their way to the royal bedchambers to wait for Odin, well they were waiting mother and son discussed what they would do next and came up with a rough plan.

Using Frigga's thought on having Sif and the Warrior's Three deliver the chest to Loki it was decided that the four Asgardian warriors would also stay at Avenger's mansion for added support, it wasn't that Thor didn't trust his Midgardian friends but he just felt safer knowing that they had backup in case the council discovered Loki and tried anything. Thor meanwhile would travel to Nifflheim to visit Hela to retrieve the necklaces well Odin and Frigga discretely searched for Sigyn and the Enchantress.

When Odin entered his chambers and saw the furious look on his wife's face and the heartbroken look upon his son's he asked what was wrong, Frigga quietly open up the larger chest and pulled out the miniaturized chest inside turning it back to its original size and handing it to her husband giving him the password. Confused but not disobeying the fearsome look that was upon Frigga's face Odin spoke the password and started sifting through its contents, upon finishing the journal and looking at the pictures tears were silently falling from the Allfather's face.

"Odin this is no time for tears we must act." Frigga said sternly to her husband as he placed the items back in the chest closing the lid softly.

"I agree, but I am saddened by just how much I have hurt my son and grandchildren without ever realizing it," Odin said to his wife before getting a furious look on his face that matched that of Frigga upon her discovery of the truth. "I will immediately have the council arrested."

"Father, though I would normally agree with you I must remind you both that we need to be careful about how we approach this." Thor said trying to quell the anger he saw in his parents feeling a vague sense of irony in the situation.

"They have used me to hurt my son and grandchildren for no reason, I want their blood." Odin said clenching his fists looking ready to call upon Gungnir at any moment.

"As do I," Frigga hissed nodding along with her husband's idea looking at a tempting pair of swords that hung over their fireplace. "Their heads on pikes will do as well."

"If they know what we have discovered to soon they could go after Loki," Thor said hoping the reminder of their Loki current condition would help them see reason. "In his present state Loki would not be able to defend himself against them."

"Then what do you suggest my son?" Odin said looking at Thor curiously.

"Mother and I have come up with a plan," Thor said reminding his mother of what they had discussed before his father had entered the room. "My friends will go to Midgard and secretly assist them in keeping Loki safe. During this time I visit Hela and get the other necklaces well you and mother search for the Enchantress and Sigyn."

"What then?" Frigga asked looking slightly less furious then before but still reminding Thor of a serpent wait to strike.

"We will do as Loki asked and save his children," Thor said simply watching as a little more of his mother's anger disappeared from her eyes. "Then we will find a way to return him to how he was before so that they are reunited."

"My son you have become wise." Odin said looking a little proud at his oldest control of the situation.

"Believe me father I wish I wasn't," Thor said looking at both his parents well his clenched fists shook at his sides symbolizing his restrained anger. "I would love nothing better than to beat the council into paste with Mjolnir, however Loki and his children are more important. Once we have finished the council will pay for their actions against our family."

"Agreed, Frigga," Odin said looking at his wife having come to his senses. "You should find Sigyn and Vali well I look for the Enchantress so that the council does not become suspicious of our actions."

"It worries me about why Loki would trust her so much." Frigga said remembering the bad blood between her son and Amora even though in their youth they had once been good friends.

"I believe I have an idea, the council despise magic and any who wield it," Odin said looking worried at the possible motive. "I worry more about what they have done to her and Lorelei because of their blind hate."

"Surely even they would not be so bold as to try and cut magic from Asgard." Thor said horrified by the idea, even though Thor was unable to use it like his brother the thunderer knew that Asgard depended on magic as one of its lifeblood's.

"Unfortunately Thor they have been doing so," Frigga said frustrated in a frustrated tone to her son. "Unless it is for medical purposes magic has become very frowned upon by our people."

"Is it because of what Loki did?" Thor asked his parents seriously.

"More of what he could have done my son," Odin said sadly looking out the window remembering all that had happened since Loki's heritage had been revealed to him that fateful day. "They also believe that by doing away with it our warriors would be strong enough to conquer all the realms with."

"They hunger for the past where Asgrad tried to assert dominance over all through war," Frigga said placing a hand on Odin's arm looking into Thor's eyes. "We have fended it off as best we could but they are just waiting for an opportunity to wage war against the realms."

Thor now understood why Loki had tried so hard to make sure he hadn't been placed on the throne; Loki was worried that with Thor's thirst for war he would do exactly as the council wanted and draw all the realms into a senseless war.

"We shall not let that happen, once the matter with Loki is settled we shall restore the kingdom to its former balance of magic and might." Thor said silently vowing to himself that he would make it happen.

"This is why I wished you and Loki to be kings together," Odin said looking sad again at the dream he had once had. "You each understood one aspect of our life to the fullest and could make a peace together that would be like nothing before."

"I will do my best to make your dream come true," Thor said to his father before looking at his mother. "Mother I will make sure that you can hold your whole family once we have finished our work."

"Thank you Thor," Frigga said smiling brightly at the idea at her family together once more. "Though Narvi is forever lost to us and Hela ruler of another realm I would still very much like to know them like Loki did."

"Then let us begin." Thor said getting a serious look on his face.

*Bifrost – Hiemdall's Observatory*

Once Sif and the Warrior's Three had been summoned to the observatory Odin swore them all too absolute secrecy about what they had discovered. Sif and the Warrior's Three had a hard time believing Loki's story but Thor explained to them that when they were on Midgard they could read the journal and then decide for themselves on their beliefs concerning the trickster.

"My King, the council will notice something is amiss and ask me what is happening." Heimdall said looking at Odin seriously.

"My friend, I ask you to tell no one of what we are doing. If council asks tell them that an unknown sorcereress appeared on Midgard and we are trying to help them protect their realm from her well Thor searches for clues about who she is." Odin said spinning a believable tale that would hopefully hold the council off for a while.

"Meanwhile Sif and the Warrior's Three will have been sent as backup to Midgard since they have experience dealing with magic." Frigga added in case the council wondered about the missing four warriors'

"I will do as you ask but it shall only stall them for so long, I fear they will find out the truth about the young prince somehow." Heimdall said looking at the city briefly before back at his king and queen.

"How?" Fandral asked curiously looking at the guardian. "If they hate magic so much they would never use it themselves."

"Something has been suspicious about them since the young prince's disappearance 3 years ago." Heimdall explained to everyone giving all a slight shock at his words.

"Do you think they had something to do with it?" Odin said dangerously wanting to know why his friend had never brought up his concerns before.

"I am not sure," Heimdall answered honestly looking at the royal couple with a serious face. "Loki's cell was blocked from my sight when he disappeared and they were very happy when I was unable to find him."

"I see," Frigga said in a calm but dangerous tone of voice at the news. "Heimdall we will stick to our plan but keep an eye on them as best you can, if they show any suspicious behaviour tell Odin or myself immediately."

"Yes my queen." Heimdall said knowing that as powerful as Odin was Frigga could best him when angry making her extremely dangerous.

Sif and the Warrior's Three decided that now was the best time to leave and took a step towards the Bifrost control, before leaving Fandral looked at Thor. "Loki always did like leaving puzzles behind didn't he."

"It was always in his nature." Thor answered back before his friends disappeared and he made his way forwards intent on seeing his niece for the first time in many years.

*Takes place after Thor left*

Loki watched his brother disappear in a bright flash of light leaving only an empty space behind. Not wanting to miss his return Loki sat down on the grass and started to wait for his brother. _'I hope Thor doesn't take too long.'_

Jane seeing the tiny trickster's plan to wait signalled to the others that she was going to stay with him. Sitting down beside him Jane started to talk to the boy wanting to know more about the person who had inadvertently brought her and Thor together. "I know how you feel; I always hate it when he leaves."

"Do you always wait for him?" Loki asked curiously looking at the woman next to him.

"Yes," Jane said glancing up at the sky momentarily before back at Loki. "I waited for 2 years once before I saw him again."

"Is it because of me?" Loki questioned looking into Jane's blue eyes seriously.

"Yes." Jane answered honestly.

"Will you tell me what I did to you?" Loki inquired bravely wanting to know how he had hurt the woman. "I want to know."

"I will be honest Loki, I once hated you," Jane said looking serious as Loki flinched at the brutally honest answer he received from the woman. "I know Thor told you how you killed him and even though he forgave you for it I never did."

"Even though I don't remember doing it," Loki said placing a hand on his heart. "Knowing I did hurts."

"It will be hurt finding out about what you did," Jane said solemnly to the boy looking into his sad green eyes. "Do you still want to know?"

"It more hurts not knowing." Loki answered said honestly as much as he didn't want to know the truth he hated being kept in the dark more.

"Alright," Jane said starting her tale. "Like I said I hated you because you killed Thor and caused us to be separated but also it was the pain you caused a lot of people and especially my friend Eric when you showed up 5 years ago."

"Is he dead?" Loki asked fearfully.

"No, you see when you appeared 5 years ago you were able to take over people's minds, much like how we believe yours might have been taken over," Jane said telling Loki of what he had done to her mentor. "Eric was one of those minds, you made him help you almost conqueror the planet and that not only hurt him but Darcy and I tremendously."

"Lady Jane do you still hate me?" Loki asked dreading the answer he might receive from Thor's beloved. Jane just gave a small smile and placed one arm around the boy pulling him closer to her in an awkward looking hug much to his confusion.

"No, I held onto it for a long time but when Thor showed up one day saying that you had gone missing I knew then that hating you would get me nowhere." Jane answered remembering the look of panic and agony on Thor's when he told her that Loki had gone missing and no one was able to find him, though he hadn't cried Jane had spent the night holding the God of Thunder like he was a small child.

"Why?" Loki inquired confused as to why Lady Jane had done something he had seen very few do in his lifetime.

"Because if Thor was able to love you so much then you couldn't be all bad," Jane said remembering all the stories Thor had told her that night about his brother before everything had gone wrong for them. "There had to be a glimmer of something good inside you somewhere."

"Lady Jane you remind me of my mother." Loki said giving the women a smile and returning her hug.

"Why's that?" Jane asked confused about what an immortal queen and she would have in common.

"Mother has this strength about her that is more powerful than anything I have ever seen before," Loki said. "She smiles and forgives, even when a person has committed the most horrible of crimes."

"Thank you Loki," Jane said giving the boy a small kiss on the forehead. "What do you plan to do now that I've told you this, will you continue to seek the truth about your past?"

"Yes," Loki said giving the women a determined look with his blushing red face. "I promise you though when I am big again I will find your friend Eric and apologize to him for what I have done."

"He may not accept it, he still blames himself and you because of what happened." Jane said remembering one of Eric's drunken rants to her about how he would never be able to forgive the trickster for what he had done.

"Even so I must do it to try and wrong some of the harm I have caused," Loki said wisely snuggling into Jane's side. "I swear I will apologize to you, Lady Darcy and everyone else."

"I'm starting to see why Thor loves you so much." Jane said seeing for the first time in the boy the man who her lover cared for so much.

"And I see why he loves you to," Loki said back giving the woman a slightly mischievous look. "Thor had better not hurt you though Lady Jane or I will have to remind him of his manners."

Jane just laughed giving her small protector another hug well they continued to talk, mostly about Asgard and magic but Loki also threw in some funny stories about Thor well they waited. When it started to get dark Clint came over and convinced them it was time to come inside, even though Loki hadn't wanted to come in at first but the archer had promised that if Thor showed up they would immediately tell him.

Loki knew walking back to the mansion that his quest to find the truth about his past would hurt him tremendously in the end but if he was going to make amends once he was an adult again he had to start somewhere.

***Author's Notes***

**Hands up if you saw Avengers on the Labour Day weekend, I know I did and it seriously helped me when I was planning future chapters for this story.**

**Originally I wanted to start with Clint telling Loki about some of what happened between them but then I decided Jane was a much better choice.**

**I know that a lot of people have an evil Odin, repenting Odin or an Odin who is more of a king then a father to Loki and I do like that but I wanted to try something different with my story and have an ignorant Odin so tell me what you think so far. **

**Tell me though what did everyone think of Frigga, I know she might seem a little OOC but personally I think that when it comes to her family she is one scary lady.**

**There is a part of the mystery solved the council hate magic so they are trying to destroy it and they used what Loki did during 'Thor' and the 'Avengers' to fuel their campaign. Did they have anything to do with Loki's disappearance though?**

**Anybody out their got an idea of what the council might have done to Amora and her sister.**

**Next up Thor visits Hela and the Warrior's Three and Sif arrive. **

**Special shout out to pikachucat for being the 200****th**** reviewer, have a giant Loki helmet shaped cookie. I love all my reviewers so Avengers cookies all around.**

**Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Remember your reviews not only feed me as an author and my inspiration but every reviewer gets a cyber cookie as a reward.**


	12. Chapter 12 Niece's and Brat Attacks

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

Chapter 12 – Niece's and Brat Attacks

*Hela's Throne Room*

Thor stood in the throne room before the Queen of Helheim, his niece Hela and could not help but feel a slight fear course through his veins as he looked at the woman seated on the thone. If Hela not only looked like her father but acted like him to Thor knew that getting the necklaces from her would not be an easy task.

"Why have you come to my realm Asgaridan?" Hela asked in a bored tone leaning back against her chaise throne indifferent to her uncle's presence in her realm well Garm watched the thunderer intently looking ready to attack the moment his mistress gave the order.

"I seek an audience with you about your father Hela." Thor said calling the queen by her name instead of title hoping to convey that this visit was for personal reasons.

"As far as I was aware your people lost him," Hela said hissing emphasizing slightly at the words 'your' and 'lost' to her uncle as she waved one hand at Thor in a dismissing gesture. "I do not know where Loki is, now leave my realm."

"I have not come to ask if you know where Loki is," Thor said holding his head high not backing down from the command. "I ask that you give me the necklaces he intrusted to you."

"Those necklaces come with a high cost." Hela said sitting straight looking down at Thor every bit like a queen should when sitting on a throne well one hand pat Garm's head but Thor knew that it wasn't to calm the giant wolf down, one wrong move wrong him and Hela would unleash the wolf upon him.

"I will gladly pay that cost to see Loki's children safe." Thor said taking a step forward to show that he would not leave without first getting what he had come for.

"Safe," Hela hissed dangerously standing up from her throne glaring down at Thor from beneath her helmet placing the hand that had just been petting Garm's head was placed in front of his face commanding him silently to stay well she dealt with her uncle personally. "You speak of safety but do you know what will happen to my siblings once you place these necklaces on them."

"Hela, Loki wished you all free." Thor said trying to reason with his angry niece. _'She most assuredly gets her temper from Loki'_

"Then where were you six years ago when I waited for you uncle!" Hela roared unexpectedly causing Garm to whine slightly from the unexpected volume and the flames in the throne room to burn brighter as a symbol to just how angry Hela was.

"Nothing went as your father predicted," Thor defended knowing it was a poor excuse. "I did not know."

"But you knew that we were Loki's and still you mocked him for having _monsters_ for children," Hela said making her uncle of all the times he and his friends had made fun of Loki for his children's forms. "You and all of Asgard never once tried to see the truth because you were blinded by lies."

"I make no excuses Hela," Thor said trying to quell his niece's anger getting on one knee and bowing his head in shame. "I only ask for your forgiveness."

"My brothers and I might have given you that before Thor future king of Asgrad because of you ignorance," Hela hissed causing Thor to flinch slightly at the reminder of his nephews. "However now Loki is gone, only when I collect his soul will we truly know he is gone."

"Loki has been found." Thor said raising his head noticing the look of slight surprise to appear on Hela's face.

"If Loki truly lives then he can come and collect the necklaces himself, it need not be you anymore Thor Odinson who saves my brothers," Hela said turning around to sit back down on her throne sitting like a queen again well Garm came to stand at his mistress's side well she pat his head again. "Unless that is you desire my father in your debt."

"I am trying to make right the wrongs I committed against him," Thor said angrily saying for the first time what he felt about Loki's silence in the situation. "Do not think I am the only one to blame niece, Loki never came to us."

"Do you know why he became the God of Lies?" Hela said lazily resting her face against her palm leaning forward slightly towards her uncle but Thor knew better Loki would use the same tone and position before striking a verbal blow against someone.

"No," Thor answered honestly he never had truly understood his brother's choice in title's. "Before I would have said it was because he could spin lies as easily as he drew breath, however now I am not sure anymore."

"Yes, my father can lie and manipulate words very easily like you say," Hela said lazily again before going in for the kill. "Loki became the God of Lies because he is able to see when a person is lying."

This news shocked Thor however thinking back now he was able to see why Loki had come to trust Hawkeye and Lady Natasha so quickly, he must have thought they shared the same power as him which they did but it was more of a learned art then a natural one.

Looking up at Hela Thor pleaded with his niece once more. "If you share that gift in anyway Hela, please look now and see that I tell you know lie."

"Then why hasn't he come back for them?" Hela said sadly, to Thor though she sounded much like an abandoned child much like Loki before he had left Avenger's mansion.

"Loki cannot he might have cast a spell upon himself reverting him back to childhood," Thor said explaining to Hela about her father's current form. "He has no memories of anything past Baldur's death."

"If you are lying to me Thor of Asgard -" Hela hissed dangerously at her uncle.

"I speak the truth," Thor said interrupting his niece, normally he would not do such a thing however Hela was acting as stubborn as Loki and Thor knew she would never yield in the argument. "Please Hela give me the necklaces I wish to save your brothers."

Hela just sat on her throne debating to herself with what to do. On the one hand if her uncle was telling the truth then she had to keep her promise to her father and allow him the chance to do so, on the other if he was lying she would exact a vengeance up him and all of Asgard for this deception. Waving her hand Hela summoned a simple black box; taking the box in both hands the Queen of Helheim once again rose from her throne and approached her uncle Garm following silently behind her. Once Hela opened the lid Thor saw four necklaces identical to the one in Thor's pouch each bearing their own name tag telling Thor who they were meant for.

"What will happen when I give them to your brothers?" Thor asked looking at his niece.

"Sleipnir, Jormungand and Fenrir will revert back to their original forms, these necklaces will break the curse," Hela said closing the box and handing it to Thor. "Be warned though they will not be children."

"Do you know how old they might appear?" Thor asked accepting the box and holding it with great care.

"No, though for my brothers and I have aged differently," Hela answered referring to three changed males before she frowned slightly. "It is more their minds you have to worry about."

"I do not understand." Thor said slightly confused.

"They have been locked in the forms of their soul animals for hundreds of years," Hela explained to her uncle hoping that he had learned about the concept of soul animals before he came to see her. "At the very worst they will have feral minds."

"Hela, if I know Loki he would have tried to prevent that from happening." Thor said smiling reassuringly at his niece.

"Perhaps," Hela said giving a small smile of her own knowing that what her uncle said would probably be true, still though she prepared herself for the worst wanted to make sure that Thor was as well. "Be prepared for the worst though, take them to my father no matter his appearance they will know him."

"What of Vali?" Thor asked remembering Loki's unchanged son. "Loki took his memories will he get them back."

"It is too large a risk to give my younger brother his memories back father knew this," Hela said sadly remembering when Narvi showed up in her realm unexpectedly she feared that Vali would soon follow after discovering what had happened. "His necklace however will protect him and my step-mother from harm."

"He made one for you as well." Thor said taking the necklace out of the pouch he had attached to his belt before he came to Helhiem showing it to his niece.

"Why did he keep this from me?" Hela asked sounding angry and sad at the same time well she gazed down at the necklace in her uncle's hand extending one of her own to take it.

"Loki's motives are never clear to any but him," Thor said simply, he had long ago given up on understanding why Loki did what he did. "If I had to guess though it was so you would also be protected also."

"I am dead what more could the council do to me."Hela said sounding bitter well she looked at the necklace in palm watching as the jewel glittered from the flames.

"Hela," Thor said placing a hand on his niece's own well she cradled the necklace. "You are Loki's child no matter."

Taking her uncle's unspoken advice Hela undid the clasp on the necklace and put it on, once the necklace was fully on Thor saw a bright flash of green light come out of the jewel circling Hela completely; Thor had to shield his eyes from the radiance of the light. Once the light faded and Thor uncovered his eyes he was surprised to not see his niece standing in front of him anymore, hearing a sharp cry Thor looked down and saw a black hawk next to Garm where Hela had once stood.

"Hela?" Thor asked the hawk curiously.

The hawk just gave another sharp cry before it quickly morphed back into the queen of the dead, who now wore a large smile on her face, much like the one she had worn in Loki's painting. "Father has given me back my wings."

"You had lost them?" Thor inquired watching amused as Hela knelt down had hugged Garm happily.

"Yes, since I am half dead my hawk form was also." Hela said clutching the necklace against her chest feeling the warm light from the jewel knowing that it was the love her father held for her.

"Can you tell if it does anything else?" Thor wondering just what else the necklace might do.

"Yes," Hela said feeling all the layered spells Loki had placed into the chain. "I can feel my father's protection spells woven into the chain, all those who come at me with the intent to kill or harm will be stopped."

"Then it is like with Baldur." Thor said thinking that this magic sounded much like what had been placed on his youngest brother.

"Yes," Hela said looking at the box in her uncle's hand. "If these spells are woven into the other necklaces then my brothers will be safe from the council."

"Then it is safe to assume that the jewels break the curses." Thor said seeing just what Loki had done when he created such treasures to protect what his children.

"Yes," Hela said before her face got serious. "Thor Odinson, do you swear to me that you will find and deliver these necklaces to my brothers fulfilling my father Loki Odinson's quest."

"I do." Thor said as he swore to take up the quest.

"Do you swear that once completed you will protect them from those who would do them harm."Hela said standing to her full height once more in front of Thor.

"I swear." Thor swore vowing to protect all his family this time.

"Then I Hela Lokidottir, Queen of Helheim wish you luck on your quest." Hela said giving Thor a small bow which he returned not wanting to show any disrespect.

"Thank you niece," Thor said before realizing that with the news of Loki's return Hela might wish to see him. "Should you wish to visit Loki he is staying with my friends on Midgard."

"I just might take you up on your offer uncle." Hela said turning around and walking back to her throne with Garm as the green jewel shining brightly against her black outfit.

*Avengers Mansion*

"I don't want to sleep I'm not tired." Loki whined stamping his foot on the ground in front of the door.

"Loki it's time to go to sleep." Clint sighed wondering how the sweet little god had become such a brat in such a short amount of time. Jane had only left Loki in Clint's care a few minutes ago to go make a phone call to her and Darcy's hotel about an early checkout and since then the trickster had been trying to weasel out of going to sleep.

"No." Loki said turning around and taking off down the hall before Clint could stop him.

"Hey get back here." Clint called after him taking off after the small trickster hoping to catch him before anyone especially Tasha found him first.

Loki just ignored the archer and continued to run down the hallway using his magic to teleport to the foyer, once there he started running towards some unknown area hoping Clint wouldn't be able to find him and try to make him sleep again.

"Guys," Clint said seeing Loki disappear in a puff of green smoke. "I lost Loki."

"What do you mean lost Barton?" Natasha hissed dangerously causing Clint to flinch slightly at the cold tone.

"He just took off on me when I was trying to put him down to bed." Clint said not wanting to be on the bad side of Widow if he could avoid it.

"JARVIS says he's still in the mansion currently heading towards your lab Bruce." Tony said over the comm causing Clint to hold his breathe.

"I got him." Bruce said as Clint heard a yelp in the background before the small trickster voice came over the communicator as he turned his own off heading towards the lab before Tasha go find him and disembowel him.

*Bruce's Lab*

"Let me down," Loki said struggling to get free from the hands holding his arms a few inches off the ground. "I don't want to sleep; I want to wait for Thor."

"Loki it's late," Bruce said calmly having very little experience with kids outside of when he used to treat them as a doctor. "I think Thor would prefer if you went to bed instead of waiting for him."

"No, I don't want to sleep." Loki said firmly again.

It suddenly dawned on Bruce that this just might not be about waiting for Thor. Placing Loki on the ground Bruce turned him around before he could make another escape. "Are you afraid of another nightmare?"

"I'm a future warrior of Asgard," Loki said puffing out his chest a little trying to look tough. "We don't get scared of a nightmare."

"It's ok if you are scared it sounded pretty scary to me." Bruce said trying to convince the boy that there was nothing to be scared of; he remembered how in the early years he also used to be afraid to sleep not wanting to relive the Hulk's memories.

"I am not scared; I want to wait for Thor." Loki pouted crossing his arms.

"Because nothing will come for you if Thor's here." Bruce reasoned.

"Yes," Loki said nodding his head slowly. "Then the adult me won't have to show up again."

"I thought you wanted to be an adult again." Bruce wondered confused about the sudden 180 in Loki's desire to be an adult again.

"I do, but when I saw the adult me he just looked so …" Loki said trailing off trying to find the right word.

"So?" Bruce inquired.

"Sad," Loki said as he explained to the gamma scientist what he meant. "Like his heart has been broken into a million pieces. I don't want him to be sad anymore so I won't sleep and give the monster another chance to make him sad."

"Ok I am officially dubbing this Loki logic." Tony said over Bruce's communicator having eavesdropped in on the conversation.

"Loki how about you and I go watch some movies till Thor gets back?" Bruce said trying to come to middle ground with the trickster. _'Maybe he'll fall asleep if he watches something.'_

"Mo-vies?" Loki asked wondering what those were.

"Yeah stories that you can watch," Bruce said going over the movies that the mansion was stocked up on. When they had all started living together Steve had bought some kids movies to help him learn about how cinema had changed over the decades. "We'll make some snacks and take over the entertainment area so that you don't fall asleep."

"You won't make me go to sleep?" Loki asked looking a little excited about the prospect of not having to go to bed.

"Only if you apologize to Clint for running off like you did." Bruce said seriously, Loki just shook his head in agreement as the pair started making their way up the stairs towards the kitchen for snacks.

"Uhh Bruce you might want to hold off on the movie marathon," Tony said knowing only Bruce could hear. "We have Asgardians in the main hall and no Thor."

"Looks like will have to put the movies on hold for a while," Bruce said looking at Loki. "Some Asgardians have shown up."

"Is Thor with them?" Loki asked excitedly his green eyes sparklingly.

"No," Bruce said watching Loki deflate a little. "But since we haven't heard any explosions they must be ok."

*Avengers Mansion - Foyer*

"So Thor sent you as backup?" Steve asked the four oddly dressed people in front of him, aside from Thor and Loki Steve hadn't ever met any other Asgardians but already he could tell that Tony was going to be making a lot of jokes given there outfits.

"Yes, we will explain what we have been told once we deliver this chest to Loki." The woman said stiffly gesturing to the chest in the dark haired man's hands.

"No offence but none of you looks happy to be here." Clint said suspiciously fingers ghosting over his collapsed bow.

"Loki is known for his trickery." The women said again giving an unpleasant sneer at the boy's name.

"Aside from not wanting to sleep Loki hasn't done anything wrong." Steve said defending the trickster not liking the woman's tone of voice.

"Mr. Banner and Mr. Friggason are nearing the hallway." JARVIS said interrupting any retort from the woman, whether he did it on purpose was anyone's guess.

Not wanting to cause a fight in front of Loki if he could help it Steve promised himself that this conversation wasn't over yet as Loki and Bruce walked in a few minutes. Loki just looked at the Asgardian's in front of him confused.

"Who are you?"

***Author's Note***

**Hope everyone liked my Hela she's tricky to write I think, on the one hand she's like a female Loki (that might be why Loki and her fight so much, there too much alike) well on the other I didn't want her to be a Loki clone.**

**If anyone was hoping that the boys would still be kids sorry to disappoint but I like the idea of them aging slowly in their animal forms. Hela is about 28 if anyone is wondering but she aged faster due to her environment.**

**Garm is the guardian of Helhiem's entrance however I've seen pictures of him next to Hela so I decided to use him.**

**What did everyone think of Loki's little brat attack? I thought it would be appropriate, feel bad for Clint though Natasha would have nailed him to the wall if he had truly lost Loki.**

**Next up will be Avengers then Asgard and I'll just rotate from there.**

**Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Remember your reviews not only feed me as an author and my inspiration but every reviewer gets a cyber cookie as a reward.**


	13. Chapter 13 Rough Introductions

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

Chapter 13 – Rough Introductions

*Avengers Mansion - Foyer*

As soon as the words left Loki's mouth Clint had his bow drawn an arrow notched well Steve sunk into a boxing position, both were ready to defend Loki should the Asgardian's prove to be a threat to him.

"It seems that what Thor said about your memories is true Loki," the blonde said raising one eyebrow mockingly. "Don't remember your old pal Fandral?"

Loki just looked at the blonde studying his face seriously, much like with Thor again the man looked like an older version of the young boy Loki knew. Loki then moved his gaze from the blonde to the bearded man, then the dark haired man and finally the woman studying them all just as seriously as he had with Fandral.

"If your Fandral then does that make your Hogun and Volstagg," Loki said pointing a finger at each of the men as he said there name before looking curiously at the woman again. "Where is Sif?"

"I am Sif." The woman replied icily frowning at the boy.

"No, Sif has hair that shines like gold," Loki said looking at the woman and commenting on her hair colour causing the three Asgardian men to flinch noticeably at the boy's words. "Your hair shines more like the night sky."

"Potentially dangerous people and still he takes the time to compliment a woman," Clint mumbled to Steve who let out a small chuckle as he lowered his weapon. "Seriously what was his mother thinking telling him to compliment women like that."

"Loki," Hogun said getting the boys attention from the murderous looking Sif, even though the five had never gotten along with each other Hogun often felt like there was some sort of unspoken truce between him and the trickster. "There was an … incident with Sif's hair and afterwards it became black."

"Ohhh," Loki said accepting the information the dark haired Asgardian told him without any questions. "Ok then, will you tell me about it later?"

"Perhaps," Hogun said knowing that if he decided to tell Loki the tale behind Sif's hair then it would not have her there when he did. "We brought you a chest from Thor and your mother."

"Really," Loki said excitedly looking at the promised chest in the man's hands before walking towards Hogun and holding out his hands in a pleading gesture. "May I please have it?"

"Of course." Hogun said passing the chest to Loki giving him a small ghost of a smile. Happily taking the chest from the dark haired Asgardian Loki just set it down on the ground in front of everyone and opened it pulling out miniaturized items intent on finding something.

"Loki, maybe you should do that in your room." Steve said to the young boy watching amazed as whatever the boy pulled out would become bigger a few seconds later.

"Pardon," Loki said looking up at the captain before becoming a little embarrassed about what he had been doing. "Oh I'm sorry; yes I'll do that in a moment I'm just looking for …. here it is."

"What is it?" Bruce asked looking at the small book in Loki's palm that grew larger a moment later, now becoming half the size of the boy.

"A spell book," Loki said hugging the book tightly before placing it on the ground and starting to repack the chest, though a small fox plushie was placed onto the book a few moments into the repacking. "Now I can sleep again."

"What do you mean 'now you can sleep'?" Clint asked having not heard the conversation between Bruce and Loki since the Asgardian's had shown distracting him well he had been making his way to Bruce's lab.

"Umm, before I answer that I must apologize Hawkeye," Loki said looking at the archer putting on his most adorable face, the one he most frequently used on his mother. "I should have run from you, please forgive me."

"No problem, just try not to do it again ok." Clint said accepting the apology simply; it seems that even SHIELD agents were not able to resist Loki's puppy dog eyes.

"Thank you," Loki said smiling before holding up the book again. "As for your question Bruce this book tells you about protective runes, if I draw some in my room they should protect me from the creature when I slepp."

"What creature," Volstagg said confused at the mention of a creature. "Thor never said anything about a creature."

"Something tried to take Loki when he was sleeping." Steve explained to the Asgardian's slightly annoyed when none of them looked even the slightest bit worried or scared for the boy.

"No wonder then," Clint said realizing the reason for the brat attack earlier information and looking down at the young trickster. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Asgardian warriors don't admit to being afraid." Loki answered simply shrugging his shoulders.

"Loki," Steve said coming over to the trickster and squatting down in front of him. "Everyone gets afraid of stuff, like me I hate tight spaces and extreme cold but I'm learning to work through that."

"So, it's ok to be afraid as long as you try to overcome it," Loki said sounding confused, this was not what their trainer Tyr had told him. "Like a personal quest."

"Yeah, something like that." Steve said ruffling the boy's hair like Bucky used to do with him when they were children.

"Surely you mortals jest," Sif said harshly drawing everyone's attentions to her again. "Fear is a weakness that should not be admitted freely."

"Listen lady," Clint said frowning at the woman. "I don't know what it's like up where you come from but here on Earth were ok with letting people know when something scares us."

"It is a wonder why Thor seems to like your realm so much then if you all behave like children instead of warriors." Sif said in an arrogant voice narrowing her eyes on the archer.

"Don't think that just because you're a woman I won't deck you." Clint said looking ready to leap at the woman and start a fight.

"Could you please not start a fight in the foyer Clint, we just got it fixed last month after Doom's attack," Tony's voice rang out making everyone turn towards the staircase, honestly the billionaire did not want to sit through another lecture from Pepper on how much it would take to fix the foyer again. "You'll also be explaining to Goldilocks what happened."

"Hey guys nice to see you again." Darcy said coming down behind Tony waving at the four.

"How have you been," Jane said next to Darcy. "We haven't seen you since New Mexico."

"Ladies Darcy and Jane," Fandral said swaggering over to the two women taking one of their hands and giving them a quick kiss and a flirty look. "You both still look as beautiful as ever."

"I take it you know them?" Steve said to the women who both nodded.

"Yes, they're Thor's friends they warned us about the Destroyer being sent." Jane said explaining to the Avengers how she and Darcy knew the Asgardian's.

"Hey dread pirate Robinson what's the deal here Clint looks ready to start a fight." Darcy said noting the angry look on the archer's face which was currently being directed at the blonde man beside her. _'No worries Robin Hood you still have my full attention.'_

"Ahh well we are having a small dispute about whether a warrior should admit to being afraid," Fandral said smiling down at the young brunette with his most dashing smile. "Just warrior stuff, know need to worry."

"Pardon." Darcy said adopting a tight frown on her face at the comment.

"Lady Darcy," Fandral said seeing the frown and trying to stay in the young woman's good graces. "What I mean is, unlike Sif you and Lady Jane are not warriors so the conversation would mean little to you."

"I see," Darcy said pulling back one of her arms and quickly launching it forwards at the blonde Asgardian hitting him square in the nose breaking it and some of her fingers in the process. "I might not be a warrior but at least I'm not a pig like you."

"Darcy!" Jane cried looking shocked at her friend's behaviour well the Avengers internally applauded her thinking the same thing. _'Good thing Natasha wasn't here.'_

"He deserved it talking like you and I are just arm candy." Darcy said looking at the blonde man in anger wishing that she still had her trusty taser at the moment. "When you marry the hobo god introduce feminism to El Dorado."

"Ok people lets calm down," Tony said looking amused at Jane's bright red face before looking to Darcy and noticing that her fingers were already starting to swell slightly. "Darcy why don't you go put some ice on your hand ok."

"Sure whatever," Darcy said noticing the look of awe and admiration Loki was giving her. "Squirt you want to come with, I'll make you up some food."

"Uhhh sure Lady Darcy," Loki said placing the chest on his book and picking them up following the young woman out of the room saying quietly to her. "You should let me look at you hand, I know some healing spells."

"I think I'm in love." Fandral said holding his nose watching the dark haired pair exit the foyer heading towards the kitchen, it wasn't a serious break but it still hurt.

"Just be glad Darcy didn't have her taser," Clint said glaring at the blonde not liking how he looked at Darcy. "Rumour has it she dropped Thor with it."

"Then they are just that rumours." Sif said not believing that the small woman could take out her large warrior friend with this 'taser' as the archer called it.

"Actually she did," Jane said confirming the rumour causing the three of the four Asgardian's to look shocked; Hogun was the only one who remained indifferent to the news. "According to Darcy, Thor was freaking her out."

"I would love to see what sort of meal the defeater of Thor makes up," Volstagg said looking longingly down the hall towards the kitchen, where ever it was. "Will anyone join me?"

"I will," Hogun said to his hungry friend. "I'd like to talk to Loki more; he seems more open then when we last met him."

"Take care not to get taken into his lies." Sif said icily to the two causing all the Avengers and Jane to frown at her.

"Alright that's it Loki's a kid ok, not the same man he was before so you can stop it with the cold shoulder right now," Clint said finally fed up with the woman's attitude. "Hell we don't even know what happened to him, but I'm willing to bet that Thor told us more about it then you considering your attitude towards him."

"Loki is the God of Lies mortal, I am sure that this is a ruse to earn your trust before he kills you," Sif said glaring at the mortal archer again. "It is bad enough he has Thor searching for his monster children."

"Children," Tony said looking a little shocked at the news. "You mean Loki's a dad?""

"Tony, I know you read up on Norse mythology after Loki first showed up you should know that." Steve said remembering all the books the billionaire had gotten on Norse mythology wanting to learn as much as he could on Loki in case he ever came back.

"Yeah but come on," Tony said looking at Steve. "After what we heard about Baldur I just figured it was all made up, so wait he really has a horse for a son."

"Not according to this he doesn't." Sif said turning around and picking up a small chest that she had hidden behind her cloak.

"Great another piece of the puzzle arrives." Tony said excitedly wanting to know more about Loki as an adult before they had to confront the real thing.

"It requires a password." Sif said handing the chest over to the mortal quickly.

"Sir Cunning." Hogun supplied to the iron man.

"Wait, you mean the little fox toy." Steve said confused.

"Maybe adult Loki snuck the thought into little Loki's head before Thor left." Clint suggested to everyone.

"Wait 'adult Loki'," Sif said before realization dawned on her at what the archer had meant. "You mean you've seen the trickster and still you defend him."

"Actually Thor saw him," Tony supplied looking down at the chest already planning to open it later with the other Avengers alone. "I have the video on file if you want to see."

"Tony," Steve said sounding annoyed. "Did you have JARVIS record Loki and Thor's conversation at the Tower?"

"It was only in case Fury caused any problems," Tony said not ashamed of what he had done. "Luckily he didn't."

"Was the eye thing true?" Clint asked seriously.

"Yup," Tony answered the archer giving more concrete evidence to his mind control theory. "Green and blue just like Thor said they were."

"Loki is a shape shifter and a liar he could be tricking you with these actions." Sif said not understanding why everyone believed that Loki was nothing less than a monster.

"Sif that's enough, you might be Thor's friend but that doesn't give you the right to condemn Loki like this," Jane said angrily to the Asgardian woman looking ready to take a page out of Darcy's book and throw a punch. "No matter what Loki's done in the past that young boy is trying to make up for something he has to learn about from others. Loki has even promised me that when he is an adult again he plans to apologize to everyone about his actions."

"His word is meaningless he has lost his honour," Sif said dismissingly to the astrophysicist before mumbling quietly under her breath. "If he ever had any to begin with."

Being the assassin that he was Clint heard the woman's comment and glared at her. "You know I'm starting to see why Loki didn't return to Asgard when he escaped, if you're the people he would have had to come to for help he would have been better off with his kidnappers."

"Seconded." Tony said also having heard the comment due to his close proximity to the woman.

"You have no idea what's he's capable of." Sif growled at the men.

"I do," Clint said seriously. "I was one of the people Loki unmade when he showed up here 5 years ago."

"He threw me out a window." Tony stated shrugging his shoulders.

"He used me as a pawn to hurt my friends." Bruce inputted seeing where Clint and Tony were going.

"He embodied everything I ever fought against." Steve spoke following the others example.

"And he tried to kill me because I was close to Thor." Jane said lastly.

"Loki might have done all this stuff to us," Clint said to the shocked Asgardians. "But hearing about Baldur and what you guys did to him afterwards let us see that he isn't all to blame. Your people hurt him so he started hurting back at some point."

"And if any of the things with his children are true then you can bet that Loki's actions were a long time coming." Tony said remembering what he had read about the fates of Loki's children.

"Why can you forgive him after all he's done?" Hogun asked out of confusion.

"Easy," Clint said crossing his arms over his chest. "If things had been different we could have become him."

"Then I Hogun the Grim ask you permission to stay here and protect Loki with you." Hogun said standing straight.

"As do I Fandral the Dashing." Fandral said giving a deep bow.

"And I Volstagg the Valiant." Volstagg chuckled tipping his hat at the mortals.

"I Lady Sif will obey my King and also ask to be allowed to stay." Sif said emotionlessly standing stiffly.

'_I am SO introducing her to Tasha.'_ Clint and Tony thought together.

"Well then," Tony said looking at everyone. "Let's head to the kitchen and see what Darcy is cooking up shall we."

"I would greatly enjoy that …. I'm sorry, what are your names again?" Volstagg asked realizing that he had never gotten to mortals names.

"I'm Tony Stark." Tony answered first putting on the Tony's Stark smirk.

"Bruce Banner," Bruce said waving at the four. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hello I'm Steve Rogers." Steve said holding his hand out towards the Asgardian's intent on shaking their hands, which oddly they did though Sif seemed a little reluctant.

"…. Clint Barton." Clint said his arms still crossed not making any move to be friendly with the warriors.

"It is an honour to meet you all then," Fandral said giving another dashing grin, though it wasn't as flirtatious as the one he had given Darcy. "Thor has told us many stories about you Avengers."

"Come lets hurry and see what feast Lady Darcy has prepared for us." Volstagg said following Steve down the hall towards the kitchen looking very excited at the prospect of food.

'_God I hope they don't eat like Thor or Pepper might shoot me with my own repulsor for the rise in the food bill.'_ Tony thought following after everyone remembering to duck into one of the studies to drop off the chest before rejoining everyone.

***Author's Note***

**There will be a Natasha and Sif scene coming up so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Since there is a Clint x Darcy pairing in this story I thought that it would be good for Clint to get jealous over Fandral's flirting. How did everyone enjoy the punch though? I figured that if Asdardians are anything like Thor then punching them would gain you some broken bones.**

**Darcy's nickname 'dread pirate Robionson' comes from the story "The Princess Bride" I love the story and the leading male looks a little like Fandral.**

**Darcy and Tony I find are the hardest characters to write cause they speak a whole different language.**

**Hope I got the Warrior's 3 and Sif right for everyone.**

**Up next we return to Asgard.**

**Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Remember your reviews not only feed me as an author and my inspiration but every reviewer gets a cyber cookie as a reward. If the temptation of the cookie doesn't work for you *pulls out puppy eyed Loki* I will have to use deadly force.**


	14. Chapter 14 Origins, Sigyn and Amora

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

Chapter 14 – Origins, Sigyn and Amora

*Asgard – Odin and Frigga's Chambers*

Once Thor had returned from his visit with Hela he gave a short greeting to Heimdall before quickly running off to find his parents. Once they were all together in the ruler's chambers Thor showed them the necklaces and they started to plan what they would do next.

"I don't understand why we just don't free Sleipnir and Fenrir now," Frigga said sternly crossing her arms over her chest reminding Thor of Lady Natasha. "We already know where they are."

"My love I know that you are anxious to save our grandchildren," Odin said placing a comforting hand on his wife's arm. "But if they were to suddenly vanish before we can secure Vali's safety who knows what they might do to the boy."

"Let them try," Frigga said in a bloodthirsty tone glancing discreetly to a pair of swords hung over the fireplace. "I will gladly show them that I am not just Queen for my looks."

"Mother please," Thor said trying to help his father quell his mother's anger before she did something foolish wondering if this was how Loki felt dealing with him when he was angry. "I understand truly but those actions would put Jormungand and Vali in danger."

"Speaking of Jormungand," Odin said looking at Thor changing the subject. "I have found the Enchantress, she is one the outer limits of Asgard. Surprisingly she is with Sigyn."

"Then we must journey there at once." Frigga said starting to walk to the door ready determined to find the women.

"Frigga," Odin said calmly grabbing his wife's wrist gently to stop her. "I understand your anger but we must plan our next move carefully."

"Now you listen to me Odin Borson," Frigga said rounding on Odin flames looking ready to burst from her eyes. "My son was suffering and I couldn't help him now I can. How can you expect me to wait?"

"Mother none of us knew, that is our crime," Thor said sadly getting his parents attention. "But as I have told you Hela worries that her brother's will have feral minds, we must try to change them all at once if we want to avoid disaster."

"Then what do you suggest." Frigga said deflating a little now looking ready to cry as she gazed at her son.

"We all journey to see Sigyn and Amora and give Vali his necklace," Thor said calmly to his parents explaining the best possible course for the situation. "Then we shall have Amora scry for Jormungand. Once we know his location we free Fenrir and Sleipnir at the same time and I take them to Midgard to stay with Loki well some of the Avengers and I rescue Jormungand. During this time Father will have the council arrested for crimes against Asgard so that they are unable to cause any more harm."

"You plan appears sound Thor." Odin nodded proud to see that his son had learned the art of planning over the years since his banishment. "What should I have them arrested for though?"

"Suspicions of the improper use of magic, assaulting and killing members of the royal family," Thor said. Though the lie about Hela was considered truth now Navri's death had still never been dealt with, hopefully with Loki's journal and perhaps his son's testimony the council would have not be able to slip through the charges laid against them. "Above all else though, they are guilty with their lies about Ragnarok and the Norns, hopefully with these charges we can buy some time for not only Loki's children but to gather more evidence against them."

"There will be one small change in your plan though Thor," Frigga said sternly her face showing no room for discussion from her husband and son. "I will be going with you to Midgard."

"Frigga." Odin groaned unhappily.

"Don't you Frigga me Odin," Frigga snapped to her husband standing proud reminding the pair of Loki when he made up his mind to do something. "I will not let my son, a child currently himself left to deal with possibly feral children alone."

"I swear," Odin said sighing giving Frigga a loving smile. "It is like a married your father sometimes; he was just as stubborn as you."

"Your parents were just as stubborn as I recall," Frigga said letting a small teasing smile come to her face. "Neither of them could come to live in the other's realm."

"One of my grandparents was from another realm?" Thor asked never heard this before.

"Yes, my mother Bestla was the Queen of Jotunheim." Odin said calmly shocking Thor with the revelation of Frost Giant blood running through his veins.

"Then you are half Frost Giant." Thor said carefully not wanting to anger his father by saying the wrong thing, much like he had with Loki in the past when it came to his heritage.

"Yes," Odin said sitting on one of the chairs preparing to explain his own origins to his son for the first time. "However having lived all my life in Asgard my Jouten powers dwindle in to near non-existent."

"Then why did you never tell Loki this?" Thor asked thinking that if Odin had been honest and told Loki of his own heritage maybe this whole situation could have been avoided.

"I am ashamed to save that once I hated my mother's people greatly," Odin said staring distantly into the fire for a moment before looking back at Thor. "After her death they became a realm of savages to me, it was no longer like it was when I visited in my childhood."

"What was it like then?" Thor inquired wanting to know more the Joutenheim his father knew as a boy.

"My mother used the casket to keep the land strong and beautiful; the people would use their own powers to manipulate ice as a trade with the other realms." Odin said smiling at the memory of Jotunheim past beauty, Midgardians would have called it a 'Winter Wonderland'.

"I recall that their ability to find hiding places in even the most unforgiving places was also in high demand." Frigga said speaking also of what Jotunheim had once been like.

"Yes," Odin said frowning sadly as he remembered just how far the realm had fallen. "Frost Giants then would use their durability to hide away items of great power or significance for people of different realms."

"What changed?" Thor asked curiously.

"Laufey," Odin spat angrily at the mere mention of the former kings name. "He murdered my mother and destroyed all that she had built in the name of conquest."

"Soon after Laufey took the throne Asgard and Jotunheim warred," Frigga said placing a supportive hand on Odin's shoulder like he had done with her earlier. "Until your father was able to separate the Casket of Ancient Winters from him."

"And Loki," Thor said looking at his father seriously. "Father, did you know when you first saw Loki who he was."

"Yes," Odin said sounding ashamed. "I thought it would be the prefect revenge against Laufey, a life for a life but …."

"Then Loki changed himself into an Asgardian," Thor said softly to his father once again thanking the Norns again for his brother's shape shifting abilities. "And so did your plans for him."

"Yes, then your mother made him our family" Odin said nodding his son before looking up at his wife giving another loving smile and a kiss to her hand. "Aside from those early years I've never once regretted your decision my love."

"You would have had no choice in the matter." Frigga said giving a mock stern look to Odin. "I really would have taken the boys had you continued with your foolish plan."

"When did your feelings for Loki change father." Thor said wanting to know what made Odin start to see Loki as a son and not a 'stolen relic' as Loki once called himself.

"Loki's ability to see what others can't," Odin said giving a smile as he recalled the memory of when he had first started to love Loki for being Loki as Thor stood there confused. "We were all sitting here in this chamber, you and Loki playing on the carpet when he just stood up and came over to me hugging my leg. He said _'papa no sad'_ to me which at the time I was, it was the anniversary of my mother's death. It also became the day Loki first walked and talked."

"Shocked us all," Frigga said amusedly as she remembered her young sons actions towards her husband that day and Odin's dazed face before he had slowly bent down and lifted Loki onto his lap giving the boy his first hug since their arrival in Asgard. "You didn't spend much time with Loki at that time."

"Yet he still came to me first and tried to cheer me up," Odin said looking at Thor. "You asked me Thor when my feelings for Loki changed, that was when."

"Then why didn't you ever spend more time with him?" Thor asked his father harshly.

"Loki wasn't like you Thor talking to him was hard," Odin sighed remembering all the times he had tried to talk to the boy about one topic only to receive cryptic answers in return. "He was more interested in knowledge and magic then fighting."

"Father, you should tell Loki this if he knows your half Jouten," Thor said firmly to his father. "It could be the start of bridging the gap between you two."

"Thor's right Odin," Frigga said agreeing with her son in a similar tone of voice. "I never understood why you never told him that before."

"I tried," Odin said sounding frustrated recalling how the first time he had wanted to tell Loki was when they had their confrontation in his trophy room, before he had a chance to tell the trickster he had fallen into the Odinsleep. "When he was imprisoned I told him but it was like Loki couldn't hear me."

"He might not have father," Thor said making his parents confused at his statement. "Do you remember what I told you about the Chitauri mind control?"

"You believed that took over your brother's mind," Odin said recalling Thor's theory on Loki's behaviour. "That they made him commit his crimes on Midgard."

"The Avengers have now started to gather evidence supporting this theory," Thor said looking torn between being happy and sad at once. "We have come up with a theory."

"Please Thor," Frigga said wanting to know what the mortals believed had happened to her son. "Tell us what you believed happened to Loki."

"When Loki fell from the Bifrost he was taken in by the Chitauri who placed him under layers of mind control," Thor said beginning telling his parents of the collaborated theory everyone had come up with before he had left Midgard. "Then they gave him a sceptre that allowed them to control Loki well he was on Midgard until the portal was opened, when friend Hulk defeated Loki it loosened much of the mind control."

"But still some remained," Odin said coming to understand his sons strange behaviour during his imprisonment. "This is why Loki never spoke when he returned."

"Yes," Thor said moving onto the second part of the theory. "We also have a theory on his disappearance. Tony Stark believes that Loki was being contacted by the Chitauri in those final months before they took him."

"Those things took Loki from us once," Frigga hissed dangerously her anger rising again. "And then dare to do it again."

"Lady Darcy believes that perhaps Loki cast the spell on himself when he escaped in order to avoid detection," Thor said his mother hopeful that the reminder of Loki's current state would calm her down slightly. "I am inclined to agree with her, something tried to take him again not long after he turned into an adult for a moment."

"Something?" Frigga inquired hissing again gripping Odin's shoulder tightly.

"Loki claims a creature came for him in his dreams," Thor said seeing the flames of anger returning to his mother's eyes. "If not for his adult conscious I fear we would have lost him again."

"Then we must waste no time and journey to Sigyn and the Enchantress." Odin said firmly taking the gripped hand on his shoulder into his own trying to calm his wife down again through a slight squeeze.

*Outer Asgard*

It had taken the royal family nearly a day to journey to the outer lands of Asgard where Sigyn and the Enchantress were. They had told everyone that they were planning on discreetly checking the magical wards on the outer rims of Asgard in order to avoid suspicion. When a decent sized farm house finally came into Thor's view he pointed it out to his parents and they slowly made their way towards it, once at the front door Odin gave a hard knock.

"Just a moment." A familiar female voice came from inside the house a minute later, when the door opened a moment the family realized that the voice had been Sigyn who was wearing a casual blue dress that matched her eyes and a white shawl, her hair was also done up in a classic bun.

"W-What are you doing here?" Sigyn said nervously to the royal family.

"Lady Sigyn," Thor said giving his most charming smile hoping to calm his former sister-in-law down. "We come to talk to you and the Enchantress about Loki."

"What does Loki want now?" Sigyn snapped looking defensive hissing the tricksters name angrily; however to Thor who had spent much time with the SHIELD agents the tone sounded off.

"We know about what happened to your sons." Frigga said calmly watching with interest as the previous hostility on the woman melted away.

"You mean how **your** council killed Narvi forcing Loki to remove Vali's memories?" Sigyn inquired staring straight at Odin with narrowed eyes.

"Since you have no problem speaking of Narvi I would assume that Vali is not here." Odin said confused by the woman's mood swings.

"No," the Enchantress said smoothly coming to stand next to Sigyn, a casual white dress replacing her usual green outfit and her hair appearing to be tied back in a braid. "Vali is with Skurge at the moment training in the far fields."

"Amora," Thor said awkwardly to the woman who loved him. "It is nice to see you again."

"You as well Thor," Amora said giving the thunderer a brief nod before opening the door fully silently inviting the people into the house nodding also at the Allfather and Allmother. "Your majesties."

"Enchantress." Frigga and Odin said to the woman as the trio stepped into the house letting the two women lead them into a kitchen sitting down on one side of a long table well the women sat on the other side facing them so that they could continue their conversation.

"Amora," Thor began seriously looking at the sorceress. "Do you know why we are here?"

"Hela must have parted with Loki's necklaces." Amora said simply surprising the royals.

"You knew about them." Frigga hissed dangerously but gaining no reaction from either of women with her tone.

"Of course, I helped Loki make them," Amora said simply folding her hands neatly on the table. "I take it you know of the children and the council."

"Yes," Odin said placing on hand on his wife's giving it a small squeeze under the table before looking at both the blonde women seriously. "Please tell us what you know."

"I'll start," Sigyn said leaning forward slightly and looking ashamed. "After I left Loki I was furious about what he had done to Vali that is until he started having nightmares about what had happened. After I contacted Loki about it and he helped our son we sat down, Loki confessed to me about what had happened to them saying that he was as guilty of killing Narvi as the council."

"Loki had never told you about what happened before." Odin inquired recalling how even though Sigyn had left very soon after her son's death he had always assumed the couple had talked before the departure.

"No, I left before he could," Sigyn sighed in defeat wiping away a tear that had gathered due to the past memories. "When I found out I will admit to slapping Loki, not because I agreed with him but because it was like with the triplets all over again; Loki blamed himself for what had happened."

"Yes, that always was the problem with Loki," Amora said placing a hand on the other woman's shoulder in a comforting gesture sighing a little at her male friend's behaviour. "He blames himself for being unable to stop another's actions."

"The love that I once had for Loki is long gone," Sigyn said seriously looking up at her former in-laws again. "However I am still his friend."

"And you Enchantress," Odin said accepting his former daughter-in-laws story though from Frigga's grip on his hand he knew that she still wanted to know more about what had happened between the two. "What is your position in all this?"

"The council would kill my love should they know of him." Amora said casually not even once looking at Thor.

"Even the council would not kill Thor," Frigga said to the sorceress shocked that she would even think them capable of such a thing. "He is their prince."

"My queen," Amora said smiling a little in amusement. "Your son is not the one I love."

"But you chase me around trying to get me to love you." Thor said confused at revelation that Amora the Enchantress did not love him.

"You are a great cover Thor," Amora said chuckling slightly. "But my heart belongs to Skurge."

"I take it Loki came up with this cover." Odin said realizing that the story had the distinct impression of the trickster on it.

"Yes," Amora said looking at Odin. "You see Allfather; the council believes that a child of a warrior like Skurge and a sorcereress like me would be a problem to them."

"I do not understand." Odin said confused, from a king's point of view such a child would be an asset.

"If I were to have a child with Skurge," Amora said explaining further. "It wouldn't matter if they had magic or not they would they would be a fearsome opponent."

"Making whoever the child follows very powerful." Odin said seeing where the Enchantress was going.

"Yes, so Loki came up with the scheme," Amora said explaining Loki's part in the lie. "If I loved Thor whose heart could never be mine then they would leave Skurge alone."

"And Lorelei?" Frigga asked wondering of the part the Enchantress's sister played in this scheme.

"Under the same hardship as me," Amora said giving a sad smile at the mention of her sister. "However Lorelei decided to separate herself from her love completely."

"Do you know her love's name," Thor asked urgently to the woman. "Maybe we can help them."

"You already know him Thor," Amora said chuckling again. "Hogun the Grim holds my sister's heart."

"It shocked me at first to," Sigyn said seeing the surprised faces on the royals at the odd couple. "Believe me though they are good together. Lorelei can break through Hogun's stoic nature and Hogun treats her with respect."

"As he should else I remove his ability to ever be with a woman again." Amora hissed a little causing Thor and Odin to wince slightly at the threat.

"Mother, auntie Amora we're back." A young male voice said from the back room.

Suddenly Loki walked into the room or rather a young man who looked like Loki; the royal family had to take a double check to make sure that it was not the trickster himself. However the boy had to be about 16 years old with short fair blonde hair and green eyes, he had Loki's high cheekbones and height coming to maybe 5"8 maybe 5"9 but Sigyn's own features help to soften the boy's face and he had a deep tan like his mother.

"Hello," he said looking at the guests confused. "Who are you?"

***Author's Note***

**Sorry for being late everyone school work piled on a little. Trust me though I will not abandon my fic without a good reason, maybe go on hiatus when midterms and exams come around but I won't abandon it.**

**So what does everyone think about when Odin telling Thor he was half Frost Giant? I didn't know that myself until some reviewers pointed it out to me. Also what are the thoughts on how Jotunheim used to be until Laufey took it over? And when Odin came to start loving Loki as a son and not a tool?**

**Originally I wanted Sigyn to still be angry at Loki but realized that her playing at being angry worked better. **

**What are the thoughts on the Enchantress in this chapter? I'll be honest I was a little worried when I made up her story but now I'm glad that I put it in. Also what are everyone's thoughts on Hogun and Lorelei? I felt that he was a better choice than Fandral cause its unexpected.**

**Special shout out to The Shadow445 for being the 250 reviewer.**

**Up next we have Avengers Mansion.**

**Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Remember your reviews not only feed me as an author and my inspiration but every reviewer gets a cyber cookie as a reward. If the temptation of the cookie doesn't work for you *pulls out puppy eyed Loki* I will have to use deadly force.**


	15. Chapter 15 Magic

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

Chapter 15 – Magic

*Avenger's Mansion – Kitchen*

When everyone, save for Tony, entered the kitchen the first thing they noticed was that Darcy sitting on a stool at the island well a small green cloud surrounded the hand she had used to punch Fandral. Loki however was darting around the kitchen gathering different items from around the kitchen and the fridge as the young woman called out names and description of items she needed to the boy, who would gather as many of them up in his arms before returning to the island and placing them in front of the her.

"Uhh someone wanna explain what's going on?" Clint asked observing the pile of items in front of the young brunette.

"Sure," Darcy said as Loki grabbed some plates from off the counter bringing them over and up on the stool next to Darcy signalling that he was done gathering the items. "I have to stay still well Loki's spell heals me, so he offered to get stuff out for sandwiches."

"I remember that spell quite well," Fandral said looking at the trickster giving his brightest smile and pointing to his nose. "Loki, do you think it possible for you to preform it on my nose."

"No." Loki said simply starting to line up the items in front of him ignoring the blonde Asgardian's presence completely.

"Please," Fandral whined a little knowing that manners were very important to the trickster. "A broken nose does not help attract the ladies."

"Then you should not have insulted said ladies," Loki said crossing his arms causing the Avengers to chuckle a little in laughter at his stern face and causing Fandral to pout. "I will not heal you for your own stupidity."

"He's defiantly the Loki I remember." Hogun said giving a ghost of a smile well Volstagg chuckled beside him, Sif for her part just stood there expressionless.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked the dark haired Asgardian.

"Sadly our friend Fandral here," Volstagg said chuckling placing a hand on the pouting blonde's shoulder well Steve feeling sorry for the male went to get him some ice for his nose. "Would always say the wrong thing to Sif when we were training, Loki would not heal him after she finished pummeling him stating that it was his own fault."

"I refuse to heal someone who insults a lady." Loki said crossly watching as Steve handed Fandral some ice who immediately perked up graciously accepting the item placing the cold item on his nose.

"So what does the spell do?" Steve inquired curiously looking at the green cloud surrounding Darcy's hand.

"Loki says that it speeds up healing," Darcy said looking at the trickster who just nodded at her explanation of his spell. "If I move around too much though something could heal wrong."

"Depending on the severity of the wound it can take only a few moments or a couple of days." Loki said further explaining the spell after seeing the amazed looks on the Midgardian's faces.

"Wow," Tony said entering the room just in time to hear about the spell. "Ok show of hands, who wants to have an Asgardian healer on our team from now on."

"And just how do you plan to do that Tony," Steve said raising an eyebrow to the billionaire. "Kidnap one?"

"I don't know … oh wait I know, when Loki's big again he can stay and join us." Tony said shocking not only the rest of the Avengers with his idea but the Asgardian's as well.

"Stark, when you suggest that to Fury tape it for me ok." Clint said knowing that Fury's face at the suggestion would be priceless.

"Sure thing my little angry bird." Tony said grinning knowing that the Director of SHIELD would either give him the patented 'are you crazy' glare or Tony would get to see a familiar throbbing vein.

"Hey Loki the cloud is disappearing." Darcy said alerting the trickster to the now disappearing green cloud around her hand.

"That means your all healed Lady Darcy." Loki said simply giving the hand a once over with his eyes and seeing nothing wrong with it.

"And I have the nails to prove it." Darcy said looking at her longer nails wiggling her fingers to test them out.

"I forgot to mention that the spell also speeds up regeneration." Loki said smiling sheepishly.

"Hey I got no problem with it I'll just give myself a mani later," Darcy said ruffling the boys hair with her newly healed hand before pulling him into another suffocating albeit awkward hug well looking out at everyone. "Now then who wants sandwiches?"

"I for one would love to taste your cooking Lady Darcy," Volstagg said to the woman hungrily looking at the spread items on the island. "What do you recommend?"

"Well for meat we have some sliced turkey, chicken, ham and leftover roast beef. For cheese we have slices of mozzarella and cheddar. Vegetables are of lettuce, pickles and tomatoes. And lastly mayonnaise, mustard and ketchup for your condiments," Darcy said naming off and pointing to said items in front of her well she placed two slices of pre-cut bread on to cutting board. "Go nuts."

"I do not know what these condiments are but I would like one sandwich with everything on it," Volstagg said prompting a sharp look from Loki before he smiled sheepishly. "Please."

"Can I help you with anything Lady Darcy?" Loki asked the woman realizing just how big the bearded Asgardian's sandwich would be.

"Can you put the sandwich together for me?" Darcy asked as she started to butter a slice of bread handing it to the trickster.

"Of course." Loki said grabbing some of the sliced meat.

"Loki you are a prince," Sif said sounding appalled. "Not a member of the kitchen staff."

"Let the kid help lady it's not going to do him any harm," Clint said coming to stand next to the boy. "I'll deliver the sandwiches for you ok."

"Ok." Loki said as he started alternating between meat, condiment and vegetable on the sandwich grabbing things randomly as he did.

"My name is not lady it is Sif," Sif said snobbishly to the archer. "Or Lady Sif to you."

"Well the _Lady Sif_," Clint said sarcastically. "You should know that a guy who can cook is usually very sought after here on Earth."

"Uncles Vili and Ve like to help out in the kitchens to," Loki said coolly to the Asgardian woman. "They said it gives them peace of mind."

"Your uncles have the time to do such things." Sif sneered back to the young trickster.

"And right now so do I," Loki said using a familiar cold tone that the Avengers hadn't heard in 5 years. "So leave me to do as I wish … please."

"I didn't know you and Thor had uncles Loki." Jane said changing the topic before the battle of words attempted to turn physical.

"My uncles do not like to be involved in politics," Loki said casually to the female scientist. "They much prefer teaching."

"Really what do they teach?" Jane said excited at the idea of what powerful gods would teach.

"Unlce Ve like me is a sorcerer though he is not as powerful as fa- Odin. However he prefers to stay in the libraries and help others when they come seeking knowledge," Loki said giving a small but warm smile as he recalled his uncles well handing the now finished sandwich to Clint who delivered it to Volstagg. "My Uncle Vili though has no magic instead he prefers to help Eir grow planets for her healing potions. He also teaches the children of Asgard to identify safe and dangerous planet life."

"Thank you for the sandwich." Volstagg said to the trio before Loki could give him another sharp look for forgetting his manners.

"No problem," Darcy said looking at everyone else. "Any other takers?"

"Can I get a ham and cheddar cheese sandwich Darcy?" Steve asked.

"A turkey, lettuce, tomato and mayo here." Tony said placing his own order.

Everyone else seemed to be good but Loki gave the two men the same stern look he had given Volstagg.

"Please." They chorused together both giving a cheeky smile.

Darcy just chuckled and started to make the sandwiches with Loki. "So Loki did you learn from your uncles to?"

"Yes," Loki said placing the sliced cheese on the bread. "Uncle Ve was teaching me about using runes. Uncle Vili though was showing Amora, Lorelei and I about healing potions since Eir was too busy with some patients."

"So these runes you want to put up," Bruce said sitting down at the stool on the other side of the island. "How do they work?"

"Well first you have to figure out what you want the runes to do," Loki said passing the finished ham and cheese sandwich to Clint. "Since I want protection well I sleep so there are a few ruins I can string together in order to make that happen easily."

"Yes runes are powerful," Sif said sullenly. "You can use them to control a person and they would never know."

"Actually that's not entirely true." Loki said shaking his head and looking at the female warrior.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked thanking the three for the snack before biting into the sandwich.

"Well, Sif is correct about runes being powerful," Loki said simply handing Tony's now finished sandwich to Clint. "However they can't control living things unless placed directly on a person's skin. The most they can do in a room is just influence people."

"So if you drew a rune in a room to promoted happiness it wouldn't automatically make a person happy, just influence them into being happy?" Tony inquired giving a quick thank you and taking a big bite out of his sandwich.

"Yes," Loki said simply sounding much like a small teacher. "However in a room you would have to complete a rune area in order for it to work correctly."

"Meaning?" Jane asked curiously.

"That drawing a single rune in a room won't work. You have to have multiple runes connecting them all together." Loki explained.

"Maybe I should have you draw some in the mansion Loki," Tony said to the trickster. "Or at least get you to teach me."

"I don't think magic would work for you Tony." Loki said looking at the billionaire.

"What," Tony said pausing mid bite looking slightly disappointed. "Why not?"

"Magic is energy and that glowing light on your chest gives off a similar energy," Loki said glancing down at the blue circle before back into Tony's brown eyes. "To be honest I think that they might cancel each other out."

"So I'm like a walking magic neutralizer." Tony said smirking at the thought and puffing out his chest a little in pride.

"Maybe," Loki said sounding a little unsure. "I don't have the experience to say so; I'm still a student myself."

"It's amazing you were able to heal Lady Darcy then." Fandral said leering at said woman who just ignored him well making herself and Loki a roast beef and cheese sandwich.

"As I recall Fandral," Loki said coldly to the man not liking the way he was looking at the woman. "I have you and the others for all my practice in healing magic, thanks to all your sparing injuries."

"Yes, remember the time Thor got cut from Sif's sword," Volstagg said remembering a particularly bad cut the woman had accidentally inflicted on their absent friend one day well the two sparred. "We wanted to go to Eir but Loki just told us it wasn't necessary, you just fixed it right there."

"You four make excellent practice," Loki smirked evilly. "Eir says I might even be able to graduate her classes early with all that I have accomplished using you."

"So you'll be a doctor?" Jane inquired sounding impressed.

"I suppose in some ways yes," Loki said suddenly looking very far away. "Though I think I'll stay and graduate with everyone else Lorelei is terrible with healing so if I stay I can tutor her."

"Who's this Lorelei," Tony inquired finishing the last bite of his sandwich and raising an eyebrow. "Is she hot?"

"Trust you to ask that." Clint said noticing how the dark haired Asgardian women frowned a little further at the mention of the other women names.

"Lorelei is my friend," Loki said gathering up the condiments and closing up the containers for the items. "She and Amora are the only people who really like me in our sorcery lessons."

"Are they hot?" Tony asked again.

"The Enchantress and her sister are very beautiful Starkson," Fandral said recalling the two women dreamily before getting a serious look on his face. "However they are also very deadly."

"Those witches have been bad since they were children." Sif said crossly.

"Don't talk about them like that," Loki yelled suddenly to the woman much to everyone's shock. "You don't even know them."

"They have been nothing but trouble to Asgrad," Sif sneered pleased at having finally found something to make Loki angry with. "Their actions speak for themselves."

"Loki," Fandral said giving the boy a serious look. "Amora and Lorelei use their magic to hurt people."

"No," Loki said shaking his head in disbelief. "The first thing we are taught in our lessons is never to abuse our gifts."

"Like you did?" Sif sneered cruelly.

"Sif." Hogun said in a warning tone to the woman well everyone else just stood there in silence not sure what to do.

"No, I will not tiptoe around this any longer. You want to know Loki here it is, you and your little friends have used magic to hurt people," Sif said causing the boy to go motionless in his seat starting up at her with enlarged eyes. "You especially have even tried to kill people with your powers."

"Thor already told me this." Loki said quietly remembering what his brother told him earlier.

"Did Thor also tell you that because you're a sorcerer your children suffered?" Sif asked shocking everyone with her blatant cruelty.

"SIF ENOUGH!" Hogun roared surprising his friends with his raised voice.

"Child … ren?" Loki asked slowly before grabbing his head in pain.

"LOKI!" Everyone but the Asgardian's cried out.

Suddenly Loki wasn't their anymore, adult Loki was sitting in the spot the small trickster used to be in looking up at them with tears falling silently from his eyes. No one could move or breathe afraid that Loki might lash out since; his eyes were a duel colour Thor had told them about.

"It's all my fault." Loki said slowly in a broken tone.

"Loki?" Tony said coming over to the trickster and putting a hand on his shoulder, as soon as the two made contact there was a flash of bright green/ blue light followed by Tony and Loki falling to the ground, both unconscious.

***Author's Note***

**Loki seems like the type of guy whose big on manners to me, anybody else think so?**

**Darcy was cutting and tearing up the stuff for the sandwiches well Loki put it together, just in case anybody was wondering.**

**As for Ve and Vili I am totally making up what they do they are Odin's actual brothers if anyone is wondering but not much is known about them.**

**I know that a lot of you might want to string Sif up right now and roast her alive, cause she's being a real bitch right now, but please hold off for the moment. Also just an update I might have her get over her hatred or at least talk about it in a later chapter, no promises but it might happen.**

**As for Loki turning adult at the end it's because his adult conscious was fighting the memories he had about his children I would to considering what happened to them. **

**Tony falling unconscious is because he has energy similar to magic so he basically piggybacked onto Loki's magic when the trickster was unconsciously using his own. Where they are though is a mystery until the chapter after this one **_***cue evil laughter***_**.**

**A lot of people have been asking me about who I will pair Loki up with so I would just like to say now I have no plans for a pairing with him I just want him to be reunited with his children. If I am ever able to write a sequel (I have no plans for one right now) I may do pair him up with someone.**

**Next we are back in Asgard with Vali**

**Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Remember your reviews not only feed me as an author and my inspiration but every reviewer gets a cyber cookie as a reward. If the temptation of the cookie doesn't work for you *pulls out puppy eyed Loki* I will have to use deadly force.**


	16. Chapter 16 Vali

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

Chapter 16 – Vali

*Asgard – Sigyn's House*

"Vali," Sigyn said in a disappointed tone to her son. "Don't be rude."

"Sorry mother," Vali said smiling shyly to his mother running his hands through his short blonde hair. "We just don't normally get visitors."

"Especially royalty." Skurge said coming in behind the boy and setting down his ax frowning at the three at the table and giving Amora a questioning look.

"How was your training my love?" Amora inquired walking over to Skurge and getting up on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the mouth.

"Good," Skurge said hugging the Enchantress possessively with one arm. "Vali almost beat me."

"Don't worry about them my love they know." Amora chuckled as Skurge grunted in response loosening his grip on the woman slightly.

"Almost means I just have to work harder," Vali said spiritedly smirking up at the larger man. "Next time Skurge I will beat you."

"Vali," Sigyn said to her son getting his attention then gesturing to the people in their kitchen. "These are your grandparents and uncle."

"I didn't know you had family mother." Vali said studying the people seated at the table curiously trying to find similarities between them and his mother.

"They are your father's family." Sigyn said nervously to her son fearing for the worst.

"What father?" Vali sneered in a bitter tone much to the royal's surprise.

"Vali." Sigyn sighed sensing the approaching fury in her son.

"No, **he** left us," Vali said heatedly crossing his arms over his chest. "That means **he** didn't want us."

"Vali there are things you not aware of." Amora said calmly praying to the Norns that the boy wouldn't say anything stupid.

"What that **he** was a coward who couldn't cope with his son's memory loss?" Vali said bitterly.

"Loki is no coward." Thor cried angrily standing up at the table well Odin and Frigga just sat at the table expressionless.

"At least now there is a name to go with this faceless man." Vali hissed turning around and running out of the house.

"Vali!" Sigyn yelled after the boy looking ready to chase after him.

"Let him go Sigyn," Amora said calmly to the woman coming over and placing a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be back once he calms down."

"Why does he hate Loki so much?" Thor asked Sigyn seriously.

"Loki was worried that his natural magic might wear down the spells he placed on Vali memories," Sigyn said sighing sadly remembering the pain in Loki's eyes when he told her this. "And with fear of Vali trying to take his own life again Loki decided to cut himself out of his son's life completely."

"Well not completely," Amora said giving a secretive smile as she once again sat at the table, Skurge also sitting down next to her. "Loki likes to come in different forms to check up on you both."

"When did he do this?" Sigyn asked.

"The black fox Sigyn," Amora explained watching in amusement as Sigyn's eyes went wide. "That was Loki."

"I knew that wasn't a normal fox," Sigyn said remembering the small creature that would wander around her house sometimes. Since it never bothered anyone or killed anything on her farm she just ignored it, when it had disappeared many years back she had just assumed it died. "No normal fox is that unafraid of Asgardian's"

"Vali knows nothing of Loki." Frigga said calmly but dangerously to the trio.

"Believe me Allmother, I have tried to explain to my son about who his father is and why Loki has never shown himself to us," Sigyn said recognizing the tone Loki had sometimes used when they were young and he was angry at someone. "But well as you see he is as stubborn as your own sons."

"What does Vali think happened to him?" Odin inquired to the woman seriously.

"Vali believes that a wolf caused his fall taking away his memories and because of that his father divorced me." Sigyn said sighing at her son's insane conclusion about his absent father.

"Why must all men in this family be such stubborn idiots?" Frigga complained looking at Thor and Odin.

"Family trait my love," Odin said giving his wife a quick peck and getting up from the table looking at his son. "Thor, give me the necklace."

"What do you plan to do father?" Thor asked curiously.

"Talk to my grandson." Odin said heading towards the door that Vali had run out of.

"He's like to hide in a large apple tree north of us." Skurge called out to the Allfather.

"Thank you Skurge." Odin said turning to the large man before continuing to walk north towards the fabled apple tree.

"Big softie." Amora giggled to Skurge.

*Apple Tree*

Odin found the apple tree that Skurge had told him about easily, once he was standing underneath it he looked up at saw Vali sitting on one of the sturdy top branches eating one of the trees fruit reminding Odin very much of Loki when he was that age.

"Your father does the same thing when he is upset." Odin called up to the young man surprising Vali into dropping his apple.

"Huh," Vali said shocked before looking down and narrowing his eyes seeing the weird old man from his house, his _supposed_ grandfather. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about your father." Odin called up simply.

"I don't have a father." Vali yelled down bitterly to the weird one-eyed man climbing down the tree a little. Vali stayed just enough out of Odin's reach but not far enough away that they would have to yell back and forth to communicate.

"Loki says the same thing about me." Odin said sighing seeing more then the just a physical resemblance between the two.

"Oh yeah," Vali said in a mocking tone. "And what did you do to Loki?"

"I never told him he was adopted." Odin said honestly taking a page out of Thor's book and shocking the boy.

"Is that why **he** left us," Vali hissed down to Odin glaring into the man's blue eye. "Because of you?"

"No, Loki left to keep you and your mother safe," Odin said electing a snort from the young man. "He has enemies who wouldn't think twice about hurting either of you to get to him."

"And what could he have possibly done to put us in that much danger." Vali said angrily.

"Your father is a sorcerer, a very powerful one," Odin said simply to the boy. "I have recently discovered that some people hurt him because of that and other reasons."

"Then why didn't he ever tell you about it?" Vali asked curiously.

"He was afraid that I wouldn't believe him," Odin said before an amused look appeared on his face. "Do you know who I am exactly?"

"Skurge said you were royalty." Vali said he had never really been to the city before so he didn't really know much about Asgard's rulers aside from their titles.

"Yes, I am Odin Borson, Allfather of Asgard." Odin said amused as another shocked look appeared on his grandson's face.

"Then that would make my father …." Vali said trailing off resisting the urge to say his father's name.

"Loki Friggason," Odin said finishing the sentence and using the name Loki had decided he wished to be called. "God of Fire, Mischief and Lies."

"His title sounds scarier you know." Vali smirked down to the Allfather.

"Loki can be very scary when angered," Odin said giving the blond a serious look. "Especially when it comes to matters of his family."

"Then why hasn't he ever come to see us?" Vali asked angrily.

"To protect you," Odin said calmly after all those years of raising Loki Vali's emotions were easy to deflect. "Like I said, Loki has enemies."

"That doesn't matter he should have come to see us." Vali said not understanding why if his father was so powerful he couldn't visit his son.

"According to your Aunt Amora he does." Odin said remembering what the Enchantress had said.

"Auntie, she says that aunt makes her sound old," Vali said giving a mischievous smirk causing Odin to chuckle. "Like I said, we don't normally get visitors I would have known."

"And if the visitor were a black fox?" Odin asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's him." Vali said shocked that the fox who would wander around the farm occasionally was really his father in disguise.

"Yes, your mother says that you used to have nightmares." Odin said bringing up another time Vali had unknowingly met Loki.

"I was being torn apart by a huge wolf." Vali said shuddering as he remembered the dreams from his past.

"The man who helped you was Loki." Odin said surprising Vali again.

"That doesn't make him my father." Vali said gripping the branch he was sitting on tightly, knuckles turning white.

"You are just as stubborn as him you know," Odin sighed shaking his head. "Both of you get an idea in your heads and it's stuck there forever."

"I am nothing like him." Vali roared angrily.

"Oh yes you are," Odin said bluntly. "Both of you and Loki are stubborn as a rock and have a fondness for high places when you're upset."

"Please do go on," Vali said sarcastically. "I am learning so much about him today."

"Sarcastic." Odin said smirking deciding to play a game with his grandson that he used to with Loki.

"Stop that." Vali snapped.

"Quick to anger." Odin said smirk growing.

"I'm not like him," Vali roared again getting straight to the heart of the matter. "He never wanted me."

Odin just smiled sadly up at Vali realizing just why his grandson hated his father so. "Both think that your fathers don't want you when really we would have died to protect you."

"Is that why you came," Vali said emotionlessly to Odin noticing the sad look. "He's dead."

"No, Loki isn't dead," Odin said shaking his head sorrowfully. "However the Loki I once knew has been missing for 6 years."

"Oh yeah," Vali said bitterly. "Did he abandon you to?"

"No, he found out about his adoption in the worst way possible and didn't take it well." Odin said sadly again remembering the confrontation he and Loki had in the trophy room before he had slipped into the Odinsleep.

"What is he from another realm or something?" Vali asked crossing his arms again.

"Yes, Jotunhiem actually," Odin said stunning Vali once again with the information that he was half Frost Giant. "Do you know of Laufey?"

"Former King of the Frost Giants." Vali said remembering his auntie's lessons with him about the other realms and their rulers, in this case the former ruler since she was unsure who had taken over after Laufey.

"Loki is his son," Odin said sadly remembering when Frigga had told him about the Jotun king sneaking into his room and almost killing him before Loki had slain his biological father himself, something the trickster had orchestrated to do since finding out about their connection. "When he found out, your father tried to destroy his home world to prove himself to me."

"So he's in jail." Vali said in a detached tone.

"No, Loki leapt from the Bifrost when he feared I had rejected him," Odin said to the young blonde watching as just for a split second a great sadness came to his features before he became emotionless again. "He was missing for a year before showing up on Midgard and trying to conquer it."

"Why would he do that?" Vali asked not understanding why anyone would want Midgard.

"Loki might have been under mind control at the time, we are not sure," Odin explained to his grandson deciding much like Thor had that the whole truth now was better than an unexpected surprise later. "He disappeared 3 years ago and just recently reappeared on Midgard again. This time he is a child."

"Now that's a great way to avoid being a father," Vali chuckled darkly. "Turn yourself into a child."

"If Loki was trying to avoid being your father why would he fashion you a necklace," Odin said getting out the item out of its pouch and showing it to Vali. "That would protect both you and your mother from his enemies."

"Doesn't prove anything," Vali said pessimistically gazing down at the necklace. "It could just be some random trinket."

"Put it on then if you're so sure." Odin said knowing already that the boy would rise to his challenge.

Jumping down from his branch Vali landed like a cat in front of Odin before holding out one hand to the Allfather in a silent demand.

"Demanding like Loki as well." Odin said handing the necklace over to Vali who ignored his grandfather's comment and quickly undid the clasp and placed it around his neck.

"See noth-" Vali said as a sudden beam of green light shot out of the jewel creating a copy of Loki in front of them who smiled at his audience.

"Hello Vali, I'm Loki," _Loki_ began smiling sadly at the audience he couldn't see. "I suppose I should say that I'm your father but honestly I don't think I'm worthy of that title anymore because of the pain I caused you and Sigyn."

"You see, I have enemies who would like nothing more than to cause me pain, something they could easily do by killing you and your mother. Since I love you both so much I couldn't let that happen so I told your mother to divorce me," _Loki_ said to the pair sadly. "This necklace will keep you safe Vali as will some invisible runes activating on your mother will protect her. When I finished helping you with your nightmares, yes that was me, Sigyn allowed me to place them upon her with Amora and Lorelei's help. I tied their activation to you putting on this necklace."

"You might not know this but I do come and visit you, the small black fox that wanders around your farm sometimes, that's me," _Loki_ said looking a little embarrassed but if you looked closely at his eyes you would see great pain. "It's the closet I can get to you without fearing the consequences."

"I suppose I should try to say some fatherly advice to you but honestly even with my silver tongue I can't think of anything," _Loki_ said sorrowfully to the audience. "All I want you to know is that I love you and sending you and your mother away was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do."

"Should you or Sigyn **ever** need anything go see Thor, the man who gave you the necklace, he'll protect you both till his final breathe. If you can't get to Thor seek out your grandparents Frigga and Odin, they are the most loving people you will ever meet in Asgard," _Loki_ said almost cheerfully as he described what he thought of his family to his audience. Odin just smiled sadly at what his son thought of him. "They are also two of the scariest, especially your grandmother I think she scares your grandfather sometimes. Don't let that frighten you away though that just means that they much like Thor will protect you with everything they have."

"I know you hate me Vali, I also know that a few minutes can't change what you must think of me but truly I do love you Vali," _Loki_ said giving his most radiant smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Goodbye."

Odin and Vali just stood there in silence as the recording of Loki disappeared in a flash a green light.

"He only wanted to protect me." Vali said breaking the silence a few moments later shocked at what he had just seen and heard.

"Yes." Odin said honestly.

"He never wanted to send me away." Vali said sounding like the ground had just caved in under him.

"No." Odin said honestly again.

"He still loves me." Vali asked in a small hopeful voice.

"Nothing could ever change the love Loki has for you Vali." Odin said seriously to the boy.

Vali just stood there for a moment before falling to his knees starting to cry. Odin not knowing what to say just sat down on the ground next to his grandson pulling him into a hug well the boy sobbed against his chest chanting 'father' over and over again.

***Author's Note***

**I know this chapter was kinda sappy but I felt like a sappy chapter. All of Loki's kids though will have different reactions so far. Hela was angry at what part Asgard played in her families situation but isn't unwilling to help if it'll make things better, Vali was angry at Loki cause he thought he had been abandoned because he lost his memory. As for the others they'll come later.**

**Also I have a plan for a different family member to play a part in helping free the children so it's not just Thor all the time, I thought about it but figured that nothing could stop Odin and Frigga from helping their grandkids if they could.**

**Special thanks to Ice Jazz Elleth for being the 300 reviewer, you get a free cyber version of necklaces Loki created to free his children.**

**Next time we're back on Earth with Tony and Adult Loki.**

**Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Remember your reviews not only feed me as an author and my inspiration but every reviewer gets a cyber cookie as a reward. If the temptation of the cookie doesn't work for you *pulls out puppy eyed Loki* I will have to use deadly force.**


	17. Chapter 17 Chained Mind

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

Chapter 17 – Chained Mind

*Avengers Mansion Kitchen*

"JARVIS call the others tell them to get to meet us at Loki's room." Clint called to the AI placing a hand on Tony's shoulder and shaking him.

"Clint, don't touch them." Steve said to the archer not wanting another unconscious teammate to worry about.

"I think its ok now Steve." Clint said since there was no longer a glow coming from the pair Clint figured that they were safe to touch now. Picking up the unconscious billionaire easily and handing him to Steve Clint went back and picked up Loki noticing how little the trickster weighed. _'He's way to light for a guy of his size.'_

"Sif how could you do that?" Hogun said glaring at his female companion.

"How was I supposed to know that this would happen?" Sif defended.

"You shouldn't have said it in the first place," Volstagg said a frown marring his normal joyful features. "Thor told us about what happened to his children before we came."

"What happened to them?" Bruce asked wanting to know the whole story before something else happened.

"According to a journal Loki wrote his children were cursed by the Asgardian council." Fandral explained to the gamma scientist noticing with interest that his brown eyes flashed green for a moment.

"Why would anyone do that?" Steve asked in a shock tone looking at the four.

"The council seem to hate magic," Hogun said to the captain. "Also, Loki is a Frost Giant."

"Thor said he was Loki was adopted but never about him being from another race." Clint said remembering Thor explaining to the Avengers about all the different realms and the beings that inhabited them but never once mentioning that Loki wasn't from Asgard.

"Yes, when the last war ended and Asgard was victorious the Allfather took Loki and adopted him as his own" Volstagg said sighing as he recalled Thor telling them the story with great sadness in his voice. "Add to that Loki is the son of their former king Laufey."

"He's like a triple threat to them." Clint said as the group excited the kitchen silently making their way towards the room Tony had assigned to Loki.

*Avengers Mansion - Loki's Room*

"Barton what happened," Natasha said outside of Loki's room paying particular attention to the unconscious men in her partner's and boyfriends arms. "JARVIS called us and said there was an accident."

"Yeah well big mouth over here," Clint said nodding towards Sif as they walked into the room and laid the two men on the bed side by side before continuing. "Said something that caused Loki to freak out and turn into an adult then, there was a flash of light that sent him and Tony into some sort of magic coma."

"What did you say?" Pepper hissed dangerously as Betty stood next to her looking ready to hit the woman.

"Oh you'll love this," Clint said glaring at the woman again. "Apparently Loki's kids were cursed and 'Lady' Sif here thought it would be a good idea to bring it up to the kid."

Natasha let her partner's words sink in for a moment before she pulled her gun and pinned Sif to the wall pressing the weapon against her forehead. "You better hope they wake up or else I don't care how much of an intergalactic incident it causes. I will kill you."

"You would take care not to threaten me mortal." Sif said placing a hand on each of her sword's ready to draw them at a moment's notice.

"And you would take care not to underestimate me," Natasha said calmly pressing the gun further into the Asgardian's forehead looking her square in the eye. "Judging by the way your friends are standing there's a 50/50 chance that they would help you."

"The mortal speaks the truth Sif," Hogun said shocking his female companion. "I am not so sure I would help you now after what you have done."

"This is Loki we are talking about." Sif said turning her head to look at her three friends and not understanding why anyone would protect the trickster after all that he had done to them.

"No matter our personal feelings towards him aside," Volstagg said maturely crossing his arms. "Thor has asked us to help protect Loki against those who would do him harm."

"Not to mention our King and Queen," Fandral said before he shuddered at the thought of what the royal couple would do to them if something happened to their son well he was under their watch. "You saw them when they were telling us about Loki's situation Sif the Allmother appeared ready to mount the councils head on her wall."

"He is a danger to all in Asgard." Sif said firmly.

"The only danger I'm hearing about if your council," Jane said in a dangerously calm voice to the woman. "If they hadn't done what they did Loki might have been more mentally stable when he found out about his adoption avoiding this whole situation."

"The council might have had their reasons." Sif said stubbornly.

"Judging by what I just saw they didn't." Tony's voice said suddenly surprising everyone in the room and drawing their attention to him.

"Tony." Pepper said happily before taking notice of the bundle in his arms and looking worried again.

"Pep," Tony said looking up at his girlfriend seriously. "Can we talk later?"

"Of course." Pepper said noticing the rare serious look on his face and feeling a little nervous.

"Tony," Clint said deciding to bite the bullet and gesture to the two sleeping figures on the bed. "Why do you have a child Loki in your arms?"

"Reindeer Games here decided to separate himself from his inner child." Tony said maneuvering the smaller Loki so that now he was sleeping peacefully next to his older self

"Tony maybe you should start from the beginning." Bruce said.

"Ok after lady wench here," Tony said causing Sif to narrow her eyes angrily at the billionaire for the name. "Decided to say some rather rude things to Loki I found myself in his mind."

_*Flashback - Loki's Mind*_

_Tony just looked around him shocked at what he was seeing; one moment he was in the mansion's kitchen surrounded by his friends now he was alone in a very weird looking city, glancing around Tony noticed two things immediately. One, that there were large golden buildings all around him and two, the place was covered in snow. Tony shivered slightly realizing that it wasn't the snow that made him feel cold all of a sudden it was the dark and lonely feeling that the place gave off._

"_Where the hell am I?" Tony voiced out loud looking around the place, noticing a faint glow coming off from a large dome in the distance. _'Not exactly the Emerald City but maybe I'll still find a wizard tell me what happened.'

_Tony started walking towards the dome. It didn't take him long to reach the front doors, when he was standing in front of the large golden door the billionaire simply raised his hand and knocked letting them slowly creak open a moment later. Once Tony entered the dome he noticed that save for a large throne directly in the center of the room it was completely bare._

"_Who's there?" An adult Loki said from on top the throne his eyes covered by a large piece of metal preventing him from seeing well his arms and legs were bound by heavy looking chains. Tony also noticed that the child version of the trickster was sleeping peacefully in front of said throne dead to the world._

"_Loki?" Tony asked hoping that this wasn't some sort of trick._

"_Stark?" Loki questioned at the voice frowning deeply. "How did you get in my mind?"_

"_Not sure myself," Tony said walking closer to the seated god and stopping right in front of him. "I just put my hand on your shoulder, there was a flash of green light and then suddenly I was in a weird city ... wait .. I'm in your mind?"_

"_That city is Asgard and yes you are in my mind," Loki said in a dismissing tone. "What happened prior to you touching me?"_

"_We were eating sandwiches, Sif and you got into an argument and she said something about your children." Tony said simply watching the trickster carefully in case he had another strange reaction._

"_That wench," Loki growled shocking the billionaire with his change in attitude towards women. "Stark I need you to listen to me very carefully. Take my younger self with you and leave now."_

"_What about you?" Tony asked raising an eyebrow and looking towards where the younger Loki was still sleeping soundly._

"_That doesn't matter right now," Loki said dismissing the question. "I will be fine."_

"_Liar," Tony said looking at Loki's pinned limbs and head. "You're chained to a throne."_

"_Stark just take him and _GO_!" Loki said yelling the last word in frustration._

"_Not until I get you out of those chains." Tony said reaching for the manacle on the trickster's right wrist._

"_Stark," Loki cried suddenly as he felt hands starting to touch one of his shackles. "Do not touch them!"_

_Ignoring the trickster Tony grabbed the pin keeping the shackles together and quickly pulled it out throwing it to one side. Suddenly there was giggling heard behind Tony, looking back Tony saw what appeared to be a 16 year old Loki being held by a tall shirtless handsome brunette male who looked about 20 himself._

"_Svaðilfari come on I have to leave." Loki said trying to pry the arms off from around his waist._

"_You know no matter how this wager turns out I want to be with you right." Svaðilfari said kissing the tricksters check before resting his head on Loki's shoulder._

"_And I want to be with you," Loki said turning around and pulling the man into a short kiss. "I'm sure that my father will let you and Sva stay in Asgard with me."_

"_Truly?" Svaðilfari asked hopefully._

"_Svaðilfari I love you," Loki confessed shly giving the older man a huge smile. "You make me happy that's all my family will care about."_

"_I love you to Loki." Svaðilfari said pulling Loki into a deep kiss._

_Suddenly a giant of a man with short black hair and a 5 o'clock shadow appeared storming into the scene and shocking the couple out of their kiss. He looked at Loki with furious dark blue eyes before his eyes looked back at Svaðilfari._

"_Svaðilfari," The giant man growled at the couple. "You have betrayed me."_

"_No sir," Svaðilfari said to the man trying to push Loki behind him. "Please believe me, the relationship between Loki and I have has nothing to do with your wager."_

"_I swear to you sir that I have in no way tried to encroach upon your deal with the council." Loki said coming to stand next to his lover apparently not liking Svaðilfari's attempt to protect him._

"_Liars!" the builder cried taking one of his large hands and back handing Loki suddenly and sending him flying a few feet, crumpling to the floor as he landed._

"_Loki!" Svaðilfari yelled to his lover fearfully._

"_For your betrayal I will kill you Svaðilfari," The builder said grabbing the distracted Svaðilfari by the neck and starting to brutally squeeze the life out of the brunette male. "Then your Asgardian whore."_

"_Svaðilfari NO!" Loki cried regaining senses and sending a large ball of green fire at the giant causing him to drop Svaðilfari and fly backwards._

"_Svaðilfari," Loki said crawling towards his lover noticing that the man didn't move or make any sounds he just laid there starting up at the ceiling with blank eyes. "Come on please wake up .. you said you'd stay with me … WAKE UP!"_

"_Now it's your turn whore." The builder said coming back into the scene._

"_You killed him." Loki said small voice looking at the giant man sadly._

"_Now I'll kill you." The builder said advancing on the trickster again._

"_NO!" Loki yelled angrily putting one hand out causing the builder to stiffen in place, swiftly dropping his hand to the ground Tony watched as the builder did the same thing._

"_I should kill you." Loki hissed dangerously as tears streamed down his eyes._

"_Go ahead," The builder sneered to the god. "You'll never get your wall though."_

"_I said I _should_ but I'm not," Loki said shocking Tony. "I think that you losing Sva and your bet with the council will be punishment enough."_

"_You have no right to take Sva from me." The builder cried struggling against the invisible weight holding him down._

"_Sva was more Svaðilfari's child not yours," Loki said placing his hand more firmly on the ground causing the builder to cry out slightly. "I will make sure that __**his**__ child lives out the rest of his days in peace away from you."_

_Muttering something Tony watched the builder fight to stay conscious before drifting off to sleep well Loki watched with cold indifference before he looked back down at his fallen love silent tears rolling down his eyes. A second later the scene changed and Tony was watching Loki tickle a little brunette boy who looked just like the dead Svaðilfari except for his green eyes._

"_Mama," the boy said Loki making Tony raise an eyebrow with the word he had called the trickster. "What are we going to do today?""_

"_Well Sleipnir," Loki said pushing some of the boy's hair back from his face giving a mock serious look. "I was thinking that we would take Sva out to the fields to practice your sorcery today."_

"_Can I run around with him to?" The now identified Sleipnir asked hopefully._

"_Only if can behave yourself." Loki said kissing the boy's forehead and going to a small kitchen table grabbing some fruit from out of a bowl that was in the center and placing it in a sack. _

"_Thank you mama." Sleipnir said picking up a book from a table._

_Suddenly a loud whine was heard before the door in front of Loki and Sleipnir burst open revealing two snobbish old men._

"_Councillors," Loki said looking both shocked and scared. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Loki of Asgard we have come to return you and your demon spawn back to the Allfather for punishment." Councillor 1 said to the pair sneering down at the boy. Tony couldn't help but think that the man looked very much like Obadiah; tall, bald with a short beard and slightly muscular body._

"_My son is not a demon spawn." Loki said to the men icily._

"_He was born between the coupling between you and the builder's horse." Councillor 2 scoffed to the younger god. This one was the opposite of the first man; he was nearly a foot shorter with long pale blonde hair and was very fat._

"_Sva is not his father," Loki said to the men frowning deeply. "His father was Svaðilfari the horse handler."_

"_Mama." Sleipnir said nervously to his mother starting to look scared._

"_Your deal with the builder resulted with the wall he promised to build us was only being ¾ completed." The Obadiah look alike mocked causing Loki to flinch at the allegation._

"_That was your deal, I advised against it." Loki said to the men making them chuckle in dark laughter._

"_The Allfather didn't believe you then, what makes you think he'll believe you now," Shorty smirked causing Loki to flinch. "Especially not with a horse for a son."_

"_My son is not a horse." Loki yelled to the men._

_The bald councillor just pulled out a shining ball of light and threw it at the boy. Loki tried to intercept the glowing sphere but it was too late, it hit Sleipnir in the chest surrounding him in black cloud. When the cloud disappeared Tony saw that the little boy was replaced with an eight-legged colt._

"_What have you done to my son?" Loki said rushing over to his son summoning green flames to his hands and trying to undo the magic._

"_Don't worry trickster you and your spawn will be taken back to Asgard." The short councillor said before nodding at someone Tony couldn't see. _'I guess this only shows the people Loki saw.'

_Suddenly the scene disappeared before another one took its place. Loki who was kneeling in between the two councillors with Sleipnir appeared to be silently pleading up with a one-eyed man on the throne, much like the one he was sitting on, who was staring back down at the four with indifference._

"_We have located your son Allfather," the bald councillor sneered kicking the horse in the stomach causing a low whine of pain to come from the boy turned animal._ "A_s you can see he has birthed a beast."_

"_Sleipnir is not a beast," Loki said pulling his son's head closer rubbing the kicked area soothingly. "He is my son."_

"_Your son is a horse trickster." Shorty ridiculed cruelly._

"_Please father let me help him," Loki said looking up at the man seated up on the throne hopefully. "This isn't his normal form."_

"_Really," Shorty said signalling a guard to open a large sack pulling out a large horse's severed head. "Then pray tell what is this?"_

"_Sva," Loki cried shielding his sons eyes the best he could from his friend's severed head. "Why did you kill him?"_

"_We could not allow you and this beast to breed again." The Obadiah look alike sneered._

"_How many times must I tell you," Loki said angrily looking up at the councillors. "Sleipnir's father was Svaðilfari, he was Sva's handler."_

"_We asked the builder when he was finished about what happened to his horse," Shorty said getting Loki's attention. "He said that you Loki took the horse to prevent him from finishing."_

"_He killed Svaðilfari in front of me," Loki confessed sadly. "I took Sva as instead of his life."_

"_No one has ever seen this Svaðilfari," Bald councillor said before looking at the one-eyed man seriously. "Allfather the facts our clear, your son knowing that he was going to lose his wager with the builder sought to distract the beast and became with child in doing so."_

"_In order to save the rest of your family the shame of this knowledge we ask that the beasts spawn be killed." Shorty said smirking down at the pair._

"_No!" Loki cried hugging his son's neck protectively. "Father please don't kill me son."_

"_No matter how he came to be this Sleipnir is still a part of my family," Odin said standing up and walking down from his throne to stand in front of his son and grandson. "I will not kill him; instead I will take him as my steed so that Loki may know that his actions have consequences."_

"_Father, please no," Loki cried looking up at his father appalled at what he had just said. "Let me help my son."_

"_No Loki let this be a lesson to you." Odin said slamming his spear down causing Loki to just cry into his son's mane._

_The scene melted away when another scene didn't replace it Tony realized that the tale was over, turning back to the Loki sitting on the throne Tony realized that tears were falling from behind the metal that was chained around Loki's eyes. Realizing that he was also crying the Iron Man quickly rubbed them away opening brown eyes again and clearing his throat Tony spoke to the trickster._

"_You knew that would happen," Tony said to the trickster. "Didn't you?"_

"_These chains that hold me," Loki said shaking his left bound wrist. "When someone removes one I have to recall some of my worst memories as the price."_

"_That's why you didn't want me to touch them." Tony said simply._

"_My memories are mine alone Stark," Loki hissed to the Iron Man dangerously. "You probably think that with all I've done to you and your realm I deserve it."_

"_Loki no one deserves that and I don't think you did it willingly." Tony said observing as the tricksters body language shifted from angry to confused very quickly._

"_And just how did you come to that conclusion." Loki sneered wanting to hear this explanation._

"_You have green eyes right?" Tony asked._

"_So?" Loki inquired frowning wanting to know what his eyes had to do with anything._

"_You had blue eyes when you showed up on Earth." Tony said causing Loki to stiffen at the words._

"_Now don't tell him that," A cruel voice said from behind Tony causing both men stiffened slightly. Tony turned around and saw a strange alien with covered eyes and a cruel reddish smile standing near the open doors. "You'll just confuse the poor boy."_

"_Other," Loki hissed to the room's new occupant. "What did you do to me?"_

"_Just gave you a little push Laufeyson into doing what my Master wanted." The Other said in a cruel yet playful tone._

"_Still working as Thanos errand boy then?" Loki sneered to his unseen foe._

'Gotta remember that name.'_ Tony thought filing it away in his head for future reference._

"_It is better than being his toy." The Other sneered back._

"_So I was right," Tony said to the alien hoping to pull a Natasha and get some answers. "You took over Loki's mind and made him come to Earth."_

"_Yes ant you were right," The Other said summoning a painfully familiar staff and pointing it at Tony. "Now you can die happy."_

"_NO!" Loki cried thrusting his now free hand out at the Other sending him flying backwards much like he did the builder out of the dome and quickly slamming the doors shut. "Stark take hold of my younger self, I will make sure that you can both escape." _

"_What about you?" Tony asked the trickster quickly picking up the boy and holding him protectively against his chest._

"_I'll be fine," Loki said keeping his hand pointed at the door. "You've given me back the ability to keep the Other out of my mind."_

"_But for how long?" Tony asked the trickster._

"_It doesn't matter go." Loki urged maneuvering his hand away from the door and summoning a large green flame._

"_Loki before I go I have one last question." Tony said stopping in front of the flame and looking back towards the imprisoned trickster._

"_What is it?" Loki huffed._

"_Do you still love him," Tony said causing Loki to stiffen again. "Svaðilfari I mean."_

"_Yes Stark, having someone you love taken from you so unexpectedly," Loki said in a heartbroken tone. "You never get over that"_

"_No you don't." Tony said before he and little Loki jumped into the flame, a moment later Tony opened his eyes to the familiar ceiling of Avengers mansion and the familiar voices of his friends._

*End Flashback*

"So that thing from Loki's nightmare is still in there with him." Clint said looking at the adult Loki and frowning deeply at the thought.

"Yeah," Tony said turning his head and looking down at the pair. "We need to figure out a way to get back in there."

***Authors Note***

**Hope that the Natasha and Sif scene pleased everyone I was really worried when I wrote it.**

**So what did everyone think of the memory idea? I wanted to go more into the stories so I figured them chaining Loki's mind would be a good use?**

**What about the Other still being in Loki's mind did that surprise anyone?**

**The Council has 5 members the two that showed up here will not be coming back for a while so I haven't decided on names for them yet.**

**I hope you enjoy the image of both Loki's sleeping next to each other, cause I think it's a cute idea.**

**Next time we're back in Asgard.**

**Taking advice from the reviewers I ran this through an online spelling and grammar website, I hope that there is little to nothing wrong with it. I plan to use this more in the future depending on how everyone reacts to it *fingers crossed*.**

**Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you thought. My goal is to get 500 reviews before my 20****th**** chapter.**

**Remember your reviews not only feed me as an author and my inspiration. But wait there's more every reviewer gets a cyber cookie as a reward and if the temptation of the cookie doesn't work for you *pulls out puppy eyed Loki* I will have to use deadly force.**


	18. Chapter 18 Motives

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

Chapter 18 – Motives

*Sigyn's House*

"Well the Allfather is out fetching Vali," Amora said in a bored tone whilst looking at the remaining royals in front of her with impassive eyes. "Do either of you have any questions?"

"What do you know about Loki's disappearance?" Frigga said taking the lead wanting to know if the woman had any insight into what had happened to her son.

"Something took him." Amora said simply sitting very straight all of a sudden.

"Took him?" Thor asked not understanding how anything could just _take_ Loki from the impenetrable cell Odin had sentenced him to deep inside Asgard's prison. "I don't understand."

"You know that magic is everywhere in Asgard Thor," Amora said to the blonde male like one would a small child. "People like you might not be able to use it but you can still sense it slightly due to the fact that you've grown up in such a magically rich environment."

"And what of those like you and Loki who can use magic." Thor inquired he knew from lessons with his mother a former citizen of Vanaheim that although her magic was powerful it wasn't as strong as it was in her home realm. Thor suddenly found it odd as he realized that no matter the realm Loki's powers never seemed to suffer this effect; however he didn't understand what this had to do with his question.

"Our magic sustains us," Amora said producing a single light green flame on a raised finger before snuffing it out a second later. "And because of that we can read our home realms magical energies with ease once we know how."

Thor looked seriously at Amora. "What of the day Loki disappeared?"

"He ripped out of Asgard," Amora said shuddering a little at the memory of the magical disturbance that she had felt 3 years ago. "Rather violently."

"How can you tell?" Frigga asked curiously.

"Was Heimdall able to see Loki's cell that day?" Amora inquired seriously almost as if she was looking for the last piece of a puzzle that continued to elude her.

"No." Thor said noticing that the Enchantress gave a sad smile at his words.

"I believe that the council was the cause of that," Amora said narrowing her eyes at the thought of the men who had caused so much pain for such a petty reason as their own personal feelings on magic. "They might not like magic but they are not above using it to achieve their aims."

"But why would they use something they hate so much?" Thor asked thinking it odd that the men campaigning of furiously against magic would use the very same craft to achieve their ends.

"It's unexpected." Skurge said simply reminding the royals of his and Sigyn's presence in the room.

"But what would they have to gain from Loki being taken?" Thor inquired to the Enchantress not seeing the motive behind giving his brother to his captors.

"A sign of good faith," Amora said hesitantly to the pair wondering if telling the royals everything was such a good idea at the moment, however seeing their serious faces Amora took a deep breath and continued. "My contacts in other realms that have noticed that many sorcerers are disappearing."

"But why take only those who can us magic?" Frigga inquired though magic users could be difficult to deal with in battle it was rare that any of them could put up much of a fight when not using magic.

"Someone might be trying to establish a connection with Yggdrasill." Amora said watching as the Allmother and future kings eyes widened in shock at the thought of someone taping into the world trees power, Odin had done so once and nearly lost his brother's as the price. "Only someone with magic could ever hope of doing such a thing since our lives are more directly connected with the World Tree than others."

"So you're theory is that the council gave Loki to the Chitauri as a sign of good faith, perhaps even the locations of other men and women in the nine realms so that they can have access to Yggdrasill's power." Frigga said wanting to know that she had heard the Enchantress correctly.

"Yes." Amora said nodding her head giving the Allmother a serious expression.

"But who could be that powerful?" Thor inquired even Odin himself would have trouble dealing with so many magic users since all the realms practiced it differently.

"Thanos." Skurge said causing the Allmother to gasp at the name.

"The mad titan?" Frigga asked fearfully silently praying to the Norns that she had heard the large man wrong.

"Mother," Thor asked looking at his mother worriedly noticing that her shoulders were trembling slightly. "Who is Thanos?"

"Thanos is a very ancient being who worships Death," Frigga explained to her son as gently as possible remembering the horror stories she had heard about the ancient being from Odin about his own battles against the titan when he had brought back the Infinity Gauntlet back to Asgard for safe keeping. "He believes that the more people he kills in her name the more she will love him

"Skurge and I went realm hopping after the disappearances -" Amora began.

"Disappearances? Frigga asked interrupting the woman curious about who else had disappeared with anyone noticing. "Who else has been taken?"

"My sister disappeared a few months after Loki." Amora said clenching her fists on top the table.

"I am sorry Enchantress," Frigga said sincerely to the green eyed woman. "I know how much you mean to each other."

"I will find her again Allmother and destroy those who took her from me," Amora said causing Thor to shudder a little at the coldness in her voice. "But getting back to Thanos, well Skurge and I traveled we heard tales of him, people were saying that they had gotten glimpses of him and a creature accompanying him."

"Loki claims to have seen a creature in his dream," Thor said drawing everyone's attention to him again. "Do you think perhaps they are the same one?"

"It is too much of a coincidence to think otherwise." Amora said knowing that such a creature being just a product of Loki's paranoid mind was minimal.

"Then if the council is helping this Thanos take magic users from the nine realms the question is why," Frigga said wondering what on Midgard would be the motive behind such an insane move. "Surely they would know the tales of him better than most."

"Self-preservation," Sigyn said to everyone causing Frigga to raise an eyebrow in question at the idea. "Since they know of Thanos power they might believe that by giving him what he wants they can save themselves."

"Thanos destroyed his own people with his obsession," Frigga said harshly as she recalled stories of the titan's first victims in his mad quest for power. "And why would he even want Loki in the first place, he thankfully failed acquire the Tesseract and Thanos is not a forgiving leader."

"Loki is chaos," Amora said to the Allmother reminding the woman of one of her son's titles. "Whether for good or ill anywhere Loki goes things change and perhaps also given time he could be more powerful than even the Allfather, it is like the Yggdrasill is an extension of him sometimes."

"Amora lets combine our theories." Thor said placing his hands on the table and looking at the woman.

"Alright." Amora said smirking slightly as she leaned forward towards the man letting a flame come to her finger again lifting it up for some unknown spell waiting for Thor to start talking.

"We know that Loki fell from the Bifrost and was taken in by the Chitauri and Thanos," Thor began watching as a small figure sprung from the Enchantress frowning slightly as it appeared that the figure was falling. "Who brainwashed him into trying to conquer Midgard so that they could obtain the Tesseract."

"Giving Thanos not only a powerful solider for his army but also the best possible way to get the Tesseract," Amora said adding motive to Thor's theory well the once falling figure now stood next to a larger one handing it a cube well a large orb hung in the background. "And by seizing Midgard Thanos would have a tactical advantage against the rest of the nine realms."

"But that plan failed when my Midgardian allies and I defeated Loki succeeding in destroying much of their army," Thor said as the former scene was now replaced with a figure in chains apparently defeated being surrounded by six figures, Thor had to wonder how Amora knew the exact number of Avengers. "By defeating Loki we were also able to free much of his mind; however he still stayed silent for many years with them unable to contact him."

"Since they were unable to do so they …..." Amora said frowning watching the small figure sat in thin air no longer restrained by the chains while the large figure from before appeared to be trying to get its attention. Suddenly a thought came to Amora and she summoned five more green figures who then started talking with the larger figure. "They somehow made contact with the council who gave them Loki."

"You said Loki is powerful," Thor said to the Enchantress nodded before Thor turned his attention back to the five figures handing over the once sitting figure over to the larger figure before they disappeared. "Do you think that he could tap into Yggdrasill itself?"

"No," Amora said simply shaking her head watching as one large figure held the smaller figure in an angry fashion. "As powerful as Loki is it would take him many thousands of years for him to achieve that."

"But Thanos doesn't want to wait so he gets angry and takes it out on Loki well gathering other sorcerers who might be able to do so." Thor said explaining a motive behind the disappearance of Lorelei and the other magic wielders as he watched the large figure push the smaller figure away as another single green figure appeared and the large figure grabbed it now.

"And for 3 years this continues until …." Amora said summoning figure after figure well she pondered how Loki escaped his captors before being struck with an idea. "Perhaps Loki is able to tap into a small fraction of Yggdrasill power and escapes Thanos."

The small figure was suddenly alone falling towards the orb that appeared again as Thor spoke. "Loki turned himself into a child to avoid their detection and came to Midgard knowing that I would find him and I would protect him."

"But he knows that Thanos will try to find him," Amora said frowning making the small figure even smaller as she summoned what Thor assumed was a figure of him standing in front of the child protecting it from something before looking at Thor seriously. "Did Loki stay as a child the whole time you were there?"

"No, after I told Loki his origins and everything that has happened Loki briefly changed back into an adult." Thor explained making Amora smirk like as Tony once said in regards to Lady Natasha _'the cat who ate the canary'_.

"Clever," Amora said now having an idea on the spell Loki had cast on himself. "Perhaps the spells Loki used is not as difficult as we believe, it might just be simple mind divider and an age regression."

"Loki has divided his mind?" Frigga asked confused, she knew the spells of course, the mind divider was used when a sorcerer tried to divide their knowledge of magic into different sections in their minds so that one spell would not be confused with another. As for the age regression spell it was a popular one used by female sorcerer's who wanted to appear younger.

"Yes, let's say that presently there are two parts to Loki his good and dark half if you will," Amora said summoning to figures one small and one large pointing at the smallest one first. "Everything good about Loki is in that child's form, most likely it was untouched by Thanos."

Thor lifted his figure and pointed at the larger figure while looking at Amora. "But everything Thanos did use is a possible threat … but why would Loki change back then if it was so dangerous."

"You were honest with him Thor," Amora said dispersing the small figure with a wave of her hand while looking at the large one. "Maybe that was a key."

"I don't understand." Frigga said looking confused.

"Thanos manipulated Loki's mind locking it away somewhere deep inside him," Amora explained adding chains to the struggling green figure and placing a door in front of it blocking it from the royals sight. "Thor when you told him the truth you might have unlocked the door, now we just have to find a way to unlock the true Loki and I am sad to say that will not be easy."

"Why not?" Thor asked looking at the Enchantress seriously.

"Thanos would have needed something to bind Loki's real mind and if the stories about him are correct whatever it is won't be pleasant." Amora said sighing sadly as she watched the figure continue to struggle against the chains for a moment before she waved her hand destroying the image.

"Such as." Frigga asked fearfully.

"Possibly his meetings with Thanos or something worse," Amora said before realizing the silver lining in the situation. "However if we can free Loki's mind it could **permanently** break the connection between him and the Chitauri."

"How do we do it?" Frigga asked seriously, if there was even the slightest hope of separating that monsters connection with her son then she would take it.

"I know of only two ways. One something shocks this 'child Loki' badly enough that he gets a brief glimpse of what binds his adult mind," Amora said to the pair lifting up a single finger before adding another. "Or two, I use my magic to set up a connection with the boy's mind and another person allowing us to enter it which would hopefully lead us to the real Loki however …."

"'However' what?" Thor inquired anxiously.

"A non-magic user can only enter Loki's mind once," Amora said looking seriously at the pair. "Anymore and their presence could disrupt Loki's natural mind"

"Then what do we do?" Thor asked nervously, since they had no idea what state Loki's mind was even in who knows how many times they would have to journey into it.

"We first take away any possible bargaining chips," Frigga said seriously sitting straight in her chair her presence commanding. "Enchantress I ask that you go Midgard and scry for Jormungand."

"Of course Allmother." Amora said obediently not wanting to argue with the stern look that had set itself on the older woman's face.

"Sigyn, you shall stay here with Skurge as protection for you and Vali." Frigga said looking at the other woman and the Executioner who just nodded a silent agreement at the queen.

"No." Vali's voice suddenly yelled out surprising everyone who turned to the back door and saw him being carried piggyback style by Odin.

"Odin," Frigga hissed dangerously at her husband. "What did you do to Vali"

"Nothing except give him a gift." Odin said smiling cheekily at his wife letting his grandson down. After the young man's slight breakdown he had been unable to walk so Odin, despite the many protests from the blonde, had carried him like he had his sons many times in their own youth.

"Vali?" Sigyn asked hesitantly looking at her son nervously.

"I .. I want to see Loki," Vali said nervously grasping the green gem well he looked into his mother's eyes. "I want to talk to him."

"What has changed Vali?" Sigyn asked shocked at her son's sudden desire to see his father.

"Loki … he put a message for me in the jewel telling me why he never came to see us," Vali said looking down at the green gem recalling the message. "I want to know if what he said is true."

"Always wary of what people say." Odin said smirking down at the young man.

"Stop that." Vali hissed crossly.

"Vali!" Sigyn gasped at her son. "He is your grandfather and king show him respect."

"He likes listing off ways that Loki and I are alike." Vali said crossing his arms and pouting.

"Sigyn it is alright, it is much like teasing Loki again when he was young except I don't have to worry about a goose suddenly appearing on my head," Odin chuckled looking at the young blonde who just ignored him. "I also see your mother in you, Loki would not have this much patience with someone who annoyed him so much."

"Except for Thor." Frigga chuckled remembering her sons in their youth.

"Mother." Thor gasped giving a fake wounded look.

"How about Sigyn and Vali journey with Skurge and I to Midgard, I assume that is where Loki is." Amora offered looking the blonde woman who nodded numbly apparently still in shock that Vali wanted to meet his father.

"Yes. In the meantime we shall free Sleipnir and Fenrir," Frigga said looking at the couple. "How do you plan to get to Midgard without the council knowing?"

Although Vali was curious about who exactly these people were he decided to stay quiet for the moment. Skurge meanwhile motioned to the large axe resting near the door. "My axe combined with Amora's powers can make a portal as long as we know where it is we wish to go."

"Avenger's Mansion it is on the island of Manhattan." Thor said to the pair hoping that it would help.

"We should get ready then," Amora said before summoning some two pieces of parchment and a pair of quills sliding on set over to Thor before holding the other out to Odin. "Allfather perhaps you and Thor can write us a letter so that we won't be attacked."

"That is most likely a good idea the Warrior's 3 and Lady Sif are already there." Odin said knowing full well the history between the five and taking one of the quills from the woman and sitting down at the table starting to write out very clear instructions.

"Leaving Sif and Loki together was not a wise move." Sigyn said looking at Amora and Skurge who nodded silently agreeing with the assessment.

"Sif will not hurt Loki." Thor said starting to write his own letter to the Avengers.

"She won't be nice to him either," Amora scoffed standing up and summoning her magic changing into her usual green outfit. "Sif never got over what happened to her hair."

"Yes, I never understood that," Sigyn said playing with a loose strand of her own blonde hair. "Sif would always complain about her long hair getting in the way of her fighting until finally Loki couldn't take it anymore and cut it off."

"That was why he did it," Thor said looking up from his note in disbelief. "I always thought it was because Sif rejected Loki."

Sigyn and Amora laughed loudly well Skurge snickered behind his hand; everyone else just looked at the three confused.

"Thor," Sigyn chuckled at the mere thought of Loki and Sif together as a couple. "Loki never liked Sif like that he always found her annoying. He was too much of a gentleman to say so."

"Yes, Loki needs someone who isn't so … relentless when it comes to him showing his true feelings," Amora said looking at her female companion and smirking mischievously. "That's why he loved Sigyn."

"Your brother reminds me of a skittish animal when it comes to his feelings," Sigyn said blushing a little as she imagined Loki with little fox ears on top his head. "You have to build up a lot of trust first before they even think about letting you touch them."

"Three jars of preserved peaches that they've already gotten into it." Amora said to Sigyn holding out her hand.

"Deal." Sigyn said taking the offered limb shaking it and sealing the bet.

"Well then let's get started." Frigga said smirking evilly. _'The council won't know what hit them.'_

***Author's Note***

**Sorry for the delay I got hit with a plot bunny for a Hetalia fanfic and wanted to get as much written for it as possible before my inspiration died.**

**As some reviewers pointed out to me Vali suddenly accepting Loki's reasons for never coming around was a little unrealistic, I agree with them so I hope that this first step in bettering their relationship will help.**

**I do plan to have just a Thanos centered chapter later on so watch out for that. What did everyone think of Thor and Amora bouncing ideas off each other though?**

**Here's hoping that my grammar was better than previous chapter *fingers crossed***

**Next time we return to Avengers Mansion and Fury and the Council, the SHIELD one, will be making an appearance.**

**Special shout out to MegsayLupin for being reviewer 350 you get a plushie set of both Adult and Child Loki as a prize.**

**Remember your reviews not only feed me as an author and my inspiration. But wait there's more every reviewer gets a cyber cookie as a reward and if the temptation of the cookie doesn't work for you *pulls out puppy eyed Loki and points it at you* I will have to use deadly force.**


	19. Chapter 19 SHIELD and Proposals

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

Chapter 19 – SHIELD and Proposals

*SHIELD Helicarrier – Council Meeting Room*

"Explain this to me again Director Fury," The female councillor said to the Director of SHIELD trying to look larger on her video screen. "The war criminal Loki appeared in Central Park yesterday and yet you **didn't** bring him into custody."

"As I said Loki is currently a child know more than 12 years old," Fury said standing firm as he once again entered the ring ready to play the game of politics with the council. "Additionally an argument has been made that Loki, much like Agent Barton and Dr. Selvig, was under mind control when he came to Earth."

"Just how did this argument come up?" One of the male councillors inquired.

"The Avengers plus Agent Coulson and myself have observed that in his current form Loki has green eyes but," Fury said leaning forward a little and pressing on of the keys below the monitors and bringing up a still picture of Loki taken five years earlier when he was in the Hulk prison cell as well as stills of Selvig and Barton when they were leaving Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S with Loki after he had come through the portal. "As you can see here his eyes are blue, the same blue as Agent Baton and Dr. Selvig when they were controlled."

"This could all be an elaborate trick Director." The councilwoman said pessimistically dismissing the reasonable doubt Fury had just presented them.

"Something I am well aware of." Fury said true he was willing to let the theory be explored by the Avengers but that didn't mean he truly bought it, not until he had concrete evidence.

"What of the Avengers?" One of the councilmen asked bringing up Loki's current 'babysitters'.

"They believe that the theory is plausible and currently are searching for evidence supporting it," Fury said watching as some of the council gave deeper frowns. "They're keeping an eye on Loki just in case this proves to be a trick."

"And if Loki truly was controlled?" A councilman said wanting to know what would happen then.

"Will see where things go from there however," Fury said evenly to the five monitors in front of him. "We also would have something more than Loki or Doom to worry about in the future."

"Meaning?" A councilman asked.

"As powerful as Loki is something even more powerful took over his mind and sent him come to our planet." Fury said not eager to meet whatever had taken over the gods mind if the theory was true.

"Director Fury it is the decision of the council that Loki be brought into SHIELD custody no matter what his current situation." The lone councilwoman ordered well the men simply nodded.

Nick felt something inside him boil as he spoke in a cold tone to the bureaucrat's in front of him. "I also seem to recall that it was the decision of the council to try to blow up Manhattan 5 years ago."

"We had no way of knowing that your _team_ would succeed actually in stopping the Chitauri." The councilwoman argued not at all ashamed of the cities near destruction five years ago but angry that the director would bring it up after all these years.

"With all due respect Councillors you never even gave it a chance," Fury said deciding to remind the council of one important fact they had learned. "Thanks to Thor's intel we discovered that the bomb wouldn't have destroyed the Tesseract just everything and everyone in Manhattan. It would however have made enemies of Asgard seeing as both their princes were fighting in the city at the time."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" A councilman asked seriously.

"Leave Loki with the Avengers, he's being monitored at all times." Fury said remembering that not only was the young god child being watched by Barton and Romanov, two of the best SHIELD agents in the organization, but also Stark's AI JARVIS as well, one hint that Loki was still a danger and Fury would introduce him to his brand new magic proof cell courtesy of Thor and Odin.

"By the very people who defeated him," The councilwoman said in a patronizing tone to the director. "If this is all a ruse Director Fury Loki has the perfect way to kill them."

"Maybe," Fury said recalling the sad eyes of young Loki as he tried to make sense of what was going on around him. "But I talked to Loki and saw no sign of him being anything more than a lost child."

"If Loki is no more than a lost child when can we expect him to go home?" The councilwoman asked going at the problem from a new angle.

"That might not be for a while," Fury said feeling a small rush of joy when he saw the annoyed looks on the lower half of the council's faces. "Thor has told Loki about his heritage and what has happened between them since Thor first appeared in New Mexico 8 years ago. Loki feels that some space between him and his family at the moment would be a good thing."

"As you said Director Fury Loki is a child this is not his decision to make." One of the male councilmen said simply dismissing what the boy wanted.

"Until I have two god parents coming down here to take him home Loki is staying with the Avengers." Fury said simply leaving no room for argument.

"Director Fury," the councilwoman said in a daring tone and Nick just knew then that if this went south it was their golden chance to get rid of him and put one of their flunkies in his position. "Are you prepared to accept the consequences if this turns out to be lie?"

"Yes," Fury said standing straight not backing down from the unsaid challenge. "Are you prepared for what happens if it turns out to be true?"

The Council said nothing Fury just watched as their monitors went dead one by one. Once the last screen was dead Fury stepped out of the meeting room and started walking down the hall, when he arrived on the bridge Fury took one look at Coulson's face and heard the warning bells go off in his head.

"Tell me this doesn't have to do with Loki." Fury said as Coulson putting his iPad on the conference table.

"Director Fury," Coulson said standing calmly closing his e mail intent of finishing it later. "Stark has requested that we come over to the mansion tomorrow, there's been a development."

"What happened?" Fury asked as Hill came to stand with the pair.

"I was only half way through when you came in but …." Coulson said trailing off and frowning slightly thinking about what he had read.

"But?" Hill asked seriously.

"We now have two Loki's." Coulson explained in his normal calm fashion feeling slightly amused as Fury's jaw clenched and Hill's jaw dropped slightly.

"Did Stark try to experiment on the kid or something?" Fury seethed knowing that with Stark it wasn't too hard to imagine this situation as an experiment gone wrong brought on by the Iron Man's need to understand absolutely **everything** there was in the universe.

"No," Coulson said knowing there was a video attachment sent by JARVIS showing the scene in the email. "According to Stark some people from Asgard came as backup to protect Loki after some new information came to light, there was a slight confrontation and Loki separated into an adult and child."

"What did this guy say to cause that?" Hill said looking a little angry, about what exactly neither man knew.

"Not a guy, Lady Sif," Coulson explained remembering the Asgardian woman. Sif might have been a trained warrior back on Asgard but Phil could tell that she and her friends that 'Warrior's 3' sometimes let their emotions get the better in a fight. "I met her briefly in New Mexico, she's an Asgardian warrior."

"Anything else you can tell me." Fury inquired wanting background on the woman who caused such a problem knowing that when in recovery Coulson had read everything he could on Norse mythology just in case Loki came back, not the Nick hadn't done the same thing.

"She didn't seem to like Loki," Coulson said recalling what he four had told him had happened in their realm after the Destoyer had been destroyed and Thor had left with Jane Foster, Sif had spat Loki's name like it was a curse. "Judging by the myths surrounding them it appears true that Loki cut of her hair off once which then turned black after he gave her a wig."

"That's it," Fury said in a slightly disbelieving tone. "She's holding a grudge because of some hair?"

"Vanity grudge," Hill said running a hand through her own short locks. "I don't envy Loki then."

"You can't be serious Hill," Fury said looking at the woman. "It's just hair."

"Director Fury," Maria said looking straight into the Director one eye seriously. "Even Agent Romanov would get slightly upset if someone cut off her hair for no reason."

Fury just held the woman's gaze for a moment before looking at Phil. "Coulson email Stark back and tell him that the three of us will be there at 9 am for a debriefing."

"I'm sorry sir 'the three of us'?" Hill said wondering if the Director meant that she was coming with them but the man just walked out of the room not answering her question heading to whereabouts unknown.

"Should I tell Steve to have breakfast waiting for us Hill?" Coulson said to Maria confirming that yes she was coming with them to Avenger's Mansion tomorrow.

*Avengers Mansion – Assembly Room*

After Tony had woken up from his forced nap and emailed Agent and Nick everyone, save for Sif and Natasha who seemed intent on finishing their fight, decided that it would be best to get some sleep so that they could tackle the next day with fresh minds.

Well Pepper led the Asgardian's to their guest rooms there was a big discussion for the remaining Avengers on what to do with the two Loki's, Clint volunteered to stay in the room to keep an eye on the adult trickster in case he woke up "blue eyed with a head full of cats again".

Having gotten up early with Steve, currently the man was making a huge breakfast buffet in the kitchen for everyone. Tony meanwhile picked up the chest he had placed in one of the study rooms and went to the Avengers assembly room to start scanning and apparently translating it's into the mainframe.

'_Loki couldn't right in English, no he has to write in old Norse'_ Tony thought as he watched the final scanned page glow for a few minutes before a virtual copy in Loki's handwriting floated in front of him in perfect English.

"No wonder Reindeer Games is so screwed up." Tony said as he finished reading the latest translated page of the scanned journal.

"What do you mean?" Pepper's voice rang out from behind him scaring the billionaire.

"Geez Pep," Tony said placing one hand over the glowing circle in the center of his chest turning around and seeing Pepper looking slight proud, it wasn't everyday she could sneak up on Tony. "Scare the arc reactor right out of me."

"Sorry," Pepper said looking at the holographic pictures of Loki's portraits curiously. "You were so deep in thought."

"Yeah well reading this makes me feel bad for Loki." Tony said miserably running his hand over the cover of the journal looking at the floating pictures of Loki's lovers and children as well.

"Speaking of Loki," Pepper said looking at her boyfriend anxiously; they had never gotten a chance to talk last night because they had both been so tired they had fallen asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows. "What did you want to talk to me about?

"Before I left Loki's mind I realized something." Tony said looking into his girlfriend's blue eyes seriously.

"Am I going to like this?" Pepper asked frowning slightly at the rare serious look on her boyfriend's face.

"Maybe," Tony said taking both of Peppers hands into his and taking a big breath. "Pepper I love you and I would do anything to keep you safe especially now that I'm well ... a superhero."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Pepper asked suddenly pulling her hands away from Tony taking a step back.

"NO!" Tony yelled shaking his head as he started chuckle. "No Pep I love you and I want to keep you safe but I'm to selfish to ever let you go."

"Then what are you trying to say." Pepper said not knowing what to expect now, if they weren't breaking up why was Tony acting so weird.

Tony decided that if words were failing him then maybe showing Pepper would work.

Getting down on one knee Tony pulled out a small ring box he had slipped into his back pocket earlier opening it and showing the redhead its contents. "Virgina Pepper Potts, I'm asking if you'll marry me."

"Oh god Tony," Pepper said kneeling down quickly pulling Tony into a quick kiss. "Yes!"

"Good," Tony said as they both stood up and he slipped the ring on her finger. "I planned to have JARVIS lock us in here until you agreed."

"Indeed," JARVIS voice rang out. "Congratulation's sir and madam."

"Tony it's beautiful." Pepper said looking down at the ring; two thin rings that intertwined around each other well moderately sized princess cut diamond rested on the top.

"I tried finding you the perfect ring," Tony said blushing slightly scratching the back of his head. "But I just couldn't find anything that said 'Pepper' to me, so I made you one."

"You made it?" Pepper said amazed that Tony would make something so beautiful just for her.

"I had some help from JARVIS with the design," Tony said remembering the AI's input in the ring design. "The diamond is from my mother's engagement ring and the metal is made from the same stuff as my suit."

"Tony I love it and you." Pepper said kissing Tony again.

"Sir," JARVIS said interrupting the happy couple. "Director Fury and Agents Hill and Coulson have arrived."

"You really know how to break up a party JARVIS." Tony said sarcastically to the AI

"Indeed sir." JARVIS said but to Tony it sounded cheeky.

"Come on," Pepper said taking Tony's hand as he slipped one of his holo mats under his arm. "You can boast to Fury about our engagement after we tell him what's happened."

"I do like boasting," Tony said giving Pepper a kiss on the cheek as they left the room. "It's one of my special skills."

*Avenger's Mansion - Kitchen*

"So," Fury said holding a cup of coffee that Steve had insisted he take. "Does anyone to tell me what happened last night or should I just guess?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Tony and Pepper?" Betty said before eating another spoonful of her oatmeal.

"No need Betts, we have arrived." Tony said coming into the kitchen grabbing the Iron Man mug Steve had put on the island for him.

"Now that the guest of honour has arrived," Fury said sarcastically taking a small sip of the coffee. "Start explaining."

"I missed you to Nick," Tony said setting the holo mat on the island, careful of the food Steve had set out. "Like I said in my email to Agent we had some guests arrive last night, guest's introductions if you please."

"Greetings I am Fandral the Dashing." Fandral said taking a sweeping bow and winking at Hill.

"Volstagg the Valiant at your service." Volstagg declared loudly as he grabbed another bagel and what Lady Darcy had called 'Nutella'.

"I am Hogun the Grim." Hogun said giving a slight head nod before taking another bite of the apple he had grabbed.

"Lady Sif of Asgard." Sif said standing at the far side of the kitchen not eating or drinking anything.

"Nick Fury, Director of Shield." Fury said reminding the four very much Odin when he was on his throne.

"Agent Maria Hill." Hill said ignoring Fandral flirting attempts and taking a sip of the tea Betty had fixed for her.

"Agent Phil Coulson," Coulson said starting to fix a plate for himself, "It's nice to see you all again."

Normally it wasn't SHIELD policy to eat when conducting a debriefing but Phil knew the Director wouldn't care. They had all done the same thing four years prior after a new superhero named Spiderman had saved New York from a lizard mutant when the Avengers had been dealing with a crisis in Europe. Young Peter Parker came to Avengers mansion for a debriefing but Steve insisted on making dinner as a thank you/ welcome for the young man.

"Last night they came with the chest Thor promised to bring Loki and a surprise." Tony said bringing up the scanned portraits and immediately drawing everyone's attention.

"Is the surprise why you brought us here?" Coulson said looking at the pictures hovering over the island curiously committing each of the faces to memory.

"You know me so well Agent. Earlier I scanned the chests contents into the mainframe but here's the short version," Tony said making two of the pictures bigger so that everyone could see them more clearly and pointing to one. "Loki had a relationship with this man Svaðilfari, he was killed and later Loki found out he was pregnant giving birth to their son Sleipnir."

"I thought Svaðilfari was a horse." Bruce said curiously looking at handsome brunette male and already seeing his and Loki's features in the young Sleipnir.

"Nope he was the guy who took care of the horse, who get this was named Sva," Tony said making the man's picture smaller and putting it in the background so that only Sleipnir's was left. "Anyway it was the Asgardian council who cursed Sleipnir into his current eight legged form and banned Loki to see him, how they did that I do not know."

"Dicks." Darcy said cutting angrily into her omelet.

"Darcy!" Jane scolded slightly not that she wasn't thinking the same thing.

"I agree with you Rocky," Tony said remembering the memories he had seen last night making the boy's picture smaller and pulling up three different ones before pointing at a blonde women who could have given Natasha a run for her money in the modeling world. "Moving along Loki then made friends with a short Frost Giantess named Angrboða, they got drunk one night and she ended up pregnant."

"Sounds like something you used to have to worry about Tony." Clint joked reaching for another piece of bacon.

"Unlike Loki I still remembered to use protection," Tony said picking up a grape and throwing it at the archer, who just grabbed the flying fruit popping it into his mouth much to Tony's annoyance. "Anyway there were problems on both sides so our frosty couple decided to stay here."

"On Earth?" Hill inquired.

"Yup but this would have been a long time ago. Anyway Angrboða died in childbirth after having Jormungand, Fenrir and Hela," Tony said pointing to each of the children in order of their names. "Now they all lived together until -"

"Let me guess the council found them, cursed them and forbid Loki from seeing them." Natasha supplied cutting off the billionaire seeing a pattern forming.

"Give the lady a prize," Tony said shrinking Angrboða picture and bringing up Sleipnir's again so that the four children were floating together. "Now there some reference to them and Sleipnir having magic and shape shifting powers … unless our guests know something about magic I'm at a loss on that."

"No, magic was never our field of interest." Fandral confessed humbly as his companions nodded in agreement.

"I guess that since Odin never saw them like this there was no proof that they weren't animals or half dead from birth," Coulson said calmly wondering how much destruction could have been avoided if Loki's adopted father had known what happened.

Shrinking all the pictures and bringing up the final two Tony pointed at the one of another equally beautiful blonde woman, though she seemed kinder then her predecessor. "Finally Loki married his childhood friend Sigyn and they had a pair of twins Narvi and Vali."

"Wait," Jane said frowning deeply. "Wasn't one of them changed into a wolf and forced to kill the other."

"Unfortunately yes," Tony said looking at the happy twins. "According to Loki a kid from Earth got caught up in their rainbow bridge when they were going home, Loki erased his memories but their council still ordered Loki to find and kill the kid."

"Did he?" Fury asked seriously.

"No, then like Jane said one twin killed the other" Tony said watching as everyone in the room stood or sat slightly straighter then before. "Vali then went crazy with guilt and Loki had no other choice but to erase **all** of his memories."

"Stark you theorized that the Chitauri might have used a past trauma to get into Loki's mind," Coulson said looking at the one eyed man next to him seriously. "Director Fury if that's the case then Loki was already vulnerable to them before his adoption was revealed."

"I uploaded the journal and pictures to the mainframe you can check them out when you have time." Tony said knowing that at some point SHIELD would want the information when they were figuring out what to do with Loki.

"And going into Loki's mind Stark?" Fury asked the billionaire refilling his coffee cup.

"Blame her," Tony said pointing at Sif who glared in return. "She told Bambi about his children in the first place making him light up like a christmas tree."

"Tell me about his mind Stark." Fury said already having decided that he and the Asgardian's were going stay then they were going to have a talk about Loki and how things were run on Earth.

"Apparently it's Asgard in winter," Tony said simply shrugging his shoulders. "The place is deserted, except for Loki who's chained to a giant throne inside this big gold dome."

"Anything else you can tell us." Hill asked.

"Asgard doesn't have winter." Hogun said knowing that the season was obviously something Loki had created himself, whether it was like that before his heritage was found out was something Hogun knew would never be answered.

"Three things actually, one if we do find a way into Loki's mind again we have to watch some of his worst memories when we want to remove the chains binding him," Tony said ignoring the grim warrior and putting down on of the three fingers he had raised. "Two Loki's boogeyman is still in there, I think he was the one who that manipulated Frosty 5 years ago since he has the same glow stick of destiny.

Tony paused suddenly at his third point.

"What's the third thing Stark?" Fury growled.

"We were damn lucky when five years ago Fury." Tony said calmly to everyone.

"Explain." Fury demanded calmly.

"Loki can do Darth Vader, I watched him put down a guy the size of Hulk with just his hand," Tony said bringing one hand up mimicking the fictional man watching as everyone's eyes widened. "Basically I don't think he used his full power during the invasion."

"Sir," JARVIS said interrupting whatever Fury was about to say next. "I hate to interrupt but four more people have appeared on the front lawn."

"Well then let's see who they are," Tony said opening up the security feed so that now appeared on the halo mat immediately recognizing two of faces. Turning around Tony gave everyone a serious look his gaze lingering particularly on Sif. "Since Vali's here no one mention Narvi. JARVIS lock any mention of him I don't want an angry papa Loki causing problems."

"Yes sir." JARVIS answered promptly.

"What about the other two?" Hill asked looking at the final two people on the lawn seriously.

"I have no idea who they are." Tony said shaking his head. _'If there with Loki's ex and kid they must have been good … right?'_

"The Enchantress and her Executioner." Sif said placing her hands on her swords as she glared at the blonde woman in the green outfit.

"Names would help more." Clint said sarcastically.

"Amora and Skurge." Hogun supplied.

"You're right she is hot." Tony said looking at the green eyed blonde and giving her the once over.

"Tony." Pepper hissed slapping his shoulder with her ringed hand reminding him of his earlier proposal.

"Holy engagement rocks Batman," Darcy said noticing the ring first. "Pepper is that?"

"Let's go greet the newbies." Tony said quickly grabbing Pepper's hand and dashing out of the room before the woman could answer.

***Author's Note***

**Hope the Council vs. Nick scene worked for everyone; I was so nervous when I wrote it.**

**The proposal was partially inspired by a line Tony made in the trailer for Iron Man 3, if you haven't seen it yet I suggest you do cause it looks amazing. As for the Batman reference I thought it fit.**

**Peter most likely will not show up in this story I just felt like mentioning him.**

**I love the idea of everyone having a big breakfast/ debriefing especially if Steve's cooking cause I picture him as the type how knows how to cook really well.**

**Special shout out once again to MegsayLupin this time for being my 400****th**** reviewer. This time the prize is a plushie of Loki complete with Fox ears and a tail.**

**Next chapter we head back to Asgard for the freeing of Fenrir and Sleipnir.**

**Remember your reviews not only feed me as an author and my inspiration. But wait there's more every reviewer gets a cyber cookie as a reward and if the temptation of the cookie doesn't work for you *pulls out puppy eyed Loki and points it at you* I will have to use deadly force.**


	20. Chapter 20 AN

**Author's Note**

**Hello to all my readers and reviewers. I am sad to say that my story, Little God of Mischief needs to go on a temporary hiatus. I have some personal things to deal with presently and feel that I would not be able to give my story the attention that it deserves so rather than seeing it suffer I am going to step back and take a small break. Hopefully I'll come back with some great chapters that you'll all enjoy immensely.**

**I would prefer if you did not review this chapter since I am most likely going to replace it when I come back with the actual chapter. If you would like to message me please send me a PM.**

**Thank you for your understanding.**

**fangirl666**


	21. Chapter 21 Slepinir and Fenrir

**I'M BACK EVERYONE! HOPE YOU ALL MISSED ME AND REMEMBER.**

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

Chapter 20 – Sleipnir and Fenrir

On their way back to Asgard the royal family rode in silence well Thor started at the passing scenery from on top his goat Tanngrisnir thinking about how best to approach his nephews.

Thor knew instantly that having Odin help with freeing either of the two might not be the best idea, though the Allfather regretted his role in what happened he was associated with bad memories. If the plan to free both Fenrir and Sleipnir was going to succeed Thor knew there was only one way to do so. Letting out a large sigh Thor turned to look at his mother.

"Mother," Thor said getting both his parents attention. "I think you should be the one to free Fenrir."

"Are you out of your mind Thor?" Odin said raising his voice slightly. "Fenrir will attack your mother the first chance he gets."

"No father he would attack us the first chance he got," Thor said looking shamefully at his father. "We are both a bad memory for him."

"Odin you must admit both you and Thor were present when he was chained and when the sword was driven through his mouth to stop his howling." Frigga said trying to get her husband the truth behind her oldest son's reasons.

"I want to free Fenrir, but my love I fear that he might attack you out of anger or confusion." Odin said remembering how his grandson had tried to attack anyone who had tried to approach him on both the occasions he saw the wolf.

"Well deserved anger,"Firgga said simply cutting off any remaining protests from her husband with a stern look. "If there is anything left of that little boy in Loki's painting then I must be the one to help him."

"Then what of Sleipnir?" Odin asked looking at Thor reminding his son of the eight-legged horse.

"I shall take care of him father as much," Thor said giving a small but sad smile to his parents. "As it pains me to admit it aside you are a bad memory to Fenrir and Sleipnir."

"Please Odin, let us free them and take them to Loki," Frigga said reasoning with her husband; she knew he desperately wanted to make things right with his grandchildren but it would be dangerous to all if they rushed into this situation blindly. "Once we get an idea of how stable their minds are we can discuss you reintroduction."

"I suppose this is part of my punishment for being so blind when it came to them." Odin said solemnly as the gates of Asgard opened welcoming the royals back to its kingdom.

"You were as blind as the rest of us father," Thor said placing a hand on his father's shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. "When Loki returns though I fear he will leave us again in order to protect them."

"Do you think he would … leave us I mean?" Frigga said bringing on hand in front of her mouth looking terrified at the thought of losing her son again.

"Mother what would you do in Loki's place?" Thor asked looking at his mother seriously.

"Protect them," Frigga confessed woefully a single tear falling from her eye. "Even if it meant my life became forfeit."

"Then when the time comes we must show Loki that we understand that," Thor said miserably to his parents. "Even if it means we don't see him or them for a long time."

"Thor before you go I want you to take this," Odin said handing his sons a small bright blue ball which Thor looked at curiously for a moment before looking back at his father with a questioning stare. "If Sleipnir proves to be feral in mind use this to put him to sleep."

"Should we really be using magic on them after freeing them?" Frigga said worriedly wondering what effect magic would have on the freed boys.

"Hela said that Loki's creations protect against those who would do harm," Thor said taking one of the pouches off his belt and handing one pouch over to his mother giving her a reassuring smile. "We do not seek that, we only wish to make sure that they do not harm themselves before we can get them to Loki."

"And after we take them to Loki?" Frigga asked wondering what would happen after her grandsons were free.

"Truthfully mother I would suggest leaving them alone with him for a while," Thor said knowing that Avengers mansion would have enough room for the three to live in, even with all the Æsir that kept being showing up. "No matter his form Loki is still their parent so he would be safe with them."

"Odin, take me to Fenrir's chamber." Frigga ordered to her husband attaching the pouch to her belt much like Thor had looking determined.

"Yes my queen," Odin said glancing back at his son. "Thor we will meet you at Heimdall's observatory once the boys have been collected."

Thor nodded heading towards the stable.

*Stable*

Thor had handed Tanngrisnir over to the stable boy ordering him away before checking to see if he was alone in the stable before he approached his nephew. Now standing in front of Sleipnir Thor realized that it had been many years since he and his nephew had been alone together for more than a few minutes, during that time the boy turned horse had grown quite large, now towering even over Skurge.

Thor looked into the horse's sad brown eyes and wondered if they were a product of the spell he was under, clearing his throat Thor got straight to the point. "Sleipnir, do you remember your mother Loki?"

Sleipnir just whinnied shaking his giant head.

"I am sorry nephew but I do not understand you," Thor said realizing that this might be more difficult than he had first thought. "If you can understand me trot your leg once for yes and twice for no, alright?"

Sleipnir trotted once in response.

"Excellent," Thor said a wide smile making its way to his face. "Now, do you remember Loki?"

A single trot came from the horse.

"Do you know why he doesn't visit?" Thor inquired wanting to know what his nephew knew of his absent mother.

Two trots came this time.

"He was forbidden from doing so by the people who did this to you." Thor said causing Sleipnir to let out a violent whinny rearing back at the mention of his change.

"Sleipnir, calm down," Thor said placing his hands up reaching one in to rub his nephew's neck in a calming motion, he did not wanting the horse to draw any attention to them; luckily it appeared the stable workers hadn't heard him. "I am not here to hurt you; Loki gave me something to help you."

Sleipnir snorted nudging Thor's arm away from him with his head.

"This necklace," Thor said taking the necklace out of the pouch and showing it to the horse. "Was made by you mother to turn you back, I will put it on you but I want you to promise me two thing's."

Sleipnir grunted stretching his giant head towards the necklace nudging it slightly with his nose.

"Firstly, I worry that you mind might have suffered from your prolonged transformation so I ask you permission to put you to sleep if I feel you are a danger to yourself." Thor said to the horse waiting for an answer before he continued.

Sleipnir just looked at his uncle and although he was a horse Thor couldn't help but think of Loki who would do something similar when he was trying to figure out if someone was lying to him. After a few minutes the horse gave a simple trot agreeing to the first request.

"Secondly, I will take you to Loki but he has been changed into a child," Thor said causing the horse to snort again. "Currently he is in the care of some of my friends but you must promise not to attack anyone unless someone attacks Loki or yourself first."

Sleipnir moved his head so that dark brown eyes looked at Thor again before he moved backward in his stall giving a single trot as his answer.

"Thank you nephew." Thor said gratefully entering the stall coming to stand in front of the large mammal.

Separating the ends of the chain Thor began to wonder how such a small chain was going to fit around Sleipnir's large neck. Trusting in Loki's magic Thor settled the necklace at the base of the neck amazed at the way the chain grew larger as we pulled on the ends until the two ends found each other at the back easily joining together again.

Thor took a cautious step back looking at his nephew a moment before the green jewel began to glow slowly as bright green light started to push its way out of the necklace forcing an evil looking black silhouette away from his nephew's body. Once the large horse was completely encompassed by the green light it too started to disappear rising up from the body like bubbles.

Thor paid little attention to the bubble instead looking at his attention was drawn to the man who had collapsed onto the hay. From what Thor could see that the man was very tall and had a lean body along with very long chestnut coloured hair and a light tan.

"Sleipnir?" Thor asked curiously to the naked man.

Eye's snapping up at the sound of the name Thor's breathe stalled for a moment as he gazed into a pair of deep forest green eyes. Sleipnir it seemed looked much like Svaðilfari having his father's oval face and slightly broad nose but Thor could also see Loki's high cheekbones also on the man's face, who couldn't have been more the 20.

"Th-" Sleipnir tried to say in a rough voice coughing slightly.

Taking off his red cape Thor put around his recovered nephew's shoulders pulling him into his large chest as he gave the young man the first hug he had in many centuries. "You don't have to speak now, I can wait."

Sleipnir just nodded into the blonde's chest letting out a whispered 'mama'.

"I will take you to Loki I promise." Thor said moving some of the hair away from the man's face as Sleipnir gave a large smile at his words. Getting up from the hay with his nephew in his arms Thor noticed that Sleipnir's long hair just about touched the floor.

'_We will have to cut that later.' _Thor thought quickly gathering the hair up and putting it on Sleipnir's chest before he started walking out of the stable making his way to Heimdall's observatory taking great care to remain hidden from everyone.

*Fenrir's Chamber*

Upon entering the chamber the rulers were immediately greeted by a growl, looking at their grandson Frigga and Odin couldn't help but feel renewed fury coursing through them. True Fenrir had been chained to a giant rock with a sword thrust through his muzzle but Odin had ordered that he still be taken care of despite many protests, as the rulers could see now it clearly hadn't been done properly.

Fenrir's fur had grown and gotten caught in his chain's and although the sword wound was not in any danger of infection as far as they could see the same could not be said for the wolf's body which looked half starved.

"Odin leave." Frigga ordered sternly observing as the golden eyes of her grandson stayed focused solely on her husband.

"Frigga I -" Odin began trying to protest.

"It was not a request Odin." Frigga said cutting her husband off and making the golden eyes flick to her curiously for a moment before they returned to the Allfather.

Not disobeying his wife Odin simply walked out of the chamber making sure to stand next to the door listening in prepared to come to his wife's aid immediately if Fenrir proved to be too difficult for his wife to handle alone.

Grabbing the key off the wall near the door and walking towards the giant wolf Frigga took out a small dagger she kept hidden in the sleeve of her dress at all times, the glint of sharp metal caused Fenrir to pull back his lips showing his teeth threateningly to the Allmother.

"Now don't you show those teeth to me like that young man," Frigga said settling down on one side of the wolf's large head showing him the dagger. "This dagger is only meant to release your fur from these chains."

Fenrir growled again obviously not believing the queen.

"Honestly," Frigga sighed ignoring the growls as she started to carefully cut the fur separating the trapped locks from the wolf's body. "You're as bad as Loki when he was teething."

The growling stopped at the mention of her younger son's name, when Frigga looked down she saw that although the teeth were not completely covered the wolf's lips had been lowered slightly as a single golden eyed looked at her inquisitively.

"I take it you can understand me," Frigga said as the wolf gave her his version of an eye roll. "If that is the case can you give me a long growl for yes and a short one for no?"

One long growl came a second later.

"Do you know who I am?" Frigga asked curiously as she continued her task of cutting the fur away from the chains.

A short growl came this time.

"I am Frigga your grandmother," Frigga explained as she started cutting the fur at the tall. "Do you know who the man who came with me was?"

A long angry sounding growl came.

"Of course," Frigga said realizing that her question had been a little foolish. "You know him as the man who helped put that sword in your mouth correct?"

A long growl answered her.

"I see now why Thor thought it best that I do this," Frigga said as she started to work of the other side of Fenrir's body. "Do you remember your father and siblings?"

Once again a long angry growl came from the wolf.

"Fenrir that man is your grandfather," Frigga explained to the wolf as she came near his head again. "My husband, please believe me when I say that he didn't know about your change, neither of us did."

Fenrir's lips pulled back exposing his teeth threateningly again.

"Now what did I say about those teeth," Frigga scolded slightly as the wolf rolled his eye again. "Honestly why do I get the feeling that out of all his children you inherited Loki's temper and check the most."

Fenrir's ear seemed to flick in annoyance followed by a short growl as he looked away from his 'grandmother'.

"No," Frigga said slightly amused as she felt like she was dealing with a young Loki again before the amusement dropped from her features and she looked at Fenrir seriously. "If I were to let you go you wouldn't go find the people who did this to you."

A short growl came.

"Liar," Frigga said suddenly having a horrible thought as she came around to kneel in front of her grandson's large head so that she was looking into both of his golden eyes. "Fenrir .. do you think Loki left you here?"

A long growl confirmed Frigga's fears.

"He didn't," Frigga said sadly as shaking her head as she reached her hand out running it through the wolf's fur slightly. "Loki wanted to save you all so much that he was willing to die."

Fenrir gave a short and urgent growl trying to stand up despite the chains and sword holding him down.

"No no that's not what I meant, Loki isn't dead," Frigga said worried that this movement might cause the sword to hurt Fenrir further. "He's alive, let me free you and then I'll tell what happened."

Standing up Frigga wondered how she should go about freeing her grandson. On the one hand she could free him from the chains first but that ran the risk of him trying to stand again with the sword still through his muzzle, on the other hand though Frigga risked Fenrir suddenly howling if she removed the sword first.

"I need to us magic on your muzzle Fenrir to make sure the sword doesn't hurt you when I pull it out" Frigga said kneeling down in front of Fenrir's head again looking seriously into his golden eyes. "But you must promise me that you won't make a sound."

There was a few moments of silence passed between the two before Fenrir gave a long growl.

Casting a quick numbing spell Frigga gripped the sword with both hands and yanked the sword out in one quick pull; Fenrir did not howl but instead let out a whimper eyes widening slightly at the blood that stained the blade.

Quickly throwing the sword away Frigga dropped to her knees making use of her magic again in order to heal the wounded muzzle until only a faint line showed signifying to her that even when he was changed back Fenrir would always carry a scar of his imprisonment.

Placing a kiss on the scar Frigga started to pat the giant head again whispering soothing words to the wolf until she felt that he was calm enough to have the chains removed. Quickly undoing the wolf's front and back paws Frigga had to stand on the tips of her toes to reach for the final lock on Fenrir's back. Once she had it in one hand Frigga just slipped the key inside undoing the last of the locks that had imprisoned her grandson letting it fall to the ground. Frigga simply backed away and let Fenrir raise shakily to his feet.

After taking a few practice steps forward Fenrir turned towards his grandmother and promptly lunged at her pinning her down to the ground looking ready to attack her at any moment.

"Loki didn't leave you Fenrir." Frigga said calmly knowing that her son was the real target of her grandson's rage.

Fenrir gave a long growl and placed more weight on his front paws which pinned Frigga to the ground.

"Loki couldn't come he was forbidden." Frigga said evenly as Fenrir's mouth opened slightly showing off all his dangerous teeth to the queen.

"Loki made you something to turn you back." Frigga said quickly before her grandson's sharp teeth could come any closer to her throat.

Fenrir paused and moved his head back slightly closing his mouth before leaning down again towards his grandmother sniffing her as if trying to tell if she was lying.

"It's in the pouch on my belt let me show you alright." Frigga said calmly telling Fenrir where the proof to her claim was located.

Moving his head down to the woman's waist Fenrir began to sniff the pouch on her belt smelling the woman's own scent, the faint scent of his father emanating and something else that he couldn't quite place. Taking his paws off the woman's shoulders and moving back slightly so that she could sit up Fenrir waited patiently knowing that if this was a lie the woman who freed him wouldn't live long enough to regret it.

Sitting up slowly Frigga opened the pouch dropping the necklace into her hand showing it to Fenrir. "I need to put it on you alright that's the only way to break the curse."

Fenrir growled moving back a little more his body erect tail held high in the air as the woman undid the necklace and started placing it around his neck. Once the chain was done up again Frigga watched much like Thor as bright green light spilled from the jewel chasing a blackness away from the body until only a naked man was left were the wolf had once stood.

Even though he looked half-starved and was crouching Frigga could tell that Fenrir had a body similar to that of Thor in height and shape, placing a hand on his chin Frigga lifted the lowered head of her grandson to see his face.

Short choppy black lock framed a stern looking face with a roman nose and harsh wolf like golden eyes, it appeared that Fenrir took after Laufey more than he had Loki and Angrboða should the former King of the Frost Giants ever had taken up a Æsir form.

Suddenly Frigga felt a pain in her arm, looking away from her grandson's eyes Frigga saw that they young man's long nails were gripping her forearm drawing blood.

"Fenrir you need to let me go." Frigga said calmly looking into her grandson's eyes again.

"Wh- pa-" Fenrir said roughly stumbling over the words as he tried to form his first sentence in centuries.

"Fenrir I will take you to Loki but you need to let me go." Frigga said lightly ignoring the pain in her arm.

"No." Fenrir growled roughly.

Out of the corner of her eye Frigga saw something blue fly towards Fenrir hitting him in the shoulder before he dropped to the ground a moment later asleep, looking towards the door Frigga saw Odin standing there one hand pointed at the boy.

"I'm sorry," Odin said not looking ashamed for disobeying his wife. "I got worried when I didn't hear anything and took a peek."

"We must hurry if I am to have Fenrir with Loki when he awakens." Frigga said smoothing the black locks away from the young man's face noticing that in sleep his expression was much less severe; it appeared that Fenrir had aged and was no more than 18 now.

"Frigga you're bleeding," Odin said to his wife looking at her injured arm seriously. "We must wait until Fenrir is less … aggressive before we take him to Loki."

"No Odin don't you see, he's like Loki after finding out about his adoption," Frigga said realizing how Fenrir was once like her son all those years ago. "He's angry and confused."

"Frigga." Odin sighed heavily.

"Odin he think's Loki abandoned him." Frigga said looking into Odin's one good eye as tears fell from hers.

"I can see that winning this argument is futile." Odin said looking at his grandson than his wife.

"Very." Frigga said wiping the tears away.

"Then promise me that you will use a sleep spell on him if he proves too much." Odin said knowing now that his wife would most assuredly accompany their grandchildren to Midgard.

"As long as he doesn't attack anyone with just cause I promise." Frigga said.

"Then quickly, we must go to Hemidall." Odin said taking off his dark blue cape and wrapped it around the tall man picking him up and following his wife out of the chamber.

Neither of the rulers noticed the crystal hanging above the door glowing a deep purple before it faded away leaving it clear once again.

***Author's Note***

**Sorry I had to go on Hiatus everyone my grandfather died, then I caught the flu and lastly I had test and assignments one after the other and since I didn't want everyone to think I had abandoned my fic I decided to tell you about my short break.**

**In Norse myth Thor had a chariot pulled by goats … no kidding and Tanngrisnir is one of the goats.**

**So now Fenrir and Sleipnir are free. What did everyone think about that and their appearances?**

**Next chapter we head back to Midgard.**

**Remember your reviews not only feed me as an author and my inspiration. But wait there's more every reviewer gets a cyber cookie as a reward and if the temptation of the cookie doesn't work for you *pulls out puppy eyed Loki and points it at you* I will have to use deadly force.**


	22. Chapter 22 A Near Cat Fight and Meeting

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

Chapter 21 – A Near Cat Fight and Meeting My Father (part 1)

*Avenger's Mansion*

"Tony," Pepper said jogging to keep up with the billionaire who kept a firm grip on her hand. "You want to explain why we're running."

Once the couple got to the door Tony turned around and lifted up her ring hand and giving her a serious look. "I don't want our news to be the encore to Loki's past."

"That's sweet" Pepper said Tony a quick peck on the lips. "In a Tony Stark way."

"Remember you're going to be Mrs. Pepper Stark soon." Tony joked placing his hand on the door handle.

"Or you'll be Mr. Tony Potts." Pepper joked back.

"Let's discuss names later." Tony said realizing that they would have to do some heavy negotiating in the future as he opened the door and walked outside to where the four Asgardian's still stood, apparently waiting for someone to greet them.

"Hello Asgardian people," Tony said coming down the stairs with Pepper immediately taking notice of the very large axe that the grim faced man was holding. "Are you here for business or pleasure?"

"We are here for Loki." The green eyed blonde, who Tony presumed was Amora said in an authoritative tone.

"Sorry but Bambi and Reindeer Games are currently sleeping." Tony said recalling last image JARVIS had shown him of the pair when he was scanning Loki's journal into the mainframe.

"What Tony means to say," Pepper said translating for her fiancé when she noticed the confused faces on the people. "Is that both Loki's are currently speaking."

"Both?" Sigyn said curiously raising one of her eyebrows.

"There was an … issue last night," Tony said not wanting to go into much detail should the four prove to be hostile. "Now we have two Loki's."

"Let me guess," Amora sneered looking past Tony and Pepper. "Sif said something stupid."

"You dare accuse me witch." Sif snarled back alerting the couple to everyone's arrival behind them.

"Out of your merry band cow," Amora said back sweetly to the female warrior. "You are the one most likely to start something with Loki."

Tony remembered that once back in MIT he had seen this exact scenario play out in front of him and he didn't want to see the super powered version of it. "As much as I would love to see how this cat fight plays out, why are you here?"

"Thor and the Allparents asked us to come to Midgard in search of Jormungand," Amora said before looking at Sigyn and smirking. "You owe my some peaches when we get back."

"What proof do you have of this witch?" Sif said placing a hand on one of her swords waiting for an excuse to use them on the blonde sorceress.

"Letters," Amora said pulling out two envelopes from a pouch which Pepper took seeing as Tony never took anything handed to him, unless it was from her. "Written by both Thor and the Allfather and a message to you four from the Allmother she says, _'you help them search for my grandson or you shall deal with me'_."

Vali's eyes went wide at the word grandson as many questions suddenly came to him. _'Did Loki have more children after mother and I left? If so, why is my brother here on Midgard and not with him? Did Loki abandon him as well?'_

"I would rather not face Queen Frigga thank you." Fandral said nervously recalling the queen's mood from their short time on the Bifrost before being sent down to Midgard.

"That scary?" Bruce commented to the blonde swordsmen.

"The Allmother is not a woman to make angry Bannerson," Volstagg said fearfully shuddering slightly. "I recall once that she made a pair of guards cry with just a few simple words."

"Hey, if she raised Thor and Loki she must be one tough lady." Clint said making everyone nod slightly.

"Where is he?" Vali asked suddenly making all eyes turn to him. "Loki I mean."

"Vali right," Tony said to the blonde version of Loki, it was like he was seeing the Loki from the tricksters memories though Vali appeared to be a little taller than his father was at that age. "Bambi was last seen using Reindeer games as a giant teddy bear."

"I do not understand your words." Vali said frowning crossly at the mortal.

"Little Loki is sleeping right now with Adult Loki," Pepper said handing the letters over to Coulson who immediately handed them to Fury who then opened them and started reading the content seriously. "Ignore Tony, he often needs a translator."

"And subtitles." Clint injected chucking slightly.

"Maybe before that we should all head back inside for some breakfast," Steve said happily. "I think that introductions are in order."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea," Tony said happily putting on the classic Tony Stark grin. "Tony Stark or Iron Man but you can just call me sheer awesome."

"Just call him Tony we wouldn't his head to get any bigger the necessary," Pepper said causing Tony to pout slightly. "I'm Pepper Potts his fiancée."

"I do believe I like you already Pepper," Amora said lightly giving the red head a little grin. "Your ability to control your man's ego is like a breath of fresh air, I only wish some of the ladies in Asgard's court had such a talent."

"Don't worry plans for the female revolution of Asgard already in the works," Darcy said coming up behind Pepper. "Darcy Lewis."

Clint came up behind Darcy a second later trying to look tough to the new comers. "Clint Barton, codename Hawkeye."

Amora and Skurge just looked at the pair then giving each other a secret look that didn't go unnoticed by any of the SHIELD agents.

"Don't let Clint's act fool you he's really a nice guy once you get to know him," Natasha said giving Clint a soft punch in the arm. "Natasha Romanoff codename Black Widow and this man next to me is -."

"Steve Rogers," Steve said extending his hand to four shaking each of their hands. "Also called Captain America, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"A man with manners," Amora purred looking slyly at Sigyn. "Perhaps your next husband lies not on Asgard Sigyn but here on Midgard."

Both blondes blushed a shade of red similar to that of Natasha's hair which caused Clint and Tony to snicker.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sigyn," Steve said looking at Sigyn sliding his hand in Natasha's. "I'm sure you're a nice woman but I'm currently in a relationship."

"That's quiet alright, Amora is just teasing," Sigyn said her face now a light shade of pink as she looked over Steve's shoulder to the chuckling Fandral. "I do not know what you find so humorous Fandral the Dashing it seems that this man knows the value of being true to his lady whereas I'm sure **you're** just as fickle as ever."

Fandral immediately stopped laughing and was about to say something when Fury interrupted him having finished both the letters.

"Your letters seem in order," Fury said seriously handing both the letters over to a different warrior to read themselves. "But what exactly are you hear to help Loki with exactly?"

"We came to find his son Jormungand …." Amora said trailing off realizing that the one eyed man who reminded her of Odin had yet to give his name.

"Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD an organization that protects this planet." Fury said with an air of importance.

"Well then Nick Fury you should know that Jormungand lives somewhere in your world's oceans," Amora said making everyone's eyes go wide at the thought of a giant snake living somewhere in the Earth's waters and them never hearing about it. "Since he was just thrown into them he could be anywhere on your planet."

"I'm sure that we could find him for you, why not let us?" Hill said with confidence. "I'm Agent Maria Hill of SHIELD."

"Jormungand is a magical Maria Hill," Skurge said speaking for the first time. "He can only be found with magic."

"Wouldn't we have seen this Jormungand if he's been here for centuries." Hill pressed further.

"Oh you most likely have seen Jor," Sigyn said lightly resting one of her hands on Vali's shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze, she knew that they would have to talk later and it would not be pleasant. "Loki once told me though that he was always a shy child and would disappear the moment you took your eyes off him."

"Sailors used to tell tales of sea serpents Director Fury," Coulson said looking at his associates. "It might be safe to assume that was Jormungand."

"More than likely Sir …" Sigyn trailed off much like Amora had done with Fury.

"Agent Phil Coulson," Coulson said pleasantly to the four. "I'd like to talk you all later on what's happened so far."

"I see no problem with that," Amora said looking up at the sky almost like she was waiting for something. "Could it wait till later though?"

"Why?" Betty asked pulling Bruce forward and extending her hand much like Steve had. "I'm Betty by the way Betty Ross and this is Bruce Banner my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Bruce said giving a small wave.

"You see Betty Queen Frigga will be coming with Thor later on," Amora said glancing at the gamma scientist curiously her instincts telling her that there was more to this man that meets the eye. "It would be easier to explain everything once we are all together."

"Thor's mother is coming!" Jane cried out suddenly looking very nervous.

"Yes," Sigyn said cautiously looking at the brunette who seemed to be trying to fix her hair with her fingers. "Is that a problem?"

"No no" Jane straightening her clothes before realizing that she was in her pajamas. "I just didn't think I'd be meeting my boyfriend's mother so soon or on Earth, I'm Jane by the way."

"As in Thor's Jane Foster," Amora said giving the other woman a criticising look as Jane just nodded mutely. "My my it's nice to meet you then."

"You come near her in any way witch and I will kill you." Sif said dangerously placing a hand on the scientist shoulder.

"Silence cow," Amora hissed at the female warrior. "Thor was merely a cover I used."

"I'm sensing the cat fight returning." Tony sighed noting that if the four were planning to stay at the mansion then Tony defiantly sticking the two women at opposite ends of the mansion.

"You have tried to gain Thor's love for hundreds of years," Sif accused surprising everyone, especially Jane who had never heard of this before. "That is not a 'cover', that is an obsession."

"If I had wanted Thor's heart I could have had it easily." Amora said smoothly glancing at Skurge quickly, though the SHIELD agents saw it.

"Thor would never lower himself to be with trash like you." Sif said icily to the blonde who then stood a little stiffer than before.

"Speak to Amora like that again Sif or you will face my axe." Skurge said pointing his large weapon at the woman.

"And my sword." Vali said pulling out a short sword from the sheath attached to his waist and pointing it at the woman.

"Calm down everyone, there's no need to start a fight," Coulson said coming to stand between the groups to try to defuse the situation it escalated into a brawl. Looking at the female warrior the agent frowned. "Lady Sif I recommend you apologize."

"Never." Sif said simply crossing her arms and glaring at the woman.

"Ok then you can leave." Tony said bluntly shocking both Sif and the Warrior's 3.

"Pardon." Sif said numbly not wanting to have to return to Asgard and face the royal family, especially if Heimdall was watching and told them everything before she had a chance to redeem herself.

"As far as I can see they," Tony said gesturing to the four. "Came to help Loki not to cause him or us problems something you've been doing from the start."

"Plus they're obviously together." Clint said pointing a finger at Skurge and Amora.

"Clever little hawk." Amora said blushing slightly.

"Wait together … like a couple." Fandral said in a dazed tone.

"Forgive me archer but you must be mistaken." Volstagg said chuckling nervously looking at the pair.

"No Clint's right," Natasha said agreeing with her partner's claim as she looked at the pair. "They're together they keep giving each other these looks and why he was so quick to defend you against Sif verbal assault."

"Yes Skurge and I are together and have been for many centuries," Amora said placing one of her hands on Skurge's shocking four of the Asgardian's present. "He is my love."

"And Amora is mine." Skurge said putting his axe down letting the Enchantress's small hand slide easily into his own as their fingers intertwined.

"By Odin's beard," Fandral said loudly looking at the couple in shock. "How did you win the Enchantress's heart Skurge?"

"He didn't fight for me." Amora said giving a secretive smile.

"Am I the only one confused by that?" Darcy said not understanding what the older blonde meant.

"Allow me to explain," Amora said looking at the young brunette. "When I first met Skurge I was being accosted by some persistent guards, when they asked him if he wanted to join them Skurge said no and warned them that they should best leave me alone."

"So he saved you by threatening them?" Jane inquired looking at the large man understanding why anyone would listen to him.

"No I defeated them myself," Amora said chuckling softly remembering how she had used her magic to bind the guards to the ceiling until they admitted to their captain what they had been doing. "Later when I asked him why he didn't help me -"

"I said that a powerful woman like Amora needs no one to protect her." Skurge said finishing the sentence.

"Aww that's sweet." Darcy said looking at Clint out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes," Amora said hugging the man's giant bicep. "Over the years as I got to know Skurge I eventually fell in love with him."

"Then why do you chase after Thor?" Hogun asked seriously not seeing the logic behind Amora's actions.

"Thor was a safe choice," Amora said looking at the dark haired Asgardian who just raised an eyebrow in response. "The council."

"A child born from them even without magic would be a hindrance to the council should they decide to follow the … wrong ruler," Sigyn explained to everyone noticing that Hogun's eyes widened slightly as the news sunk in. "Amora falsely chases Thor to trick them."

"Apparently _Loki_ came up with it." Vali said frowning deeply as he used the trickster's name.

"You have daddy-issues to don't you." Tony said noticing the frown upon the blonde boys face.

"I don't know what you mean." Vali said as a subtle blush rose on his cheeks.

"Really," Tony said in a sing-song voice. "Your blush says differently."

"You tease me like Odin." Vali said in an annoyed tone narrowing his eyes on the man.

"You're fun to tease." Tony said giving the boy a quick wink.

"You're an annoying mortal you know that." Vali said simply crossing his arms over his chest looking very much like his father.

"Kid the whole world knows that." Fury said simply.

"That's not fair Nick," Tony said pouting at the Director. "I haven't met the whole world … yet."

"May we see Loki now?" Sigyn asked wanting to see her ex-husband's.

"Introductions first." Fury said simply.

"Ohh of course," Sigyn said giving a small curtsy to the group. "I am Sigyn Iwaldidottir and this is my son."

"Vali Sigynson." Vali said sheathing his sword as he nodded his head slightly at everyone.

"I am Amora the Enchantress." Amora said as her body radiating confidence.

"Skurge the Executioner." Skurge said standing much like Amora.

"Would you like some breakfast before we take you to Loki?" Steve said playing the hospitality card again.

"That would be nice," Amora said smiling sweetly at the Captain as she intertwined her arm with Skurge's. "We can tell you a little about what we have pieced together on Asgard."

As everyone else started to enter the mansion again Clint grabbed Sif by the elbow leaning in close so that only she could hear him. "One more problem from you and I **will** have you kicked back to Asgard."

Sif just glared at the archer as he sped up his walk a little to catch up to Darcy.

Upon entering the kitchen everyone found child Loki awake and sitting on the island wearing a light green tunic and light grey pants eating some fruit out a bowel Steve had set out looking like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar when he noticed them.

"I was hungry." Loki said sheepishly.

"I am often amazed you never became the size of Volstagg." Amora said chuckling to the boy as Sigyn nodded beside her.

"Amora! Sigyn!" Loki said hopping off the island and leaping at the women giving them both a hug. "Have you come for a visit?"

"Wait?" Fandral said sounding wounded. "You know them but not us."

"They're my best friends I would know them anywhere," Loki said happily before he pointed at the large man beside Amora and then to the boy beside Sigyn. "Who are they?"

"Loki this is my love Skurge." Amora said simply.

"Like the Skurge I see practicing when Tyr's lessons are over and no one's around." Loki said studying the bearded man in front of him.

"That would be me." Skurge said nodding.

"You got big." Loki said simply looking at the man in amazement. _'He must be taller than Thor, maybe even taller the Odin.'_

"No, you got small." Skurge chuckled deeply.

Loki just stuck his tongue out at the man before looking at Vali curiously. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"He's our son Loki." Sigyn said pushing her son forward a little to greet his small father.

"My name is Vali." Vali said looking down at the both who's eyes were as green as his own shocked by how similar they looked. Everyone else meanwhile watched in amusement as Loki turned the most amazing shade of crimson pointing at himself and Sigyn as he stuttered out the word son.

"Yes Loki we had a son." Sigyn said chuckling at the tiny trickster.

"In fact you have several children Loki," Amora said shocking Loki into turning an even deeper shade of crimson. "Two of which Thor and you mother will be bringing."

"I have more children?" Loki said also shocked by the news.

"I have more siblings?" Vali said also shocked by the news that he had possibly more brothers and maybe sisters as well, his mother had not told him any of this before they left.

"Are they ok?" Loki asked in a frightened tone. "No one's hurt them have they?"

"They were taken from you long ago." Amora said sadly noticing that some of the mortal's in the room looked tensed at her words.

"Why isn't he lighting up this time?" Darcy said nervously as she glanced around from behind Clint.

"Lighting up?" Amora asked simply looking at the sad trickster who appeared to be fighting back tears at the news of his children being taken from him. "You said they separated."

"I woke up next to the adult me," Loki said wiping his eyes with his sleeves. "You have to be quiet though he's still sleeping."

Amora knelt down in front of the trickster and summoning a light blue/green flame to both her hands which she placed on either side of Loki's head frowning slightly a few moments later. "Still improving spells I see."

"Meaning what exactly?" Fury said looking at the two magic wielders.

"Loki has separated himself into two bodies in order to protect himself," Amora said standing up letting Sigyn kneel down and bring her ex-husband into a tight hug. "Most of his magic is in the child"

"So then what's in the adult body?" Steve asked seriously.

"I would wager anything Thanos has manipulated in the past." Amora said running her hands up her arms trying to fight off an unseen cold well Tony stiffened at the name.

"Thanos?" Bruce inquired wondering who or what that was.

"A being who lives to please Death," Amora said in a tired voice. "I would prefer that Thor and Queen Frigga were here when we explain about him better."

"Sounds fair," Tony said shocking the people in the room, it wasn't that the billionaire didn't want to know who this 'Thanos' was he would just prefer to have everyone together and on the same page when they talked about everything. "So who are Goldilocks and mother goddess bringing with them?"

"Sleipnir and Fenrir." Amora said simply.

"That's the horse and the wolf right?" Hill inquired.

"Wolf," Vali said uneasily taking a step back as he recalled the dreams he once had before turning around and running away.

"Smart move there Hill." Clint said watching as the boy took off down the hall looking sick. Loki just looked down the hall where his son had dashed down, getting out of Sigyn's arms and taking off after him without a second thought.

***Author's Note***

**So I watched stuff on Youtube that had Amora and Sif in the same room together and I gotta say they remind me of rival sisters they're so nasty to each other.**

**Hope you like Clint's threat to Sif and the story behind Amora and Skurge getting together, I can't see the Enchantress playing the damsel in distress**

**Vali and Loki will have some time alone together and well Vali will be meeting both Loki's in the next chapter.**

**Special shout out to TheCresantMoonWolf for being reviewer 450, they get a plushie of both Sleipnir and Fenrir in their animal and human forms.**

**Next chapter is gonna be a surprise location.**

**Remember your reviews not only feed me as an author and my inspiration. But wait there's more every reviewer gets a cyber cookie as a reward and if the temptation of the cookie doesn't work for you *pulls out puppy eyed Loki and points it at you* I will have to use deadly force.**


	23. Chapter 23 Thanos

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

Chapter 22 – Thanos

*Deep Space*

Thanos watched the Alfheim sorceress scream in pain, though her cries of pain would normally be music to his ears she had been going on for hours and her high pitch wailing was really starting to become annoying. Like so many before her the titan had used a portion of Tesseract to take over her mind and _persuade_ her to try to tap into Yggdrasill but it seems that she would fail as well.

'_If only I still had the Jotun runt.'_ Thanos thought angrily before noticing that the screams had finally stopped; looking down the purple conqueror saw lifeless blue eyes looking back at him. Summoning two Chitauri soldiers Thanos nodded to the woman silently ordering them to take her away.

"If she doesn't recover in a two hours throw her into the void." Thanos said giving the same order he had done many times in the past.

"Lord Thanos." A female voice said from behind the tyrant.

"What is it?" Thanos said turning around and seeing that both his generals were kneeling before him.

"We believe that the Other has found Loki." The male general said submissively never once taking his eyes of the rock.

"Why would you think that?" Thanos inquired.

"He has been in a meditative state for a couple of days now my lord," the female general said much like her male companion never raising her face. "And I cannot penetrate his mind."

"Where is he?" Thanos said in a harsh voice, he did not like it when his top strategist was unavailable for any reason.

"On the far side of the base my lord." The male general said simply.

"Nobody does anything until I return." Thanos ordered his generals starting to make his way over to the far side of the base where his strategist currently was.

"Yes my lord." Both the male and female general said together, Thanos knew that he could trust his generals to obey his orders they had never let him down yet.

Making his way to the far side of the base Thanos started reminiscing about the when his most loyal servant had first brought the fallen prince to him, one look into those dazed green eyes and Thanos knew that this being would be the instrument to not only help him obtain the Tesseract but a larger prize as well.

It had only taken half a year of sealing away and subtly altering memories before Thanos had the weapon he had wanted using the rest of their time together to make sure that the former prince was physically prepared for the mission he was given.

Thanos smirked evilly as he remembered the Jotun runt fighting against the Chitauri warrior after Chitauri warriors to prove himself worthy of leading their race. Once he had won against his challengers the runt would return to Thanos for the titans own lessons in accepting whatever pain might befall him during his mission.

'_And then we would talk about my love when it was over.'_ Thanos thought thinking fondly of his Death.

It surprised his servant the Other when he learned that Thanos and Loki talked about Death but the trickster was a good listener sitting quietly, bandaging his wounds never speaking unless it was to ask a question then quickly falling silent again as he listened to the Thanos answer.

After the siege on Midgard had failed Thanos was angry over the loss of his army, his favourite toy and most importantly the Tesseract and in his anger he had ordered the Other to make contact with the trickster no matter **what**. It had taken his servant a year to make contact with Asgard and another half a year to make contact with the trickster himself.

'_Luckily the Æsir is just as dumb as I remember them to be.'_ Thanos thought as he remembered how after making contact with the so called Asgardian Council he had convinced them to place a small Chitauri crystal that he was able to sneak into Asgard into the trickster cell, though he knew it would take time eventually as the crystal grew stronger Thanos would be able to make one short journey to the realm completely undetected to retrieve his favourite toy.

It had taken little to convince the Asgardian council to continue to make deals with Thanos; they foolishly believed that the titan would give them dominance over the nine realms for their help in obtaining the items he wanted.

'_What fools they are as soon as they outlive their purpose I will send them to my love.'_ Thanos thought imagining all the creative ways he could make those men die.

Finally reaching the far side of his base Thanos saw the Other kneeling looking in some far off direction. Coming up behind his servant and placing a hand on the armoured shoulder Thanos dove into his mind like he had done many times before.

*Loki's Mind*

Opening his blue eyes Thanos noticed the familiar surroundings and chuckled, his servant had indeed found his toy at long last.

"Other where is Loki?" Thanos said the Other quickly bowed lowly and pointed one long grey finger at a pair of closed golden door. "Why have you not opened them?"

"My Lord a mortal has freed some of the trickster mind," The Other explained using this opportunity to save his own skin from his lords anger. "He is using magic to keep me out."

Thanos raised a hidden eyebrow at his servants statement, he knew that the trickster was powerful he was one of only two people to survive Thanos attempts to use a sorcerer to tap into Yggdrasill and find the Infinity Gems, but to keep his most loyal servant out only a portion of his true self free was … interesting.

Suddenly an evil thought occurred to the titan as he looked at the closed doors. "Other I want you to stay here and make sure that Loki's mind is freed."

"My lord?" The Other said surprised slightly by the order.

"Perhaps I was mistaken all those years ago when I was controlling Loki," Thanos said placing his hand on the door, he could easily open them the tricksters magic was like a small wave of water trying to keep him out. "Perhaps when I captured his mind he sealed much of his power away to spite me."

"That would sound like the failure prince." The Other growled knowing that the wretch would try something like that.

"Hold back on your efforts on getting in but keep an eye on his progress," Thanos instructed his servant. "Once the runt is free let me know immediately and I will send the Generals to take him back … I am assuming you know where he is."

"Yes my lord," The Other said submissively. "The trickster seeks refuge on Midgard with those who defeated him."

"Excellent," Thanos said sounding truly pleased; he had wanted to pay that realm back for all the grief they had caused him. "We can take care of those vermin well we are at it."

"My lord there is one other thing, the Jouten runt has split his mind," The Other said recalling the boy he had seen in the tricksters dreams and prison. "I also believe that he has possibly separated himself into two bodies as well, one of which is a child."

"Then we shall take the child as well." Thanos commanded simply.

"What of the Æsir council?" Other inquired knowing that with the trickster out of Asgard that fool council was starting to outlive its usefulness.

"I will tell them to retrieve the Gauntlet for me, that it will _solidify_ our alliance." Thanos purred evilly saddened only by the fact that he still could not journey to the realm himself to retrieve the item. "Once Lorelei has it her better half will kill them."

"A wise plan my lord." The Other said in giving a ghoulish grin before bowing deeply to the mad titan. "I shall send you mental messages each time a chain that it broken."

"Do so," Thanos said smirking as he looked at the door once again using some of his magic to see past the doors and inside. "It appears he only has three more chains to break."

"My Lord?" The Other asked in a confused tone.

"Once Loki has found the gems I will take much joy in killing those he loves in front of him." Thanos said maliciously as he watched a young blonde youth and a smaller version of the trickster cry together in front of the throne that held his toy.

***Author's Note***

**Sorry the chapter was short but I wanted it to be totally devoted to Thanos.**

**So yeah I'm a little worried about how I wrote Thanos cause he was only in the movie for 5 seconds and I'm going by info from the Marvel wiki database but seriously most evil villain in the marvel universe I think.**

**Now we know where Lorelei is, in case anyone was wondering she'd the female General but does anyone have any thoughts on who the male General is, first to guess receives a cyber Avengers weapon of their choice.**

**Next Location: Earth, I'm sure you all guessed that by the ending scene.**

**Special shout out to I Know Love Hurts 2010 you get a cake (you chose the flavour) in the shape of Loki's helmet.**

**Remember your reviews not only feed me as an author and my inspiration. But wait there's more every reviewer gets a cyber cookie as a reward and if the temptation of the cookie doesn't work for you *pulls out puppy eyed Loki and points it at you* I will have to use deadly force.**


	24. Chapter 24 Meeting My Father (part 2)

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

* * *

Chapter – 23 Meeting My Father (part 2)

*Avengers Mansion*

Vali ran back the way the mortals had escorted him yanking the doors open pausing as he got outside to look around the front yard in an attempt to find the perfect tree perfect for hiding in until he could collect his thoughts about all he had just learned.

'_A wolf why did it have to be a wolf?'_ Vali thought urgently seeing the perfect tree and quickly taking off towards it grabbing the lowest branch and started to climb. _'Is he the same one I saw in my dreams? Was my brother trying to kill me?'_

Finally finding a large enough branch to sit on Vali pulled his knees into close to him and rested his head thoughts racing through his head.

'_Why has mother never mentioned to me that I have siblings?'_ Vali thought not seeing any reason for his mother to keep such a secret from him.

Suddenly a horrible thought came to the teen. _'Is he the reason I lost my memory? Is this the true reason Loki never came around, he feared that his son would kill me?'_

"You must really like climbing." A young voice came out of nowhere surprising Vali into almost falling out of the tree, once he steadied himself on his branch he looked down into the young face of his father who looking at him face looking slightly ashamed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Loki said climbing a little higher till he was only one branch below the blonde.

"What are you doing here?" Vali hissed angrily wanting nothing more than to be left alone at the moment.

"I followed you." Loki said simply ignoring his son's tone as he pulled a leaf off the branch he was sitting on and started twirling it around nervously.

"How did you even get up here?" Vali asked looking at the small boy suspiciously, it might have been easy for him to climb the tree but he doubted that Loki could without help. "You're too short to climb."

"Am not," Loki said crossing his arms and pouting. "I used magic to grab onto the lowest branch."

"How did you even know where to find me?" Vali inquired he knew he had run as fast as he could to escape everyone and find a place to think so how had his boy father known where to find him.

"I like climbing trees when I'm upset," Loki said simply lazily swinging his legs back and forth on the branch. "Since I couldn't see you on the ground I thought maybe you would do the same."

"What do you want Loki?" Vali asked getting straight to the point.

"Why don't you like wolves?" Loki asked back looking straight into green eyes that mirrored his own.

"I asked you first." Vali said to the boy annoyed at how perspective he was, then again Vali did run.

"Well when Lady Hill mentioned a wolf you repeated the word and looked nervous all of a sudden," Loki said simply looking at the older boy seriously though a twinge of excitement could be seen in his eyes. "Do I really have a wolf for a son?"

"I don't know," Vali said honestly drawing his knees back towards himself. "I didn't even know your name until a couple of days ago."

"Sigyn says you're our son why wouldn't you know my name?" Loki asked curiously wanting to know what role he had played in the teen's life.

"I thought you had abandoned me." Vali said bluntly watching his small father's face turn from curiosity to horror as the colour drained from his face.

"Did I?" Loki said fearfully praying to the Norns that it wasn't true.

"No yes maybe," Vali said uncertainly jumping from word to word not knowing how to approach the situation; he had never been good with words. "I don't even know what's true anymore, everything's gotten so complicated."

"You remind me of Sigyn when she freaks out," Loki said letting out a small laugh letting a little pink return to his cheeks. "She never knows where to begin it's almost like she's trapped in a maze."

"Odin says I have her patience but I'm more like you." Vali said sulkily remembering the earlier meeting he had with his grandfather.

"Well I think your more like Sigyn," Loki said giving the teen a small smile, true Vali might look like him but so far Loki had only seen Sigyn in the teen. "Aside from the tree climbing that is."

"Are you really my father?" Vali blurted out suddenly slapping a hand over his mouth as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Sigyn says I am and I believe her," Loki said awkwardly, he had never given much thought to having children and suddenly finding that he had many was a little weird.

"I've seen an adult version of you from my necklace but you …." Vali said trailing off trying to find the right words. "You're just a kid; you look more like my little brother then my father."

"Do you want to see him?" Loki asked realizing that as hard as this was for him to find out that he was a father it must be worse for Vali since the teen thought that he had been abandoned. "The adult me that is."

"Can I?" Vali asked hopefully, this was one of the reasons why he had come he wanted to find out the truth from his father.

"I don't see why not." Loki said shrugging his shoulders.

Both boys started their climb down the tree and stealthily made their way into the mansion and towards the Loki's room. Once there the small trickster quickly peeked into the room, upon seeing no one he opened the door fully and walked in with Vali.

Loki or at least the adult version of him was lying on the bed sleeping peacefully almost as if he wasn't in a magic induced coma of some kind.

"Why are you dressed the same?" Vali asked looking at both Loki's and noticing that they were both identical, save for their age.

"I'm not sure," Loki said absentmindedly climbing next to his adult counterpart looking down at the sleeping man. "When I woke up and changed his clothes changed to, it might be a product of the spell we're under."

"So whatever happens to you happens to him also?" Vali asked seriously.

"Maybe." Loki said watching Vali from out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you think he can hear us?" Vali inquired watching the man's chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm as he came to stand a little closer to the bed.

"I don't know," Loki said turning his attention towards Vali and giving the teen a serious look. "You wish to speak to him that badly."

"I have questions," Vali said simply crossing his arms over his chest. "He has answers."

"I can help you meet him," Loki said suddenly surprising his son who looked at him like he was crazy. "I mean it's my head to, here sit down next to me and take my hand."

Vali did as his tiny father commanded and sat next to him extending one of his hands towards the boy, he watch fascinated as an emerald green flame surrounded the boy's hand once it made contact with his sleeping counterpart's forehead Vali felt a slight pull before he was suddenly in standing in a large golden room with his child father.

"Other, I don't know how you got back in here but if you do not leave my mind this instant I will make your death slow and painful." An adult voice ran out behind the pair.

Looking up Vali saw the man he was looking for sitting on a large throne his left wrist and feet bound by strong looking chains and a piece of metal covering his eyes well his right wrist an angry looking flame danced in his palm.

"What's an 'Other'?" Child Loki asked curiously well Vali just shrugged numbly his eyes never leaving the seated figure.

"Who are you," the adult Loki said crossly snuffing out the flame in his hand, he was unsure of just who had entered his mind but silently glad that it was not the Other coming for another confrontation.

"I'm you." The young trickster said smiling brightly up at the blinded figure.

"I thought I told Stark to take you and leave, can that mortal not even follow the simplest of instructions." The adult scoffed knowing that he would have to figure out a way to get the boy to leave, if the Other found his way back inside it would not end well for the child.

"Well Vali wanted to meet you so I brought him here." Child Loki said simply grabbing the teen's hand pulling him towards the throne.

"Vali." Adult Loki said slowly as the colour drained from his face as he realized who the second presence he had felt was.

"Yes I'm Vali." Vali said trying to sound brave as he spoke for the first time to the Loki who remembered him.

"Leave," Adult Loki said sternly he didn't care if his son came to hate him because of this he couldn't risk the spell he had placed on his son to break. "Right now."

"Not until you tell me what I want to know," Vali said stubbornly to the seated man standing proudly in front of the unseeing man. "Was my brother the wolf from my dreams?"

"No," Adult Loki said shaking his head giving a sad look. "Fenrir was imprisoned long before you were born."

"Then who was the wolf?" Vali asked urgently when the adult Loki said nothing Vali grabbed the front of his shirt as brought the man as close as he could. "I know it has something to do with all this."

"Vali don't dig any deeper into this," the adult Loki pleaded to his unseen son. "Just leave"

"Vali maybe we should do as he says and leave," child Loki said tugging on the older boys sleeve feeling very frightened about something all of a sudden. "Something doesn't feel right."

"NO!" Vali cried suddenly shaking off the boy leaning closer to his father till only a few inches was between their faces. "I woke up not knowing who I was I only had mother around to help me."

"You and Sigyn were safer away from me." The adult said to his son though it caused his heart to ache as he said the words.

"That wasn't your decision to make," Vali said angrily to the man letting go of him and allowing all the pain and anger he had ever felt out. "I thought you were dead in the beginning then when I learned that you were alive I asked myself why you never visited; do you know what I came up with?"

"No." Adult Loki said honestly dreading the answer.

"I thought that my memory loss drove you away now I find that you sent us away because you had enemies," Vali knee's buckled under him and he fell down tears starting to gather in the corners of his eyes. "What's the truth? TELL ME!"

Vali's weakly banged his fist on the floor in front of his father accidentally brushing fingers against the left chain as he unclenched his fist though this was unknown to the room's occupants.

The three lapsed into complete silence for a few moments before some laughing was heard behind them catching their attention, turning around Vali and child Loki saw a second adult Loki and two Vali's walking across the chamber.

"No," The adult Loki said fearfully as he realized what was happening. "Not this memory, not with him here."

"_Dad when you free our brothers' can they come with us to Midgard?" One boy asked turning to look up at Loki enthusiastically who just smiled down at the boys._

"_Of course Narvi," Loki said ruffling the now identified Narvi's hair before turning to the other boy and giving him a questioning look. "Vali what would you like to do with your brothers once they are free?"_

"_I want to go hunting with Fenrir." Vali said excitedly clicking his teeth together giving the pair a wolfish smile._

"_That's cause your both wolves Vali." Narvi said sticking his tongue out at his brother._

"_Silence rabbit." Vali said impishly growling at the boy a second later the pair was playfully wrestling on the ground well Loki just stood their shaking his head._

"_Heimdall were ready to return now." Loki said looking up at the sky ignoring his son's._

"What is this?" Vali said watching the two boys playfully grapple with each other. "Why are there two of me."

"I'm sorry," adult Loki said miserably flicking his hand and summoning a portal like he had done with Stark earlier. "You have to leave."

"Narvi is he … did I have a brother?" Vali asked out loud but the adult didn't answer.

"Please little me take Vali and leave." Adult Loki pleaded trying to appeal to his younger self who also ignored him in favour of the scene in front of him. The boy's just watched as a bright light surround the trio for a moment before another figure appeared, this one a tall imposing man covered in gold armour and carrying a large sword appeared.

"_Prince Loki you appear to have picked up a stray." Hemidall said apparently looking behind the trickster at something._

"_What?" Loki said turning around a small boy no older the 6 simply held onto a ball looking up at the group fearfully tears already starting to collect in his eyes._

"_No no its ok child please don't cry," Loki said kneeling in front of the boy holding out his hand giving his most disarming smile. "I'm Loki, what's your name?"_

"_Arthur." The boy sniffed looking up at the adult with big brown eyes as he slowly extended his hand to the offered limb giving it a limp shake._

"_That's a nice name those are my sons Narvi and Vali," Loki said pointing at the two boys who both just quickly sat up giving and encouraging waves to the boy before he pointed at Heimdall. "And that's Heimdall, don't let him size scare you he's very nice."_

"_Is this Neverland?" Arthur asked looking around Loki curiously._

"_No child," Loki said making Arthur look very much like a kicked puppy. "But if you close your eyes when you open them you'll be home."_

"_Promise." Arthur said quietly._

"_Yes." Loki said soothingly giving the boy a small hug when he pulled back Arthur closed his eyes and Loki brought up a green covered hand quickly resting it against the boy's temple for a moment before quickly moving back letting the Bifrost's power return him to Midgard._

"_Dad what did you do to him?" Vali asked curiously looking at his father._

"_I merely made young Arthur forget what he saw Vali," Loki said noticing the slightly worried faces on his son's faces. "Don't worry he is unharmed he will simply believe this place to be a dream."_

"_Prince Loki the boy appears to remember nothing." Heimdall said suddenly reminding everyone of his presence._

"_Thank you Heimdall," Loki said gratefully to the guardian. "Would you mind keeping an eye on him for a few days just to make sure?"_

"_Of course my prince." Heimdall said to the prince a flicker of a smile playing on his features._

"_Then I shall bring you some of Sigyn's spiced peaches as thanks." Loki said gratefully._

"_Peaches?" Vali inquired curiously._

"_Mom is making peaches," Narvi said realizing something giving Loki a scandalized look. "Dad you tricked us."_

"_I most certainly did not," Loki said mischievously to his sons giving them his famous trickster smile. "I simply followed your mothers commands, you both try to eat all her peaches before she is done with them."_

"_Do not." Twins chorused together._

"_Do so," Loki argued back teasingly. "Now let's go home I'm sure your mother is done by now."_

_The boys started running away well Loki followed behind them as the scene faded away. A moment later Vali and child Loki watched as Narvi and Vali were being held back by two strong looking old men well Loki and a third stood glaring at each other._

"_Release my sons Agni." Loki said looking at a man with short salt and pepper hair and eyes the colour of ice._

"_Now Loki you know we can't do that," Agni said smoothly to the trickster. "Rumour has it that a mortal came to Asgard with you."_

"_It was an accident," Loki said dismissively though his body language betrayed his nervousness. "The boy simply got caught in the Bifrost's path when we returned."_

"_It matters not a _mortal_ sullied our realm and you are going to rectify that if you wish your sons back safely." Agni sneered gesturing to the boys being held by the other men who winced slightly as their captors jerked them back suddenly._

"_Agni I swear if either you," Loki said seriously pointing at the men before pointing at the two others. "Bjorg or Erlingr touch my sons this time I will kill you."_

"_You didn't when we took your other children from you," Agni said softly to the trickster causing Loki to flinch noticeably. "What makes them so special?"_

"_All my children are special to me Agni," Loki said to the man glancing at his sons briefly before looking right back into the ice coloured eyes. "However they have not magic, no shape shifting powers they are harmless to you." _

"_Wrong trickster they are _your_ sons that makes them dangerous," Agni said smirking evilly pulling out a dagger and holding it out to Loki. "I am not with compassion though, simply journey to Midgard and kill the child who came here and we will return them unharmed."_

"_Father no!" One of the twins cried causing his captor to roughly place a hand over his mouth in order to silence him._

"_It's alright Narvi," Loki said looking assuredly at both boys before looking at Agni again standing proud and looking every bit like a prince should. "I won't do it, the boy thinks Asgard a place from a story he is no threat."_

"_Bastard why don't you and the rest of the council do us a favour and die, I'm sure Hela would love to see you again," Vali spat at the man causing Loki and Narvi's eyes to widen suddenly. _

"_Now Loki what have you been telling your sons hmmm?" A man with dark blonde hair and deep blue eyes said to the trickster pulling Vali's hair tighter as he knelt next to him._

"_You took our family from us," Vali said turning his head to look at the man with hate filled eyes. "Why, because father birthed Sleipnir and Angrboða was a Frost Giantess?"_

"_Vali stop!" Loki said fearfully to his son well Narvi tried to yell something through the hand that covered his mouth._

"_It is too bad you are this man's son child," Agni said mockingly as a bald man with mud coloured eyes pulled out a shining black orb. "You would have made a wonderful solider for Asgard."_

"_NO!" Loki cried watching in horror as the orb wasn't thrown at Narvi but Vali covering him in a familiar blackness replacing the blond youth with a Midgardian sized adult arctic wolf._

_The two council members slowly backed up allowing Loki to run to his changed son, looking at the council members Loki glared at them. "Father knows he was not born like this your luck has run out."_

"_You are not the only one with tricks Loki that spell was different from the rest." The blonde said sadistically._

_Vali suddenly growled deeply, the Loki in the memory unlike the pair watching saw the blood red eyes too late before the wolf suddenly lunged at his twin Narvi let out a surprised cry as his brother's teeth sank into his shoulder and pushed him to the ground._

_The audience watched in horror as the changed Vali quickly made use of his teeth and claws to rip his twin apart, the Loki in the memory just sat on the ground in shock for a moment before he dived at his son and knocked him off Narvi._

_All this time the council just stood there watching in glee as one brother slew the other though once Loki knocked the canine off of Narvi well Agni took out a white orb and threw it and the dagger he had previously offered Loki towards the wolf before the men quickly disappeared from the scene._

"_Da*cough*d." Narvi coughed blood coming out of his mouth._

"_Narvi," Loki said turning back to his fallen son hands glowing green apparently trying to heal the wounds. "I can fix this ok just please stay with me."_

"_To … late." Narvi wheezed slowly to his father._

"_No, don't say that stay with me," Loki said trying to give an encouraging smile. "Think of your mother and Vali."_

"_Not his *cough* fault." Narvi said appearing to be struggling to stay awake._

"_I know you can tell him that yourself when you're better." Loki pleaded as he tried to heal the wounds as fast as he could._

"_Pro..mise me." Narvi said his voice getting softer._

"_Anything." Loki said looking into his son's green eyes._

"_P-protect our family." Narvi said giving a small smile before closing his eyes and letting out his final breath._

_Loki just sat there looking at his dead son's peaceful face and let out a long wail of grief._

"_Nar-vi." Vali said slowly looking at his brother and father reminding everyone of his presence, looking at his face it was plain to see that the blonde's mind had been shattered due to what he had done as he gazed at his bloody hands. Looking away from his brother's body Vali picked up the dagger that Agni had thrown and centered it over his heart preparing to end his own life._

"_NO!" Loki cried using his magic to knock the dagger away from his son, then much like the builder he used his other hand to control Vali's body keeping him still as he quickly crawled forward undoing the magic once he reached Vali and pulling him into a tight hug._

"_It's my fault." Vali said brokenly looking at his brother._

"_No it's the council they did this." Loki said resting his head on his sons eyes also looking at his dead son._

"_I told them what we knew," Vali said shaking his head wrapping his arms tightly around his father's bloodstained tunic. "I killed Narvi."_

"_NO!" Loki said positing his son so that he was looking straight into the boy's face. "The council made you. You are _**not**_ to blame."_

"_I want my brother back." Vali said starting to cry._

"_I can't Vali," Loki said shaking his head sorrowfully. "You can't bring back the dead." _

"_Then I want to die." Vali said softly suddenly looking very determined._

"_Please don't say that I won't lose both my sons because of this," Loki said pulling his son into a tight hug well Vali and child Loki watched his face grew serious and as his hands started to glow green again. "Vali close your eyes."_

"_Dad?" Vali asked hopefully._

"_I can't lose you to Vali." Loki said placing both hands on his son's temples sealing away all his sons' memories deep inside him._

_The scene changed again Loki appeared to be sitting on a balcony ledge looking down at something, suddenly Thor burst into the scene grabbing his brother by the shoulders making sad green eyes looking into solemn blue ones._

"_Their gone Loki," Thor said sadly hugging his brother tightly. "I'm so sorry brother."_

_Loki just sat there leaning against his brother's chest silent tears falling from his eyes before the scene melted away this time for good._

Vali suddenly let out a cry and clutched his head as the spell on him broke and old memories started returning. He remembered his brother Narvi, remembered them playing together, he remembered how they would steal peaches from their mother 'scolding' them saying that if they ate all her peaches now they would have known for later.

Above all else though Vali remembered his father who would tell them stories of their siblings, who would show them magic tricks and would spar with them teaching them all he knew about fighting. Vali remembered his father's love for them and his anger at his father for not letting him die.

"You took Narvi from me." Vali said in a deadly calm voice as he turned and glared up at his bound father.

"After everything that happened I couldn't lose you as well not when there was still a chance." The adult said as tears flowed down from behind the metal hold his head.

"A chance to what!" Vali yelled furiously to his father. "All I had left of him were memories and you took them from me."

"You were trying to kill yourself." Adult Loki said hysterically.

"I should be dead right now and with him," Vali said seriously to his father letting old feelings return. "You had no right to stop me."

Vali suddenly felt his shoulder be grabbed before he felt a sting course threw his right check, looking back Vali saw his child father glaring up at him crying the hand that had slapped him still held out.

"How could you say that," The child trickster said angrily to the boy who just looked at him with dead eyes. "What would Sigyn have done if she lost both her sons?"

"Better than playing house with the one who killed her son." Vali said emotionlessly.

"It wasn't your fault," Child Loki said grabbing Vali by the front of his shirt like the boy had previously done with his adult self, only Vali was pulled down slightly instead of up. "You heard Narvi he didn't blame you."

"Narvi is dead." Vali said sounding just as broken as he had in the memory.

"And your alive," Child Loki said seriously realizing that right now he had a chance to make sure that things went differently. "Please don't let what h- I did be in vain."

"It's not fair," Vali said starting to cry as he sunk to the floor. "I want my brother back."

"I know." Child Loki said as he recalled the very same words coming from his own lips when Baldur died, kneeling down also he brought his son into a hug and letting the blonde cry into his shoulder as he to wept for his long dead son knowing that later the real battle to keep Vali alive would begin.

* * *

***Author's Note***

**Sorry about the wait everyone I got into a new series (Kuroko no Basuke) and spent four days reading the manga, watching the anime and then browsing the fanfics, when I get into a series I don't go half way.**

**So now we have some names to the council, there are 5 members but aside from the two Tony saw we have Agni whose name means Old Norse meaning 'edge' in old Norse, Bjorg the blonde whose name means 'to help/ save' (total lies I know) and Erlingr the bald council member whose name means 'earl or noblemen'). The other two names will come later promise I just haven't figured them out yet.**

**Soul Animal Recap for this chapter**

**Vali = Wolf **

**Loyalty, Independence**

**Narvi = Rabbit**

**Creativity, Intution, Paradox and Fear**

**It might seem a little cliché for Vali's soul animal to also be a wolf but I figured it worked if Narvi's soul animal was something that a wolf would see as prey.**

**Peter Pan was published in 1904 **

**Not sure where the next chapter will be sorry**

**Remember your reviews not only feed me as an author and my inspiration. But wait there's more every reviewer gets a cyber cookie as a reward and if the temptation of the cookie doesn't work for you *pulls out puppy eyed Loki and points it at you* I will have to use deadly force.**


	25. Chapter 25 It's Not His Fault

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

Chapter – 25 It's Not His Fault

* * *

*Avenger's Mansion - Kitchen*

"So how long have you both have known Loki?" Betty said taking a sip of her coffee and trying to break some of the tension that had covered the kitchen since Vali and Loki's departure.

"Yes, my mother is one of the palace maids well my father works with the blacksmith so I grew up in the palace," Sigyn said offering the woman a kind smile silently glad that she didn't have to make the first move. "I've known Loki since we were both very small."

"I first met Loki when we started magic lessons together," Amora offered picking up a small piece of fruit. "We became fast rivals since we were the best in the class and later good friends."

"What about you big guy," Tony said looking at the mountain of a man who stood silent beside the Enchantress. "Known Reindeer Games long?"

"I had weapons lessons with Loki, we were sparring partners," Skurge offered simply looking straight at Tony as if he was trying to see into his soul. "We only started becoming friends with him when I became involved Amora."

"But Loki was always following us around how did you even become friends?" Fandral asked wondering when the trickster had the time to become friends with two of the most powerful people in Asgard.

"After your group would rudely turn Loki away I'd often see him in the library," Amora said recalling the sad form of Loki next to a large pile of magical texts she had seen on many occasions. "That's how Lorelei and I became friends with him Loki would help me tutor my sister, he wasn't snobby like the other girls in our lessons."

"And as I said I grew up in the palace so we would often sneak away from our parents to cause mischief." Sigyn said giving a secretive smile as she got lost in her memories.

"Thanks to your mischief Loki and I would have to spar longer than the others as punishment." Skurge said to Sigyn in a gruff but teasing tone as the two women just rolled their eyes.

"No wonder Loki can take a guy twice his size on and win," Clint said looking at Skurge and recalling Loki's fights in the past. "He's had practice."

"Oh Skurge wasn't always this tall," Amora said giving a teasing smile to her lover. "At Loki's present age Skurge was at least a foot shorter."

"Maybe Clint and I should go to Asgard," Tony said nudging the archer with his elbow. "Whatever they feed you guys up there turns you into mountains."

"Screw you Stark." Clint said crossing his arms and making everyone think he looked very much of a pouting child.

"I don't know if Clint gained some height," Darcy said wrapping her arms around the archer's neck with ease hugging him tightly and giving Clint a clear few of the tops of her breasts causing everyone to laugh as the archer looked unsure of what to do. "I wouldn't be able to hug him like this as easily."

"I'm ok with my height." Clint said in a dazed tone his ears turning a little red as he tried not to look at Darcy's breasts.

"I'm sure you are." Natasha said sarcastically as Darcy gave the Russian woman a quick wink before releasing her hold on the archer.

"Excuse me sir and guests," JARVIS's voice rang out getting everyone's attention. "It seems Mr.'s Friggason and Sigynson have found their way to older Mr. Friggason's room."

"Should we be worried?" Jane said hoping nothing was wrong.

"J what are they doing?" Tony asked wondering what the two Bambi's had gotten up to since leaving the kitchen.

"I am unsure at the moment there is a strange energy confusing my sensors." JARVIS said bringing up a blurry video feed of the room.

"Yeah we should be worried." Tony said trying to figure out what was going on in the room, as far as he could tell both Loki's and Vali seemed to be in the same place by the two weird blobs that were as far as he could figure on the bed where the adult Loki had been left.

"So who's coming?" Tony asked looking out at everyone not wanting to deal with any potential altercations alone.

"I will," Amora said making her way towards the kitchen door. "Whatever those two have done you might need magical assistance."

"Who knows what Vali and Loki have gotten into together." Sigyn said following after her friend to where her son and ex-husband were.

"We'll come to." Natasha said pulling her boyfriend's sleeve suddenly, Steve looked down surprised at Natasha but a look from the assassin and he knew why she had volunteered them.

The couple though an odd match worked well together both professionally and personally, Natasha was able to get information out of the most unwilling person but could be comforting when it was necessary and her behaviour around Loki back at STARK Tower proved that. As for Steve he was like as Tony once said 'a big puppy with a lion's bite' since he was willing to see the good in a person or at least until they tried to hurt someone he cared for then Steve's temper would come out.

As the group left the kitchen heading towards Loki's room no one save one person noticed Sif sneak out the back of the kitchen.

* * *

*Loki's Room*

When the group came to the door they heard the muffled yelling through the door Steve quickly opening the door to make sure that nothing was wrong was greeted with a pillow smacking him in the face.

"IT'S MY LIFE!" Vali yelled obviously not noticing the audience as he was focused on trying to make his way around the young trickster and out of the room.

"That doesn't mean you should die to pay for a crime that wasn't your fault." Loki said back in a strained but calm tone well holding a second pillow in front of him like a shield.

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?" Vali roared angrily rushing forwards surprising the younger boy by grabbing him by the front of his tunic and bringing their faces so close that only a few inches were between them. "YOU NEVER KILLED YOUR OWN BROTHER!"

Sigyn let out a gasp alerting the fighting pair of their audience, Vali just looked at his mother for a moment before dropping the young trickster the floor and quickly moving towards the group pushing past them and taking off down the hall.

"VALI" Sigyn yelled after her son as she tried to run after him but her feet just wouldn't move.

"I'll get him." Steve said as ran after the boy Natasha following silently behind him.

"Loki what happened?" Amora said seriously as she knelt in front of the boy.

"Vali he said he wanted to meet the adult me so I brought him here," Loki said drawing his knee's towards his chest looking ashamed. "I thought that since it was my head maybe we could go into it."

"Loki, do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" Tony said sounding surprisingly like Pepper whenever he did something stupid. "Your nightmare guy is in there."

"I – I didn't see him," Loki said suddenly looking scared of the creature from his nightmare being so close him and he never realizing it. "I didn't know this would happen I'M SORRY."

"Loki what exactly did happen?" Amora said as she ran her fingers through Loki's hair to try to calm him down.

"Vali and him – I – they started arguing then it was like watching one of Bragi's stories people just appeared," Loki said rapidly before his face morphed into one of complete misery. "….Narvi."

"Loki," Sigyn said urgently kneeling down and grabbing the boy firmly by his arms as she looked into his green eyes seriously with her own blue scared that she already knew the answer to her next question. "What did Vali see?"

Loki just sat there opening and closing his mouth as he tried to tell his oldest friend what he and their son had seen in his older selves head but the words wouldn't come out instead he looked at the floor ashamed again. Sigyn not wasting another second she let go of her ex-husband's arms and ran out of the room determined to find her son before he could do anything stupid.

"JARVIS guide Sigyn to Vali and hopefully Steve and Natasha as well." Tony ordered seriously.

"Yes sir." JARVIS said simply.

* * *

*Vali, Steve and Natasha*

"Let me GO!" Vali spat angrily up to the woman who was sitting on his chest as she kept him pinned to the floor with ease.

"No." Natasha said simply maneuvering the boys wrists up so that Steve could take hold of them for a moment.

"He sure can run." Steve said taking hold of the wrists well Natasha dug into one of her many pockets and took out a pair of plastic handcuffs and quickly sliding them on the younger blonde's wrists restraining him for the moment.

"You can't keep me in these forever," Vali hissed giving the restraints a trail yank; they only seemed to get tighter with every try he gave. "I'll find a way get free and go after them somehow."

"That's your plan," Natasha said realizing what the blonde had been trying to accomplish when he ran. "Go after the council and kill them than yourself because of what happened to Narvi."

"Yes," Vali said looking up at the woman with angry broken eyes, eyes that Natasha was all too familiar with. "We all deserve to die for our crime."

"But you didn't know," Steve said being the eternal voice of reason. "How can you be held responsible for something when you weren't in control of yourself?"

"Fath- Loki," Vali said harshly as he recalled the main person responsible for his still being alive. "Told us to **never** tell anyone especially the council what we knew and I did that's why they did it."

"From what I understand they would have done something eventually," Natasha said recalling the stories that Stark had told them earlier. "Men like that never stop."

"Loki should have killed that boy then," Vali muttered making Steve's eyes go wide with shock. "We could have all gone into hiding together."

"You don't mean that." Steve said in disbelief.

"Yes I do!" Vali cried out taking the couple by surprise with the volume as he gave Steve a heated glare. "You don't understand you don't know what it's like to kill your own brother."

"I put the man I thought of as a brother into a situation that got him killed." Steve said evenly recalling Bucky's death.

"And if Steve doesn't know how you feel Loki does." Natasha said looking straight into Vali's green eyes.

"What do you mean?" Vali asked seriously, how could his father know what it meant to kill his brother his uncle Thor was still alive.

"JARVIS did Stark have you record the conversation between Loki, Clint and I from Central Park?" Natasha asked as Steve gave her a worried look knowing what she was planning to do and wondering if it would help the situation or just make it worse.

"Yes Miss Romanoff," JARVIS's voice rang out. "All radio transmissions to the Iron Man suit are copied and stored in my database so that sir cannot be held responsible should something go wrong on a mission."

"If I let you up do you promise to listen to this?" Natasha said down to boy who thought about it for a moment before nodding, Natasha then took a deep breath and prayed that this would work. "Play it."

_"Baldur …," Loki's voice came out. "Baldur was my little brother and I killed him."_

Vali noticeably stiffened at his young father's words.

_"But it was an accident you must believe me I would NEVER hurt either of my brothers I love them." Loki cried._

"How does one 'accidentally' **kill** his brother?" Vali hissed wondering if this would just end up being a waste of time.

_"What happened?" a man's voice, possibly the one who introduced himself as Hawkeye asked._

_"Baldur started having bad dreams about dying 2 years ago, nothing Thor or I would make him believe that they were just nightmares so he went to see mother, she went on a long journey and made everyone and everything in all the realms to swear a holy oath so that nothing could harm to him, for a long time we all thought that nothing would."_

"If this Baldur was so invulnerable then it must have taken much effort to kill him." Vali said darkly Steve looked like he wanted to say something but Natasha held out her hand in a 'stop' gesture.

_"What happened after that?" Natasha's voice asked._

_"Baldur started to become more like Thor; thirsty for battle he thought that since nothing could hurt him now he was invincible. I warned him that although mother's oath was absolute he shouldn't let his guard down, he just laughed at me saying that I was jealous that he was no longer weak like me."_

"What about new things born in the realms they would not be held to the oath," Vali said drawing his knees to his chest. "Loki is just being cautious well this Baldur sounds like an oaf."

_"I got angry at him and started to avoid both him and Thor because Thor had agreed with him in favour of my magical lessons. Then a month ago Thor suddenly burst into my chambers when I was making a potion for my lessons causing me to spill some of the ingredients onto my hands. He started going on about how he and his friends had discovered a new game that I 'absolutely must play with them'."_

"I used to do the same thing to Narvi when he was working on his studies." Vali said as he remembered having to drag his brother away from his book's on more than one occasion so that the other blonde wouldn't spend the whole day locked away inside.

_"He grabbed my arm and dragged me down to the weapons room, we got there just in time for me to see Sif throw a dagger at Baldur, I cried out but when it suddenly dropped to the ground before it could hit Baldur. I was so glad, then Thor pushed a dagger into my hand telling me to throw it telling me that nothing can hurt our brother anymore. When I told him no they all started mocking me saying that I couldn't hit him even if I tried, even Thor and Baldur joined in the taunting."_

'_Did fat- LOKI get so good at throwing daggers because of their taunting?'_ Vali thought quietly as he remembered all the tricks his father used to show him and Narvi before teaching them the same trick he had just preformed always stressing how much caution they should use when throwing daggers.

_"I just wanted them to stop so I threw the dagger Thor had given me but it didn't stop like it had with Sif. Baldur h-he just fell to the ground we all stood there hoping that it was a joke but when Baldur didn't get up Thor and I rushed to him and saw that was bleeding w-we shook him but he didn't m-move."_

"B-but he was invulnerable against harm." Vali said softly not understanding how a simple dagger could cause the death of someone who was supposedly invincible.

_"One of the palace guards came in a saw Thor's friends standing there and Thor and I were kneeling next to Baldur before he started to call for help. When he came over he pushed Thor and I away from Baldur checking him over and asking us what had happened."_

_"Everyone just looked at me and the guard asked me what I had done, I-I just ran out of their not listening to the cries of stop behind me. I ran to the library I remember thinking 'maybe if I can find a spell everything will be ok' I searched for hours before father found me he dragged me out of the library to Baldur's chambers."_

"It wasn't his fault though," Vali cried surprising the couple by the insistence in his voice. "It was an accident father always said that there are some things in life that you just can't control."

_"Mother she was sitting on Baldur's bed crying as father demanded to know what I had done when I told him that I didn't know he hit me demanding that I tell him the truth, mother cried out begging father not to hit me again yelling to him that I had sworn the oath like everyone else."_

_"She got up from the bed and gathered me in her arms asking me what had happened; I told her how Thor had gotten me from my chamber to play his 'game'. Then she asked me what I had been doing prior to that, I told her I was working on my potions. I pleaded with them that something must have happened when the ingredients spilled onto my hands."_

"It- It must have been the ingredient's they killed Baldur not my father." Vali said firmly not believing for one moment that his father would ever purposely hurt his brother, no matter how much of an oaf he was being.

_"Father demanded that I tell him what sort of ingredients I had been using, when I said mistletoe mother let out a soft cry and held me tighter. She looked at father and told him that along her journey she had overlooked a small mistletoe bush believing that it could do no harm to her son because it was so young."_

"See it wasn't dad's fault it was the mistletoe." Vali said desperately as Sigyn rounded the corner and saw her son on the floor she was about to come over to him when Natasha shook her head and held up her hand in a 'wait a minute' gesture.

"_Then father demanded that I tell him why I was in the library, I started crying telling him that I was looking for a spell to undo what had happened, that I wanted my brother back."_

"I want mine back to." Vali said drawing his knees closer to himself and curling further into them.

_"Mother just held me tighter and started to cry again, father then knelt down next to me and explained that Baldur was dead. I don't know what happened next mother says that I passed out. When I woke up hours later I was in my own chambers and Thor was glaring down at me."_

_"Loki what happened next?" Natasha's voice asked._

"But why would Thor be angry at dad," Vali mumbled quietly into his legs as he remembered his uncle standing up for his father in his home and wondered if his heart had truly been in his words. "It was an accident."

_"Thor hit me, he just kept hitting me and yelling that I must have been jealous of Baldur and that was why I had murdered him. I pleaded with him that it wasn't true that I had loved our younger brother as much as he did. He grabbed me by the neck and dragged me from my bed and pressed me up against the wall next to it. I tried to push him off but I could barely breathe, when he had me pinned there I heard him say that 'You are no longer my brother, you are my brother's murderer' and then he dropped me screaming that he would forever hate me before he left."_

"He's not a murderer it was an accident." Vali cried out loudly as he slammed his captured wrists into his knees.

_"What happened after that?" The male voice questioned._

_"I stayed in my chambers in order to heal I didn't even go to the Baldur's funeral because I was so scared what Thor would do it again if he saw me."_

_"Didn't your parents try to find out why?" Natasha's voice inquired._

_"No they thought I was still in shock over what had happened to Baldur, whenever they came in I would cast an illusion over myself so that they couldn't see my injuries."_

_"What happened after you healed and left your chambers?" The man asked._

_"People started to look at me funny and say things behind my back even though they thought I couldn't hear them"_

"No one ever looked at me funny," Vali confessed softly as Sigyn felt tears roll down her cheeks. "Or called me names."

_"Loki, what did they call you?" Tasha asked Loki looked up at the women with this heartbroken expression._

_"They called me a monster and a murderer but the worst name they called me was Liesmith."_

"But you're not a murderer," Vali insisted urgently to his father. "It wasn't my fault."

_"Didn't your father explain what happened to everyone?" The man's voice asked again._

_"Yes, but they all thought that I had tricked him and mother into believing it was an accident."_

"JARVIS stop it there." Natasha said suddenly snapping everyone out of their thoughts.

"It wasn't a trick," Vali said not noticing that the recording had stopped, he was too caught up in his own thoughts to even notice. "I didn't mean it; I just wanted my family together again."

"Vali." Sigyn said taking a small step towards her son and kneeling down to bring him into a desperate hug.

"Mom?" Vali said in a dazed tone as he registered who was holding him.

"I wanted us together to," Sigyn said pulling back and looking into her son's eyes seriously. "I never blamed you because I knew you'd never harm Narvi."

"Then why did we have to leave?" Vali asked.

"I was so stricken with grief after Narvi's death and your memory loss that I blamed your father," Sigyn said sitting next to her son resting her head on top of his. "We left before he had a chance to explain what happened but still Loki found us and sent me letters, not that I ever read them."

"What changed?" Vali asked quietly.

"Your nightmares," Sigyn said as she tightened her told on her son as she remembered him waking up at all hours of the night screaming in terror over being torn up by a wolf and knowing that he was reliving what had happened to Narvi. "I was so scared that I was going to lose you that I responded to Loki's letter and ask- no **demanded** that he help you, the next day he showed up on our doorstep looking so afraid."

"But what did he have to fear?" Vali inquired as he clenched his fists in his mother's dress, he would have hugged her but his wrists were still bound.

"I think that perhaps Loki thought that the council hadn't let things go and had come after us when he found out that you were just having nightmares he looked so relieved," Sigyn said softly to her son placing a hand on his. "I of course was horrified by that and slapped Loki as hard I could telling him that if he helped you then and only then would I hear him out."

"And he did because my nightmares stopped." Vali said remembering the blurry form of someone hovering over him before he fell into the first dreamless sleep he had since he woke up with no memories.

"Yes and I listened to what happened and like you wished that Loki had killed that boy," Sigyn explained sounding ashamed of herself. "Loki said that he would make sure that no one would ever bother us about him again, that no matter what everyone would think that I had left and we had no further contact."

"Obviously something changed." Natasha said drawing attention to herself from both blonde's.

"After Loki left I found the magical text he brought to help Vali and went after him," Sigyn said recalling the annoyance she had felt when she saw the book, she had wanted nothing and no reminders of her husband in her house at the time in fear that they would trigger Vali's memories. "You should have seen him standing in a clearing not too far my house just staring up at the sky silently crying, I honestly thought he was just going to float away. I realized then that I might have lost a son but Loki had lost his whole family again."

"Do you still blame him?" Vali asked lifting his head from his mother's shoulder and looking at her seriously.

"No after Amora came to me angry telling me of Loki's and I quote 'crazy necklace plan' I knew that I couldn't be," Sigyn said smiling slightly as she remembered the surprise and happiness she felt when Amora had told her of Loki's plan to stand up to the council and realizing that Narvi's death wouldn't be in vain. "Your auntie is scarier when she's using just using her words."

"Mom … I want to die but I don't want to cause you pain again." Vali confessed to his mother causing her smile to turn sad.

"Vali your father never wanted you to remember," Sigyn said to her son knowing that the first step in keeping him alive had happened because of her husband's story about Baldur. "He said the cruelest punishment is remembering that you killed your brother by accident."

* * *

***Author's Note***

**Vali may seem a little OOC … then again he never appears in the Marvelverse as far as I can tell so I can take free reign with his character but getting back to the point I felt that Vali hearing about Baldur would make him realize that even though Loki was the one who 'technically' killed him he's still alive so Vali doesn't have to die to pay for his 'crime'.**

**I felt that Natasha was the best one for Vali right now cause like Amora and Sif she doesn't take any shit.**

**Any guess on what Sif is up to and who followed her?**

**Again not sure where the next chapter will be sorry.**

**Remember your reviews not only feed me as an author and my inspiration. But wait there's more every reviewer gets a cyber cookie as a reward and if the temptation of the cookie doesn't work for you *pulls out puppy eyed Loki and points it at you* I will have to use deadly force.**


	26. Chapter 26 Wisdom

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

Chapter 26 - Wisdom

* * *

Sif left the mortal kitchen in a daze; everything she thought she had known was a lie the female warrior couldn't help but wonder if all those past battles against the Enchantress that she had won were true, was she really stronger than Amora or had she held back?

Sitting down on one of the chairs that the mortals had set up outside Sif gazed up at the sky sorrowfully before taking a deep breath and knowing what she must do.

"Heimdall I do not know if you've been watching but I've failed in the task the Allparents gave to me." Sif said praying that the guardian was listening.

The figure in the shadows stopped suddenly and just watched how Sif's normally strong and proud shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I've let my personal feelings about Loki influence me and feel that I am no better than the council." Sif said thinking back to all the fights she had with Loki in the past, all the things they had both done to one up the other. After hearing of Loki's true heritage from Thor Sif had felt all the distrust that she had always felt towards the trickster felt justified and that she had won some kind of battle against him.

"I will endeavor to do better … perhaps much like Thor when he was banished I needed this as a wakeup call," Sif said giving a small smile vowing silently that she would make sure not to cause any more trouble that might cause the archer to fulfil his earlier promise. "Tell the Allparents that a mortal now serves as witness to the unjust taking of Sleipnir, I know it's not much but it serves as proof that the council has lied to the Allfather in the past about Loki's children."

The figure watched as Sif's dark hair flew back from her face as a light breeze came out of nowhere as if Heimdall was thanking her before he stepped out into the light.

"You Lady Sif are not the only one who feels that they have gotten a wakeup call." Fandral said coming to sit down next to her giving her a small smile.

"Fandral," Sif said surprised by her comrades sudden appearance before a small flush rose to her cheeks. "How long have you been watching?"

"I followed you out," Fandral said simply silently enjoying the colour on the female warrior's face; it wasn't every day that the warrior goddess blushed like a maiden. "I was worried when I saw the distress on your face it is not something I usually see on one as strong and beautiful as you Sif."

"I am not like one of you maiden's Fandral," Sif said crossly narrowing her eyes on the blonde male. "Your words do not work on me."

"No you are right you're not like the court maidens," Fandral said giving a secretive smile to the woman. "Do you remember the first quest the six of us went on?"

"Of course we journeyed to Alfhiem in search of ale." Sif said wondering why Fandral would ask such a random question.

"Well that was our first 'official' quest but I was speaking of the one we went on when Baldur was around two." Fandral said causing Sif to sit up a little straighter in her seat as she realized what he meant.

The female warrior remembered that when the youngest prince was born Queen Frigga became completely focused on her new son and Odin started to take a more active role in Thor's life training him in the ways of the heir leaving Loki with no one.

"Loki started acting out then," Fandral said shuddering as he remembered the mischief that the five year old future God of Mischief had gotten into at the time. "Thor in an unusual bout of insight realized that it was because Loki was just lonely."

"He had Sigyn and his uncles though." Sif said never understanding just why Loki had felt lonely with all those around him.

"But they weren't his parents or older brother," Fandral said remembering how when Thor started training with them a three year old Loki would glare at the four every time they came to take his older brother away looking very jealous. "So in order to make him feel better Thor claimed that we would go on a quest to cheer him up."

"Volstagg and I stole ale well you and Hogun stole food," Sif said recalling the roles everyone was given for the 'quest'. "Thor gathered toys and books for us to entertain ourselves with."

"And since the reason for our quest was a secret we told Loki to go and get apples from Idunn," Fandral said giving a small chuckle before his face got serious. "Do you remember what happened next?"

Of course Sif remembered when the five met up in Queen Frigga's garden they waited over an hour for Loki but the younger boy was nowhere to be seen, they had just sat down and divided up their prizes eating and playing for the rest of the day without a second thought towards the trickster.

"We thought that Loki had been caught when we didn't see him at the feast later that night," Fandral said seeing that Sif remembered and sounding ashamed of himself for the actions of his younger self. "We just shrugged it off as him getting caught and punished."

"What does this story have to do with anything Fandral?" Sif said in a curious tone wanting to know how a memory from childhood would relate to their current situation.

"Everything," Fandral said looking straight into Sif's brown eyes as if he was about to bear his soul to her. "We brushed Loki off until the King and Queen summoned us all the next day and we found out that he had gone missing."

It was true when she and her friends had been summoned to the King and Queen's bedchamber they found the normally pristinely dressed royals in a state of dishevel looking scared. The five friends soon found that after sending Loki off to gather the apple's no one had seen him except Idunn, though the Goddess of the Harvest had claimed that after giving Loki the apples he sought she had not seen him since.

Everyone desperately started searching the palace for the dark haired prince well Frigga cried into Odin's chest, the Allfather himself shook as he clutched his wife well the young Baldur just looked around owlishly at the people in the room not understanding just what was happening.

The five friends had been lucky and took a chance sneaking away from their guardians and running as fast as they could to the spot where they were supposed to meet the day before. When they reached the hidden spot in Queen Frigga's garden they found Loki curled up on the ground Idunn's apple in a small basket next to him well Geri and Freki the Allfather's wolves were curled around him trying to keep the young child warm.

"'_Your all very slow and I see you have all failed in your tasks but that's ok I have the apples'_," Fandral's voice came shocking Sif out of her memories of the past. "That was the first think he said to us as he handed each of us an apple smiling as he did."

"Was it always like that with us?" Sif said coming to see the point that Fandral was trying to make, they always put Loki last in a situation no matter what the trickster did they didn't spare him a second thought unless something went wrong.

"I fear that yes it was," Fandral said leaning forward and placing his face in his palm letting out a deep sigh. "We never respected his way of doing things bartering and using his words instead of just taking what he wanted."

"Thor even joked that Loki had failed in his task since he hadn't really stolen the apples from Idunn." Sif said thinking back to Thor's words to his brother and how hurt Loki had looked at them.

"But from our own thievery we know why," Fandral said thinking back to when the five had tried to steal some of the apples from Idunn's orchard, the goddess been quiet angry claiming that she would give no apple's to thieves or anybody for that matter until they had been punished. Tyr saw to that the next day in their combat lessons giving not only tripling their normal practice but giving them the most disgusting jobs he could find. "Even though he knew he would be late Loki still helped Idunn with her duties around the orchard in exchange for the apples."

"When did you grow so wise about Loki's ways Fandral?" Sif said looking at Fandral in surprise, this wasn't her normal flirting friend who she would verbally spare with this was someone wiser.

"I suppose it was not long after Loki fell from the Bifrost when we had that disastrous hunting trip." Fandral said face giving a small grimace.

Disastrous was right known of the warriors had decided to take the grieving Thor away from everything for a few days to try to snap him out of numbness that had settled over him. When they had reached the middle of nowhere they discovered that they had brought no supplies, no camping gear and no map which nearly proved catastrophic when Volstagg had eaten some poison berries because he was hungry and became ill, luckily it proved to be nothing serious.

"By the Allfather if the court could have seen us then they would have demanded our titles." Sif said glad that no one outside of their group would ever hear of the trip since they swore to never breathe a word of it to another.

"We never had to worry about anything before that trip, Loki always brought everything along in his magical pouches." Fandral said recalling the small pouches Loki would carry around in a bag when they went on a quest.

"But we never noticed because we were always too focused of the goal never thinking about what we needed to achieve that goal." Sif said thinking about how after the camping trip the five friends had wanted to make sure that nothing like it would ever happen again; they were shocked to find how much everything weighed when they tried again and nearly didn't go on a second trip.

"And his silver tongue saved us more times than I can remember," Fandral said giving Sif a teasing smile. "Like that time nearly married a dark elf."

"I wouldn't have been put into that situation if Loki had not changed my hair." Sif scowled remembering how a dark elf had almost tricked her into marriage simply because her dark hair had made her 'unusual' amongst the Asgardian people. Had it not been for Loki recognizing what the man had been attempting to do Sif would have had no choice but to leave Asgard as the dark elf's wife or else risk a greater strain developing between Asgard and Svartalfheim.

"Now Lady Sif your hair colour does not who you are," Fandral said giving that secretive smile to Sif again.

"What is the point of this trip down memory lane Fandral?" Sif asked wanting the blonde swordsmen to stop playing these games and get straight to the point he was trying to make.

"That we have a chance here Sif to do not only something great for Asgard but also ourselves if we let go of past grudges," Fandral said seriously simply sitting up straight and looking at Sif. "We could become like these mortals and protect our realm better if we all worked together instead of against each other."

"When did you get so wise Fandral?" Sif said slightly surprised by the words that had come out of the notorious flirt's mouth.

"I would not say I am wise," Fandral said looking inside the window where the mortals were and noticing that the one called Hawkeye was watching them seriously he lifted his hand and gave the archer a small wave causing him to scowl deeply. The swordsman knew from the earlier scene he had witnessed between the man and Lady Darcy that the woman's heart would never be his, still it was fun to tease the man. "I just came to this conclusion sooner than you."

"Thank you Fandral." Sif said appreciatively giving the male a playful punch in the shoulder and a smile.

"For the record though I don't think Amora ever held back against you," Fandral said giving the female warrior his normal dashing smile as he rubbed the spot she had punched him. "You and Lorelei are the only two women I think that she can truly fight against and have to work for victory."

Sif just rolled her eyes and sat back as Hogun and Volstagg came out asking them why they had left, when the two had simply said they had wanted some air the two simply shrugged and sat down letting themselves be absorbed in the conversation about quests they had gone on and how Loki would always come out of nowhere to save them.

* * *

***Author's Note***

**I wanted someone from Asgard to be wise, I would have chosen Volstagg but felt that Fandral needed a little love.**

**In the story Thor would have been 7, Loki 5 and Baldur 2.**

**Geri and Freki are the actual names of the wolves who serve Odin in Norse myth, he also has two raven but I don't know their names …. I might use them later if I can find a way though.**

**Next chapter we return to Asgard I know it's been a long time since we were their but I just couldn't think of anything to do, great thing about winter break though I can focus on my stories more so now I have an idea. Seriously I got this new idea for a story and have written like 3 chapters in two days for it and it's my second OC idea story so I'm kinda nervous well I'm writing it, I don't want to make her a Mary Sue**

**Special shout out to Quantumphysica for being the 550 reviewer you get figures of Svaðilfari, Angrboða and Sigyn.**

**Remember your reviews not only feed me as an author and my inspiration and for every reviewer who reviews you get a cyber cookie as a reward and if the temptation of the cookie doesn't work for you *pulls out puppy eyed Loki and points it at you* I will have to use deadly force or you can keep him it's your choice.**


	27. Chapter 27 The Generals

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

Chapter – 27 The Generals

* * *

*Asgard - Palace*

Odin and Frigga didn't even make it half way through the palace before they were surrounded by a handful of guards with Volundr one of the council standing in front of them.

"Allfather what are you doing?" Volundr questioned innocently though his face had an evil smirk on it.

"Don't play me for a fool Volundr," Odin said seriously wanting nothing more than to summon Gungnir and run the man he once trusted through with it. "I know the truth about my grandchildren now."

"Truth," Volundr said his eyes leaving Odin's to look at Fenrir who was being carried in the Allfather's arms peacefully unaware of the danger. "What truth would that be Allfather? Has the trickster gotten to your mind somehow?"

"You lying piece of bilgesnipe filth." Frigga said brandishing her dagger at the man threateningly.

"It seems you have both been bewitched," Volundr said giving a small sigh and shake of the head like one would to a small child before looking up at the rulers giving a large smile. "As of this moment the council will handle Asgrad until you are well again."

"You forget yourself Volundr." A male voice broke out behind the small groups of guards, parting slightly Odin saw his younger brother Ve behind the small group with an even larger group of guards. "If Odin is unfit to rule the title of Allfather goes to Thor, Vili or myself never the council."

The Borson brothers were triplets you see but you could hardly tell since they all looked different. Odin looked nearly identical to his father Bor; Ve on the other hand had his mother's features to soften the resemblance he shared with his older brother and father but he was as Bestla's had been making him nearly half a head taller than Odin. And Vili the youngest of the three looked like their mother and not only had her height but her skill with magic as well.

Although younger sons of Bor was more a scholars then warriors both Ve and Vili could give Odin a work out in combat when they were angry, which was rare.

"Ve." Odin and Frigga said shocked at the arrival of the man.

"Honestly big brother can you not just ask for help sometimes?" Ve said giving Odin a playful look.

"But what are you doing here?" Odin said not understanding why his brother had appeared before him in such a manner. "How did you know where we were?"

"I received a message from Heimdall that you might be in trouble," Ve said shrugging his shoulders in a lazy manner as he looked at Volundr giving the man a hard glare as he did so. "Since our noble guardian noticed that something was clouding his gaze on the council like when Loki disappeared he thought it best that I make hast in getting to you, it seems he was wise to do so."

"You share no blood with that traitor Lord Ve." Volundr said nervously well silently trying to figure out a way he could manipulate the man into thinking that the Allparents were compromised by the Jotun runt.

"And," Ve said in a firm manner, his single word caused Volundr to realize that any attempt to manipulate the man might be more difficult than he first realized. "No matter what the reason Odin made Loki my family centuries ago when he adopted him."

"He is the spawn of the one who killed your beloved mother," Volundr said pointing at Fenrir deciding to a new angle, Volundr knew from years of experience that anger made a person easier to use. "His own spawn looks like the beast Laufey."

"Loki isn't Laufey," Ve said looking straight at Fenrir and smiling slightly. "Odin may have fallen for your tricks but Vili and I won't."

"Where is Vili?" Odin said wondering where the youngest of the Borson brothers was.

"Hunting down the rest of the council," Ve said giving the council member a dark smile as his guards took away Volundr's. "He already has arrested Knútr."

"On what charges?" Volundr said trying to figure out some way he could squirm out of this.

"You actions against our grandchildren is proof enough of your treachery against the royal family of Asgard." Odin said looking down at his grandson with deep regret.

"We have proof of your actions against Loki Volundr," Ve said recalling Heimdall saying that with the newly returned forms children of Loki and the mortal's testimony there would be no way the council could deny their actions. "And witnesses to support that proof."

"It was all for Asgard!" Volundr cried out angrily not understanding why no one could see that what they had done was for the good of everyone.

"Cursing our grandchildren was for Asgard how?" Frigga demanded harshly rushing forward and placing her dagger against Volundr's throat firmly causing a drop of blood to rise to the surface and trickle down the exposed throat slowly.

Volundr gazed down nervously into the eyes of his queen and knowing that one wrong word against the Jotun beast or his spawn and the queen would happily slice his throat open.

"I will give you one and only one chance Volundr," Odin said seriously passing Fenrir to Ve and coming to stand next to his wife. "Tell me everything and you might avoid my wife's fury."

"You stopped the war Allfather all because of _Loki_," Volundr said spitting out the trickster name like a vile curse. "We could have ruled the nine realms had you continued the campaign."

"How much blood would have been spilt by then?" Odin said seriously as a king he knew that war was unavoidable at times but still one should not continue with one just because they could.

"Only the blood of those who were weak." Volundr sneered.

"Everything you did to Loki, to our grandchildren was because you wanted to rule the nine realms," Frigga. "Why, why use our son to do these things, because he was a Frost Giant by birth."

"If we pushed enough Loki would want revenge and ultimately with his death we could have manipulated the Allfather into either going to war or we would have had Thor take his place and used him instead," Volundr said knowing that once Thor hungered for war just as much as they did. "Oh but Loki was clever, he let **us** deal his weak children to make himself the victim biding his time until he could strike and become king."

"You think Loki planned this?" Odin said taken aback slightly by the remark as he took Frigga's arms with his own arms and lowering them slowly feeling that it would be best to do so now.

"**He** has told us the truth," Volundr said with firm conviction as he looked at Odin no doubt showing in his eyes. "Looked into the trickster mind and seeing only darkness in it."

"Thanos." Frigga said softly wanting nothing more than to stab the man in front of her but her husband's arms kept her trapped.

"Yes and we gave him a gift as thanks." Volundr said an insane smile coming to his face.

"Loki." Ve said sadly.

"And a general," Volundr said letting out a dark chuckle as he did so. "One who should have been our future king."

Frigga felt a cold shiver run up her spine suddenly.

"Who did you give him?" Frigga demanded fearfully.

"It was so simple the spell was right there in the book," Volundr said giving Frigga a secretive smile as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "A way to bring back the dead."

*Asgard – Odin's Trophy Room*

"You have done well," Lorelei said hugging the clothed object to her chest like a girl would her favourite doll. "Lord Thanos shall be pleased."

"Silence whore." Erlingr said looking at the woman with contempt.

"Prince Baldur why must you lower yourself to working with this woman," Agni said looking at the man in front of him earnestly. "Surely Thanos could give you a better partner then this ... weakling."

"Lorelei is the only one to survive Yggdrasill," Baldur said looking at the red haired woman who just smiled back at him proudly. "Aside from my _dear_ _brother_ Loki that is."

"Yes, who would have thought that by helping me Loki would create such a powerful enemy." Lorelei said giving a small giggle as she remembered Loki's face when she first struck him, so heartbroken and betrayed it had been a delicious sight.

"Such a foolish sentiment it was my dear." Baldur said placing a small mocking kiss on her cheek.

"We have given you what you want," Bjorg said stepping forward giving his prince a greedy look. "Now give us our reward."

"Yes Prince Baldur take your rightful place as Allfather," Erlingr urged excitedly as bloodlust shown in his eyes. "Wage war against the nine realms and bring them under Asgard's rule."

Baldur just gave the councilmen a charismatic smile. "Kneel and swear your loyalty to me my future council."

The men did as they were told and quickly got on one knee bowing their heads to the future Allfather of the nine realms.

"I Bjorg Councilman of Asgard hereby swear my loyalty to you Prince Baldur future Allfather of Asgard."

"I Erlingr Councilman of Asgard hereby swear my loyalty to you Prince Baldur future Allfather of Asgard."

"I Agni Councilman of Asgard hereby swear my loyalty to you Prince Baldur future Allfather of Asgard"

All three men waited with bated breath for their prince to speak an oath that would seal their agreement.

"I Baldur Odinson hereby swear my life to serving Thanos the Mad Titan in bringing death to all the nine realms including Asgard so that he might win the favour of his love the Lady Death." Baldur said giving Lorelei a small nod. The three men looked up at their prince in shock just in time to see Lorelei to use her magic as their heads separated from their bodies bathing the pair and the floor in a sea of blood.

"Such foolish men they were thinking magic weak." Lorelei said checking on the clothed item making sure that it hadn't been soiled to badly by the blood.

"We have our prize," Baldur said extending his hand to Lorelei like a gentleman would a lady. "Let us leave this place before someone sees us."

Lorelei happily took the hand and used her magic to teleport the pair and their prize out of the trophy room and back to Thanos.

A few minutes later Lord Vili the youngest son of Bor and Bestla burst into the trophy room with a squad of guards, immediately seeing the bloodbath in front of the Vili quickly ran down to the bottom of the stairs and started scanning the pedestals trying to figure out what if anything had been taken.

There right in between Odin's healing stones and the Eye of Agamotto was an empty space.

The space that should have housed the Infinity Gauntlet.

* * *

***Author's Note***

**Obadiah look alike from Loki's memory is Volundr which means "war territory" or "battlefield."**

**The fat councilman from Loki's memory is Knútr which means "knot."**

**Greed I find is one of the simplest motives for the most heinous of crimes.**

**Ve and Vili originally died in Norse myths but I wanted them to live for my story so I hope you enjoy them.**

**Volundr's last scene with Frigga was partially inspired by a scene from Torchwood's episode "Countrycide", if you've seen the episode you might know where it's from in the episode if not let me just say the it was awesome and creepy all rolled into one simple sentence.**

**I know that the three councillor's deaths were quick but I would like to remind everyone that in Marvelverse unless you die in battle your soul go to Helhiem which means that Hela is going to have a little reunion with them.**

**I know it's a little jumping the shark (who gets that reference? … anybody?) with bringing Baldur back but I figured that with Thor changed from his war mongering ways the council would have had to have a new back up Allfather figure head to get what they wanted.**

**Next chapter we're back on Earth and we will stay there for quite a while but on the plus side you get to see more of Loki's kids.**

**Please don't forget to review; you not only feed me as an author and my inspiration. For every person who does review you get a cyber cookie of your choice as a reward and if that temptation doesn't work for you *pulls out puppy eyed Loki and points it at you* I will have to use deadly force or you can keep him it's your choice.**


	28. Chapter 28 The New Council

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

* * *

Chapter 28 – The New Council

When JARVIS told everyone that another group of people had shown up on the front lawn of Avenger's Mansion they had all assumed that it was Thor and more warrior's they, instead they found two sleeping men on the ground well another male and a female kneeled beside them arguing.

"This is serious Ve," The woman said as she looked at the man you could practically see the flames leaping from her eyes as she glared at the laid back looking man. "They need a healer, we should have brought Eir."

"Frigga you know we couldn't," the male identified as Ve said trying to calm the woman down as he placed his hands in the classic 'I surrender' position. "If war is coming Eir needs this time to prepare."

"We do not know what happened in the trophy room only those two pieces of bilgesnipe filth know that," Frigga spat out viciously. "And they're too scared to talk now."

"Uhh if you need a doctor I can help," Bruce said bravely taking a step towards the arguing pair causing both pairs of blue eyes to now focus solely on him making the gamma scientist feel slightly nervous. "I'm not an 'official' doctor but I do know about medicine."

"Who are you?" Frigga said not wanting to trust the safety of her grandson's to a stranger, especially not one who just dabbled in medicine.

"Bruce Banner ma'am," Bruce said as both eyes widened slightly and recognition set in, it seems Thor talk about him also when he visited Asgard not just the Hulk. "Can I please take a look?"

The pair just shared a look and moved away slightly to give Bruce the room he needed, kneeling in between the two Bruce started by checking the unconscious men's head.

"Have they hit their heads anywhere recently?" Bruce asked looking at Frigga since she was obviously the most overprotective of the pair.

"No I used magic to cocoon them as we came through the Bifrost," Frigga said honestly looking at her raven haired grandson with concern. "Fenrir may have hit his head when Odin knocked him out though."

"Fenrir would be him right?" Bruce said as Frigga nodded than Bruce started checking the man's head, there wasn't a mark but just to be safe Bruce would order a CT scan of his head, lifting the dark blue blanket Bruce found that the man was naked which made it easier to check him for any wounds.

"He has no visible wounds other than this bruise on his shoulder but he appears very malnourished and dehydrated," Bruce turned to the group gathered on the porch eyes immediately meeting Betty's. "Betty get JARVIS to prep the med room and Steve I need you to gently pick Fenrir up and take him to the med lab well I examine …"

"Sleipnir." Ve said amused by the mortal and how much he was acting like his younger brother when he helped Eir in the healer's room.

When Steve came over Frigga's eyes narrowed in on him and as much as he wanted to do as Bruce asked he had the feeling that until both of the sleeping men were examined she wasn't about to let one out of her sight especially not with a stranger.

Bruce was oblivious to all this and started looking over Sleipnir like he had Fenrir there was no bruising anywhere but again a CT scan would make him feel better moving the red blanket Bruce found that this man was also naked but better off than Fenrir was.

"No visible wounds either and like Fenrir he's malnourished and dehydrated but only slightly." Bruce said looking at both of the Asgardians and noticing that they became slightly less tense.

"Thor said he just fell asleep at Hemidall's observatory well they were waiting for us," Ve said as Frigga let the blonde mortal pick up Fenrir and started following him knowing that Ve would follow shortly. "If I had to guess I would say the transformation exhausted him."

"That does not seem out of the question Lord Ve." Amora's voice rang out from behind the group, turning around they saw her and Tony at the door a black fox in the blonde's arms who upon seeing Frigga jumped out of the woman's arms and ran towards her.

"LOKI!" Frigga cried happily opening her arms kneeling down and letting the fox run into them.

"Wait?" Clint said looking at the fox in confusion. "Did Loki do some shape shifting or something cause that's a fox."

"According to Tinker Bell here that's Loki's soul animal." Tony said putting his arm around Pepper's shoulder's giving her a quick kiss.

"Like a spirit animal?" Darcy asked remembering something from one of her general courses from college.

"Yup," Tony said getting a curious look on his face. "Kinda makes me wonder what mine is."

"A sloth." Clint said sarcastically to the billionaire.

"Bet if I was a sloth it would still be cooler than yours Mr. My-animal-might-not-reflect-my-code-name." Tony said back sticking his tongue out at the assassin like a child.

"But why is he a fox?" Fury said wanting to know about Loki's sudden desire to be an animal.

"Seems that Bambi and blonde Bambi decided to pop into Reindeer Games head and things went south so he turned into a fox cause he feels bad," Tony explained looking at the new group of people on his lawn. "And they are?"

"Loki's mother, I'm guessing his uncle and two of his son's." Coulson explained he remembered hearing the name Ve from the video Stark had sent him a couple of days ago.

"Bruce has his doctor face on should I tell JARVIS to prep the med room or do we plan on letting them stay out here." Tony said observing the serious look on the gamma scientist face.

"No need Betty already has and we're about to take them there," Coulson said in his normal passive tone. "Steve as you can tell was already on his way with Fenrir when you showed up."

"Alright, do you guys need any help?" Tony asked as Steve, Bruce and the Asgardian's passed him on their way to the med bay .

"Pay for all the medical stuff and don't piss off the royal family causing an intergalactic incident that I have to clean up." Fury said seriously though if Tony was a betting man he would wager that there was a hint of amusement in the SHIELD Director's one eye.

*Med Bay*

Once Bruce had Steve and Ve lay both men out on a bed he and Betty went to work getting the necessary equipment well Loki, much to his Frigga's dismay, jumped out of his mother's arms and curled up on the bed next to Fenrir watching the two mortals work on his son's.

Pepper had gone and gotten some of purple stretch pants that Tony had bought Bruce as a joke when Sleipnir's blanket had gotten caught in the elevator door accidentally flashing everyone when Ve tried to pull it free. After thanking Pepper for the pants Bruce had shooed everyone away saying that he didn't need an audience and that if the boys woke up so many new faces could scare them, though Tony whined the whole way to the elevator as the group left so that only Fury, Frigga and Ve were left in the hall.

"Are they dangerous," Fury said looking straight at the Asgardian's, he didn't want to insult anyone but he wanted to be prepared for anything when they woke up. "I only ask because I worry about my people's safety?"

"No of course they aren-" Frigga began to say.

"Frigga," Ve said cutting off the woman giving her a serious look. "I understand that you want to protect them but to do so we must be honest."

"But …" Frigga said as she looked at Ve trying hard not to say that no her grandson's weren't dangerous that they were just lost when a large crash was heard from behind the door quickly rushing in Fury saw that the one Steve had carried, Fenrir, was up and sitting on the bed snarling at Banner, his attention totally focused on the gamma scientist.

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you," Bruce said as gently as possible putting down the stethoscope slowly and extending one of his hands towards Fenrir. "My name is Bruce I'm a doctor."

"Lies." Fenrir said swiping at the doctor's hand with his own.

"No my name is really Bruce and I am a doctor," Bruce said not at all put off by the behaviour in his early years of dealing with his Hulk issue Bruce had learned to not let other people's own anger affect him. "Do you know your name?"

"Fenrir." The former wolf said eye's never once leaving Bruce's.

"That's great," Bruce said truly glad that Fenrir had retained some of his memories, just how much was the major question though. "Do you know what happened to you?"

"Men came hurt me and …." Fenrir said trying to recall, he remembered blobs grabbing him and his papa saying something leaving him alone with two others after that it was just nothing but pain.

"That's ok it's perfectly normal for your memories to be a little off," Bruce said taking a step closer when Fenrir saw this though he growled again and swiped his deadly nails in Bruce's direction making Bruce take two steps back instead. "Alright I get it you need your space but I need to make you didn't hurt yourself ripping out that IV."

Fenrir looked down at his arm where the strange thing had been and saw that it was bleeding then he looked back at the small man his instincts screaming at him not to let him close.

"No," Fenrir said shaking his head furiously. "Men lie men hurt."

Betty took a step forward getting Fenrir's attention suddenly. "Can I look at your wound then?"

"You like other man," Fenrir said looking at the smaller man who was shaped blonde male that freed him and trying to remember his name. "Frig."

"No Fenrir I'm a woman just like Frigga," Betty said calmly as Fenrir gave her a curious look.

"Woman?" Fenrir said trying to remember exactly what a woman was.

"Yes we're like different from men," Betty said coming to stand next to Bruce so that Fenrir could look at them both seeing the difference. "Do you remember your sister Hela?"

Fenrir thought about it for a moment trying to remember the name.

"Green eyes," Fenrir said suddenly remembering someone with green eyes and black hair that looked like his papa but wasn't playing with him and another. "Play with me and blue eyes before the hurt."

"Yes Hela had green eyes and she was a woman like me," Betty said remembering the picture Tony had shown her in the kitchen and taking a step forward approaching Fenrir much like she had with Hulk in the early days giving him the same comforting smile. "I won't hurt you."

"Woman no hurt?" Fenrir said looking at her golden eyes silently pleading with her.

"Just because of what a few men did to you means that you shouldn't hate them all," Betty said placing her hands on Fenrir's, he tried to pull away but Betty wouldn't let him. "A woman could hurt you just as easily … but we won't!"

Fenrir pondered over the woman's words, just because men hurt him not all men were bad and just because women helped him they couldn't hurt him either, it didn't make sense to Fenrir.

"No men." Fenrir said in a final tone deciding that until he knew more he would trust his instincts.

"Alright no men," Betty said knowing that just like it had been with Hulk she should take everything one step at a time. "Will you let me and the other women look after you though?"

Fenrir thought about this for a moment, this woman wasn't dangerous and neither was the Frigga woman who helped him so maybe the others wouldn't be either. Giving a flight nod Fenrir held out his bleeding arm towards Betty who immediately started examining the area making sure that it was alright.

Seeing that everything was under control Ve, Frigga and Fury silently made their way out of the med bay Frigga taking one last glance back at her grandson's and seeing the male doctor pulling Thor's cape over Sleipnir in an attempt to keep him warm well Betty placed the needle back in Fenrir's arm talking softly to him all this time Loki just sat on the bed he had claimed watching them silently.

"Could one of you start explain to me why Fenrir seems to want's the head of every man on an individual pike." Fury said looking straight at the two seriously once they were out of ear shot.

"When Fenrir was imprisoned only men attended," Frigga explained recalling the day the chains to bind her grandson had arrived from Nidavellir. "I and many of the women of Asgard felt that it was barbaric."

"So basically he hasn't seen a woman in what centuries?" Fury asked as the two Asgardian's nodded, truth be told they weren't even sure themselves what had happened to Fenrir during his imprisonment until Loki's journal was found they just forgotten all about him.

"Director be prepared Fenrir is a little …. rough around the edges so to speak from what my brother told me," Ve said as nicely as possible. "He need's someone to smooth away those rough edges"

"Ve!" Frigga said sounding shocked by her brother-in-laws words.

"Frigga I didn't say lock him up again," Ve said trying to calm the queen down before she decided to barricade herself in the mortals healing chambers. "I'm merely implying that he needs patient person to help him."

"So Fenrir just needs time and a lot of therapy ok that we can work with," Fury said already making plans to look into calling Xavier and having the mutant send over one of his female students. "What about Sleipnir?"

"Thor told use that there was no anger or fear but …" Frigga said trailing off looking a little nervous.

"But?" Fury asked wanting to know exactly what he should be prepared for with the horse.

"He really wanted to see Loki." Ve finished shrugging his shoulders simply.

"That's not the worst thing I was just imagining," Fury said worried that he would have to have Stark build a barn or something to keep the brunette from going nuts before realizing something. "Where is Thor anyway I though he was going to be coming back with them."

"There was a major development in Asgard and Thor needed to confirm something." Ve said glancing at Frigga briefly and noticing that her jaw was clenched in anger.

"For Thor to hold off on returning to Loki this must be serious." Fury said seriously.

"Very serious," Frigga said taking a deep breath and steeling her nerves for the story she was about to tell. "You see Director Fury it all started when a being called A'Lars had a son named Thanos …."

*2 Hours Later Avenger's Mansion – Front Yard*

After telling Fury everything they knew about Thanos and answering the man's questions Ve and Frigga had checked once more on Loki and his son's before leaving to go tell Sif, the Warrior's 3, Amora and Skurge about the developments on Asgard. At first Frigga said they should go and get Sigyn also but when Amora explained about Vali getting his memory back she understood why it would be best to leave the woman with alone with her son.

"Your majesty should we return to Asgard then with Lord Ve?" Hogun said seriously as much as he didn't want to leave before Amora and he could talk, if ordered he would leave though especially since all the guards that had been arrested with the council were high ranking warriors whose very absence would surly throw Asgard's army into disarray.

"No you shall stay here as Frigga's protectors," Ve said immediately earning a glare from all the woman causing him to chuckle nervously. "Not that you need it lovely Frigga."

"Your majesty as much as I hate to ask this what of the council," Amora said seriously fists clenched at her sides.

"For now Volundr and Knútr are imprisoned with their small army of traitors," Ve said seriously, he would have loved to shown the men the same _kindness_ that they had shown his nephew and his children but knew he had to be better them … for the moment anyway.

"A temporary council has been made up for the moment." Frigga said recalling the names Odin had told her of the five who would take the slots until either replacements or this crisis was over.

"Vili and myself have taken two of the spots along with Eir, Sif's father Tyr and Bragi." Ve explained to the group wanting to make sure that if there was still an unknown traitor they couldn't falsely claim to be from the new council.

"A woman on the council this truly is a blessed day." Amora said giving a small smile.

"Yes it is," Ve said shaking his head then looking at his sister in law. "Frigga if there is nothing else to say I must be leaving."

"Of course," Frigga said looking at the group seriously. "Please remember what we've said and don't let your guard down."

"Yes Allmother." They all said giving deep bows before going their separate ways.

"Frigga before I go I wish to say something to you also." Ve said offering his arm to the queen.

"Alright," Frigga said taking the arm and walking with Ve to the sight of the Bifrost circle. "What is it?"

"I know you love Loki and your grandsons and feel guilty about what happened -" Ve said only to be cut off by the queen.

"And why shouldn't I," Frigga cried pulling herself away from Ve and looking at him furiously. "I also listened to **their** words and let them guide me and my thoughts -"

"Frigga," Ve said loudly immediately silencing the woman immediately before she could continue with her speech placing his hands comfortingly on her shoulders as he looked into her blue eyes. "I know you feel guilty and you should I do to, I only wish you to remember that this guilt shouldn't be something that guides you as you watch over them."

"But -" Frigga began.

"Frigga they're free now focus on that and not the past." Ve said leaning down and giving his sister in law a small comforting kiss to the forehead.

"Focus on the now." Frigga said back giving a small smile, Ve had always made her see the positive side of a bad situation.

"Focus on the now." Ve repeated stepping back into the circle and giving Frigga a large smile. "And remember the mortals will help you, Thor has spoken highly of them."

Before Frigga could respond the Bifrost's energy came down picking Ve up in a beam of light and carrying him away back to Asgard.

"Focus on the now." Frigga said she knew exactly where to start focusing some of that on, seeing the son she had mourned for three years.

* * *

***Author's Note***

**Please bear with me I know absolutely NOTHING about medicine.**

**Fenrir's memories are a little wonky from the transformation, all the guys will be but since he was imprisoned and silenced by, as far as I could tell from the Norse myths and picture, men why not use that in the story but they won't all have hatred towards guys.**

**Nidavellir is the realm of the Dwarfs.**

**I just chose the new council at random but tell me what you think.**

**I may but a contacting Xavier scene in here but now plans for the X-men to show up.**

**Frigga and Ve have a close friendship there is no affair going on between them.**

**Congratulations to rawrxrayrayduh for being my 600 reviewer you get a voodoo doll set of the council to maim as you please.**

**Please don't forget to review; you not only feed me as an author and my inspiration. For every person who does review you get a cyber cookie of your choice as a reward and if that temptation doesn't work for you *pulls out puppy eyed Loki and points it at you* I will have to use deadly force or you can keep him it's your choice.**


	29. Chapter 29 Sisters and Stories

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

* * *

Chapter 29 – Sisters and Stories

Tony stood watching as Amora stood in front of a virtual globe chanting in a strange language well light green flames flew from her hands covering the globe, if anyone had been watching they would see that the billionaires face looked very much like a child at their first magic show.

At one time Tony had thought that magic and science were the same thing and if he was a genius at one he could also be a genius in the other but watching the Enchantress now he couldn't help but realize that he had been naïve to think that, magic was much more complicated than Thor let on.

"It's amazing isn't it?" A male voice said suddenly from behind Tony startling the man slightly.

"What?" Tony said turning around and seeing the quiet Asgardian man behind him. "Oh hey Grimm's fairy tale what's up?"

"Making sure that Skurge doesn't come in and see you drooling over his lover." Hogun said lightly a bit of amusement showing in his eyes.

"As beautiful as she is I have Pepper and would prefer not to get crushed by her boyfriend," Tony said honestly knowing that whatever the Executioner did to him would be nothing compared to what Pepper would do if she found out. "No I was just admiring what she's doing."

"Do you not have magic in this realm?" Hogun asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I don't know exactly it's not my area of expertise," Tony said thinking of Dr. Strange, his only meeting with man hadn't ended so well and Fury didn't want lose their only magic consultant to because Tony couldn't keep his mouth shut. Studying the man next to him Tony noticed that Hogun was watching Amora with a sad look in his eyes. "Can you do magic?"

"No," Hogun said shaking his head as he remembered the woman who broke his heart. "I do not have the talent for it but I had a lover who did."

"_Had_ as in is no longer alive?" Tony asked seriously hoping that he hadn't accidentally poked an old wound.

"No she's alive," Hogun said hating the mere thought of Lorelei being dead. "But she left me, though I find it is not for the reason's I once thought."

"You know they say talking about things is good for the soul." Tony said quoting Pepper and remembering what she had said to him after Obadiah's betrayal.

Hogun just looked once more at Amora replacing her blonde hair with red and green flames with blue. "My lover's name was Lorelei, she's Amora's sister."

"No way." Tony said imaging another Amora and Hogun together for a moment before a small thump caused both men to turn around and see the rest of the Asgardian warrior's behind them looking slightly shocked by the confession.

"Lovers? You and Lorelei." Volstagg said looking at his friend.

"As shocked as I am by this news I suppose it is not the most surprising thing we have heard in these last few days." Sif said taking the news surprisingly well, as per Fandral's advice she was trying to see through the roles the women had constructed around themselves to the truth.

"By the Norns Hogun why did you never tell us?" Fandral asked being the most shocked of the group, the only woman who had ever been seen with Hogun for an extended period of time was Sif and they were just friends.

"Why don't we go outside before Amora sends a bit of magic our way for distracting her?" Skurge suggested knowing that with all the noise a green flame would shoot out of nowhere and hit them in the butts as a warning.

"What is she doing anyway?" Sif asked looking at the blonde one last time before the door's closed.

"Tinker Bell said that since your queen arrived looking all mama bear she'd like to give her some good news so she's searching for our shy little sea serpent." Tony said shrugging his shoulders as he explained to the group what Amora had told him when he asked the very same question.

"What did you call Amora?" Skuge said not liking the name that the mortal had called his lover.

"Relax mountain man," Tony said holding his hands up in surrender to the larger man. "Tinker Bell is a fictional character who looks sweet and innocent but has a nasty bite when you make her angry."

"Sounds like Amora." Sif said seeing the point the Ironman was trying to make.

"We're getting off topic friends," Volstagg said feeling that they were getting off topic and turning to look at the silent male. "Hogun why did you never tell us about you and Lorelei?"

"We were going to but the suddenly she left me," Hogun said honestly remembering the talks he and Lorelei had before he had woken up and found a note from her saying it was over, it had hurt then but thinking about it now it seemed wrong that Lorelei would change her mind so abruptly so Hogun looked at Skurge. "Do you know why?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me how you both got together," Skurge said causing everyone to look at him shocked before he shrugged his shoulders. "You are not the only ones curious."

"But shouldn't you know?" Fandral asked perplexed by how the man didn't know the story when he was dating Lorelei's sister.

"Amora and her sister had a …. rocky relationship similar to that of Sif and Amora." Skurge admitted remembering how both women could go from wanting the other's blood to exchanging stories over a plate of sweets in a matter of seconds.

"Potential cat fight with every reunion?" Tony asked ignoring the way Sif glared at him, he would bet ten bucks that she didn't even know what a cat fight was.

"Or they would be the picture of loving sisters." Skurge said smiling softly.

"So smiles," Tony said looking at the silent man and noticing that he was looking around the room like Clint when the man wanted to escape a situation. "How did you and the lovely Lorelei get together?"

"Iaccidentallysawherbathingon eday." Hogun said quickly making sure that there was some distance between him and Sif who after a few moments deciphered what her friend had said.

"HOGUN!" The female warrior cried out in shock, "That is something I would expect from Fandral not you."

"She was bathing in the lake at our secret spot I did not know she was there until she came up for air." Hogun said trying to explain that what had happened was an accident and not some attempt to peek upon a young maiden naked.

"Ok maybe you should start from the beginning before Xena here has a girl power moment." Tony said giving the classic Tony Stark grin and noticing that Fandral had the same grin upon his face, obviously they had been thinking about the same thing.

"I wanted some time for myself one day so I went to the lake and well Lorelei suddenly appeared," Hogun admitted hesitantly he still remembered the hard blush that had come to his face when he had heard a loud splash behind him and turned to see Lorelei naked before him. "I was shocked to say the least but I did look away as soon as my sense's returned."

"As a gentleman should." Fandral said nodding his head which caused Sif to punch him in the arm, they all knew that had the blonde found himself in the same situation he would have just kept on staring or made a flirtatious comment.

"Like you could ever pass as a gentleman Fandral." Volstagg jested to his blonde friend who put on a mock hurt face.

"So did she scream and curse you out." Tony said knowing that normally that would be a person's first instinct.

"I wish," Hogun said giving a small chuckle and shaking his head. "No Lorelei used her magic to summon her spear and pin me to the ground."

"Naked?" Tony said earning him a punch in the arm from Sif this time, rubbing his arm Tony just pouted mumbling to himself. "I'm a man I can't help it."

"I was more concerned with her spear at my manhood then Lorelei's state of dress at the time." Hogun said honestly shuddering at the memory.

"A Valkyrie's spear is a scary thing to face." Skurge nodded understanding the man's priorities.

"Since your alive I guess that means you were able to calm her down." Tony said still rubbing his arm one last time knowing that there would be a bruise there later.

"No I closed my eyes, when Lorelei demanded that I open them I told her that I would not seeing as it was not right to gaze upon a woman's flesh just because you could," Hogun said looking at Fandral who smiled sheepishly at him. "She was surprised by my words and gave me one last kick in my side before leaving."

"Just like that?" Tony said shocked that the man had been able to talk his way out of a near castration. "You do realize how lucky you are right"

"Yes," Hogun said shaking his head. "It wasn't until a month later that we met up again at the lake, luckily she was not naked at the time."

"So you wined and dined her and eventually fell in love." Tony said seeing this like the plot to a Hollywood movie.

"No we spared and drank until Lorelei kissed me suddenly one day," Hogun said remembering how the woman had beaten him in one of their fights after she helped him up Hogun suddenly found himself being kissed by the very same woman who had beaten him moments ago. "Then we fell in love."

"She sounds like a real firecracker." Tony said honestly already liking the woman, even though he had never met her.

"I do not know what that is but yes Lorelei is quite fiery," Hogun admitted sadly before looking at the taller Asgardian. "You turn Skurge."

"Lorelei showed up one day crying saying that the council had found out about her and you and were threatening to kill you," Skurge said simply remembering how Lorelei had thrown herself into his arms crying, something she rarely did, before doing the same with Amora when the blonde appeared. "At first she didn't believe them but then you went on that quest to Svartalfheim and nearly died so she left."

"Do you know where she is now?" Hogun asked urgently, if Lorelei left because of the council and they were no longer a threat then he would find her and tell the red head himself that they were now safe.

"No she disappeared not to long after Loki did." Skurge said softly hating how the news made the man's face grimmer then it normally was.

"I doubt that's a coincidence." Tony said sarcastically, he didn't need to be Sherlock Holmes to know that such timing couldn't be an accident.

"Lorelei is alive we know that much." Skurge said hoping to give the man some good news.

"How?" Volstagg asked curiously.

"Because they had no parents Amora and Lorelei cast a spell on each other so they would know if the other sister died." Skuge explained remembering how Amora had told him this when Lorelei had first disappeared.

"Handy." Tony said adding yet another point to his mental list of why they should have a sorcerer on the team.

Hogun looked like he wanted to say something when Amora came out of the room she had been casting in a large smile on her face.

"Your face screams good news." Tony said feeling the need to state the obvious.

"I found Jormungand." Amora said simply.

*Helheim*

"Thor, I was not expecting to see you so soon." Hela said standing in front of the forms of the former council members who were chained to the pillars of her throne room, the men did not look harmed but Thor knew that if Hela was anything like her father physical wounds wouldn't be present.

"Prince Thor have you come for us." Agni said looking at the man hopefully.

"I have come to see my niece," Thor said not even sparing the men a look. "You three have made your beds now lie in them."

"What can I do for you uncle?" Hela said looking happy that her uncle wasn't here to interfere with her revenge.

"I need you to search your kingdom to see if a soul is still here." Thor said seriously watching as the three former council members tensed slightly at his words.

"You know that a soul cannot leave this realm unless I let it or until Ragnarök is upon us." Hela said honestly only those who hurt others in life would never be allowed to leave her realm all others souls were reincarnated as soon as she was able to find a body for them.

"I know but it seems that the council did more than we previously thought," Thor said in a cold tone turning ice blue eyes to the hanging men for a second before looking at the Queen of the Dead. "I need to know Hela, is there a way to raise the dead."

Hela stood their thinking about her uncle's question for a moment before she suddenly became rigid and turned to Garm. "Uncle tell Garm the name of the soul and he will check for us."

"…. Baldur," Thor said hesitantly, no sooner had the name left his mouth then the dog took off running at tremendous speeds, fearing that what Volundr had said was true Thor repeated his question. "Is it true, is there a way to raise the dead."

"Yes." Hela answered softly.

"How?" Thor asked needing to know so that when the time came no matter how much it hurt him he could do the right thing.

"Once there was a dark elf and a light elf who loved each other, they ran away to Midgard to be together but when she died suddenly he could not let her go," Hela said telling her uncle the story that her realm had once told her when she first took over the throne and was learning about her new kingdom. "He journeyed here when my predecessor was still in charge and pleaded to him to return her to life naturally he could, not only is it not within our power but it is also wrong however he did give the dark elf the chance to either say goodbye or die and be with her for eternity."

"What did he chose?" Thor asked mesmerized by his niece's story.

"Neither," Hela said frowning slightly. "When my predecessor brought her soul out he cast a spell on it attaching it to another light elf he had captured forcing her soul out and placing his lover's soul in."

Thor felt sick by what the dark elf had done, had he been in the same situation with Jane Thor knew that he would rather die than be separated from her. "Then Baldur's return to life …"

"Most likely killed someone else when it was done," Hela said finishing her uncle's thoughts and hating that someone would sacrifice another life just to bring back one that was already gone. "You cannot bring the dead back uncle even with this spell something always goes wrong."

"What happened to the lover's?" Thor asked quietly.

"The resurrected light elf went mad killing her lover then herself because she could not stand to look at the face of the woman who had died so she could live again," Hela said sadly looking over at a mountain in the distance where the souls of the two elves were still kept in a crystal to this day.

"Did the dark elf leave behind any notes telling someone how to do such a spell?" Thor asked seriously as we watched Hela lift her hand and shoot a bolt of magic at the chained men causing them to scream in agony.

"My predecessor made a book composed of spells that could do that and worse," Hela said angrily watching as the men withered in their chains. "Those spells were supposed to stay locked away in the very core of my kingdom so that they would do no harm, for you to take them could bring Ragnarök upon us all."

"We … we just wanted to rule the realms." Erlingr screamed as he tried to fight off the pain he was feeling.

"With the heir changed we needed a new Allfather to help us." Bjorg cried feeling like his very bones were trying to jump out of his skin all at once.

Garm suddenly re-entered the room with great speed coming to rest at his mistress's feet whining softly, Hela stopped her magic and turned to her uncle sadly. "His soul is not in my treasure room, Baldur has been resurrected."

* * *

***Author's Note***

**Hope everyone enjoyed Hogun and Lorelei's love story thanks to Marvel wiki I learned that one of her alias's is Valkyrie so I figured that maybe that nickname comes from her training with or being an actual Valkyrie.**

**Hope you like that Hela and the story she told Thor I just made it up but I figured that love would be a great motivator for someone to try and bring back the dead.**

**Next chapter we are saving Jormungand …. finally, sorry for the wait.**

******If anyone here also reads my story 'Little God of Mischief' please feel free to check out a poll I started about it on my profile.**

**Please don't forget to review; you not only feed me as an author and my inspiration. For every person who does review you get a cyber cookie of your choice as a reward and if that temptation doesn't work for you *pulls out puppy eyed Loki and points it at you* I will have to use deadly force or you can keep him it's your choice.**


	30. Chapter 30 Jormungand

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea**

* * *

Chapter 30 - Jormungand

Natasha hovered the quinjet over the ice for a moment using the radar to make sure that the Canadian ice was strong enough to stand the weight of the plane before setting the plane down gently and getting out of her seat making sure to grab her coat as she made her way towards the back of the plane to where the rest of the rescue team was.

The Asgardians who had come with her and Tony looked to be a little air sick so Natasha opened the hanger doors letting in a breeze of cold air hoping that it would help, Amora and Skurge sent her a thankful look well Sif just leaned back taking a deep breath of the crisp air.

Early last night Amora had come to Fury and Frigga telling the leaders that she had found the last member of Loki's family, Frigga had immediately demanded that they leave at once but Fury had been able to talk her down stating that if they left now by the time they reached the area it would be dark and that they might accidentally harm the sea serpent if he put up any resistance. Natasha also got the feeling that her boss was hiding something when he left the mansion later but she stayed quiet knowing that eventually he would tell someone … eventually.

When everyone gathered in the hanger early this morning Natasha was surprised when Sif had volunteered for the task of retrieving the last of Loki's sons, from what the Widow had seen so far it didn't seem like the woman cared much for the magic users and especially Loki but there was something in her eyes told the Russian woman that she had changed since yesterday.

Amora and Skurge had also volunteered saying that with the Enchantress's magic they could keep track of the serpent should he escape and Skurge's axe could both melt and refreeze the ice of the area in the Canadian north that they were going to. Tony volunteered saying that the group may need someone to be a distraction well when the brought Jormungand up from the water but Natasha had a feeling that the Iron Man just wanted to see a real life sea serpent.

"Ok so what's the plan?" Tony said grinning at the group causing Natasha's eyes to narrow; she wasn't surprised that the man hadn't been paying attention when they went over the plan before leaving the mansion it had been near dawn and Tony hadn't had any caffeine making the man little more than a walking pile of flesh.

"We went over this at the mansion Stark Amora is going to use her magic to lure Jormungand to us then grab and lift him to bring him to the surface," Natasha said going over the plan once again for the man. "Skurge will then use his axe to make a hole so that we can bring him up then refreeze it so he can't escape, additionally his strength will be key to holding the kid's body as still as he can."

"Well I prove to be the figurative worm on a hook for his head flying around and distracting him." Tony said putting his helmet on as Natasha nodded; at least he had been paying attention to what his part was.

"Yes and well you all keep him busy Sif and I will put the necklace on him," Natasha said holding up the gold necklace that the queen had given her before they had left. "How this little chain will fit around him I have no idea."

"Though I have no talent with magic I would say that it has an enchantment on it to make the chain longer," Sif said looking at the necklace seriously. "Much like the ropes we use in Asgard."

"I am impressed Sif." Amora said nodding her head impressed by her fellow Asgardian's knowledge.

"One does not fight against sorcerers as long as I have without picking up a thing or two." Sif said giving the blonde a timid smile.

"Aww you two are getting along now that's sweet." Tony teased glad that another super powered cat fight wouldn't be brewing before they had a chance to complete their rescue mission.

"Stark before you mock them remember that one is a warrior goddess and the other a high ranking sorceress." Natasha pointed out to the man as both women plus Skurge did not look happy by his comment.

"Bah it's another girl power moment you all should form a club." Tony said pouting slightly behind his mask.

"Yes we can call it 'Keeping Males in Check'." Amora taunted wrapping her arm around Sif's, the warrior seemed surprised by her companion's actions, as both women started walking out of the ship.

"Perhaps we can discuss names after we save the boy over some tea." Sif said playing along with Amora's teasing mood.

"Oh I doubt he is a boy any longer more than likely he is Fenrir's age now." Amora said pausing and thinking about the wolf seeing no reason Jormungand wouldn't also be the same age as his brother was.

Everyone just imagined a blonde version of the wolf well Tony silently feared the thought of another angry child of Loki's tearing apart his medical lab; Fenrir had already broken a powerful and expensive centrifuge earlier because he had not liked the sound it made.

Stepping onto the ice the group, who were all silently glad for their arctic clothing to keep them warm against the cold, walked away from the ship not wanting it to get caught in the future battle. When they reached a safe location Amora slipped out of Sif's arm and walked another few meters ahead of the rest of the group removing her gloves and bringing both her hands up summoning green flames to them before pointing the glowing limbs down at the ice.

"So what exactly is she doing?" Natasha asked looking at Skurge curiously.

"Amora is using her magic to … coax Jormungand towards us," Skurge answered knowing this was just a magical way of fishing. "We must be patient now and hope that he takes the bait."

Tony let out a little sound of irritation; patience was not one of his better qualities.

It took nearly an hour before Amora glanced over her shoulder giving the group a small nod signalling that the serpent was near and another twenty minutes before they felt a tremor on the ice signalling them that Amora's magic had now caught a hold on him.

Rushing forward Skurge jumped up behind Amora using a practiced precision to swing his axe and open a deep hole in front of the blonde melting the ice but not harming the creature below. Using the opening her lover had given her Amora sent more power to her spell lifting the sea serpent and the water surrounding him up and out of the hole quickly, once the large bubble containing the serpent was clear of the ice Skurge turned the axe's blade around using the other side to quickly seal the hole again.

"By the Norns what has he been eating?" Amora grunted trying to set down her struggling passenger on the ice as gently as she could, Jormungand may not look it but he was heavy.

Once the water surrounding the snake was gone spread out over the ice everyone had to cover their ears because of the loud hissing sound that suddenly filled the air as they got their first real look at the snake. Jormungand looked a lot like a giant king cobra the mortals noted but unlike the traditional black and yellow pattern of the venomous snake he was a solid dark gold colour with unusual turquoise eyes.

Jormangand wasted no time studying his assailant's however he simply lunged towards Amora trying to swallow her whole, he would have succeeded had Tony not seen the muscles in the snake's body tense and flown towards the woman picking her up easily and flying them out of danger.

"Skurge grab him!" Tony yelled to the man who was standing closest to the serpent's tail.

The Executioner wasted no time and threw away his axe grabbing the end of the snake's body and pulling with all his might trying to draw attention away from the flying pair as best he could only succeeding in drawing attention to himself instead as Jormungand repositioned himself quickly to try to swallow his new prey.

"NO!" Amora yelled using her arms to summon ropes that surrounded the snake's head and body pulling him down and effectively pinning him to the ground.

"Those won't hold him long," Tony said zooming in on the ropes and seeing that they were already starting to strain under the snakes strength, looking at Amora Tony flew towards the ice. "I need to set you down and distract him ok Tinker Bell."

"Alright I will continue to summon ropes to bind him should he break free again." Amora said jumping out the man's arms as he set her down a few feet from where Sif and Natasha were standing giving a slight nod to the women.

"You two get ready," Tony said seriously to the women before bringing up one of the communicator's. "Skurge can you hear me?"

"Yes." Skurge said jumping to the right and avoiding Jormungand's lashing tail, the serpent had broken free of his hold when Amora had pinned him to the ice.

"You need to pin his tail we can't have it whipping around everywhere." Tony said avoiding said tail as it came close to hitting him.

Jormungand gave one last tug breaking free of the ropes before raising his head lunging quickly at the gathered group of women in front of him only to stop a few feet short Skurge having been able to grab a hold of the tail again pulled him back before he could complete his lunge forward completely.

"Amora pin him down again." Tony ordered taking off into the sky and flying near the head to distract the serpent, and the billionaire thought that his training machines at the mansion were fast avoiding with Jormungand's quick speed and movement it was taking all his concentration to avoid getting hit.

"Amora wait," Sif said getting an idea. "Bind just the top of his head."

"What are you planning?" Amora asked doing as the woman asked and pinning just Jormungan's head to the ice.

"He uses his whole body to fight off your ropes," Sif said pointing at the squirming body as it bucked against the ropes trying to free its head. "When he does it again either Natasha or I can run under him with one of the links that connect the necklace."

"You could be crushed if he comes down suddenly." Amora said shocked by the warrior's suicidal plan.

"It's probably our only chance." Natasha said handing unlinking the necklace and nodding at Sif.

"Alright but go when I say so," Amora said not liking the plan but seeing that it was their only chance quickly doubling her ropes on the giant head. "Ready … set … GO!"

Both women took off towards the serpent stopping on his left side as the body thrashed at a fast pace against the ice as Jormungand tried to free himself.

"I'll go under you stay here." Sif said removing her coat and taking off forwards before Natasha could stop her.

"SIF!" Natasha yelled after the woman.

As Sif ran she wasn't sure whether guilt or the thrill of a challenge but at the moment motivated her actions, all she knew was she had to make it to the other side of the giant body. Picking up speed just slightly the warrior goddess let herself fall towards the ice as Jormungand's body hit it using the frozen water to slide herself under a small and brief opening he made a second later.

"SIF!" Natasha yelled again as the woman disappeared under the body.

A few moments later Sif appeared over the other side of the snake's body giving the red head a large smile, not wasting any time the assassin ran forward climbing the other side till she and Sif were sitting in front of each other.

"HE'S ABOUT TO BREAK THE ROPES AGAIN." Amora yelled over the communicator trying to strengthen her ropes.

"TASH, SIF GET OUTTA THERE." Tony ordered trying to come up with another plan to stop the snake when he broke free.

Sif just looked into the other woman's green eyes. "Together?"

"Together." Natasha confirmed nodding her head.

Both woman moved their hands forward connecting the ends of the chain just as Jormungand broke free and reared back sending them both flying into the air. Tony seeing the woman suddenly flying took off towards them grabbing Natasha by the waist and quickly turning around to grab Sif also, instead he found Skurge holding the surprised woman in his arms and dropping back down towards the ice.

"You two are crazy you know that right?" Tony said lifting his faceplate to look at the Russian woman.

"Coming from you Stark that's a compliment." Natasha said giving the man a smile.

Both Avengers landed on the ice in front of Skurge and Sif turning around to look at the sea serpent praying that the chain held only to find that a green light had surrounded the snake before rising up into the sky like bubbles.

"Magic is so cool." Tony said watching the bubbles.

"I must admit that is impressive." Sif said nodding her head in agreement.

"Hey guys Fenrir and Sleipnir showed up naked right?" Natasha asked suddenly.

"Why yes Tasha Pepper turned the loveliest shade of red because of it." Tony said recalling his fiancée turning a shade of red that was similar to his armour.

"Then won't Jormungand be naked to." Natasha pointed out to the group.

"… Did any remember to pack blankets?" Sif said suddenly looking worried.

Skurge just threw his head back and let out a large laugh, he found these people very amusing here they were after fighting a very hard battle and they were worried more about their opponent's modesty then bragging about each other's efforts.

"Tasha you're ok to walk right?" Tony asked as the Widow nodded before hovering in the air for a second. "Great I'll go look for something that our Slytherin can wear well you guys go check on him."

Everyone just shook their heads as the Iron Man quickly flew back to the ship intent on finding something for the newly returned Jormungand to wear during their trip back to the mansion. Walking towards the man they found Amora kneeling beside him a green flame on one of her hands. Looking down Natasha noted that Jormungand like his brother looked to be 18 although it was hard to tell since the man was curled up and asleep shivering slightly against the ice.

The moment the group was close enough Amora stood up and walked over to them delivering a firm slap to each of the women.

"Enchantress!" Sif cried in shock.

"I will not lose one of my favourite sparring partners and someone who could become a warrior in the eyes of Asgard because of their suicidal tendencies." Amora scolded turning around and marching right towards to the sleeping man.

"What in Niffleheim's name was that about?" Sif asked confusedly rubbing her cheek.

"I think she was worried about us." Natasha answered rubbing her own cheek.

Sif's eyes just widened comically at the words as she looked at the blonde who by now had taken the blankets that the Iron Man had found and was wrapping them around the boy.

"Hey guys check this out if we put a blonde wig and dress on Snape here would a carbon copy of his mom." Tony said taking off his helmet and giving the new arrivals a large grin.

"He's bald," Sif said fearfully looking at the sleeping man having finally noticed that Jormungand was indeed hairless, completely hairless by the look of it. "Why is he bald? Did we do something wrong?"

"Unlike his brothers Jormungand was trapped as a snake, he had no need for fur that would become hair." Amora explained cocooning the boy further in the blankets.

Skurge not wanting to see the shivering youth any longer bent down and lifted him up silently making his way to the quinjet.

"Stark we should -" Natasha began.

"Send Fury and our resident queen mother with an updated, already done," Tony said lifting his helmet up. "Video and picture of our Slytherin has been sent, apparently Frigga is over the moon by the message Coulson just sent me."

"We might yet make a solider out of you yet Tony." Natasha said amused as Tony made a horrified face at the thought.

"Bite your tongue or better yet go bite Steve's." Tony said horrified at the thought of becoming military.

"How do you know I don't?" Natasha teased knowing that the man would pick up on the bait.

"Cap's into kink?!" Tony said shocked that their vanilla capsicle would be into a little pain as he followed Natasha back to the quinjet trying to get more embarrassing details out the assassin along the way.

This only left Amora and Sif standing awkwardly next to each other on the ice.

"So," Sif said getting the Enchantress's attention. "I'm your favourite sparring partner."

Amora just flushed slightly walking back towards the aircraft well Sif followed chuckling along the way, it seemed that teasing the Enchantress was more amusing than fighting her.

* * *

***Author's Note***

**Hope everyone enjoyed saving Jormungand I'm really bad at action parts so please bear with me as I write them hopefully I'll get better at them.**

**Amora and Sif are now going to be frienimes (friend enemies to those who don't know what that means) cause I think that if they did get along that's what they'd be plus I think that Amora just likes teasing people.**

**Next chapter we see more of the boys and Frigga and maybe will go see adult Loki also, not sure yet.**

**Don't forget to check out my poll I started and vote.**

**Please don't forget to review; you not only feed me as an author and my inspiration. For every person who does review you get a cyber cookie of your choice as a reward and if that temptation doesn't work for you *pulls out puppy eyed Loki and points it at you* I will have to use deadly force or you can keep him it's your choice.**


	31. Chapter 31 A Mother's Work Is Never Done

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea**

* * *

Chapter 31 – A Mother's Work Is Never Done

Frigga felt like a young maiden again as she skipped towards the mortals healing chambers, Jormungand was free and coming home at long last, add that to the fact that Thor had returned not to long after the rescue party had left and was currently resting and the Allmother couldn't help but feel more complete than ever now that her family was nearly whole again.

Turning the last corner Frigga was brought out of her thoughts by another body slamming into hers suddenly knocking both people to the floor, looking up Frigga saw that it was the mortal Bruce Banner that had run into her.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry your majesty I was looking over some charts and wasn't paying attention," Bruce said quickly looking very embarrassed as he quickly stood up and offered his hand to the older woman. "Let me help you up."

"Thank you doctor," Frigga said gently taking the hand letting the man help her up observing him crouch down a second later to gather the papers on the floor and noticing her grandson's names on them. "These charts do they perhaps have to do with my grandson's?"

"Yes, Betty and I finished writing up what we before we went to bed last night." Bruce said looking down at the folders going through the papers once last time to make sure that the papers were in their correct homes. Bruce didn't want to appear rude to the woman given that she was royalty and Thor's mother but as the team's honorary doctor he had to make sure that there were no mistakes when it came to the welfare of his team and those under his care.

"Would it be too much trouble to ask what you discovered?" Frigga asked wanting to know what to expect as soon as possible.

"Of course seeing how Thor's sleeping and Loki is well … divided." Bruce said opening one of the files and turning to the page where all the observations were written.

"What of Sigyn?" Frigga asked noticing there were only two files and wondering what was happening with her youngest grandson.

"Dealing with Vali," Bruce said thinking about how last night after finishing with Fenrir and Sleipnir he had gone to check on the blonde boy and his mother. "Since he got his memory back he's been a little edgy so Clint gave her a book on grieving to help."

"That's good I assume?" Frigga asked wondering why someone would write a book of grieving, truly mortals were strange.

"Hopefully since neither of them really got a chance to properly grieve I think it'll help bring the closer together." Bruce said parroting one of the reasons Clint had given him behind the giving of the book.

"Hopefully Vali won't be as impetus as his father was around that age." Frigga thought as she recalled Loki disappearing for days on end when something had upset him, no matter how hard Frigga, Odin or Hemidall tried to find Loki it had been nearly impossible unless he wanted to be found.

"He slept in the infirmary by the way," Bruce said thinking of the small black fox that had taken over one of his bed, luckily neither of his patients seemed to mind his presence though Fenrir would growl at the mammal sometimes. "He stayed a fox the whole time but Loki never left them."

"That's good," Frigga said not understanding why her son would not show herself to his son's, this was something she would have to talk to him about later but for now the Allmother steeled herself for the worst as she looked at the mortal seriously. "So tell me doctor, how bad is it?"

"I'll be honest it isn't good but it's not completely horrible," Bruce said honestly which confused the queen, how could something not be good yet at the same time not bad either. "If we start with Sleipnir he won't be walking or using his arms to do much for a while, all that time as a horse as stressed his limbs and spine."

"What do you plan to do then?" Frigga asked wondering what would be done to her eldest grandchild.

"For now I would recommend he stay in bed well his body heals," Bruce said before turning to another page in the folder. "A good thing is that although he's a little underfed it's not dangerously and he can stay seated for a while just as long as he lies down again once his back starts hurting."

"So his recovery should not take too long?" Frigga said sounding relived, rest and making sure the man ate did not seem like a hard task.

"As long as he listens and does what we say he should be fine," Bruce said now wanting to express some …. problems he was finding with the former horse in hopes that the queen might agree to an idea he had on how to deal with them. "He keeps trying to sneak out of the infirmary though to find Loki, so I'm thinking of having someone take him to see him later."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Frigga asked with concern not wanting to possibly cause further injury to her grandson accidentally. "I wish for my grandson's to be reunited with Loki very much but won't Sleipnir try to escape more if he knows where Loki is?"

"Maybe but he could come to see it as a goal to work towards," Bruce said thinking about the tall man, although he was a little wary of Bruce and Betty he listened to what they said. "The better he gets, the more he can go visit Loki."

"Then I see no problem with your idea as long as we watch him very closely," Frigga said with a tone of resolve, if a goal and bed rest was all her eldest grandchild needed then perhaps her fears were slightly unfounded. "And what of Fenrir's condition?"

"He's another story entirely," Bruce said unhappily as he thought about the man hating wolf who growled anytime he came near him, even if Bruce was simply going to check on Sleipnir who was on the bed next to him. "He doesn't have much in the way of body weight Betty and I are trying to figure out ways to get nutrients into him without causing problems but he hates needles we think that broth is the best option."

"I see." Frigga said remembering Fenrir's thin body, it had scared her when she realized that with proper meals and exercise Fenrir could have a body that rivalled that of Thor or even Hemidall in regards to physical strength.

"Don't worry I think as long as Betty or another woman helps feed him Fenrir will bulk up pretty quickly we just have to take it slow," Bruce said to the woman as if reading the distress on her face and wanting to stop it, so far Bruce liked Thor and Loki's mom she was exactly what he always pictured a mother should be like soft and loving yet with a fire and strength that showed itself to any who dared mess with her loved ones. "You should be aware though he's going to need a lot of physical and psychological therapy before I even think of releasing him, they all will most likely."

"'Psychological therapy'? What's that?" Frigga asked having never heard of such a treatment before.

"Someone who would help their minds," Bruce explained mentally going over the short list that he had prepared for Thor and Fury about those who might be willing and trustworthy to help, so far only two names' came to mind Charles Xavier and Jean Grey. "Since a lot has happened to them so I think it would be best to take care of any lingering problems now rather than have them fester and come up later."

"You plan to consult a mind healer?" Frigga said wondering if she should bring one of the mind healers from Asgard down to help the mortals.

"Yes we have some friends who would help use, Charles Xavier for one would be a great help." Bruce said thinking of the kind mutant who had been a great help in creating a bridge between him and Hulk.

"Fenrir does not like men." Frigga reminded the doctor, she was unsure of Midgardian names but Charles sounded like something you would give a man.

"He has female colleagues also we can ask," Bruce said thinking of Jean Grey and maybe even Emma Frost if they could get Fury to agree. "The other bit of good news is that they both seem to get smarter with every day, I'd like to have Amora look at those necklaces when she gets back."

"I will ask her to look at them when she returns with Jormungand." Frigga said thinking of her unconscious grandson and suddenly wondering how long it would take for the rescue team to return.

"I take it they found him?" Bruce asked looking hopeful as he and Frigga entered the med bay, Bruce didn't really want to have to put up with Tony complaining if the had group come back empty handed. "That's great I'll prep another bed for hi- Betty where's Fenrir?"

Betty looked up from her microscope at the new comers and blushed slightly. "Darcy and Jane came and took him outside after he tried to escape again when they came to visit."

"Fenrir has tried to escape also?" Frigga asked looking at the man and wondering why he never said anything before.

"Mostly to go outside," Bruce said mentally bringing the number of escape attempts up to fourteen, he wasn't surprised though if he had spent years in a cave he would want to go outside to. "I was going to have one of the girls take him out if the team came back with Jormungand so Betty and I could examine him uninterrupted."

Frigga just nodded and looked at her remaining grandson; Sleipnir was laying on his back the fox Loki curled up in his arms as he just pet the creature looking at her with scared and curious eyes.

"He's afraid of me." Frigga said miserably, had Bruce not been standing next to her he wouldn't have heard the queen's small observation.

"Don't take it personally I think that he's just afraid of new faces," Bruce said trying to cheer the woman up as he walked over to Sleipnir, who showed no fear of the man, and pulled a small stool out so that it was right next to the bed. "He warmed up pretty quickly after Betty and I introduced ourselves."

Frigga licked her lips and took a shy step towards her eldest grandson sitting on a small stool the doctor had gotten out for her.

"Hello Sleipnir I'm Frigga your grandmother." Frigga said giving a small unsure smile to the man, Sleipnir just looked at her still a little scared but less tense than he had been before.

"You …" Sleipnir said in a small hoarse voice. "You know mama?"

"I'm your mama's mama dear." Frigga explained as simple as she could which caused the former horse's face to light up instantly.

"Where mama?" Sleipnir asked hopefully eyes sweeping the room as if he expected Loki to pop up out of nowhere.

Frigga was slightly taken back she had half expected that even as a child Loki would have changed out of his fox form to introduce himself to his son's.

"Your mama is sleeping …." Frigga said as the man's face fell slightly and his arms hugged the fox a little tighter than before, Frigga just looked at the doctor who gave her a small nod of silent approval. "Would you like to see him?"

"Furry come to?" Slepnir said lifting the fox Loki up by his two front paws holding him out to Frigga with shaky arms.

"I'm sure _Furry_ would love to come." Frigga said leaving her young son no room of escape from her.

*Loki's Room*

After they had gotten Slepnir settled in a wheelchair with Furry nestled on his lap and explained how it worked to Frigga the two gods said goodbye to the medical couple and set out to Loki's room, the strange invisible being JARVIS guiding them all the way. Once they were in the room Frigga found that she had to suddenly hold Sleipnir back from diving forward towards his sleeping mother.

"You cannot suddenly dive forward Sleipnir you might hurt yourself." Frigga said moving the wheelchair closer to the bed and putting on the brakes before helping Sleipnir on to the mattress, the former horse immediately threw his arms around the sleeping Loki's waist snuggling into the man once he was on the bed.

"You've missed him terribly haven't you?" Frigga said sitting in the wheelchair as the fox settled down at the end of the bed simply choosing to watch them.

"Mama sad when I taken," Sleipnir said in a rough voice as he snuggled his mother's shoulder. "Never visit though."

"The men who took you stopped him." Frigga said seeing now reason to lie to Sleipnir about what had happened.

"Bad men hurt mama," Sleipnir said looking at his grandmother sadly curling up a little until he looked like strange a human ball next to Loki. "He protect me though."

"Yes though it broke his heart to do so." Frigga said having an idea of what her son had gone through when his child had been taken from him, she had felt it to when Odin and Thor had returned from the Bifrost without him and explained what happened.

"Replaced me," Sleipnir said sadly tears gathering in his eyes. "Angry one smell like me."

"Yes Fenrir is your brother, but Loki would never try to replace you," Frigga said not wanting to lead the man to the wrong conclusion about Loki's actions as got up and sat next to Sleipnir placing her hand on his shoulder in comfort. "You're both his son's but neither of you could ever replace the other in Loki's heart."

Sleipnir seemed to be thinking over her words.

"Bad men hurt mama again?" Sleipnir asked suddenly craning his to look at his grandmother with an intelligence in his eyes that Loki also once possessed as a very young child.

"You are strangely insightful," Frigga said with a fond smile as she ran her fingers through Sleipnir's long braided hair. "Yes they hurt your mama by doing to him what they did to you again however they killed two of your siblings in doing so."

"Killing bad." Sleipnir said with a firm tone.

"Yes it is," Frigga said wishing so much that the council hadn't taken the lives of her grandchildren in their greedy quest. "I wish I could show you them though."

Suddenly a bright light stopped in front of Frigga showing her the pictures that she had found with Thor floated in front of her as the invisible man's voice asked a second later. "Pardon me ma'am but were these what you were looking for?"

Frigga was stunned into silence as she gazed at the smiling faces of Loki's lovers and children, giving a large smile Frigga looked around the room looking for the unseen man.

"I do not know where you are sir JARVIS but thank you." Frigga said reaching out for the photo of Svaðilfari, although she knew little about him she was unsure if Sleipnir knew of what his father looked like.

"Of course ma'am," JARVIS said adding a second later. "If you wish to make any of the photos large or interact with them just simply touch them with your fingers."

Frigga just gave another smile as she sat next to Sleipnir bringing the picture of his father closer as she started to tell him what little she knew about the man planning to go through each portrait individually for him as the fox Loki sat at the end of the bed watching and listening.

*1 Hour Later*

After going through each of the portraits Frigga started to tell Sleipnir stories about his mother until eventually the man nodded off arms unfastening from Loki's waist, though them seemed to still keeping a firm grip on one of Loki's hands.

Frigga moved the hair away from Sleipnir's face one last time before turning to the fox at the end of the bed who just started back at her with large green eyes.

"You will turn back right now and tell me what you have done," Frigga said softly but sternly to the fox as he cocked his head to the side cutely looking confused. "Don't try that with me Loki you always turn into a fox when you feel sad or guilty about something."

The fox just sat there for a moment before a green shimmer covered its body and Loki sat there legs drawn to his chest looking very sad.

"By the Norns Thor was right you have de-aged," Frigga said looking slightly shocked as she gazed at both her son's before getting up and sitting at the end of the bed with her younger one looking down at him having an idea what the problem was, the woman Natasha had told her last night of the incident. "Does this have to do with Vali?"

Loki just ducked his head into his knees not answering.

"You did something foolish Loki you know this," Frigga said sternly as the boy flinched slightly before she wrapped her arms around him trying to offer comfort to her son. "But you did not know your actions were done with the best of intentions."

"What about them," Loki exclaimed suddenly pointing at his sleeping son, who thankfully didn't wake up. "I knew what people thought about me after Baldur but I still kept them instead of giving them to someone who could have protected them."

"Lower you voice," Frigga said not wishing to wake Sleipnir up before she had a chance to possible fix the wrong conclusion her son had obviously come to about his children, giving a sigh Frigga started running her fingers through Loki's black hair much like she had done earlier with Sleipnir. "I cannot speak for your older self Loki but I know you and am confident that you tried **everything** you could at the time to protect keep them safe."

"Did I really?" Loki asked pessimistically to his mother.

"I would stake my life and reputation on it," Frigga said as she got an idea and pointed at the green and gold gem item around Sleipnir's neck. "Do you see that necklace?"

Loki just nodded.

"That is the result of how much you were willing to sacrifice for them." Frigga said softly pride shining her eyes as she looked at the item.

"I don't understand." Loki said not understanding what the simple looking necklace had to do with anything.

"I had a little chat with Amora last night about them she told me that the curse cast upon your children was very power and required powerful complex magic's to break," Frigga said repeating what the Enchantress had told her last night to her son. "Normally as you know placing protective charms on jewelry is not hard but using them to break curses is yet because of the love you had for your children you barely slept, ate or took a break unless **absolutely** necessary creating them day after day nearly dying when you completed them."

"All to save them." Loki said looking at the necklace in shock, it was so simple looking yet complex even with no memory of making it Loki couldn't help but fill him with pride.

"Yes all to save them," Frigga said pulling her son into a tight, but not uncomfortable hug. "You might not have been able to help them then but you made sure that they would not suffer forever."

"Do you think they'll forgive me?" Loki said looking at still hovering portraits of his children.

"For Sleipnir and Hela there is nothing to forgive," Frigga said knowing this to be true, Hela although angry as Thor explained never once seemed to directed it at her father, as for Sleipnir it didn't take a seer to see that the man just missed his mother, "Vali and Fenrir you should talk to though and as for Jormungand we don't know yet."

"Mother," Loki said giving a small yawn as he snuggled into his mother's side. "Would you stay here with me until I fall asleep?"

"I promise." Frigga said letting her son fall asleep against her, once she was sure he was fast sleep she picked him up and placed him next to Sleipnir noticing with an amused smiled that his small arms wove themselves around Sleipnir's waist, much like the man had with his older self, snuggling into his shoulder trying to get comfortable.

Seeing the three were squished together Frigga used her magic to make the bed bigger, this action caused Sleipnir to let go of her older son's hand and turn around so that now he was snuggling his young father much like one would a teddy bear.

Frigga just looked down at the small family giving the older Loki a serious look, she knew what she had to do so walking around to his side of the bed and casting a small barrier spell around them to prevent anyone from accidentally interrupting them the Allmother placed on hand on Loki's forehead and dove into her son's mind.

* * *

***Author's Note***

**Hope you all liked Frigga meeting Sleipnir and his character so far.**

**I can honestly see Loki's kids trying to sneak out despite being unwell, especially Fenrir.**

**I wanted something fluffy at the end and the image of Sleipnir cuddling child Loki just seemed right**

**Next chapter we should be going into Loki mind and their going to be a surprise guest shown in that chapter.**

**Don't forget to check out my poll I started and vote.**

**Please don't forget to review; you not only feed me as an author and my inspiration. For every person who does review you get a cyber cookie of your choice as a reward and if that temptation doesn't work for you *pulls out puppy eyed Loki and points it at you* I will have to use deadly force or you can keep him it's your choice**


	32. Chapter 32 Comparing You

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

* * *

Chapter 32 – Comparing You

Loki felt tired, it was not the constant use his magic to keep the Other out of his mind that made him feel this way, no it was an emotional exhaustion. A century and a half of separation from his youngest son to ensure his safety had all been destroyed in a single moment by the not only himself but the very person he sought to protect.

Vali had his memories back and more than anything else Loki wished he was free to use his magic and make his son forget the last day.

Feeling a small ripple in the air Loki sat straighter on his throne sliding on a familiar mask of cold arrogance waiting for the newest occupant to start speaking to him. Instead he heard nothing but the sound of small feet hitting the floor before arms were placed around his shoulders in an awkward hug holding him like one would a precious treasure.

Shocked Loki took a small breath to try to identify this person; honey, flowers and sunshine a combination he knew all too well from childhood.

"Mother?" Loki asked awkwardly to the unseen person.

"Oh Loki I have missed you." Frigga said tightening her grip slightly on her son afraid that he would disappear the moment she let go.

"Why are you here?" Loki asked his mother not understanding, it was rare for the Allmother to leave Asgard and even then she never journeyed to places other than Alfheim or Vanaheim so only one logical conclusion the trickster could come up with for his mother's appearance in his mind. "Have I been moved to Asgard?"

"No dear I came to Midgard." Frigga said pulling away slightly so that she could see her son's face, Loki might be able to hide his emotions from others but Frigga had raised the man since infancy so she was able to see what others did not.

"Mother I am a prisoner in my own mind there is not much you could help me with unless …" Loki said coldly trailing off as a vicious smile came to his face. "You have come to raise my younger self again haven't you mother, it's not every day that Odin gets a second chance to have the puppet king he truly wanted."

Frigga let out a deep sigh, she knew this wouldn't be easy and that Loki would try to hurt her out of anger but still the things her adopted son came up with amazed her. "You are not a puppet Loki you are my son."

"Have the mortals imprisoned me then," Loki spat cruelly seeing that there was no reason that the mortals would treat him with anything but hatred for what he did to them. "It wouldn't surprise me though given the mortal Fury and his little club."

"You are not a prisoner Loki the mortals wish to help you." Frigga said getting frustrated with her son's attempts to make everything sound like some sort of underhanded manipulation.

"How?" Loki snapped at his mother. "By brining my son out of hiding you endanger him and Sigyn with your naïve actions mother."

"They came of their own free will Loki," Frigga said to her son trying to calm him down as she ran her fingers through his hair as best she could. "We know."

Loki felt his blood run cold and his heart stop for a moment, his mother's words could mean anything but with Vali's appearance there was only one thing it came to Loki's mind.

"Know what?" Loki said trying to feign ignorance.

"About your children and the council," Frigga said no stopping once because she knew her son would try to use his silver tongue to try to manipulate what she now knew to be true. "We know what they did to you and them, what I don't understand is why you never told us before?"

"Haven't you heard mother I am the Liesmith." Loki said sneering at the woman.

"That is the biggest load of bilgesnap excrement I have ever heard," Frigga said simply dismissing the awful name her son had been stuck with for centuries. "Now tell me the truth."

Loki took a large breath, if his mother wanted the truth he would give it to her. "For starters there was no proof and the curse upon my children would have taken decades if not centuries to solve had I come to you."

"But you didn't," Frigga said having a feeling that there was more to her son's silence then he let on. "I would have believed you from the start and in time so would your brother and father."

"They are not my father or brother," Loki said angrily at the thought of the men. "We share no blood."

"You share none with me yet you still call me mother." Frigga pointed out not understanding why she was still Loki's mother after everything yet Thor and Odin were strangers that only invoked fury for her adopted son.

"That is a different matter." Loki said simply writing off the subject.

"How?" Frigga pressed wanting to know what made her different from Thor and Odin.

"BECAUSE I HAVE NEVER HAD ANYONE TO COMPARE YOU TO!" Loki yelled suddenly startling Frigga into taking a few steps backwards because of its volume. "With Odin it is Laufey; with Thor it is other people's brothers yet with you there is no one."

Moments passed between the two in silence, Frigga did not know what to make of the loud confession and started to wonder if Loki would still call her mother if she confessed what little she had been able to piece together about Loki's mother.

"I … I never met your mother in person," Frigga said getting her son's attention as she decided to take the bilgesnap by the horns and tell Loki what she knew whether it be results in good or bad fortune. "But I did see him once and I know he loved you."

"You met him?" Loki said skeptically not believing his adoptive mother's words for a second. "Do not take me for a fool mother you were safe in Asgard with Thor when I was born, there was no chance of a meeting."

"Fárbauti from what I was able to get from Odin and the soldiers was a powerful Jouten sorcerer that caused them quite a few problems," Frigga said remembering how after her brief meeting with the Jotuen she had secretly investigated Loki's mother so that when the day came and her son found out about his adoption she could perhaps answer some of his questions. "Jouten females as you know are rare so the males also have the ability to have children; Fárbauti birthed you just like you did Sleipnir."

Frigga grasped her son's freed hand and let her own magic course through him summoning her own memory of the meeting and placing it into Loki's mind.

*Flashback*

_Frigga sat on a small couch holding the small baby to her breast singing him a lullaby softly; though her Loki still so young he still looked up at her as he chewed his small fist with hidden knowledge shining in those green eyes. It had been only a week since Odin had brought this little child to their lives and the Allmother was falling more in love with him with each passing day._

"_Your father is silly you know that," Frigga said talking to her son, she could have sworn that he raised an eyebrow in question at her words as if asking her why. "Thinking you as a tool but that is not how it shall be Loki I promise you that."_

_The baby just let out a small yawn at the words causing Frigga to give a little laugh and stand up walking over to the crib she had forced Odin to get, her husband was still being stubborn about keeping Loki but Frigga knew that soon he would get sick of sleeping in the guest chambers eventually and concede to her demand of keeping Loki._

_Pulling a green blanket over the baby Frigga watched as her son quickly fell asleep._

"_I swear to the Norns themselves Loki that I will love and protect you no matter what." Frigga said leaning into the crib and placing a small kiss on the baby's forehead before sitting down on the chair next to the crib._

_Frigga nearly dropped her embroidery suddenly as she realized that she wasn't alone in the room, a Frost Giant was standing not a few feet in front of her and the crib giving the queen a mischievous grin, quickly Frigga pulled a knife from her bodice and moved herself in front of the crib to try to protect her son should a fight ensue._

"_Speak quickly Jouten before I call the guards." Frigga demanded afraid that this Frost Giant had come to take her son from her._

_The Frost Giant just kept standing there staring at her with a wide grin on his face, Frigga almost called for the guards when she noticed that the man flickered for a second before becoming solid looking again. Taking a chance Frigga reached out with her dagger and poked the giant's arm finding nothing but air as the weapon passed through the man as if he wasn't there._

"_Laufey if you're watching this then you've pulled your head out of your frozen ass and told Loptr that you loved him," the Frost Giant said in a suave voice still giving the Allmother a teasing smile._

_Frigga now took the time to really study this man now, never had the Allmother seen a real Frost Giant, he was extremely tall even more so than Hemidall; he also had no hair but was still very handsome even with fox like and half closed ruby red eyes. _

"_I didn't know I would die Laufey one of the healing room walls collapsed and killed the birthing healer and there's no time to call for another," the Frost Giant said looking slightly sad yet Frigga couldn't help but feel a slight joy she had feared that one of the soldiers or even Odin himself had killed Loki's mother, to find out that it was a tragic accident made her more optimistic about her son's future. "I'm going to die I know this so I seal this message into our son's magic so that you can watch it when the time is right."_

"_You know how horrible I am with words so I'll just be honest," the Frost Giant said giving Frigga the feeling that if she had ever met this man well he was alive he would have been very blunt. "I love you Laufey, you're an asshole sometimes and way to focused on conquering the other realms at times but still you could be sweet when the moment was right." _

"_I don't know if you named him yet but this is our son Loptr, I know he's small but I can tell he'll do great things." The Frost Giant said as a single frozen tear made its way down his face._

"_Make sure he survives since well he's the last piece of me that I'm leaving behind before returning to the ice," the Frost Giant said wiping away the frozen tear and trying to put on a brave face to his audience. "Above all else though Laufey love him enough for both of use, he won't have an easy life here I know that but if he's anything like us he'll inherit your pride and my talent helping Joutenheim more than the Casket ever did."_

"_I love you Laufey never forget that," the Frost Giant said giving a truly beautiful smile. "Also be warned that if I see that Loptr is unhappy from the afterlife I'm breaking out and coming after you."_

_With that final warning the unnamed Frost Giant disappeared completely in a shimmer of snow before the Allmother._

"_I'm not the parent you expected for your son but I will do has you ask." Frigga said after a few minutes of silence still stunned by what she had just seen, sitting down again Frigga gave her sleeping son a sad smile knowing exactly what her next embroidery pattern would be; though she couldn't put a Frost Giant on it she would create a beautiful winter scene in honour of Loki's mother. "I will love him so make sure to remember that has you haunt Laufey for throwing away such a treasure."_

*End Flashback*

Frigga let go of her son's hand and stepped back a little, Loki's face now was unreadable to her so she was unsure how he took the memory about his birth mother.

"He was a very odd Frost Giant," Loki said blankly after a few minutes of silence. "I may not have met many but he seemed very different from them."

"I think he's where you got your eccentricity from personally." Frigga said lightly to her son who tried to scowl at her yet the gesture came off as more of a pout.

"Are you saying I'm odd?" Loki said to his mother who just laughed lightly.

"You march to your own beat Loki you always have." Frigga said thinking about all the times as a child Loki would end up doing the oddest things.

"I saw something else before you pulled away," Loki said giving his mother a serious look "People who look similar to those who have long dead."

"They're you son's Loki,"Frigga said noticing her son stiffen at her words. "We have freed them."

Loki let out a deep sigh feeling very frustrated at the moment. "Why must all this happen when I am in now shape to see them?"

"That's why I'm here," Frigga said reaching her hands out towards the still bound wrist. "To help bring you one step closer to reuniting with them."

"No," Loki said sensing which limb his mother was going to attempt to free. "My legs first mother, something tells me that what binds my dominate hand and eyes is different from the rest."

"Alright." Frigga said trusting her son's words and kneeling to un-cuff the bound leg instead.

"Be prepared mother what comes next isn't pleasant." Loki warned in an ominous voice.

Frigga turned and watched as Loki and his young triplets appeared before her, the triplets were shaking and holding on to their father with dear life well her son tried his best to calm them down when suddenly Agni appeared sneering down at the four.

"_The Allfather will see you now." Agni said in a cruel tone not at all hiding what he thought of the situation_

"_I will not leave my children alone when I know your tricks Agni." Loki said looking away from the man in favour of rubbing Jormungand and Fenrir's backs well Hela shivered on her father's lab._

"_No tricks this time Liesmith," Agni said as Tyr surprisingly appeared in the memory giving the trickster a disarming smile. "Tyr as graciously offered to watch over your children for you."_

"It's not the real Tyr mother," Loki's voice said startling Frigga from her thoughts of Tyr being in on the conspiracy, Frigga didn't want to imagine what Sif would have felt had her father been in on deception. "They used magic to alter who I was seeing."

"_The at least I know an _honourable_ man will be watching over them," Loki said turning to his children and giving them an uneasy smile. "I need you three to listen to me and be very brave, I have to go see someone now but when I return we will go home."_

"_Yes papa." The three chorused though as he got up Hela suddenly grabbed the front of her father's shirt._

"_Do not fear Hela I will return shortly." Loki said giving his daughter a small kiss on her forehead as he walked out taking one last look behind him and noticing that his sons were sitting in front of their sister trying to protect her._

The image changed and Frigga saw herself sitting next to Odin gazing down at her son as her husband explained the prophecy to him.

"_This is ludicrous father my children are not monsters they can't be the ones to help end the realms." Loki said defending his children to his parents._

"_Was Angrboða their mother not a Frost Giantess?" Erlingr said suddenly shocking Loki slightly._

"_She was," Loki confessed uneasily to the room. "Though at the time of her coming to Asgard I did not know and still when I found out I still cared for her as my friend."_

_Suddenly Knútr burst through the doors running as fast as his fat legs could carry him giving Odin a quick bow before looking up at Allfather with fear. "Allfather Prince Loki's children have gone on a rampage."_

"_What did you do to my children?!" Loki yelled at the man grabbing him by the front of his robes looking at the fat council member murderously._

"_They attacked us when we tried to approach them," Knútr yelled sounding distressed though his face wore a cruel sneer, Frigga could not remember Knútr having this look on his face when this happened though Loki's back had been blocking her view at the time as he whispered lowly to her son a moment later. "Obviously they have been trained well."_

_Loki face turned into a mask of fury as he took off running the scene changing again so that he was standing in front of a slightly large wolf and snake._

"_It's ok I can fix this," Loki said rubbing Jormungand and Fenrir's heads trying to calm the boys down. "By the Norns how did they get past Tyr?"_

_Odin entered the scene then taking one look at the animals and bringing Gungnir down swiftly blinding everyone with a flash of light, when the light dimmed Fenrir and Jormungand were nowhere to be seen._

_Loki turned and looked at the Allfather in shock. "Father what have you -"_

"_This is my ruling Loki so hear it well," Odin said cutting off what his son was about to say in his most serious voice. "Fenrir will be bound below Asgard, Jormungand banished to the seas of Misgard and wherever your daughter Hela has escaped to know that she will be found and imprisoned also."_

"_Father if you would just lis-" Loki tried to plead with his father._

"_No Loki your children have attacked members of the council without just cause," Odin interrupted again placing one hand on Loki's shoulders as Frigga saw the five men behind her husband smiling evilly at her son as her husband leaned in closer and whispered. "If they were not your children I would have to execute them, be grateful that I am showing mercy."_

The scene faded and Frigga felt nothing but fury and shame for her husband's words to Loki and at herself for not being there for him when the triplets had been taken from him, but how could she Loki had stayed in that room for nearly three days using his magic to try to track down his missing daughter never sleeping, eating or taking a break until the fourth day he went missing from Asgard entirely.

A new scene appeared it was of Loki standing in front of Hela who was now an adult and half turned from him.

"_I can take you to Midgard Hela but please we must leave." Loki pleaded with his daughter who just sat there unmoving._

"_I cannot papa," Hela said softly turning to face her father fully, one side was that of a beautiful woman yet the other looked like a dry corpse. "It is too late for me."_

Loki just looked at his daughter and let out a scream unlike anything Frigga ever heard before, it was like anger and insanity in its purest form had griped her son as he slowly approached his daughter dropping to his knees and begging for forgiveness from his half-dead daughter.

"I used my magic then to create the helmet Hela now wears so that she would not decay further," Loki said his words so full of a pain and sadness that Frigga had never heard from her son before. "Then I took all that rage I had for the council and Odin for the parts they played in her death and used it to conquer Helheim."

"Are you still angry with your father for what happened?" Frigga asked seriously looking at her son and realizing that a tear was slowly making its way down his face.

"Odin is not my father," Loki hissed out furiously bearing his teeth slightly. "He is a fool blinded by the words old men whisper into his ears."

Frigga decided to let what Loki had said slide for now, she could not fight Odin's battles for her as much as she would have liked to her husband would have much work ahead of him to regain what he had lost in Loki.

The scene changed again and Loki was standing in front of the councillor's, the men not looking at all happy.

"_Your daughter now sits on the throne of the land of the dead trickster." Volundr said sounding very displeased with the news._

"_Yes and she very much looks forward to seeing you all again." Loki said giving the men a cruel smile as they all shivered slightly._

"_Mind your tongue Loki." Bjorg said slamming his fist on to the table._

"_Why? You have taken from me what I love once again," Loki said sounding childlike as he gave the men a blank look. "What is simply stopping me from simply unleashing Ragnarok just to free them?"_

"_The ravings of a madman," Agni sneered leaning forward on his hands. "A useful one in the end though."_

"_Then you lie not only about my children but about knowledge that only the Norns should be privy to," Loki said sounding shocked by just far much the men were willing to lie to keep their deception going. "What is to stop me from telling my father about this?"_

_Erlingr then placed a round purple crystal on the table showing it to Loki, the disc glowed for a second before Fenrir's face appeared hovering above it._

"_If you tell we will simply kill _both_ your son's," Erlingr threatened which cause Loki to suddenly stand perfectly straight. "No one would blame us for killing the monster that is destined to kill the Allfather and I'm sure that another horse can be found."_

"_You dare -" Loki said looking at the men furiously._

"_Remember this Loki your son's lives are in our hands," Agni said looking at the trickster like he was a disobedient child. "One slip to ANYONE about what we have done and you will suffer severely."_

The scene faded away this time for good and Frigga just looked back at her son sliding her hand into his own again.

"I am so proud of you Loki," Frigga said feeling her son stiffen at her words. "No matter what the council or we have done you never let it stop you from protecting your children, even if you had to do it secretly."

"But I broke my word and they made good on their threat to make me suffer." Loki said thinking of Narvi who had been killed by his own brother and Vali who had been driven mad by his actions.

"Then be at ease knowing that they now are the one's suffering, Volundr and Knútr have been imprisoned in the lowest cells of our kingdom well Agni, Bjorg and Erlingr are dead and with Hela," Frigga said as a sadistic smile made its way to her son's face, as much as Frigga wished she could continue to speak to her son she felt a small bump in the back of her mind. "I must leave someone is trying to break through the shield I set up before coming here."

"Give my son's my love then and tell them that I will be there soon." Loki said giving Frigga a rare gift, he smiled and not one of his trickster or false smiles this was one the Allmother had not seen on her son's face since he was a child.

"I will Loki and know that they are waiting for you." Frigga said placing a kiss on his forehead much like she had when he was an infant.

The Other all this time sat watching the scene through the dome's windows as the Allmother disappeared from inside the chamber in a shower of gold before he to left the trickster's mind intent on returning to his master and telling him that his toy was one step closer to being his again.

* * *

***Author's Note***

**I based Fárbauti's character a little on Gin Ichimaru from the series Bleach cause I wanted someone who was really different from Laufey yet similar to Loki.**

**Loptr is one of Loki's name's in Norse myth.**

**I was feeling the need to abuse Odin a little in this chapter so to everyone who reviews I offer up a plushie of the Allfather for you to mutilate to your heart's content.**

**Hope this clears up why Loki never told his parents for everyone.**

**Next chapter Jormungand wakes up and Vali returns.**

**Don't forget to check out my poll I started and vote.**

**Shout out to gamingcharacter for being reviewer 700 you get a figure of Frigga with optional weapons**

**Don't forget to review; I love reading what everyone thought and for every person who does review you get a free cyber pastry of your choice as a reward, if that's not enough temptation for you *pulls out puppy eyed Loki and points it at you* I will have to use deadly force or you can keep him and build a mini Loki army it's your choice.**


	33. Chapter 33 Bite Me

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

* * *

Chapter 33 – Bite Me

The first thing Jormungand became aware of was the rocking; it was like he was swimming looking for food just moving from side to side letting the water around him guiding him to his prey. Quickly though he remembered that he wasn't in the water, the land creatures –humans his mind supplied- had taken him from his home and tried to capture him something he was familiar with.

Although he had put up a valiant fight Jormungand still felt something odd happen when he tossed the two land creatures –humans- from his back, it was like something heavy had been removed from him and the land creatures –humans- were now bigger than he was. Jormungand remembered that he had looked up at the one wearing the familiar colour –green- for a second before he fell asleep.

Feeling the rocking stop Jormungand felt that it was now safe and opened his eyes a little to investigate his surroundings, however the first thing he saw was a giant thing –hand- coming towards him. Acting on instinct he quickly opened his mouth and launched forward sinking his fangs into the offending thing -hand-.

Sif let out a surprised cry as she felt teeth sink into her hand, she had been going to fix Jormungand's blanket so that there would be no embarrassing moments like there had been with Fenrir and Sleipnir and decided to check his temperature also just to be one the safe side when the former snakes eyes suddenly opened and he lunged forward.

"Sif are you –" Fandral's voice said from behind the warrior goddess. "By the Allfather, someone get in here!"

"What's going oh my Norns Amora we need some help in here," Sigyn's voice now came as Sif felt someone coming to stand behind her wisely choosing to keep some distance from the pair. "Sif are you alright?"

"No," Sif said honestly her eyes never leaving Jormungand's once, though she had experience in all manner of wounds a bite was something she had never had before and so far she didn't like it. "But I'm trying to keep calm so he doesn't bite harder."

"That's a wise thing to do Sif just hold on a second," Amora said looking at the pair before her eye's turned to Vali who had followed his mother to the hanger to see his unconscious brother. "Vali I need you for a moment."

"Auntie Amora what are you doing?" Vali said nervously noticing that the Enchantress's hands were glowing.

"We need to get Jormungand to let go of Sif," Amora said looking Vali over for some reason. "You're the only one who can get him to do that now hold still."

"Hold still for wh- hey what did you just do?" Vali asked as his auntie as a light green cloud settled over him for a second before disappearing, looking down at himself Vali saw that nothing noticeable had changed, still he couldn't help but feel that his auntie had done something to him.

"Just go and talk to Jormungand." Amora said firmly pointing at the open doors that his mother had disappeared into a few minutes prior.

Vali unsure what to do but not disobeying his auntie slowly walked towards the odd ship and looked at the pair, blood was coming out the sides of the bald man's mouth as he held on to the woman's hand as they just stared at each other like some kind of macabre statue.

"Jormungand," Vali said uneasily coming to kneel next to Sif as the man's turquoise blue eyes focused on him quickly, Vali thought he saw a faint spark of recognition before nothing. "Can you let go of umm."

"Sif." Sif whispered to the boy shocked slightly at his appearance.

"Thanks, let me try something," Vali whispered back knowing that if he wanted his brother to let go of the woman he needed to throw away all hesitancy and speak firmly, like his mother did when she told him to do something. "Jormungand you let go of Sif right now."

Jormungand just stared at him not blinking for a few moments making Vali feel uncomfortable, it seemed like the man's blue eyes were searching his own trying to find some answer to a question that even he didn't know.

Slowly Jormungand opened his mouth and removed his teeth from Sif's hand pulling back slowly his eyes never leaving Vali's. A small 'bang' was heard a second later before something hit Jormungand's shoulder creating a cloud of smoke which caused the older man's eyes to go wide for a second before they started closing, his body swayed for a moment before falling towards Vali. Shocked by the sudden weight on his chest Vali just looked down at his older brother listening to his even breathing and realizing that he was asleep.

"Agent was the necessary?" Stark's voice came out as Vali turned his head and saw the plain looking mortal holding some type of weapon in his hand giving Stark a blank look.

"It's just a simple knock out bullet Stark," Coulson said holstering his weapon and walking towards the injured woman offering her a hand which she gladly took, after helping Sif to her feet Coulson looked back at the Iron Man quirking an eyebrow. "Did you really think you could get a sedative needle into him without getting bit yourself?"

"I could have worn my suit." Tony said confidently holding up his armoured hand.

"And broken all his teeth in the process." Coulson pointed out causing Tony to pout slightly.

"Whatever," Tony said finally looking back at Jormungand and seeing that his head was laying on Vali's chest, raising and eyebrow at the kids new look Tony just had to ask. "Hey Vali did Darcy dye your hair for you or something?"

"What?" Vali inquired confused at the man's word's before grabbing a piece of his hair and pulling it down. It was black, that was what his auntie had done to him she had used her magic to turn his hair black and Vali would bet all his money to that he now he looked exactly like his father.

"Auntie Amora!" Vali cried angrily to the woman not caring if it woke his brother up as the woman just stood at the door of the ship looking amused.

"Relax Vali I can change it back easily." Amora said lifting her hand and returning her surrogate nephew's hair back to its normal shade of blonde.

"Yet you couldn't knock Snape out again." Stark said not seeing any reason Amora couldn't have just magicked the snake asleep again like before.

"Using another sleeping spell on Jormungand this soon might have been caused more problems to his health Stark." Amora explained to the mortal sounding very much like a school teacher.

"Alright so excessive use of magic bad," Tony said knowing that this would be one reason Fury would use at a later point to keep a magic user from joining their club as he noticed that the medical couple had just walked into the hanger wheeling a gurney with them. "Bruce, Betty have you come to see our catch?"

"We came to gather our patient Tony." Bruce said giving the billionaire a shake of his head, no matter what the situation if Tony could put a joke in it he would.

"Then lucky you we're having a 2 for 1 special right now." Tony said sounding like a game show host as he led the couple into the quinjet.

"Natasha didn't say any of you got hurt." Bruce said as he started to check who he assumed was Jormungand as best he could without removing to much of the blanket nest as the man slept peacefully on Vali's shoulders, the boy himself looked nervous almost like he was afraid to move and disturb his older brother's rest.

"Oh my god Sif what happened to your hand?" Betty asked looking at the bite on Sif's hand as the woman tried to hide it as best she could. "Never mind you sit down and I'll be right back with the med kit in just a moment."

"Lady Betty reminds me a bit of Eir." Fandral said watching the woman grab the small square that had been on the bed with wheel's before she returned making sure to avoid the Iron Man as he carried Jormungand past her to the strange bed.

"Yes she does." Sif said as she felt her wrist taken a hold of as the woman started examining the wound.

"These look like human teeth," Betty said examining the bit for a second before grabbing some bottled water and started cleaning the wound to get a better look at it. "Thankfully it's not too deep so stitches won't be required but I would suggest a tetanus shot just to be safe."

"Jormungand bit me, I think he was acting on instinct," Sif said hissing slightly as another clear liquid was applied to her wound making it burn slightly. "What is a tetanus shot?"

"It just makes sure that any bacteria that could have been transferred from the bite are killed," Betty explained to the woman wondering silently to herself what Asgardians did when they had hurt. "You'll be staying in the med bay overnight so that I can keep an eye on it."

"Defiantly like Eir." Volstagg snorted thinking about the healer goddess who would not let anyone leave her infirmary without her say so.

"Betty the stretcher's all set." Bruce called to his girlfriend.

"Alright Sif let's go to the med lab," Betty said quickly repacking the medical kit and walking out of the quinjet.

The group silently walked to the med bay though once they neared the doors Betty turned to the Warrior's 3 who had been following. "I know your worried about Sif and its sweet but Fenrir doesn't like men so unless you feel like cross dressing stay."

"Unlike Thor Lady Betty we feel no need to try on women's clothing." Volstagg said thinking about Thor in his wedding dress and laughing softly.

"We'll break you out later Sif promise." Fandral mock whispered to the woman.

"Just as long as she sneaks back in later," Betty said giving the men a good natured smile as they turned to leave. "You've got some good friends there Sif."

"I know." Sif said as she and Betty continued their way to the med bay.

"And when he doesn't open his mouth Fandral can be quite cute." Betty teased suddenly causing Sif, despite her best attempts, to blush slightly.

*Deep Space*

"Lord Thanos the Asgardian Queen has broken another chain to the Jotuen runt's mind." The Other said kneeling deeply in front of his master.

"Excellent," Thanos said smiling cruelly flexing his fingers in the Infinity Gauntlet; it had been some time since he wore the weapon and he wanted to make sure that he still was able to use it to its full potential. "I have already sent Baldur and Lorelei to spy on the mortal's fortress."

"My lord might I have permission to speak freely?" The Other asked seriously causing Thanos to look at his servant curiously, it was rare that his servant would wish to say anything to his master that wasn't a report.

"Granted." Thanos said wanting to know what his servant was thinking.

"We do not know how long freeing the trickster's mind will take, perhaps it best to grab the child now well we have a chance," The Other said respectively to his master, despite what the Asgardian Queen had said he still did not believe that the mortal ants would actually free the runt's mind and unfortunately he had no way of spying on them since his puppet was asleep. "It might speed up the process."

"An interesting idea," Thanos said thinking about the child he had seen in his brief time when he had briefly visited his toy's mind. "But what about the adult version, surely the mortals will make sure to guard him better against another kidnapping."

"Loki is greedy by nature my lord," The Other said giving a cruel smile as he thought about the runt who had been under their control. "He will never settle for just being a half version of himself."

Thanos pondered over his strategist's words knowing them to be true, he had watched from the trickster memories when he had been laying down the mind control and knew that the Jouten could never settle with only having a fraction of something when he could have it all.

"I will send word to Lorelei," Thanos said looking in the direction where he knew Earth was. "We take the child soon."

* * *

***Author's Note***

**Hope everyone likes that Loki's necklaces are shown to be providing his son's with the names of things in this chapter.**

**It will take a couple of chapters but Lorelei or Baldur will show up and make a move in getting Loki.**

**Don't forget to check out my poll I started and vote.**

**Remember to review; I love reading what everyone thought and for every person who does review you get a free cyber pastry of your choice as a reward, if that's not enough temptation for you *pulls out puppy eyed Loki and points it at you* I will have to use deadly force or you can keep him and build a mini Loki army it's your choice.**


	34. Chapter 34 Why's He Bald?

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

* * *

Chapter 34 –Why's He Bald?

Fenrir watched as the big chest –Darcy - talked to him, she and the funny smelling -Jane- had taken him away from the white cave after he tried to escape and Betty caught him again, she had explained to him that if he had wanted to go out some much he could but it would be on her terms so here Fenrir was sitting on another strange thing well the big chest -Darcy- talked to him.

"Ok, so your wild man look is hot and all but these," Darcy said holding up Fenrir's hand and showing the long nails to him. "Need to be trimmed."

"No take." Fenrir growled yanking his paw -hand- back from the woman giving her a glare for good measure.

"Give me one good reason why not?" Darcy asked looking at the man and raising an eyebrow curiously, she would have thought that Fenrir's 'claws' would be something he would want gone now that he was human shaped again.

"Claws protect me." Fenrir said simply grabbing on to the soft thing he was sitting on letting his claws easily make holes in the fabric.

"Against what?" Darcy asked again noticing what the man was doing and knowing that she would have to be the one to tell Tony that Fenrir had ripped one of his cushions, still though it wasn't as expensive as his broken medical thingy.

"Pain." Fenrir whispered softly, he hated pain and those who caused it but Fenrir wasn't above causing it himself if he felt in danger.

Darcy looked into the man's golden eyes and knew he was serious; Fenrir didn't want to get hurt so he would use whatever means his new, or rather old, body had left him with after the change to defend himself.

"Alright then let me ask you this Fenrir," Darcy said deciding to try a different approach on the subject. "You want strong claws right?"

"Yes." Fenrir said nodding his head.

"Well then these claws won't work," Darcy said lifting the hand up again well showing the wolf her own hand at the same time. "There to long and easy to break but if you let me shorten them to look like mine they won't be."

"Still keep claws." Fenrir said inspecting the woman's own claws, they had some strange colour -purple- covering them but they did look stronger than his own.

"Yes you'll still keep your claws." Darcy said smiling at the wold before opening up her manicure kit and pulling out a simple nail file.

Fenrir growled the moment he saw the metal object out of her bag, it looked like a small sword to the wolf, but big chest didn't seem at all scared of his warning she just simply lifted one of her hands running the small sword over her claw slowly. It took a few minutes for Fenrir to realize what big chest was doing; the woman was showing him what she planned to do to his own claws, glancing down at his own paws one last time Fenrir extended the limb slowly planning to allow big chest to do what she wanted …. for now anyway.

*Avengers Kitchen*

"Lady Darcy certainly has a way with people." Thor said observing the petite woman with his nephew from the safety of the kitchen.

"She's always had this way about her that made people comfortable around her," Jane said watching the mug in the microwave spin around before looking up at her boyfriend. "Clint has a crush on her and I think it's the same with Darcy."

"They are an odd couple to imagine." Thor said trying to imagine his two friends as a couple.

"I think they would be good for her cause I know from Natasha that Clint's loyal which is something Darcy hasn't had a lot of in relationships and Darcy unlike Clint's ex Darcy won't make him choose, she gets the partnership thing between him and Natasha," Jane said hearing the microwave ding, opening it and pulling the mug out of the machine setting it on the counter to cool down a little before she took it out to Fenrir

Looking over at Thor Jane saw her boyfriend watching the pair outside, walking over and placing a hand on Thor's arm Jane looked up at her boyfriend seriously. "How are you Thor, honestly?"

"Honestly Jane," Thor said trying to figure out all the emotions he was feeling right now already having an idea of what a few of them were. "Confused, angry, sad I want nothing more than to kill Volundr and Knútr then journey to Helheim to assist my niece in torturing all of them yet at the same time I want to stay here and beg forgiveness from my nephews and brother."

"Wow I just don't know what to say about that." Jane said honestly, she was a scientist not a psychiatrist for her it was easier to solve an equation then to try to give advice but for Thor she was willing to try.

"Just answer me something," Thor said looking into Jane's blue eyes sadly. "Do you think it's my fault all this happened?"

"No," Jane said instantly knowing that it wasn't Thor's fault, he had been tricked by the bastards who caused this whole situation. "Thor what the council did to Loki in the past was their choice and I think despite who Loki somewhere deep inside himself he knew that you weren't to blame, that's why he chose **you** to save them."

"You believe Loki saw me as the hero to his children." Thor said looking at Fenrir and knowing from what his father had told him might wolf blame the thunderer just as much as he did the Allfather for what had happened to him.

"I can't speak for Loki," Jane said pulling out a straw from the draw and dropping it in the mug. "But Thor if I know anything about you it's that you don't stop when you made up your mind to do something."

"Do .. do you think I could .. possibly .. maybe .. meet Fenrir?." Thor asked looking like a small boy who was afraid to do something alone.

"As long as you keep your distance," Jane said honestly looking at the wolf and picking up the mug containing the wolf's lunch. "He really doesn't like guys."

Thor followed behind Jane outside like a shadow, once they got close enough to the pair on the deck Fenrir's golden eyes immediately turned to the couple instantly narrowing in on Thor and using a speed that god thought on Loki possessed to knock the thunderer to the ground. Shocked by sudden attack Thor had just enough time to move his hands and catch Fenrir's head so that the man's teeth couldn't get any closer to his neck.

"Fenrir please …. I come in peace!" Thor said trying to avoid the sharp teeth that were now focused on biting his hands.

Fenrir just reared his head back out of Thor's grip looking down at the man angrily. "No peace hurt you."

"I'm sorry," Thor said watching as Darcy and Jane both moved and grabbed one of Fenrir's arms; Thor just prayed that his nephew angry as he was didn't hurt the women who were trying to help accidentally. "I didn't know."

"You hurt me!" Fenrir yelled down at the man not trying to break free of the women's hold.

"I was lied to." Thor weakly offered to his nephew knowing that it was a poor excuse for what he had done.

Fenrir's arms suddenly pulled his arm free of Jane's grip and pointed a single finger at the clear scar that extended from his nose to his mouth. "Sword hurt me, you hurt me."

Now Thor realized why Fenrir was so angry at him, Thor had been the one to run the sword though his muzzle silencing the wolf's howls, realizing this Thor simply held up his hands to Darcy and Jane stopping their attempt to grab the man's arm again.

"Jane Darcy could you both go inside for a moment." Thor said looking at both women seriously.

"No way big g-" Darcy began.

"Please." Thor said firmly looking at Jane and giving her a weak smile; if anyone could figure out what he was planning to do it would be his beloved Jane.

Jane just wiped a stray tear from her eye and grabbed Darcy's arm pulling the woman away with her despite the smaller woman's protests. Once they were gone from sight Thor put his arms at his side lay there on the patio looking up at Fenrir completely at his mercy. "Do with me as you see fit."

A second later a punch landed on Thor's face followed by another and another, Thor lost count of how many times Fenrir hit him as he laid there on the patio quietly taking his punishment knowing that this was Fenrir's justice. After a while Thor started noticing that the hands that had been hitting him had stopped so taking a chance the god of thunder turned his head towards Fenrir and saw that the man was now looking down at him angry and confused.

"Why no fight back?" Fenrir asked smacking Thor's chest hard trying to get a reaction of some type from the man.

"Because I deserve this." Thor answered back honestly looking straight into his nephew's angry golden eyes with his own solemn blue.

"I fight them I fight you." Fenrir said thinking back to when he was first chained; he had been so young and afraid at what had been going on that after biting one man's hand off he had just stopped shocked at what he had done giving the other men a chance to capture him.

"But you never deserved what we did to you." Thor said seriously wishing that he could go back and change that moment when he had help chain Fenrir down or when he had silenced the wolf for simply being afraid and stop it from ever happening.

"I hate you." Fenrir said honestly looking into the blue eyes of the man he always wished to kill when free and feeling nothing now, even his anger had abandoned him.

"I know," Thor said giving a small nod. "And I understand that …. do you hate everyone?"

"I no hate women," Fenrir said honestly thinking about the women who had offered him nothing but smiles and kindness since he been freed. "Frigga nice, so Darcy and Betty."

"What about Jane?" Thor asked thinking of his lover.

"Smell's funny," Fenrir said shrugging his shoulders and getting off Thor, he still stayed crouched position though ready to defend himself though should this whole thing be a trick. "Like you but not, woman just funny smell."

"Will you let her take care of you even though she smell's …. funny?" Thor asked chuckling mentally at the thought of Fenrir telling Jane that she smelled if or when his lover heard that Thor knew that the woman would turn red and run to the nearest bathroom to shower.

Fenrir just shrugged his shoulders again and made his way back to his chair giving his uncle one last angry look once he was settled. "Go away."

Sitting up cautiously Thor rose to his feet feeling blood coming from his nose and knowing that he would have to visit the med lab to get his injuries treated. "I will see you later Fenrir."

"Go!" Fenrir roared one last time looking away from the man towards the garden.

Thor walked into the kitchen and was immediately bombarded with questions and concerns from Darcy and Jane, the Asgardian prince just shrugged them off and said that this was not the worst beating he had ever gotten and was planning on visiting Bruce well Jane and Darcy had Fenrir occupied. Once the girls were satisfied Thor waited until he saw them outside again with Fenrir before he turned and walked away laughing at the way Darcy seemed to have been scolding Fenrir for something that had to do with his nails.

Perhaps it hadn't been the smartest idea Thor ever had letting Fenrir hit him over and over again, despite the man's centuries as a wolf Fenrir still knew how to throw a punch, but Thor had a feeling that all the anger Fenrir had just needed an outlet and if it helped in his healing process Thor was more than glad to play punching bag for his nephew if.

*Med Lab*

"And then I woke up and saw that mother was in my head … well the adult me's head but I thought something bad had happened so I tried to wake her up-" Loki said excitedly practically bouncing on the bed.

"Really and how did that go?" Bruce asked glad to see that the boy was happy again.

"Not good cause mother had set up a shield so I had to bang on it and then that woke Sleipnir up and then he saw me and hugged me -" Loki said looking up at his son and giving the man a huge smile that Sleipnir returned with equal force.

"Kinda like he is now?" Bruce said looking at the pair, when the small group had returned to the med bay Bruce discovered that he had to readjust Sleipnir's bed again so that the man could hug his small father more easily.

"Yeah but its ok cause I know he missed me then mother woke up and she was ok," Loki said not at all minding that his son was hugging him like a teddy bear, it made the man feel safe and as long as he and his other sons were safe Loki was happy. "I was scared she would see something bad, like Vali …. who's that Bruce?"

Bruce just followed Loki's finger to where the sleeping Jormungand was and smiled softly. "This is Jormungand, the last of your son's."

"He's a boy! I thought he was a girl," Loki said surprised he had honestly thought the newest arrival was a woman. "Why's he bald?"

"He was a snake and they don't have any hair." Bruce explained finishing up the last of his report on the snake, aside from them not knowing his mental condition Jormungand was perfectly healthy but Bruce had a feeling that after spending all that time with no arms or legs Jormungand was going to have to be retaught to do everything from scratch.

"Cool so then you were a horse," Loki said looking back at Sleipnir who just nodded. "Fenrir was a wolf and Jormungand was a snake …. you all have long names, can I shorten them?"

"Shorten?" Sleipnir said cocking his head to the side obviously confused about what his father meant.

"Yup you'll be Nir," Loki said giving an excited smile and pointing to his eldest before pointing to the unconscious man. "And he'll be Jor."

"And am I to assume that Fenrir will be Fen?" Bruce asked giving a small smile.

"Yeah." Loki said before turning back and starting to chat with 'Nir' again.

"He's really hyper now, I'm glad." Betty said to Frigga who was also watching the scene with her helping Betty set up the bed that Sif was going to be using tonight, after having her hand fixed up the warrior woman had 'escaped' with her friends promising to return later.

"Once I returned and he saw that I wasn't hurt I think that helped," Frigga explained recalling Loki thankful look when she had returned from inside her older son's mind. "Though I believe that it is Sleipnir's hugs that have made him so happy, after seeing Vali's memories and the hearing about all the things that happened to his children I believe my son became distressed."

"You know maybe we should have a party." Betty said suddenly surprising herself and the queen with the suggestion.

"A party? Why, whatever for?" Frigga asked wondering if the mortals had won some battle that she was not aware of.

"With everything that's happened we're all a little stressed in one way or another," Betty said thinking about Bruce and the rest of the Avengers who had been working with SHIELD to prepare for an enemy they knew nothing about, the Asgardians who had come to help them without really knowing anything about their world and finally Frigga and her family who were reopening closed wounds to fix their mistakes in the past. "It could be a good way to unwind and get the boys used to us and each other."

"Your idea as merit Lady Betty, perhaps we could also use it to help Vali realize that he isn't alone." Frigga said thinking about her youngest grandson who mostly stayed locked in his room; Vali's change in attitude did not fit with the outgoing boy Frigga had seen at Sigyn's home and the Allmother desperately wanted to see him like that again.

Suddenly the med lab door's opened getting everyone's attention as a bruised and bloody Thor walked in.

"Dr. Banner do you have -" Thor said stopping as he noticed his mother in the room before he smiled sheepishly and tried to hide his injuries as best he could. "Mother what are you doing here?"

"Thor are you ok?!" Loki cried looking at his older brother with concern.

"Loki," Thor said giving his younger brother and nephew a smile, it would have been very sweet looking had Thor's teeth not currently been covered in blood causing the pair on the bed to cringe slightly. "Yes I'm alright, I'm sorry I didn't come to see you though when I returned."

"It's alright I was here with my son's so you couldn't have known," Loki said forgiving his brother instantly, true he had been upset at first until he had heard Bruce and Betty talking about the thunderer practically falling asleep on the lawn when he returned. "But you're here now come meet Sleipnir he's my oldest son but you can call him Nir if you like."

"Hello Sleipnir," Thor said walking over to the pair and giving his nephew a closed smile this time. "I apologize for my appearance, how have you been faring so far?"

"Good," Sleipnir said resting his head on his mother small head giving the blonde a small smile. "Have mama now Uncle Thor keep promise."

"I'm glad than." Thor said giving the pair one last warm look before walking over to where Bruce was and sitting on the stool in front of him.

"Wait here alright and I'll go get some ice." Bruce said looking over Thor's injuries, there were some cuts but it was mostly bruising and swelling so Bruce wanted to deal with that first. Thor just nodded and tried to ignore his mother as best he could when she came to stand in front of him looking down at him like she used to when he was a child and broken one of her vases well playing with his wooden swords.

"Are you going to tell me or should I ask first?" Frigga asked crossing her arms over her chest not planning on leaving until she got her answer.

"I went to ask Fenrir's forgiveness and -" Thor started to explain to his mother.

"You allowed him to beat on you to earn it am I correct?" Frigga interrupted displeased by eldest son's actions.

"Perhaps." Thor said neither confirming nor denying the statement.

"Honestly," Frigga said in a frustrated voice as she looked at her son. "You and the men of Asgard think that letting someone beat on you will make up for everything."

"Honestly mother I was thinking that if Fenrir got out some of his anger it would be good for him." Thor said explaining part of his motives behind the beating trying his best to appease his mother.

"A likely story I believe guilt was more your motivator," Frigga said as Bruce returned handing Thor the ice and starting to silently work on the cuts. "Just know that I will not heal you for your stupidity and neither with anyone else."

"I can live with healing from this mother but there is an upside to this," Thor said getting his mother's attention instantly. "Fenrir didn't claw or bite me he just hit me."

"A lot I see," Bruce said cleaning a rather large cute just about Thor's left eye. "Still, it's not as bad as the time you flew headfirst at that Doombot."

"Thor what you did was foolish and as your mother I am going to have to punish you," Frigga said placing her hands on her hips looking down at her son making Thor feel very small at the moment. "We will be having a party and you WILL be helping with the clean-up and whatever else I can find for you to do."

Thor jus groaned at his punishment, he hated cleaning; not because he wouldn't do it but because every time he tried he always ended up breaking something and making a bigger mess, still though there were worse punishments his mother could have come up with and the thunderer knew that.

After Bruce finished up cleaning Thor's injures and making sure he had enough ice for the swelling on his face Thor looked around and finally noticed its newest edition, he took a few minutes to stare at the unconscious Jormungand before turning to his mother and Bruce with a questioning look.

"Why is he bald?" Thor asked seriously causing Loki and Sleipnir to laugh at the comment well the rest of the med bay occupants smiled.

* * *

***Author's Note***

**Hope everyone liked Thor and Fenrir meeting up again, I know Fenrir might have come across as a little weird with his anger in this chapter but I was hoping that having something to punch or hit would drain away some of those destructive impulses.**

**There will be a party coming up and more soul animals to anybody who remembers what they are.**

**Don't forget to check out my poll I started and vote.**

**Remember to review; I love reading what everyone thought and for every person who does review you get a free cyber pastry of your choice as a reward.**


	35. Chapter 35 Meeting My Son's

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

* * *

Chapter 35 – Meeting My Son's

"Mr. Odinson," JARVIS's voice rang out suddenly grabbing the attention of everyone in the med bay instantly. "Ms. Foster would like me to tell you that she, Ms. Lewis and Mr. Fenrir Lokison will be returning to the med room shortly."

"Thor?" Loki said not understanding why his older brother had to be warned of his son's arrival.

Thor just turned back to his younger brother and nephew and smiled reassuringly at the pair. "Do not worry Loki I will come visit you again soon."

"Or I can come and visit you this time." Loki said mimicking his brother's smile brightly.

"Yes and I can show you the wonderful delicacy that is Pop Tarts." Thor said enthusiastically giving the trickster a large hug that Loki returned instantly as best he could. Once the brothers had finished saying their goodbye's to each other Thor gave his mother and Sleipnir a quick hug good bye as well before exiting through the med bay back door.

"Mother, why does Fenrir not like Thor?" Loki asked watching the door that Thor had just disappeared through sadly.

"Your brother and father were tricked by the council into hurting him." Frigga answered honestly helping her youngest gather the cards he, Sleipnir and Thor had been playing with.

"I never liked the council." Loki said softly eyes though the statement was caught by Frigga.

"Why's that sweetie?" Frigga asked praying that for the council's sake they hadn't done anything to hurt her son at this age.

"They look at me funny and I …. I don't know I just don't like them." Loki said thinking about the five men who had always given him a bad feeling.

"Council bad." Sleipnir said nodding solemnly vaguely remembering the men who had taken him from his mother.

"You have nothing to fear though the whole council has been replaced." Frigga said hoping the news would cheer the two up again.

"Really?" Loki asked suspiciously wondering silently what had caused that to happen.

"Yes," Frigga said thinking of the new council; they were still new and under a tremendous amount of pressure but the queen hoped that all their different personalities would be able to work together instead of against each other. "Your uncles and a few others now help Odin govern Asgard."

Whatever question Loki was about to ask next was cut off by the med bay doors opening, everyone had been expecting to see Jane, Darcy and a grumpy Fenrir but instead they found an awkward looking Vali standing there.

"VALI!" Loki cried jumping off the bed and running towards his youngest throwing his arms around the teens legs taking the blonde by surprise. "You're ok I was worried that I would never see you again."

"M-mom thought it best that I take a while to think about what had happened." Vali said uneasily trying to maintain his balance well trying to avoid the happy green eyes that were looking up at him. "I'm s-s-sorry about what I did."

"Pardon?" Loki asked not hearing what his son had said.

"I'm sorry!" Vali cried out suddenly taking everyone by surprise with its volume.

Everyone stood watching the pair wondering what Loki would do next in response to the apology, Vali himself was expecting his father to scold him or lecture him about how stupid he had been but instead Loki just grabbed Vali's clenched fist and started pulling him over to where his eldest sat watching.

"Vali this is your eldest big brother Sleipnir, he was a horse until a little while ago but now he's better and over there is Jormungand he was a snake," Loki said hoping back up on the bed swinging his legs back and forth. "I like calling them Nir and Jor though."

"I … I don't understand," Vali said in a daze looking at Loki as if he was waiting for the boy to attack him suddenly. "Why aren't you angry with me?"

"Cause you apologized." Loki said simply giving a sweet smile.

"But that doesn't make sense!" Vali yelled not understanding his father's mind, even his mother last night well they had been talking to the archer had yelled at him once but here Loki sat uncaring, this lack of anger from his child father made Vali angry for some reason. "If the people who killed Narvi apologized would you forgive them as easily?"

"No." Loki answered back coldly his happy face immediately dropping into a blank mask.

Everyone started shivering slightly now, it was like Loki's tone had dropped the temperature in the room slightly, the cold tone also reminded Bruce of the first time he had ever seen Loki back on the hellicarrier when Fury was interrogating him.

"Then why are you forgiving me, I put you in danger," Vali said grabbing his father by the shoulder's and holding him tightly. "I put myself in danger but you're just going to forgive me for it, why?"

"Vali sad," Sleipnir suddenly said reminding the blonde that there were other people in the room besides him and Loki. "Vali angry with Vali not mama."

"I'm not angry!" Vali yelled suddenly glaring at the seated man who just started back at him unafraid.

"Yes you are, now sit down." Loki ordered his son seriously pointing to the stool next to the bed.

Unable to stop himself Vali let go of his father's arms and did as he was told sitting on the stool looking away from the pair on the bed or at least to until small hands gently placed themselves on his cheeks forcing him to look into green eyes.

"I forgive you because I can tell that you were in pain," Loki said softly noticing that Vali flinched at his words and tried to pull away but Loki wouldn't let his son escape. "Pain because you had no memory of a past you desperately wanted remember and pain because as much as you wanted to meet me you couldn't."

Loki just smiled sadly at his son and for a second Vali thought he saw his adult father looking at him. "You're so young Vali that you're not able to see that you don't have to bottle everything up, there are those you can talk to about what happened."

"Mom-" Vali said thinking of his mother.

"Not just Sigyn Vali your brothers to," Loki interrupted thinking of what he had heard his mother tell Sleipnir when they had visited his adult self. "Each of them has been hurt just like you were."

"Not like I was." Vali growled eyes narrowing at Loki.

"You have a sister you know," Loki said thinking of the beautiful girl he had seen. "Her name is Hela and she was killed in front of Fenrir and Jormungand."

"But they didn't kill her themselves," Vali snarled yanking his head out of Loki's hands suddenly. "I can still feel myself tearing into Narvi's flesh; I feel his blood washing over me ... I .. I remember seeing the light go out of his eyes it was like -"

"A part of you died with him." Loki finished giving cheerless smile to Vali his face and eyes devoid of any emotion now.

Vali just nodded.

"You felt the same with Baldur?" Vali said softly noticing that Loki flinched at the name like he did his brother's

"Yes," Loki said nodding slightly as he thought of his younger brother's eyes and the lifeless look in the when the dagger had pierced his flesh. "I think I knew what had happened before he fell but I just couldn't believe that I had -"

"Killed him," Vali said finishing the sentence knowing exactly what the next two words were. "It's not fair, they didn't deserve to die."

"No they didn't." Loki agreed miserably thinking of what Baldur would look like if he had lived to be an adult like Thor and himself.

The atmosphere in the med bay suddenly became very heavy since no one knew what to say.

It was Sleipnir that made the first move he slowly reached his large hands out and placed one on each of the boy's heads rubbing them soothingly causing both Loki and Vali to flinch simultaneously at the action as they looked up at the long haired man in shock unable to say anything.

"Strong," Sleipnir said giving a bright smile to the pair. "Mama and little Vali strong, they still alive."

Both boys just looked at each other understanding what Sleipnir was trying to say to them, they hadn't let the death of their brothers at their hands stop them from living instead they chose to live with that knowledge and guilt for the sake of brother's they had loved and lost. Each then gave the seated man a large smile back before leaning forward and hugging Sleipnir, who eagerly returned it.

When the hug was over Vali looked at Loki curiously. "Why's he calling you mama?"

"Cause I gave birth to him." Loki answered simply laughing at the look that came to Vali's face with this newfound knowledge, it was priceless.

A second later the med bay doors opened again and the trio walked in.

"Sorry about the wait Dr. B but someone," Darcy said pointing at the top of Fenrir's head well scowling slightly. "Tried to dig up the flower beds and since you like your infirmary spick and spam we had to show wolfy here how to clean his hands properly before bringing him back."

"Soap taste funny." Fenrir said making a disgusted face as he thought of the weird white bar.

"You're not supposed to eat it you furball." Darcy scolded the wolf who just ignored her.

"Darcy don't be rude," Jane said to her friend kneeling next to Fenrir to get his attention. "Fenrir if you eat soap it could hurt yourself …. inside I mean so please don't do it."

Fenrir just grunted having no desire to touch the white bar again before his eyes zoned in on the seated males immediately recognizing two of them. "Papa."

"That's all on you," Vali said looking at his father. "I don't have kids."

"Yet," Loki said hopping down from the bed again and walking over to Fenrir and immediately hugging him around the middle. "Hi Fenrir it's nice to meet you I'm your father but I'm kinda small now but don't worry I'll grow."

Fenrir looked down at his small father and looked unsure of what to do, this was the man who had abandoned him to pain yet he still looked so much like Green Eyes especially his smile. "Green Eyes?"

"Yes I have green eyes and yours are gold," Loki said looking up at the golden orbs in awe, he had never seen anybody with golden eyes before. "They're so pretty, they look like the palace when moonlight is hitting it."

Fenrir felt his blood heat up, not because of anger that he oddly enough wasn't feeling right now towards the object of his pain no it was a feeling he had never felt before.

"Darcy, Jane can I push Fenrir's wheelchair?" Loki asked looking past his son to the women behind it; both women just looked at each other and nodded their heads numbly. With this approval Loki stopped hugging his son and walked around to the back of the wheelchair pushing Fenrir over to where Sleipnir and Vali were sitting.

"Fenrir this is Sleipnir he's your big brother," Loki said pointing at Sleipnir who just gave the wolf a shy smile then at Vali. "And this is Vali he's your littlest brother."

"Hey!" Vali cried out looking outraged at being called little. "I'm taller then you."

"But Fen's older then you." Loki said back causing Vali to pout just it was true doesn't mean that he had to like it.

"Fen?" Fenrir said echoing the nickname with confusion.

"Uh huh I wanted to shorten your names so I don't accidentally say them wrong," Loki said explaining the name before suddenly looking and Fenrir worried that he had offended his son somehow. "Don't you like it?"

Fenrir suddenly felt like he did a long time ago when he was young and Blue Eyes and Green Eyes would look up at him asking for something of his.

"Fen fine," Fenrir said sniffing the air slightly, his senses may have dulled in this new body but he was still able to pick up some things. Looking at Vali Fenrir reached out and poked the blonde's side softly smiling when he gave a small squeak. "You smell of pack."

"Pack?" Vali said confused at what his brother meant, if this was the Fenrir that the Hill woman was talking about then that would mean he was a wolf, suddenly it hit Vali Fenrir was talking about his soul animal they were both wolves. "Oh cause I'm a wolf, ok yeah I'm pack."

"Me alpha." Fenrir said pointing at himself looking at Vali seriously.

Not wanting to cause a fight Vali put his arms up in surrender. "Ok you can be alpha."

"You no fight me?" Fenrir said having expected to have to fight for his position.

"I have no desire to be alpha." Vali said honestly to his brother, his reasons were partially true he had no desire to rule over this pack of Fenrir's nor did he wish to fight the man, something about sitting there made Vali's instincts want to bow his head in submission.

Fenrir looked the blonde over, the fellow wolf had no desire to be alpha but he still looked like a strong fighter. "You beta help defend pack."

"Hey what about me and Nir?" Loki said looking at Sleipnir and pouting he wanted a position in Fenrir's pack also.

"You cub we protect cub," Fenrir said to his father who just deepened his pout before looking at Sleipnir. "You smell like wind, good for hunting."

"Hey no hunting in the house you understand." Darcy called out having listened in on the whole conversation.

"Big chest loud." Fenrir grumbled causing Vali to chuckle slightly and Sleipnir to look confused.

"Darcy." Loki said seriously having seen firsthand what Darcy could do when angry and not wanting Fenrir to suffer the same fate as Fandral.

"What?" Fenrir asked his father not understanding.

"Her name isn't 'big chest' it's Darcy." Loki explained to the wolf.

"Darsy." Fenrir tried to mimic.

"Close try again Dar-Cy." Loki said emphasizing where Fenrir had gone wrong.

"Darcy." Fenrir mimicked again causing Loki to smile widely at the correct pronunciation.

"You got it!" Loki clapped happily.

"Cub smart, good for pack." Fenrir said feeling proud of himself for getting the name right.

Loki just grinned and jumped off the bed again. "Come on let's go see Jor."

Wheeling his son over to the snake was Loki was taken aback by the turquoise eyes that looked at him when he stepped out from behind the wheelchair. "Bruce Jor's awake."

"What?" Bruce said looking up from his paper work and seeing the open eyes of his newest patient. "Holy cow, when did that happen?"

"I don't know," Loki shrugged standing on his tippy toes and getting the snake's attention again. "Hi Jormungand I'm Loki I don't know if you remember me but I'm your dad even though I'm little right now."

Jormungand just started at Loki his face completely blank before giving a small nod and looking at Fenrir.

"Oh this is Fenrir he's your big brother and over there we have Vali he's your little brother and Sleipnir your big big brother," Loki said pointing at each of his sons who offered a small wave to the snake before he pointed at the other people in the room amazed when Jormungand's eyes continued to follow his finger. "And that's Darcy and Jane there your Uncle Thor's friends, next to them we have Betty and my mother Frigga and lastly the guy doing the thing to your bed is Bruce."

Bruce's stepped out from behind the bed a second later choosing to keep his distance from Jormungand in case he tried to bite him. "Hi Jormungand I'm Bruce a doctor and I'll be looking after you with Betty until your better."

Jormungand just gave another small nod again his face still completely blank.

Bruce and all the women were starting to get worried suddenly fearing that something was wrong with the former snake when Fenrir let out a deep laugh taking them all by surprise.

"Blue Eyes no change."

* * *

***Author's Note***

**Originally I was going to dive right into the party but I then I had the sudden desire to write a fluffy family chapter.**

**Hope everyone likes Jormungand's personality so far I want him to be VERY different from the rest of the boys.**

**Don't forget to check out my poll I started and vote.**

**Remember to review; I love reading what everyone thought and for every person who does review you get a free cyber pastry of your choice as a reward.**


	36. Chapter 36 Party Animal's

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

**I'm sorry that I didn't post last week but I was sick and my fever made my writing wonky so I felt rather than subject you the reader to a horrible chapter I would take the week off and come back stronger.**

Chapter 36 – Party Animals

* * *

Pepper stood on the patio looking out at the party feeling a great sense of pride swell up in her chest, though the previous two days had been sheer hell what with planning the get-together it was all worth it in the end. With all her years of experience at being Tony's personal assistant and the CEO of Stark Industries Pepper came to realize early on that when planning a party with Tony Stark you would have to be prepared for threats, pleading and a lot of whining from the billionaire.

It wasn't that Tony didn't plan a great party by himself it was that he tended to go overboard with wanting to make sure that his party was still remembered by people even after many years, like the one he had in Atlantic city that she and Rhodey came to nickname later 'A Week In Atlantic Hell'. Compared to that party this one had been a walk in the park for the red head even if she had to stop the inventor from digging a big hole in the middle of the backyard so that they could have a traditional Kāluan pig, even worse was Tony explaining to Volstagg what it was and they teamed up against Pepper, luckily though she had Frigga and Coulson to back her up against the two men.

"Pep have I told you lately how much I love and can't live without you?" Tony's voice came from behind the woman a second before she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her back into a chest.

"No," Pepper said relaxing against Tony's chest letting the arc reactor hum against her tank top as she looked up at her lover perfectly content for the moment. "But I do love hearing it."

"I love you and would never be able to live without you." Tony said leaning down and planting a quick kiss on her lips.

"I love you to Tony." Pepper answered back smiling softly when he pulled away.

"And?" Tony asked sounding like a little kid.

"And I can't live without you either," Pepper finished laughing slightly at the way Tony puffed up at her words. "Have I stroked your ego just right?"

"You always do sweetheart." The Iron Man flirted wiggling his eyebrows slightly.

"Pep," Darcy said suddenly popping up in front of the couple immediately grabbing the redheads unoccupied hand looking like a kid on Christmas, for some reason the young brunette had four long whiskers on each of her cheeks. "Come over here Loki's doing magic for us."

Letting herself be pulled out of Tony's arms, much to the man's protests, Pepper followed Darcy over to where Loki was noticing that for the moment the little god had claimed a spot next to Jormungand. Ever since the snake had woken up he had been a complete mystery to everyone, he never spoke and always had a blank look on his face making Tony joke that he was going to teach him poker and head to Vegas with the man.

At first everyone, mostly Frigga and Thor, had been worried that something was physically wrong with him but Bruce said that he was perfectly healthy, aside from needing to be retaught how to use his limbs, the queen then tried everything she could to make her grandson talk or show any emotion but still he kept eerily calm.

It had been the adult Loki himself that had calmed down his mother and brother, Amora and Coulson had journeyed into the adult mind yesterday not only to help free him further but so Coulson could try to confirm their suspicions on Loki's brainwashing.

In the end that end of their mission had been a failure Loki didn't remember anything about his time after falling and the memories shown had been no help either they had been linked to his deal with the Frost Giants, finding out about his adoption, confronting Odin about it, killing Thor and finally falling from the Bifrost. This news had made Thor and Frigga especially upset, they had explained that for someone as powerful as Loki to be manipulated like he was a 'chink in his minds armour' as Thor called it had to be found.

However the good news that came from Coulson telling Loki about Jormungand's silence, the trickster had apparently laughed and told the man that it was just his sons personality unleass a mind healer said otherwise Jormungand wasn't as traumatized as he had feared.

"Hello Pepper," Loki said looking at the woman as he made fish appear in the air to amuse Jormungand. "Have you come to find out your animal to?"

"My animal?" Pepper echoed not understanding what the young god meant.

"Yeah its great Loki's finding out our soul animals," Darcy said pulling her hair hat off and showing off a pair of black cat ears on top of her head, Pepper sincerely hoped they were fake. "I'm a jaguar."

"That I can see," Pepper said looking at the ears suddenly wanting to touch them especially when one twitched suddenly. "Alright Loki please show me my animal."

Loki nodded and lifted his hands letting a green light surround them, a second later Pepper felt something nudge her hand looking down she saw a big green cat standing next to her before it disappeared in a puff of smoke a second later.

"Another cat I see," Amora said sitting down next to her friend holding a small plate in each hand. "And more precisely a cougar if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh god don't let Tony find out he'll make jokes till the next century," Pepper said groaning slightly at all the things her fiancé might say if he ever found out. "Though I am curious, are there meanings behind the animals."

"Certainly," Amora said handing one plate to Loki who eagerly dug into the food. "Take myself for example; I am a hummingbird which can beauty, wonder, agility."

"Which suits Amora perfectly," Loki said swallowing what he had been chewing grinning up playfully at his female friend. "Unless she's angry then Amora's like a dragon."

"So a cougar means what exactly?" Pepper asked watching with amusement as Loki ignored the blonde woman's gaze in favour of feeding Jormungand some pieces of fruit off his plate.

"That you Pepper Potts use your role as leader wisely and without ego." Amora said looking straight into the CEO's blue eyes making her blush slightly.

"Don't we know it," Tony's voice came suddenly surprising everyone as he looked at them grinning the classic Tony Stark grin. "Saw and big green cat and decided to see what all the talk was about, especially after Thor mentioned that he was a lion, can anyone explain what he meant or should I guess."

"I'm finding out everyone's soul animals." Loki explained smiling up at the man.

"I see and who have you done so far?" Tony asked realizing what Thor had meant now and wondering who else had been done.

"I've done Jane, Thor, the Warriors 3, Sif, Darcy," Loki said bringing up a finger as he counted off each name. "And Pepper just now."

"And what is my beautiful fiancée?" Tony asked looking up at the woman curiously making her sigh in relief she was still safe from Tony's jokes. "I'm guessing what Tinkerbell said just now was the meaning but what's the animal"

"That's a secret," Pepper said looking at everyone seriously silently darning them to tell Tony. "Right everyone?"

"Oh come one how bad could it be?" Tony asked really wanting to know now.

"You would be sleeping on the couch indefinitely." Pepper threatened calmly.

"Dually noted," Tony said letting go of finding out Pepper animal for the moment as he turned back to the two magic users. "So who's what?"

"Thor is not surprisingly a lion; Jane a mouse and Darcy a jaguar." Amora said looking over at the couple who were standing near the buffet table well Fandral appeared to be telling them a story.

"Those all fit." Tony said seeing the similarities between the people and their animals looking at Darcy and her new feline appendages and wondering if Clint had seen them yet.

"Sif's an owl and Hogun's a heron," Loki continued pointing at the two dark haired Asgardians. "Volstagg's a badger which took me by surprise until Amora reminded me that it means bold self-expression and single-mindedness."

"Fits him quite well then especially considering all the negotiating we had to do with Pepper to get the roast pig." Tony said looking at the large pig in the center of the buffet table.

"The pig was one thing Tony but you two wanted to demolish the gazebo is after I said no to digging up the lawn." Pepper said remembering how after they had agreed to not dig up the lawn she had come outside just in time to stop Tony from shooting the gazebo with his repulsor and Volstagg from smashing it with his mace, that was then that she had decided to call in Frigga and Coulson for help.

"It would have been super fresh though," Tony pouted at the woman who paid him no mind. "So what's the last of our little group, a weasel?"

"Tony." Pepper warned the man softly.

"A peacock actually," Amora answered laughing slightly. "Suits Fandral just fine if you ask me."

Tony just started laughing as hard as he could as he imagined Fandral in bright blue and green clothing with a peacock tail attached to his back walking around trying to get attention from all the women. "Oh *chuckle* that's perfect *chuckle* please me next."

"Alright," Amora said casting the spell on Tony a second later a large bird settled on Tony's shoulder looking at the billionaire before taking off a second later flying into the sky and disappearing.

"I never would have suspected that." Amora said looking up to where the bird had disappeared.

"What? What am I?" Tony asked looking worried suddenly, if he was anything ordinary Clint would never let him hear the end of it.

"Tony you're a phoenix." Loki said looking up at the man in amazement.

Everyone just looked at the Iron Man in shock, minus Pepper who groaned into her hands, as he stood there silent and blank faced for a moment before puffing his chest out looking very proud of himself all of a sudden.

"That's right I'm so awesome I have a mythical creature as my soul animal," Tony said grabbing Loki suddenly and putting the boy on his shoulders before anyone could stop him. "Come on kid let's go share the good news and find out what everyone else is."

"But I can't leave Jor all alone." Loki said looking at his son who just started back at him blankly.

"Do not worry Loki I will watch you son," Amora offered lifting up the other plate she had and showing it to Jormungand looking very pleased with herself for some reason. "Part of the reason I came over here was because I procured some of this 'sushi' as Natasha called it and thought Jormungand would like to try it, it is mostly made of raw fish."

"Are you ok with this Jor?" Loki said looking at his son who gave a subtle nod to his father never once taking his eyes off the plate. "Ok let's go hunting."

Pepper just smiled as she watched Tony and Loki make their way over to where Sigyn, Natasha and Clint were standing silently hoping that the Iron Man wouldn't start anything with the archer well Loki was on his shoulders.

"Hello Loki." Sigyn said happily looking up at her ex-husband.

"Hi Sigyn," Loki said back with equal enthusiasm. "How are you enjoying the party?"

"It's lovely your fiancée does excellent work Tony." Sigyn said to the billionaire.

"She always does." Tony said giving a small smile.

"Stark what are you planning?" Natasha said suspiciously to the man trying to us all her years as a spy to figure out what he wanted knowing that he wouldn't have come over here himself without having something planned.

"You wound me Tasha I'm not planning anything." Tony said back innocently putting on a mock hurt face for added effect, though it lost most of its effect with the smile that sat on the billionaires lips.

"Liar," Clint said following his partner's lead getting the same feeling she was. "You're wearing **that** smile, the one that usually means that you're about to do something crazy … or stupid or both."

"Me never," Tony said shaking his head before carefully craning his head back to look at the little god on his shoulders who surprisingly didn't weigh as much as he would have thought. "I just thought Loki here would like to go see everyone and find out their soul animal is."

"Ohh I remember when you discovered mine," Sigyn said sounding nostalgic all of a sudden. "I was horrified until you told me what it meant; now I love it."

Everyone couldn't help but wonder what the woman was now not only had Sigyn once been married to Loki but as Frigga told them that she had been a partner in many of his early pranks growing up; it was Clint who took the bait first. "I'll bite what are you?"

"An alligator." Sigyn said wistfully as she popped a grape in her mouth.

"That's …. that's honestly something I would have never guessed." Natasha said trying to picture what the woman in front of her and the deadly reptile had in common.

"Really? I think it suits me perfectly," Sigyn said recalling how Loki had told her that an alligator meant maternal protection and understanding deceit when she had been crying about how repulsive her animal was to her. "You should have Loki find out for you."

"Yes you really should." Tony agreeing a little too enthusiastically for the assassin's taste.

"Alright squirt, go for it." Clint nodded choosing to rather have Tony call him something weird based on his animal then a coward for not finding out, Natasha nodded next to the archer for similar reasons. Loki waved his hands again at both the assassin's much like he had done with Pepper, a second later a bird appeared on Clint's shoulder much like it had on Tony well a large spider settled on Natasha's hand.

"Damn you both live you to your code names after all." Tony pouted sounding disappointed as the bird and spider disappeared.

"Actually Tony Clint's a falcon not a hawk." Loki said looking down at the inventor making him laugh.

"Shut up sloth." Clint said his ears going slightly red, he might not be a hawk but at least he was still a bird of prey.

"Phoenix." Tony said putting on a serious face, though if you were as trained as Clint and Natasha you could clearly see smugness in those brown eyes.

"What?" Clint asked clearly hoping he had heard wrong.

"I'm a phoenix not a sloth isn't that right Loki?" Tony said as Loki nodded before running off with the boy in search of his next victim.

"We will never hear the end of this." Clint groaned rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Cheer up Clint, if his head gets to swollen we can paint him red and orange in his sleep." Natasha said trying to cheer her partner up making him chuckle and imagine Tony painted bright red and orange with matching feathers glued to his clothes.

Loki was having fun now that he was walking around and talking to everyone, it wasn't that he didn't like getting carried around but he was old enough to walk now and saw no reason not to. Luckily Fenrir, who had been sitting with Vali and Sleipnir under a tree with Frigga, had taken one look at his father riding on Tony's shoulder and growled at the man until he was let down.

The de-aged god was also happy that his son's seemed to be doing better, Vali was coming more out of his shell with every new day and Sleipnir was now able to walk for extended periods of time without the aid of the wheelchair. Even Fenrir who still hated men he let Vali close to him, because according to the golden eyed man he smelt like pack, and surprisingly Coulson near him for some reason and because he was healing so well Thor had convinced Tony to let his nephew use the training room to which had made the wolf extremely happy since he enjoyed fighting very much.

Even with Tony's bragging it was fun to find out everyone's soul animals some like Steve, who was a dog and Betty, who was a deer, they were not surprising but Fury, who was a bat, Bruce a polar bear and finally Coulson a lemur were something no one had expected.

The party continued like this for hours everyone talking, eating and generally enjoying each other's company, Loki had even been able to make Fury laugh by turning Tony's outfit into something that resembled a chicken when the man's bragging had started to get on even his nerves.

As the sun set and everyone started cleaning up Skurge noticed how tired his lover's young friend was and quietly walked over to where he was nestled on Jormungand's lap picking the boy up much like he used to with Vali when he was young and walk into the house intent on putting the young god to bed.

"Hey I just realized, we never found out mountain man's animal," Tony said stacking the cups looking at the blonde enchantress who was helping Sigyn gather the plates. "Hey Amora, what's your boyfriend's soul creature?"

"Hmm Skurge's" Amora said looking at the mortal thinking for a moment about the creature. "I believe you mortals call it a komodo dragon."

All the earthlings still for a moment imagining the Executioner next to the deadly lizard and realized that it wasn't as big a shock as it could have been, the man could have been a chipmunk.

*Later That Night*

*Plink*

*Plink*

Loki tried to ignore the strange sound but still it persisted in a steady pattern dragging him out of his slumber making him wonder just where it was coming from. Opening his eyes the trickster saw that he was in the room Tony had given him when he first arrived which was odd since the last thing he remembered was leaning against Jormungand well Jane explained her research to them.

*Plink*

There was that sound again, it seemed to be coming from near his window, getting out of bed Loki made his way over to the window just as another small pebble to hit it. Looking down Loki saw Lorelei standing below his window waving to him happily.

Opening his window Loki looked down at the red head excitedly. "Lorelei you're here, but why are you throwing rocks at my window?"

"I came to see you and thought you might help me surprise Amora," Lorelei said giving her friend a teasing smile, Loki liked it when Lorelei wore that smile it meant that she and Amora weren't fighting. "Why don't you come downstairs and let me in?"

"Alright, just a moment." Loki said closing the window and leaving his room making his way downstairs towards the front door as quietly as possible.

It wasn't until later that morning after everyone had torn apart the mansion looking for him did they realize that Loki was missing.

* * *

***Author's Note***

**A Kālua is a traditional Hawaiian cooking method where you cook a pig or turkey underground.**

**Sorry there were no memories in this chapter I haven't see Thor since it was in theaters so please forgive me for not being as clear with the memories as I have been previously I'm working off the Marvel Wiki.**

**Darcy = Jaguar**

**Understanding the patterns of chaos, Empowering oneself**

**Pepper = Cougar**

**Using leadership power wisely and without ego**

**Jane = Mouse**

**Charm, Clever, Quick-Witted**

**Betty = Deer**

**Gentleness, Sensitivity, Peace**

**Thor = Lion**

**Brotherhood, Strong family ties, Strength, Courage **

**Steve = Dog**

**Companionship, Unquestioned loyalty, Protection**

**Natasha = Spider**

**Master weaver, Wisdom, Female energy for the creative force of life**

**Tony = Phoenix**

**Keeper of the Fires of Creation, Death and Rebirth**

**Bruce = Polar Bear**

**Finding one way back from the brink, Ability to find sustenance in barren landscapes, Strength in the face of adversity, Transformation**

**Coulson = Lemur**

**Seeing the unseen**

**Fury = Bat**

**Camouflage, Invisibility, Ability to observe unseen**

**Volstagg = Badger**

**Bold Self-Expression, Single-mindedness**

**Fandral = Peacock**

**All aspects of beauty, Dignity, Self-confidence **

**Hogun = Heron**

**Self-reliance, Exploration, Dignity**

**Sif = Owl**

**Wisdom, Vision, Insight**

**Amora = Hummingbird**

**Beauty, Wonder, Agility**

**Sigyn = Alligator**

**Maternal protection, Understanding deceit, Initiation **

**Skurge = Komodo Dragon**

**Warrior energy, Speed**

**Remember to review; I love reading what everyone thought and for every person who does review you get a free cyber pastry of your choice as a reward.**


	37. Chapter 37 That Little Blue Gem

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

Chapter 37 – That Little Blue Gem

* * *

Loki could feel himself being carried, which was something he felt was odd since everyone knew he hated to be carried. Thinking back Loki remembered meeting Lorelei outside the mansion before he suddenly got very sleepy and passed out.

Opening his eyes slightly the trickster took this moment to get a quick look at his surroundings; the first thing he saw was space, not unlike the space he and Thor would see when they went to visit Heimdall at his observatory, the other thing was ships a great many ships that all seemed to be gathered around a large collection of asteroids.

Suddenly the woman carrying, he knew it was a woman because of her chest, stopped. "My Lord we've brought him."

'_That voice,'_ Loki thought closing his eyes again quickly and faking sleep. _'It's Lorelei, but why has she taken me to this strange place?'_

"Excellent," a man's deep voice said sounding happy for some reason, a moment later Loki felt a hand came to rest itself on top of his head. It should have been a comforting gesture, like when his father did it but Loki only felt fear especially when the large hand grabbed his hair and yanked his head back suddenly. "Open your eyes trickster I know your awake."

Obeying the command Loki saw electric blue eyes looking down at him, taking the opportunity Loki studied the male in front of him as best he could, especially considering the angle his head was now painfully tilted at. What struck Loki first though wasn't the purple skin but how tall the man, he was perhaps even taller than Hulk was and he wore a cruel smile that made Loki want to run and hide.

"Hello Loki," the purple skinned man said politely letting go of the boy's hair so that Loki could maneuver his head to a more comfortable position. "Welcome back."

"H-Hello s-s-sir," Loki stuttered feeling very afraid for some bizarre reason. "D-do I k-know you?"

"So it's true what the Other said," the large male said looking amused for some reason like he knew a secret that Loki didn't and wasn't planning to share it. "You've truly lost your memories."

"N-no I haven't, they're just n-not with m-me." Loki said trying to summon his bravery as he felt himself being lowered to the ground by Lorelei never once taking his green eyes off the man's blue ones.

"No they're with your adult self am I right?" The male asked surprising the trickster who just nodded a quick 'yes' with his head. "Such a shame I couldn't get you as a whole but I will in time."

"How do you know so much about me?" Loki asked looking up at the larger man wondering how he knew that there was two of him feeling slightly proud that he didn't stutter.

The man just smiled ignoring the question in favour of pulling out a glowing blue gem instead; suddenly Loki felt his arms being grabbed by bony fingers. Looking behind himself Loki saw the creature from his nightmare giving him a cruel smirk as he held on to the trickster so that he couldn't run.

"Now Loki don't struggle so much or else I will be forced to do what I did last time." The man scolded the Loki like his mother would when he did something wrong as he brought that glowing gem close to where Loki's heart was.

The whole scene suddenly felt very familiar to the boy for some reason and as soon as the gem touched him Loki felt like there was someone in his mind whispering things to him.

"No stop!" Loki cried trying to ignore the voices that only grew louder with each passing second.

"Just give in Loki," the man said in a soothing voice. "Stop fighting me and everything will be ok."

"NO!" Loki yelled throwing up his mental shields trying to stop the voice who just mocked him and broke through them as if they were nothing.

Loki could feel this presence invading his very being whispering things to him that he knew wasn't true, it said that he was unwanted but that was a lie Loki knew that his mother, brother and sons did still want him as a son, brother and father no matter what had happened between them in the past. It said that he was a worthless runt but Loki remembered Amora telling him that no one in all the nine realms knew more about magic then he did and as for being a runt Loki knew from seeing his adult self that even though he may be been small for a Frost Giant he was still taller than Thor, even if it was only by a few inches.

"Why won't you just give up," The man said sounding annoyed all of a sudden almost as if he could hear Loki's thoughts and was irritated by the way the young god was telling himself that the voice was only speaking lies "I can take away your pain."

"I am not in pain," Loki growled looking up into the man's blue eyes angrily. "And I want you out of my head right NOW!"

Suddenly the gem flew out of the man's hand and landed a few feet from them, feeling his strength suddenly leave him Loki let his strength leave him, if not for the creature's bony hands' holding him up Loki was sure he would have fallen to the ground.

"Lord Thanos." Lorelei's voice came from somewhere near Loki.

"It is fine," the being, now known as Thanos, said looking down into defiant green eyes feeling happy at the new challenge his toy was presenting him. "I was expecting something like this to happen."

"My Lord?" A new male voice asked sounding confused.

"Oh you are clever Loki even as a child," Thanos said grabbing Loki from the Other's grip and lifting him so that they were eye level now. "I might not be able to take over your mind yet because you are divided but soon you'll be whole and mine once again."

"Never," Loki spat back defiantly at the man letting himself dangle. "I will never be yours."

Thanos just chuckled deeply amused by the fire that shone brightly in those green eyes. "Funny, you said the same thing the last time."

Throwing him backwards suddenly Loki felt himself fly through the air for a moment before being caught by someone. Looking up he saw that it was Lorelei yet at the same time it wasn't her, the woman's normally dark blue eyes had been replaced with a shade of blue shade that was the same color the strange gem had been.

"You two will guard him well I oversee the final preparations for the invasions." Thanos ordered looking at his generals who bowed deeply, or at least as deeply as Lorelei could well holding Loki.

"Yes Lord Thanos." The both responded together.

Loki let himself lay there in Lorelei's arms watching as Thanos gave him one last smirk before he and the creature turned and walked off. Once they were a good distance away Loki lifted his head and looked at his friend in concern.

"Lorelei, are you ok?" Loki asked looking up at his friend with fear.

"Why of course I am, why would you ask such a silly question?" Lorelei said giving a large smile to the boy only confirming to him that something was indeed wrong, Lorelei never smiled like that unless she had just beaten Amora in combat.

"Your eyes are wrong, they're like that gem," Loki said trying to snap his friend out of whatever was controlling her with his words. "That monster has taken over your mind."

Suddenly the smile dropped from Lorelei's face as she lifted her hand looking ready to claw Loki's eyes out with her nails. Before she could get to close however a man suddenly grabbed her by the throat causing her to drop the small god on the ground.

"Now now Lorelei you wouldn't want to go against Lord Thanos orders," the man said giving Lorelei an innocent smile. "Would you?"

Lorelei just gasped and tried to loosen the hand holding her throat.

"Let her go!" Loki yelled weakly barreling into the man trying to save his friend.

The man just looked down at Loki instead giving the trickster his first real look at him; he had light brown hair tied back in a small ponytail, although a few strands fell free and framed his handsome face. He was also dressed in the manner befitting a high ranking Asgardian warrior but Loki couldn't place him, though he did seem familiar.

Smiling innocently the man just threw Lorelei away like Thanos had done with Loki earlier and looked down at the boy completely focusing on him now.

"Still defending the weak Loki." The man chided the smaller making Loki feel angry for some reason.

"Lorelei is not weak," Loki shouted defending his friend who as far as he remembered was tied with Amora for first place in magical combat. "And how dare you claim she is you don't even know her or me."

"Oh but I know you very well Loki," the man said kneeling and taking Loki's face in his hands gently. "After all little big brother you're the one who killed me."

"Bal..dur?" Loki asked hesitantly fainting when the man nodded.

*Earth – Avenger's Mansion*

"Is it ready yet?" Thor asked again making Tony wish that he had something to throw at the blonde god.

"No, not in the five minutes since you asked." Tony growled focusing on the blurry figure on the screen.

Ever since they discovered Loki missing this morning Tony had been in his workshop trying to unscramble the mansion's security footage. The inventor could play out the scene by heart; Loki got up from his bed and went to his window, after talking to someone for a moment he would then leave his room and make his way down to the front door however as soon as he opened the door the footage would become complete static and not just the inside footage either the camera's outside had also been affected.

When Tony had first discovered the compromised footage he had asked JARVIS why the AI hadn't alerted him. JARVIS simply responded that he hadn't noticed the corruption until Tony had opened the file meaning that whoever did this was either smarter than Tony, not likely Tony thought, or something magical had caused, Thor's hammer as the Avengers found would occasionally also do the same thing when the god used it too much in battle.

"When will it fixed?" Thor asked again looking at the screen anxiously.

"Thor the moment JARVIS and I are able to unscramble the footage I'll send out the news on the intercom and tell everyone." Tony said trying to be as nice as possible given the situation.

Suddenly the door opened and Clint walked in. "Hey Tony is the footage done."

Tony suddenly felt something inside him snap he knew that everyone was just worried about Loki, hell he was freaking out to, but that didn't mean that they could come in every five minutes to bug him about the footage.

"Out," Tony said simply walking towards both men and starting to push them out of the room and into the hallway. "Both of you out."

"Hey what'd I do?" Clint asked wondering why he was being kicked out with Thor, this was the first time he had asked about the footage and it was only because he was trying to stop Frigga from entering Tony's workshop.

Ignoring the archer Tony looked at the small group who had gathered outside his workshop seriously. "Listen to my words carefully, the more time you waste bugging me about the footage the longer it takes. Now unless you're Pepper, go away."

Turning around Tony walked back inside letting the doors close with a soft 'whoosh'.

"What a rude mortal." Frigga said glaring at the door as if it would melt under her gaze.

Before anyone could agree or disagree with the statement however Steve, Natasha and Amora came down the hall looking unhappy.

"Amora and I have finished the last property sweep Loki is defiantly not here." Natasha spoke first in her usual brutally honest way.

"And I just finished phoning every police station, hospital and morgue in New York," Steve said ignoring the glare from the Asgardians for the mention of the morgue. "No one of Loki's description was brought in."

"Have you found anything useful?" Frigga demanded looking ready to kill someone unless they delivered her good news.

"Faint traces of magic were used near what Natasha tells me is a security blind spot that is in the process of being fixed," Amora said thinking about the spot that was nestled in between two giant trees near the back of the property. "Someone used traveling magic there, I'm sad to say that Loki might not be on this planet anymore."

"Has Tony found anything?" Natasha asked walking towards the door intent on finding out the answer for herself only to find Clint standing between it and her suddenly.

"Sorry Tash but we've been banned," Clint said looking at his partner not wanting her to suddenly become the target of one of Tony's bad moods. "Plus you're the wrong red head."

"How many times did you guys ask before he kicked you out?" Natasha asked seriously knowing from dealing with Tony all these years that there were few reasons the man would completely lock everyone, save Pepper, out of his workshop.

"I lost count around twenty-three." Hogun answered.

"Do you think this a game my son is missing," Frigga hissed looking completely furious at everyone.

Thor either feeling very brave or very stupid simply put his arms around his mother hugging her. The moment her eldest son's arms touched her Frigga broke down and started crying. "My son is missing, my Loki is gone again and I don't know where he is."

"Do not fear mother we will find him," Thor said trying to give his mother some hope. "We always do."

"But what if we don't," Frigga said looking up into Thor's blue eyes with her own scared ones. "What is this time we can't find him?"

"We will, I know we will." Thor said silently vowing to never stop searching for his brother no matter how long it took to find him this time.

"Your majesty if I may," Clint said coming to stand in front of Frigga getting her and Thor's attention. "This time it's not just you looking for Loki, you have some of Earth's smartest and strongest people helping you."

"And if I know Stark he won't rest until that security footage is unscrambled and we know who took Loki." Natasha said adding on to what her partner had just said.

"He won't?" Frigga asked looking at the assassin's.

"No ma'am he won't," Steve answered stepping up and trying to make the queen feel better also. "Taking Loki has made Tony angry and from personal experience I can tell you that an angry Tony is a vengeful one."

"But then why did he forbid us entry to his sanctum?" Fandral asked not understanding the mortal inventor's motives for banning them from the strange room.

"We were going in every few minutes Fandral that would certainly annoy me." Sif answered her friend making a few people go red because they knew they were the guilty parties.

"You promise that he won't give up?" Frigga asked again looking at the three mortals hopefully.

"No ma'am he won't," Steve answered giving a large comforting smile to the woman. "Like Clint said you have some of the smartest people helping you this time."

"My ears are burning," Tony's voice said suddenly making everyone look towards the door where the billionaire stood holding his personal Stark tablet. "Have you been saying sweet things about me again Cap?"

"Just honest ones Tony," Steve said looking at the man seriously. "You finished?"

"Yup I won't bore you with the details but it wasn't until I realized that whatever cause the malfunction was like Thor hammer was I able to fix the footage," Tony said typing something on his tablet. "JARVIS bring up hologram."

Everyone watched as Loki appeared on the screen looking up happily at a beautiful red-haired woman who was dressed in an outfit that looked like a cross between Amora and Sif's except unlike either woman hers was dark blue.

"That's not possible," Sif said immediately recognizing the woman in front of her who hugged Loki back. "She's -"

"Lorelei." Hogun said looking at his ex-lover shocked to see her.

"This makes no sense," Amora exclaimed looking at her sister, part of her was glad that Lorelei was alive yet another part of her was angry for taking Loki. "Why would my sister take Loki, they're friends?"

"Her eyes." Clint said looking at familiar electric blue eyes.

"I saw that to they're same shade and everything," Tony said frowning deeply at the hologram that showed Lorelei now lifting up an unconscious Loki. "Lorelei's been brainwashed."

"But that means …." Thor said trailing off not wanting to say the name out loud.

"That Thanos has Loki." Frigga finished feeling fresh tears fall from her eyes as she started to cry again.

* * *

***Author's Note***

**I feel so proud of myself I wrote this whole chapter in one sitting, see I got distracted reading a favourite story of mine and forgot to write the new chapter so I was glad that I was able to meet my personal weekly deadline.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed Loki and Thanos meeting and that the titan can't take over Loki's mind cause it's currently not whole.**

**More to come with Baldur and Loki, also a possible scene between Loki and Hela who will most defiantly appear soon. **

**Remember to review; I love reading what everyone thought and for every person who does review you get a free cyber pastry of your choice as a reward.**


	38. Chapter 38 Navigating My Memories

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

Chapter 38 – Navigating My Memories

'_Her majesty is currently on her way to her weapons closet.'_

Odin still couldn't help but shudder as he remembered Heimdall's words, in the early years of their marriage when the newly crowned Allfather had been off fighting in the wars he would often receive news of the Valkyries latest recruit and her fierce attitude when protecting Asgard and her people.

When the first war had been finished and Odin returned he was shocked to discover his new bride standing shoulder to shoulder with the female warriors holding a blood stained spear looking very proud of herself. According to Brynhildr the new queen had not been happy with simply being protected and wanted to show her new subjects that she would also protect them going to the warrior women, who had been left to guard the kingdom, and pleading with them to teach her how to do so.

Stepping into their chambers Odin made his way to the closet where his wife most assuredly was just in time to see her come out. Odin felt as though his breath had been stolen from him when he saw her, Frigga still looked just as beautiful as ever her silver and gold armour with her blonde hair was hidden underneath her winged helmet, Thor had once told his father that his own helmet choice was to honour his mother's warrior skills, well she held her spear in one hand, the other resting on the hilt of the short sword at her side.

"Odin," Frigga spoke softly as if trying to restrain herself from something. "I have returned."

"I can see that my love and you have returned angry." Odin said back looking into the stormy blue eyes of his wife with no fear.

"Thanos has taken our Loki again and used a Lorelei of Asgard to do so," Frigga growled noticeably tightening the grip on her spear. "I am going to get them back."

"I see," Odin said knowing better than to get between his wife and the subject of her anger. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yes, before I left the mortals and I discussed one," Frigga said thinking back to Thor picking her up and forcing her into a large room where everyone, minus her grandsons and Betty, had gathered to discuss what to do. "Amora will work on freeing Loki completely from what binds him well the mortals prepare for an attack on their planet in the meantime our warriors, minus Thor will act as our ambassador, will be doing the same here."

"You believe Thanos will attack both realms?" Odin asked not seeing the logic behind dividing one's army to attack two heavily defended realms.

"Thanos wishes revenge against both realms," Frigga said thinking about the way Fury had explained it to her through the 'TV' as Stark called it and seeing the brilliance behind attacking in such a way. "By dividing his army he knows that one realm will be unable to help the other when the invasions come."

"We must go see the council at once then." Odin said offering his arm to his wife.

"How have they been working out?" Frigga asked sliding her unoccupied hand on to Odin's arm sounding mildly interested.

"Tyr and Bragi had a few small fights in the beginning due to their clashing personalities but other than everything has been fine." Odin said honestly thinking about the men; Tyr was a warrior who would always fight first well Bragi would try to use his words and find a peaceful solution. Before the new council was formed they had spent very little time with each other because of their different views.

"Are they assembled?" Frigga asked looking up at Odin who simply nodded. "Then let's go see them well you tell me the duties each of them have been given."

Nodding again Odin walked with his wife explaining to her that unlike the previous council no one member was in charge of a single aspect of their way of life. Tyr was in charge of the military and merchant safety, Ve assisted Tyr with the merchants also worked on reforming Asgard's schools, Eir was helping Ve on improving the education and worked with the farmers, Vili aided Eir with the farmers but also on preserving Asgard's history in all its many forms and finally Bragi helped Vili with the preservation well also working with everyone to create or fix any buildings that needed it, the storyteller it seems was not only skilled with his words and had already made plans to return the old parts of the city to their former glory.

"You certainly have played off to their strengths Odin." Frigga mused thinking about the way this council was different than the last, one major thing was that many of the new members didn't come from high ranking positions originally they had worked hard to earn their titles.

"Yes and what's interesting is that all of them have input on another's jobs," Odin said chuckling slightly as he thought of the very opinionated members of the council who all seemed to have the trait where they hated to lose or back down in a fight. "One of the fights Tyr and Bragi had been over a new barracks near the south end of the city, Bragi did not see a reason to simply build a new one when there was a large building that would have been perfect given a little work."

"Oh?" Frigga said thinking about the south end of Asgard and how it was mostly abandoned now.

"Yes, it wasn't until Eir forced both men to go see the building that they were able to compromise," Odin said thinking about the building and seen why Bragi had not wanted to build a new barrack, this building was in a favourable, easily defendable position and although it needed a lot of work still had a wonderful foundation. "After coming back they were able to come to a simple agreement, Tyr would provide the workforce and military knowledge needed for a good barrack and Bargi would create the plans and oversee construction."

Frigga just nodded as both rulers neared the council room entering it with an air of seriousness, Odin noticed instantly that all eyes widened as they saw Frigga's outfit and they immediately stood up looking worried.

"Allmother," Tyr said putting his hand on his own sword. "That outfit …"

"I will be blunt, Thanos has returned," Frigga spoke loudly noticing that all the members flinched at the name as she placed her spear on the table to show how angry she was. "He has taken not only Lorelei, honorary member of the Valkyries and member of the magical corps, but my son Loki second prince and heir to Asgard."

Frigga removed her helmet and placed it in front of her spear leaning forward on the table towards the five members looking at them seriously.

"Council members we are now officially at war."

*Earth – Loki's Mind*

"Hello Amora," Loki said happily feeling the familiar warmth of Amora's magic in his mind, something he had been unable to do before she and the mortal Coulsan visited last. "Welcome back, who have you brought with you today?"

Thor looked at Amora looking at her for help; rolling her eyes the Enchantress just pushed the thunderer forward a little, clearing his throat a little Thor looked at his brother nervously. "Hello Loki."

"Thor?" Loki asked tilting his head slightly to make sure he had heard the voice right. "Well your certainly not who I expected."

Amora rolled her eyes again and stepped closer to the blonde who reminded her of a kicked puppy. "Thor do not believe him Loki's actually glad to see you but he just doesn't want to admit to it out loud."

"Amora." Loki hissed softly to the woman.

"You're worse than a maiden in love sometimes I swear." Amora smirked grabbing Thor's gauntlet and pulling him with her as she made her way towards the throne.

"You would know all about being a maiden in love wouldn't you Amora," Loki shot back at the woman looking slightly annoyed. "How is Skurge?"

"Coming along with training Vali and Fenrir quite nicely," Amora said simply noticing that Loki's previously annoyed expression became one of curiosity. "Are you ready to wake up?"

"I have been since Stark first accidentally started this whole thing." Loki said leaning forward as much as he could.

"Excellent." Amora said reaching towards the metal band on Loki's face.

"Wait!" Thor cried suddenly causing Amora's hand to stop mere centimeters from Loki's face. "Before we start I have a question, your younger self -"

Amora not wanting to alert Loki to the problem they were trying to avoid pinched the blonde prince harshly which Thor ignored and continued. "What happens to him?"

"If all goes as it should then over the next few days we will merge back together without problem," Loki said understanding why his brother was so worried about his younger half, Thor had always liked children and the thought of one suddenly disappearing would terrify the man. "You would most likely wake up one day and find that he is gone."

"I see." Thor said miserably thinking that unbeknownst to his brother this had already happened.

Loki could literally hear the disappointment in his brother's tone and hated it so letting out a large sigh the trickster decided that he would try to make his adoptive brother feel better. "Thor he will not disappear completely, what he's learned from the time he spent with you will not just fade into nothingness, when we become one I will know what he knew."

"I'd like that," Thor said feeling happier than he had all day at the idea of Loki remembering his time with everyone. Reaching towards the sheet of metal covering his brother's eyes Thor yanked it off in one quick motion and gazed down at green eyes that he hadn't seen in a great many years smiling brightly. "Hello brother."

Before Loki could respond a loud scream tore through the dome making everyone jump slightly, turning around the three saw Loki being held by two Chitarui soldiers well a large purple male and a smaller one with a half covered face stood in front of them.

"_Tell me how to get into Asgard." The purple male inquired like he was asking for something from a child._

"_Never." Loki spat glaring up at the male._

From his brother's outfit Thor would guess that this happened after Loki fell from the Bifrost, which meant that they were seeing what happened to Loki before he came to Earth.

_As soon as the word left Loki's mouth the smaller of the two slammed his staff into Loki's knee._

"_How long can you keep this up Asgardian," the purple male said grabbing Loki's face causing blue to bleed through where purple fingers harshly gripped him. "Oh now that's interesting I haven't seen a Jouten in many centuries."_

"_I am not a Jouten." Loki said trying to shake his head so that the hand would let him go._

"_Well you're certainly not Asgardian," The purple man said looking down at Loki interest shining clear in those electric blue eyes. "So if not Jouten or Asgardian what exactly are you?"_

_Loki just smirked up at the large male causing the smaller one to smack him again with his staff, only this time it was across Loki's face. _

"_How dare you look at Lord Thanos like that." The smaller male yelled at Loki as if he had done something blasphemous._

"So that's Thanos." Amora growled looking at the man and knowing that he was responsible for her sister's disappearance and brainwashing.

"_Other please," Thanos said looking down at the smaller of the pair with an eerie smile. "We must show that we are better than this Jouten savage."_

"_Yes Lord Than-" the Other said bowing slightly._

"_Do you not have ears under that helmet or are you just stupid," Loki growled looking up at the taller man standing as proudly as he could in the Chitauri's hold. "I am not Jouten, I am not Asgardian, I am Loki and you will release me go this instant."_

Everyone looked completely stunned at the Loki in memory; here he stood restrained by two creatures looking completely exhausted and half-starved but he still showed his enemies the fire and pride that made Asgardian warriors the fiercest in the realms.

Before the Other could hit Loki again with his staff Thanos started laughing causing the hair on Thor and Amora's necks to raise slightly as they watched him pull out something from a small pouch attached to his belt.

"_I enjoy your fire _Loki_," Thanos said nodding to the soldiers who ripped opened the god's shirt. "I cannot wait to see how you use it for my army."_

Everyone watched as Thanos pushed a small blue gem into the skin just above where Loki's heart was causing a sudden blue colour to burst out and fill the room.

"Thor," Amora suddenly shouted sounding worried. "I need you."

Turning around Thor saw Loki gripping his hair tightly, rushing forward and kneeling next to his brother the thunderer looked at his fellow blonde for answers. "Amora what's happening?"

"Loki's memories, the ones from when he was controlled are all flooding his conscious," Amora said using her magic to scan Loki's and frowning deeply. "Worse yet is the mind control is struggling to keep hold of him, if we don't do something quickly he'll be taken over again and us with him … get him to focus well I try to stop the flood."

Thor nodded and lifted his brother's head ignoring the blue colour that seemed to be trying to swallow Loki's own natural green colour.

"Loki I need you to listen to me," Thor said trying not to focus on the blood that was starting to dribble out of the corner of his brother's mouth. "Concentrate brother; concentrate on the sound of my voice."

"I can't," Loki said gasping at the memories that were filling his head; at one moment he would be fighting a Chitauri solider to earn the right to lead them into battle when he would suddenly be thrown into an Asgardian cell. "… it hurts."

"Where is the Loki that told Thanos he was stupid?" Thor asked trying to reignite the fire that he had just seen in Loki. "Where is the man whose pride made him the fiercest warrior in all of Asgard?"

"I ... all those mortals," Loki said thinking about the man in Germany who's eye he had ripped out. "I don't even like mortals but to do **that**."

"But Loki it wasn't you Thanos -" Thor started.

"He only took away what stopped me those things," Loki said remembering how he had taken control of Barton and thrown Stark out of the window. "I did those things you to your friends, they were because I wanted to."

Thor felt something inside him snap and he grabbed Loki's chin and forced his brother to look him straight in the eye. "Do you honestly think you wanted to do that? DO YOU!"

"Yes!" Loki yelled back remembering how good it had felt to fly around that city shooting the mortals as they ran for their lives.

"You idiot if this wasn't happening I would punch you." Thor growled making Loki chuckle weakly.

"Thor." Amora scolded finishing the last part of her spell that would hopefully allow Loki to navigate through his memories till the end.

"No, I will no longer let my brother lose his way because of a few mistakes," Thor growled ignoring the way that the blue seemed to creep closer to them. "Tony was once called the Merchant of Death, Natasha has murdered hundreds maybe thousands for country and money, Hulk and Bruce have killed an unknown number in their early days before finding a peace with each other. Unlike you who have given up Loki they fight to save lives now so that when they die perhaps in some small way they will atone for the ones they took."

"It is not the same Thor," Loki said feeling Amora's spell help him navigate through his memories but having a hard time because of the Other's voice who still whispered things to him from the past. "I didn't just kill mortals; I helped kill those from other realms because of Thanos."

"How?" Thor asked wondering how many lives Thanos had actually taken that they had not known about.

Loki closed his eyes and tried to focus, focus on finding the memory he wanted, but it was hard when all he could see was the screaming faces of the lives he had taken. Amora seeing what her friend was trying to do placed her hands on either side of Loki's head to try to help him navigate through his memories.

'_Now that they aren't all trying to come at once it should be easier.' _Amora thought closing her eyes to help Loki push through the memories he didn't want at the moment.

"Talk to me Loki," Amora said opening her eyes and looking into Loki's green and blue eyes. "When are we?"

Loki closed his eyes again and noticed a glowing string, grabbing on to it he felt himself being pulled into the memory. "The council they have just given me to Thanos, it's cold and for a while there's only that and the pain."

"Why are you in pain?" Amora asked moving memories that might get tangled in glowing string away so that Loki could follow it without problem.

"Thanos," Loki said remembering that blank purple face that had looked at him with gleeful eyes. "He's not happy that I lost, he gives me to the Chitauri as punishment for their fallen brothers … its worse than when I fought them for control of their army I have no weapons and the Other makes sure that I'm chained, the things they do to me ..."

"Let's move away from there Loki to when Thanos has you," Amora said as Loki followed a part of the string that branched off from the flowing on whimpering slightly at the memories that hit him. "Shhh its ok, I know it's painful but we need to follow through until the end alright now, where has Thanos taken you?"

"He's found a spot," Loki said head jerking up fearfully as he looked at something in his memory. "It's near the heart of Yggdrasill but still not close enough to any realm; he wants me to find something for him."

"What is it?" Amora asked wondering what interest Thanos would have with the world tree.

"Gems .. like the one he used on me, he says they are important, that they power something Odin stole," Loki said trying to clearly see the picture of the item Thanos had shown him. "The gauntlet in Odin's trophy room it's the Infinity Gauntlet from legend Thanos wants me to find the Infinity Gems."

"Do you?" Thor asked seriously only to have Amora glare at him for his question.

"No … it's too hard, Yggdrasill's power overwhelms me but I survive," Loki said remembering how he had been blasted back from the spot Thanos had forced him to stand after he had tried to tap into the tree's power after many hours of trying. "Thanos is impressed; he says that he didn't think anyone could survive such power other than him."

"Why can't Thanos search for the gems himself?" Amora asked wondering why this powerful being needed help if he was so powerful.

"He's not from any of the nine realms, Yggdrasill will not allow him to touch her," Loki said smirking slightly. "Only those with magic can .. no … no not her Thanos you bastard!"

"Who's there with you Loki?" Amora asked trying to calm the trickster down; if Loki became too caught up in his past memories then she might not be able to pull him free and they would all be swallowed up by the brightening blue light.

"It's Lorelei, he's using the Mind Gem on her to make her tap into the tree but it's too much and she's dying," Loki said tears falling from his eyes now as he pictured Lorelei's body struggled to keep breathing as the power overwhelmed her. "I can't let her die she's my friend and Amora will be all alone … I break free of my guard and tap into the tree … I save her but at a cost, Thanos now has a new general under his command."

"Loki if she is alive then there is still hope of saving her." Amora said hugging her friend as thanks for his saving her sister, it might have come at a cost but Amora knows that it was one Loki would have paid again if he had to.

"Another one comes now a man with an elven priestess," Loki said sinking into Amora's hug slightly as he thinks about the brunette who carried the light elf as though she was a princess. "He says he's Baldur that he's come back to get revenge on his killer ... mother oh god he wants mother, he blames her for his death."

"Loki I need you to focus," Amora said ignoring Thor's look of shock at Loki's words and trying to get the trickster to focus again knowing that there is only one way to save them now. "The only way to free yourself from Thanos is to make it to the end of the journey, now how did you escape?"

"She helps me," Loki said thoughtfully making both blondes confused at who 'she' was. "She's angry at Thanos for killing her children and knows I can help stop him."

"Who's he talking about Enchantress?" Thor asked looking at the woman who just looked completely astonished.

"Yggdrasill," Amora whispered softly looking up at Thor with wide green eyes. "It has long been believed amongst magical users that the world tree has a conscious."

"After Baldur shows up more sorcerer's are brought to try to tap into her power," Loki continued remembering how Thanos would force them to tap into the tree, only those who had strong powers wouldn't become ash instantly for trying yet due to their vegetative states Thanos would still have his soldiers toss them into space. "None of them succeed and with each new loss of life Yggdrasill grows angrier until she starts talking to me … we make a plan to stop Thanos."

"You come to Earth to gather help for your plan, don't you," Amora says knowing that from here the memories might become trickier to navigate. "To recruit the very people who stopped you."

"They are strong," Loki said thinking about the mortals as they all stood over him after his defeat a smiling softly. "I know they won't trust me at first but in time with their world at stake they will listen eventually."

"How do you escape Loki?" Amora asks as Thor watches enthralled with the tale.

"A guard is careless, it's just one time but I jump in Yggdrasill and plan to use her to travel to Midgard but something goes wrong, Thanos influence in my mind is greater than we thought." Loki said shaking his head but Amora sits on the arm of the throne drawing Loki close to her to cocoon him in her magic.

It seems to work because Loki takes a large breath and continues. "I have to do something or else I will become his puppet again … I have to go back."

"You become a child." Amora said simply.

"No! I only meant to go back to after the beast threw me around," Loki said thinking about before he had fallen, the plan had been for him to show the duel coloured eyes and hope that the mortals would be able to figure it out. "But then I start thinking about where everything went wrong, when it all changed"

"Baldur's death." Thor whispered.

"Yes that's when it all started," Loki said miserably trying to ignore the memories of people's suspicions looks and whispers becoming open expressions of hated. "I can feel myself starting to get smaller but Thanos control is still there for some reason I have to lock him away and hope, hope that Thor and his friends are able to figure out what happened to me and …"

Loki now stops speaking he just leans against Amora face completely blank, this expression scares Thor greatly. "Amora what's happening?"

"Look around you Thor." Amora said smiling beautifully, taking her order Thor looks around and see's that the blue that had been overtaking the room was starting to fade and everything was changing.

The dome was starting to fade away and grass began to grow under Thor's feet, the darkness outside is slowly brightening as the moon became a sun and although the snow remained in the city it didn't look cold anymore instead it sparkled like diamonds off the roofs. Once the transformation was complete Thor looked at the scene before him and marveled at its beauty, truly this was something only Loki could create.

A beautiful paradox.

"How do you like it Thor," Loki's voice asked from behind the thunderer making him turn around and see that his brother's head was now resting on Amora's lap looking completely exhausted. "My mind before Thanos pollution destroyed it."

"Truly it is a marvelous land you've made." Thor said looking at the beauty of his brother's mind.

"Do you remember this hill," Loki said running his fingers over the grass. "It's fine if you don't, its part -"

"Of the field mother and father used to take us to for picnics," Thor said remembering the place quite clearly; even now it was still his favourite place in all of Asgard. "It overlooked the whole city, father used to tell us that someday we would have to protect every one of the people living here."

"Then mother would smack him on the arm and say that we don't simply protect them, we make sure they can protect themselves so that even if Asgard falls our people would live on." Loki finished looking down at the city with tired eyes.

Thor nodded and smiled down at his brother extending his hand. "Let's go home Loki."

Looking at the hand for a moment Loki slowly extended his own, once both men made contact with each other a large 'whoosh' was heard by all and for the first time in six years Loki opened his eyes and looked out at the world.

***Author's Note***

**I secretly love the Valkyrie's and their story and can totally see Frigga being one or at least learning to fight with them and Brynhildr is the name of an actual Valkyrie from Norse myth.**

**Originally I was going to have Loki's memories but then I thought it would be more interesting of all of his mind control memories suddenly rushed forward as if a damn had suddenly broken. Hope everyone enjoyed them though and some of what we learned from them.**

**Next chapter will deal with aftermath of Loki waking up and him finding out the mini Loki has been kidnapped, there might be a small scene with him might not I'm not 100% sure yet.**

**Special thanks going out to Amalthea-Shine for being reviewer 800, you have earned yourself a figure of Frigga in full Valkyrie gear.**

**Remember to review; I love reading what everyone thought and for every person who does review you get a free cyber pastry of your choice as a reward.**


	39. Chapter 39 Classifying Pack

**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea.**

Chapter 39 – Classifying Pack

* * *

Upon opening his eyes the first thing Loki did was let out a small hiss of annoyance and grab the closet thing, a pillow as he came to discover upon pressing it to his face, he could to blot out the bright light. The trickster wasn't sure whether Amora had simply forgotten his hatred for bright lights when he first woke up or if she was just being sadistic.

"Well someone's obviously not a morning person." Stark's amused voice rang out.

Lifting up the pillow Loki glared at the mortal for a moment then looked around the room and glared at the rest of the people who seemed to be standing there watching him with curiosity written clearly across their faces.

"Is this what I have been reduced to," Loki said moving to sit up so that now the pillow was resting in his lap. "A common zoo exhibit?"

"Well you do turn into a pretty interesting animal," Tony said back giving a shit eating grin to the trickster. "I've never seen a fox with green eyes before."

Intensifying his glare slightly Loki looked around the room at the people who had gathered, there was Thor and Amora obviously, the woman was sitting next to him in a chair looking at her friend with an amused expression well Thor seemed to have decided to lay next to his adoptive brother, Agents Barton and Romanoff stood near the door with their Director and the man Loki was sure he had stabbed and killed well he was under Thanos control.

'_Curious that he survived that spear should have killed him.' _Loki thought planning to figure out why the man just how the man survived well looking at the rest of the people finding Stark, the good Captain and surprisingly the Warriors 3 and Sif near the back of the room.

"So many familiar faces," Loki drawled out looking at Thor's four friends and smirking at them coldly. "Not all of them here by choice I would imagine."

"Loki." Thor warned silently sitting next to his brother.

Tony frowned deeply he had half been expecting Loki to be well not so Loki now that he was free of Thanos influence. "You know your way nicer as a kid."

"Tony." Steve warned this time.

"And where is my little self?" Loki asked looking around the room expecting his smaller self to jump out at any moment but by the way all the faces in the room went from calm and curious to scared and worried Loki felt something in his stomach drop. "Where is he?"

"Now Loki please understand that at the time we didn't know she was under Thanos control." Thor tried to explain to his brother well placing a hand on his shoulder ready to grab Loki in case he tried to make a run for it or teleport himself out of the room, instead Thor found himself under the stare of furious and frightened green eye.

"THANOS HAS MY YOUNGER SELF!" Loki yelled looking at the people in the room. "You will tell me everything right now or so help me I will transport you all into a volcano."

"Please calm down Loki," Coulson said stepping forward calmly having been prepared for this and handing the god a tablet with the security footage on it. "As you can see Lorelei lured your younger self downstairs and knocked him out then used a blind spot in the mansions security to transport both herself and him away."

"We were unaware that Lorelei was being …. manipulated at the time." Amora said looking at her sister's image on the tablet sadly.

Everyone was expecting Loki to yell again but instead the god took a deep breath and composed himself. "No I apologize for the yelling like I did, you could not have known about Lorelei's involvement."

"What I don't understand is why you didn't warn us," Fury said coming to stand next to Coulson. "We would have made sure to keep a better eye on him."

"Director Fury though I was aware of whom you all were and what had happened well I was imprisoned the specifics of my prior alliance was unknown to me." Loki explained to the man honestly.

"So what do you know now?" Natasha asked wondering if like Clint the god remembered everything he had done, Natasha silently prayed that he didn't it had taken Clint nearly a year to trust himself again after the invasion.

"Everything and for that I must sincerely apologize," Loki said bowing his head deeply ashamed of his actions against the mortals, he may not like them very much but there were even some lines that Loki would never dared dream he would cross. "What I did to your realm was horrendous and I sincerely wish I could take it back."

Everyone just looked at the man's bowed head and knew that Loki was being honest when he was apologizing for the events that had happened five years ago.

"When this is over we will sit down and have a serious talk about the events five years ago and your involvement." Fury said seriously to the man causing Loki's head to snap up instantly at the words obviously surprised by the Director's words.

"T-thank you," Loki stuttered out slightly before looking down at himself and frowning slightly, these were not the clothes he last remembered wearing.

Looking over at Thor Loki raised an eyebrow. "Did you take these clothes from my room?"

"Yes." Thor answered back.

Loki suddenly smirked and hugged Thor taking the thunderer and everyone else completely by surprise. "We now have a way to use Lorelei's spell to get to little me."

"What?" Thor asked when Loki pulled back not understanding how his brother's clothes could do to help him find his tiny brother.

"After that time with Idunn's apples Mother started putting a tracking spell on my clothes," Loki started to explain to everyone. "As I got older I saw the benefit in it and continued to do the same."

"And since tracking spells don't fade or stop working overtime unless the castor wants it to they are still there." Amora said chuckling slightly as she silently thanked the Allmother for the bounty her fear was reaping for them now.

"Exactly." Loki nodded getting off the bed preparing to stand up, or at least that was what he had been trying to do instead the trickster found himself falling to the floor.

"Maybe you should get checked out by Bruce before you try that again Reindeer Games," Tony said to the man trying to stop himself from laughing at the man on the floor. "Just to be safe."

"I am fine," Loki growled grabbing the edge of the bed and hoisting himself on to it again. "I don't need that be- man to tend to me as if I were I child."

"That's not your decision to make brother," Thor said getting off from his side of the bed and going around so that he was standing in front of his adoptive brother. Before anyone could say or stop the thunderer Thor had lifted Loki like he was a sack of potatoes and placed the man half over his shoulder. "You will get looked over by Bruce or I will take you back to Asgard, tell mother and have Eir do it instead."

Loki just let out a muffled cry of frustration and hit the blonde's back with a clenched fist. "Thor Odinson you put me down this instant!"

"No." Thor said simply walking towards the door.

"Now you listen to me you idiot I will …" Loki continued to yell as Thor walked out of the room ignoring his cries of outrage as he made his way towards the mansions med bay completely unaware of the smirking faces of the Asgardians and the shocked expressions of the mortals.

Tony, who was the first to recover, turned to the other Asgardian's in the room curiously. "Were they always like that?"

"Sometimes worse," Volstagg chuckled as the three next to him nodded in agreement. "Just be glad that Loki did not have a weapon to threaten you with."

"Shouldn't he threaten Thor?" Steve asked wondering why the trickster would threaten them if Thor was the one carrying him.

"Loki loves Thor too much to ever hurt him; instead he would threaten us to help him." Sif explained recalling some of the few times she would have daggers thrown at he by Loki when Thor decided to have one of his frequent bouts of overprotectiveness.

"Makes me glad that I'm an only child," Tony mumbled making Steve nod next to him. "JARVIS can you contact the med bay and tell them that Thor and Loki are on their way down."

"Of course sir." JARVIS's voice rang out instantly as everyone started leaving the room to head to the war room where they planned to discuss what to do next.

*Med Bay*

"Dr. Banner sir would like me to inform you that Thor and Loki are on their way down to see you." JARVIS's voice rang out causing Bruce to let out an annoyed sigh as the work he and the other's had done to keep Loki's son calm was undone by the AI's sentence.

"Thank you JARVIS I'll prep a table." Bruce said turning to suddenly find himself the victim of four pairs of hopeful eyes.

"They found him," Vali asked reminding Bruce of a puppy. "Dad's not hurt is he?"

"Vali I'm sure your father is fi-," Sigyn said placing a hand on her son's shoulder before glaring at her former step-son who was trying to get off his bed again. "Fenrir don't you even **think** about getting off that bed."

"I go get pup." Fenrir said halting his movement instantly at the woman's tone.

"Sleipnir you stay put also." Jane said gently pushing the man back on the bed.

"But mama back, I go see him." Sleipnir said smiling up at the woman as he tried to get up again.

Jormungand just let out a small hiss and tried to follow his brother's actions.

"Hey remember what we said about words Jor," Darcy said standing at the edge of the bed hands planted firmly on her waist. "We don't speak snake here remember."

Jormungand just hissed again.

"God I'm tempted to sedate those three." Betty groaned looking down at Bruce and giving him a weary smile, she was happy that Loki's son hadn't torn apart the mansion and perhaps the city after they told them about their father's disappearance, this was mostly due to Sigyn and Pepper's firm warnings, looking for him but she found that every time one of them looked away someone would try to escape. This reason was why Betty found she had to call in Darcy and Jane for help Sigyn, herself and Bruce in the first place they were outnumbered and came to discover early on that when three of the boys acted up the fourth would use the opportunity to try to escape.

"I'll Hulk out and hold them down well you get the needles." Bruce joked back weakly.

"Why Bruce was that a joke I just heard?" Betty asked laughing softly.

"More like a proposal." Bruce said stretching to try to get some of the kinks in his back out.

"Speaking of proposal's," Betty said lowering her voice so that only Bruce would hear her. "Pepper asked me to be a bridesmaid yesterday."

Bruce felt like the ground had collapsed under him all of a sudden, he knew what Betty was getting at when she talked like this throughout their five years together it was like she was trying to give the gamma scientist the ok to ask her the **big** question.

"Betty …" Bruce started feeling like the worst man on the planet.

"Just .. just tell me why you won't at least ask me." Betty pleaded softly looking down at her boyfriend.

Bruce sighed and looked over at Sigyn who was threatening Fenrir again. "Sigyn Betty and I need to get some supplies will you three be ok for a few minutes."

"Of course Dr. B- Fenrir I said no." Sigyn started before turning back to the wolf and giving him a daring look.

Nodding Bruce led his girlfriend to the medical supply room closing the door softly behind him before turning to her. "I know that you want to get married Betty trust me I want that to but …."

"But what?" Betty asked standing her ground, this time she was going to get some answers even if she had to make her boyfriend hulk out to get them. "You're not a fugitive anymore Bruce."

"Just follow me for a moment Betty," Bruce said knowing that he would have to tell Betty the secret he and the team had been carrying for two years. "Do you remember about two years ago when the Leader almost got control of Hulk through that implant?"

"Yes," Betty said remembering the incident vividly, she had been so scared that something was wrong with Bruce and Hulk that she had completely shut herself away in her lab to try to figure out what was happening, it hadn't been until Tony had literally blasted his way through her door did she find out what she thought was the truth. "I don't see why that's important now though"

"I didn't want to tell you this because it might hurt you," Bruce said sitting down on the desk that had been placed in the room for when inventory was done. "The Leader was working with your father; he wanted to prove to Fury, to everyone really just how dangerous Hulk is."

Betty felt her blood start to boil at the news, she wasn't angry at Bruce though they were going to have a talk later about honesty she was angry at her father for once again interfering in their lives. "Is this why I haven't seen the general all these years? He's in prison."

"Yes," Bruce said softly shaking his head. "Ross planned to have the Leader get control of Hulk so that then when he proved that we were dangerous we would get handed over to him, god he even told me that he and Sterns planned to use me to breed super soldiers."

"So what happened?" Betty asked seriously being that she helped Bruce in his quest to cure people mutated by gamma radiation she had access to their files and if what had been placed in them was true Sterns was the most brilliant man on the planet.

Bruce gave a humourless laugh. "The Leader was more power hungry than Ross originally thought."

"God Bruce I'm so sorry." Betty said apologizing for some reason.

"It's not your fault Betty, you didn't know." Bruce said feeling like a sudden weight had been lifted from his shoulders and feeling terrible about it.

"But I knew he'd try something," Betty said letting out a frustrated growl as she imitated her father's gruff tone. "_'If you aren't military or planning on going into it you're not allowed to date my daughter', _god I hated him when I was younger always pushing me and mom aside for his career but still thinking he had the right to order me around."

"He's does love you Betty that's something we both agree on at least." Bruce said thinking that a love Betty was probably the only common ground he and General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross shared.

"But it's not his life," Betty said firmly moving so that she was now standing directly in front of Bruce. "I love you Bruce, I choose you because even after the accident my feelings for you will never change."

"But what if someday someone does make Hulk do something terrible," Bruce said ignoring the way Hulk snorted in his mind as if the mere thought was offensive to the green giant. "I don't want you to suffer because of us Betty."

"Bruce Banner you listen to me," Betty spoke firmly planting her hands on her hips as she did. "I love you and no matter what may happen in the future I'll stand by you even if that means we live out in some shack in the desert."

Bruce could hear Hulk chuckling in his mind and couldn't help but follow suit. "You sure you can handle both of us, I mean Hulk has a pretty big appetite."

"Jane's been giving me tips in figuring Asgardian sized portions so I figure we double that and we have a Hulk sized meal." Betty joked back using her hands to create a large circle.

'_Puny thunder man cannot out eat Hulk.'_ Hulk thought smugly from inside Bruce's head.

'_That's cause Hulk is hungriest there is right?'_ Bruce thought back smirking when Hulk grunted in his typical 'yes' manner.

"Hulk seems to like the idea." Bruce laughed.

"Good now I have one more question." Betty said getting down on one knee in front of her boyfriend and immediately stopping his laughter and causing a small blush to rise to his face. "Bruce will you marry me?"

Bruce just looked down into Betty's blue eyes and nodded shyly a few seconds almost afraid to believe that this was really happening.

"Good," Betty said standing up and offering her hand to Bruce who numbly took it a second later. "Now that it's settled you and I can go meet our new patient … I've never met a trickster god before."

Walking out of the room Bruce and Betty both raised an eyebrow at the pile of bodies that now littered their floor it didn't take a genius to figure out that Loki had walked into the med bay and immediately been jumped by his son's.

"Ok ok," Bruce spoke loudly letting go of Betty's hand and clapping his own together a second later getting everyone's attention. "I know you four are excited to see Loki but just remember this is the one who was asleep not the one who was kidnapped."

"Way to rain on the parade doc," Darcy said frowning at the man before lifting an eyebrow and smirking. "And where are those _supplies_ you and Betty went to get huh."

"Still in the room, we realized that we didn't know exactly what we'd need," Bruce lied ignoring Darcy's soft 'right' as he came to stand in front of the pile and offered his hand to the man looking up at him nervously. "Need a hand?"

"No," Loki said shaking his head before grabbing the offered limb anyway. "But just so Thor doesn't lift me as though I am a sack of potatoes again I will take it."

"Dad are you ok?" Vali asked looking the man over for any visible injury.

"Mama awake, I happy but still miss small you." Sleipnir said hugging Loki tightly around the waist again when he stood up.

"We need go get pup," Fenrir said glaring at the large blonde who was blocking his path out of the room. "Former alpha not needed."

Jormungand just hissed softly and clung to the other side of his father's waist.

"To answer all of you yes I am ok, I know you miss the small me but do not worry we will get him back," Loki said before looking at his more aggressive son and frowning deeply at him. "I might be the _former_ alpha of your pack Fenrir but you will listen to me when I tell you that you will not be gallivanting off into battle to get your pup."

Fenrir just growled angrily at his father in response. "You not alpha, I alpha."

"Then act like it," Loki said standing as tall and proud as he could with two of his son's clinging to him. "What is an alpha's job?"

"Protect the pack." Fenrir answered instantly.

"But first you need to be able to protect yourself," Loki pointed out noticing that Thor flinched slightly as he said it. "You are still recovering from your time imprisoned Fenrir, I do not mean to sound cruel but you are not strong enough to face this enemy yet."

"I strong," Fenrir said determinedly puffing out his chest slightly to make himself look bigger. "I protect pack."

"Then do that," Loki said looking behind his son and raising his hand to point at the group gathered behind them. "Keep those who will stay behind safe."

Fenrir turned and looked at the group frowning deeply. "Brother's strong."

"But the women might not be." Loki countered.

"Hey!" Darcy cried looking outraged. "I dropped your brother."

"This is different, the Chitauri are bred for the sole purpose of carnage," Loki tried to explain to the mortal, she looked familiar to him but Loki could not place her and like Thor brother before his banishment Loki did not want to deal with her going off to try to prove herself in battle. "You might be able to defend against one or two mortal but they would win in the end because they outnumber us 100 to 1."

"Women no pack," Fenrir said pointing at himself, his brothers and lastly his father. "This pack."

"Sigyn is Vali's mother that makes her pack," Loki said trying to explain to his son that pack didn't just stop at who he was related to it also meant anyone who was related to the pack in some way and who could make them stronger was included also. "Thor is my brother that makes him and those he cares for pack and the mortals who help us are pack because they are strong fighters and that is important for keeping the pack safe correct."

"Pack isss family," Jormungand hissed slightly speaking for the first time since he had come to the mansion shocking everyone with smooth voice. "They our family now."

"Well said Jormungand," Loki said kissing his son's bald head softly before looking back at his son. "Fenrir I swear to you that I will bring the pup back and make the pack whole again but you have to promise me that you'll protect our den."

Fenrir stood thinking about what his papa had just said to him and knew that he was right; even though he was alpha Fenrir was not blind to see how weak his body was at the moment. Nodding his head sharply Fenrir agreed to his father's promise to protect the den and those in it from the outsiders.

"Excellent," Loki said smiling gratefully before awkwardly turning to look at the man who had once flung him around like a child throwing a tantrum. "Now then Dr. Banner I would like a check-up if you would be so kind so Thor does not drag me back to Asgard and force one upon me there."

* * *

***Author's Note***

**Hope everyone liked the chapter I have a small confession to make I'm going to be going on semi-temporary hiatus for a few weeks, its exam time at my school and I need to focus so please forgive me for updating irregularly for the rest of April.**

**Please don't let that stop you from dropping a review though I love reading what everyone thinks and for every person who does review you get a free cyber pastry of your choice as a reward.**


End file.
